DxD:Mortem Orbisque
by AngraMainyu-Chan
Summary: Hyoudou Kirei: The Black Death, Head Executor of the Iscariot Order, Apprentice of the Monster of the Heavens and the twin brother of the Red Dragon Emperor. A normal human that will sacrifice everything, just to ensure the Will and the Future of the World. OCxHarem and IsseixHarem. Slight Nasuverse crossover
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I'm actually new at this whole writing fanfic thing**

 **This story is an inspiration from Writer with bad Grammar's Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight which is my favorite Fanfic.I try this to have less Typos and Grammar error.**

 **This story will be my version from CDE and CEK by Writter with Bad Grammar**

 **This is slight crossover with Fate/Series and some Nasuverse materials**

 **The OC will be based on Kotomine Kirei in Fate/Zero cuz I've always liked his character design and overall character**

 **I don't own DxD and Type-Moon**

 **Kuoh Academy, Lunch Break**

"Onii-san... You're going to peep again aren't you?" I asked as I see the boy that become my brother in this new world... Twin actually when web born he was the first to exist from mother womb, 1 minute 37 seconds after me. My brother jumped in surprise and turn to see me with sheepish look

"Aah!, Kirei! You startled me!" My brother said in a sheepish tone from the bush where he is hiding

My brother has short brown hair followed by his light brown eyes. He almost looks like me and our parents, all have brown hair; everyone in my family has brown hair and light brown eyes, except I have dark brown eyes. My brother seems to have inherited his hair from my father, while I seemed to have inherited my hair from both my father and mother, seeing as I have a short spiky hair the reached to my back collar

"Seriously Nii-san, you need to stop this, you're lucky that I was able to save you last time you were peeping" I sighed

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell name and I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"And that's why I forbid you to hang out with them!" I glare at him

"Ah come on Kirei you're fun! I tell you it's fun to be with them!" He pouted

"Yeah but it's no fun seeing your perverted brother get beaten up by girls almost every single day since we enrolled here! Seriously are you even human? I don't know how you are able to handle the beating that Kendo club gives to you" I protested

Suddenly I felt a pain at the back of my head. This first started when I was ten years old I thought It was only a pain when I was practicing Bajiquan but continuously occasional head pains still lingers even after seven years

"Oy! Earth to Kirei! Earth calling Kirei! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Kirei!" My brother waving his hand in front of me broke me from my memories.

"Ah, sorry Nii-san, I just got up caught in something" I rubbed the back of my neck before I cleared my throat. "Anyway let's get you out from here before Katase-san and Murayama-san finds you again" I said and started to drag him by his shirt collar.

"Ah! But they're going to start remov their cloths! That way I will able to see their oppai! That's the best par-"

"GGYAAAA!"

My brother was silenced when we both heard someone screaming. I'd take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be as well.

"AAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DONT STRIKE THERE!"

"You were saying Nii-san?" I said with deadpanned expression

"Uhh..Thank you?" He said unsure, and I sighed

Yes, This brother of mine is Hyoudou Issei, my twin brother, One of perverted trio, the self-proclaimed Harem King, when I doubt he can achieve, and we are both attending prestigious Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school until it was converted to co-ed until last year

"Kirei-kun" a feminine voice to called me as I was dragging Nii-san away. I turn and see Katase and Murayama standing there with some members of the Kendo club armed with their shinais to exact feminine fury upon my brother. I can see Nii-san becoming pale, but I still kept a calm and stoic expression.

"Ah? Hello Katase-san, Murayama-san, and everyone. May I ask why you are all surrounding meand my Nii-san?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Well, Kirei-kun, you see we just caught two of perverted trio peeping on us... Again, but we were confused when Issei-san wasn't anywhere close by." Katase said sweetly

"Well Katase-san as you can see my brother's with me until the start of the lunch break, we were just on our way back to class, Right Nii-san?" I asked to my brother who nodded.

"Ah yeah! We were just getting back to class! Ahahaha..." He laughed nervously, very good acting Nii-san... Murayama wasn't convinced as she narrowed her eyes

"Now Murayama-san, Katase-san, you all didn't have proof that he was peeking at you, so may we go? I'm sure Sona-kaichou won't like it I reported to her that you were beating my brother without reason." I said calmly.

"Why were you thinking that we are going to beat him? You don't even have proof." Katase smirked, but I stay calm

"Well seeing the girl behind you just ripped Nii-san's picture, and looked at him with deadly eyes, isn't it obvious?" I smirked a bit as I point to someone behind her and Katase turn to see one of club member blushing before she turned to me again with frown.

"If you say so... You win again, this time Kirei-kun. But don't think you will able to protect him forever" Katase said with a glare to Issei first before she turns around to leave along with the rest of the kendo club.

"See you next time Kirei-kun" Murayama smiled and winked to me before she joined her fellow Kendo club member.

Of all Kendo club member only Murayama seems kind to me, well after all I got through teaching her a few tricks in Kendo at least. Yes I was also in the Kendo club, but for boys not girls.

I also able at defeat our teacher and some of my upperclassmen with ease, how can I be so good at martial arts you ask? Well I have been learning the Kendo and Bajiquan since I was 9. Ise-nii also learned some Kendo techniques movements, I was the one who suggested it to him and he accepted it. I said perhaps it will become useful someday, but the truth is that I trained him and myself in order to protect ourselves. I don't know if I should prevent him reaching his dreams but no matter what I will always support him

"Thanks for the saving me back there Kirei, Man that was close" Ise-nii sighed in relief

"Anyway, class is about to start. See you after school Nii-san" I waved my hand and started to leave, my class was different from his I don't know why the School Board separated us saying that there will be familial clash.

"Hey look. Its Kirei-kun…"  
"He's handsome as always..."  
I groaned mentally from the praise, but on the outside I keep my face stoic. Fan girls damn it! You know, in my school I was always being chased by mobs of fangirls but Nii-san always is there to save me I notice another set of squeals from the girls around me.

"Hey Kirei-kun!"I heard someone call me

I turn around and see Yuuto Kiba walking to me, and I nodded back Kiba and I are friends, though not the best of friends,He's a reliable person that he will help you if you ask. We also has same problem here in Kuoh…

Fan girls...

"Hello Kiba. How are you?"as I greet him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He was still smiling at me.  
"The usual, saving my brother from the Kendo clubs feminine wrath" I sighed at my brothers daily antics and he chuckles

"As usual eh, you know if wasn't of your hair color of yours I wouldn't believe that the two of you are eventwins" He chuckled

Well what can i say? Both of us are twins so it obvious we have the same hair color though our eyes is different. Seriously Nii-san is not bad looking actually, he maybe not as handsome like Kiba but at least he's good looking, the only thing make the girls stay away from him is his perverted nature.

"Yeah, but Nii-san isn't Nii-san if he's not a pervert" I chuckled, making Kiba laugh

"True, true, anyways the bell will ring soon; I will go on first, see you later." Kiba waved and I nodded

"Yeah, see you later"

 **Home, Dinner**

"You WHAT?!" Mother, Father and I yelled in shock  
"I got a girlfriend!" Ise-Nii grinned to me

While my parents seem happy I'm suspicious! If i recall Nii-san is not popular in school.

"Her name is Amano Yuuma she's from another school not far from Kuoh, she ask me out just before we met up by the gate" Ise-nii chuckled

As he began to tell the tale of his new girlfriend and how he is now at the first step to become a Harem king.I began to think why would a girl go out with Nii-san Suddenly the stinging at the back of my head began to act up until I began to see cracked lines in my vision. When I blinked the broked lines disappered

"Hey Kirei what's wrong? You seem pale? Are you sick?" Nii-san asked me as he snapped me from my thoughts

"Err... I don't mean to mock you Nii-san., but seriously, some girl asking you a date? Nii-san I admit you not good-looking because saying your ugly is the same as saying I am ugly too. The reason you're even not popular is your reputation in school as a pervert, and now out of nowhere this girl comes and asks you on date? Don't you find it strange, have you asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" I said this worriedly, and this also got both mom and dad's attention

"Hey! Don't you believe in my charm as a man?!" Nii-san said in hurt tone, and we just stare at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Does it need to be asked?" I deadpanned, and I can hear a SNAPPING sound inside Nii-san's body

"You hurt me Kirei..." Ise-Nii murmured in hurt tone

"But what Kirei said is true Ise. You have to be careful okay?" Mom said with a worried tone and Nii-san nodded.

"Don't worry! I will introduce her to you tomorrow Kirei! Our date is on Sunday, I mean 3 days from now! You will see her Mom, Dad, Kirei, she's a beauty, with big oppai!" Ise-nii said with perverted face that makes me roll my eyes, as he began to talk about his new girlfriend throughout the entire dinner.


	2. Character Bio(Important to Read)

**Name:** Hyoudou Kirei

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 17

 **Nicknames:** Mortem Orbisque(Death Bringer in Latin), The Black Death, Angra Mainyu Reincarnation

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance overall** : Looks like Kotomine Kirei in Fate/Zero without the Golden Cross

 **Eye color:** Dark Brown

 **Hairstyle & color: **Short Spiky Hair that

 **Appearance:** Has slim muscular build.

 **Occupation:** 2nd year high school student, Bajiquan Master, Kendo Master, Former Executor

 **Personality:** Caring, Strong, Kind, Stoic, Serious, and Protective

 **Likes:** Mapo Tofu, Training, Family, and Friends

 **Dislikes:** People who look down on others, People Threathening his loved ones, Bayonets

 **Family:** Hyoudou Issei(Twin Brother), Unnamed Parents

 **Background &** **History (Other details will not be on the story):** Born from the Hyoudou couples alongside his twin brother Hyoudou Issei. At a young age Kirei has been hailed as a prodigy in all aspects of education and Martial Arts that caught the eye of Irina's Father when he was ten years old. He went to Vatican with the Shidou family with the Hyoudou family's consent to become a scholar in a Prestigous School in Europe that was actually an undercover Church Executor School. From there he was considered a rare asset to the Iscariot Order of Vatican. Under the Tutelage of the Knight Paladin of the Iscariot Order, Alexander Anderson, Kirei worked diligently as an Executor-in-training from an early age, and he was once chosen as an Executor around the age of eleven after only a year after he joined. Wherein he travelled around the world hunting supernatural beings. It wasn't until Kirei gained the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception that he unconsciously activated when he was on a mission on Sumeria. It was also there Kirei discovered the ancient city of Uruk and there he Discovered the Bab-Ilu the key to the "Golden Capital" or the Gate of Babylon. For five years Kirei trained with the Iscariots for Five years until he went back to Japan to rejoin his family. One year later both him and his twin brother enrolled in Kuoh Academy

 **Skills and Feats:** Master weapons user, Master close combat fighter, Master magician (Wards, Anti-Magic, and Time-Body Manipulation), Senjutsu, Black Keys Expert

 **Abilities**

 **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:** The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can be called a circuit that opens up in the brain and eyes to allow the user to "perceive death," the conceptual "Death of an Existence," as visual signals in the form of Lines of Death and Points of Death Their usage is not entirely dependent on the eyes of the user, as they can still "see" lines should they go blind or gouge them out. Rather than "seeing," it is more like they are "observing" everything at a higher level. "Death" is invisible to normal people, only accessed through perceiving the natural flaws with overly strong spiritual sight by looking through channels that normal people cannot perceive. This ability became the basis for his title as the Mortem Obrisque

 **Black Keys Mastery:** Kirei's signature weapon. Kirei is extremely skilled with Black Keys, thin blades resembling a rapier that are longer than a meter with a short hilt. They boast great power and a high difficulty to master, Kirei is a rare expert at utilizing them in battle.

 **Gate of Babylon:** Magic that connects to the "Golden Capital" allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. He got this ability after encountering a mission in Sumer

 **Bajiquan:** a Chinese martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its elbow strikes and more effective when utilized with magic and Senjutsu against supernatural beings

 **Chains of Heaven:** A weapon used to divine beings binding them. Useless against beings with low divinity and non divine beings

 **Senjutsu:** Able to control his ki very well and is very skilled in using Touki mixed with his Bajiquan fighting style

 **Youjutsu:** Able to create illusions of himself and trick people to gather information.

 **Innate Time Control:** the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world.

 **Equipment:**

 **Black Keys** : Kirei's signature weapon Kirei is extremely skilled with Black Keys, thin blades resembling a rapier that are longer than a meter with a short hilt. They are used specifically by They boast great power and a high difficulty to master, so Kirei is a strong and rare expert at utilizing them in battle.

 **Sword of Ea** : "the only sword that does not exist in this world." As quoted by Kirei, He rarely use it because of its destructive power

 **Chains of Heaven:** A weapon used to divine beings binding them. Useless against beings with low divinity and non divine beings

 **Gate of Babylon's Known Weapons**

 **Dáinsleif** :is a demonic sword from the Nibelungen.

 **Gram** :is the sword of the sun wielded by Sigurd, the greatest hero of Northern Europe in the Völsunga saga. It is a demonic sword of glory and destruction that is the model of Caliburn in the legend of King Arthur and also based on Merodach.n two myths, with both versions showing its frightening nature.

 **Vajra** :is a weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi.

 **Gáe Bolg** :is a cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scathach in the Country of Shadows by Cú Chulainn

 **As you can see Hyoudou Kirei is a Combination of Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh and Emiya Kiritsugu. I hope this will be useful in the future as for the Harem I'm still sorting out who will be with Issei and Kirei**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2: Rebirth

 **Hello everyone here is the chapter 1**

 **Now i was thinking about Kirei's harem. I'll post it on the next chapter who will be on Kirei's Harem and Issei's Harem**

 **Give me your opinion for the harem. Now enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 1. Rebirth**

"Yuuma this is my twin brother, Kirei. Kirei, This is Yuuma my new girlfirend" Nii-san introduce this "Yuuma" to me with big smile

I look Yuuma with sceptical look that smiles of hers is fake I know it. I admit she's a real beauty. She even rivaled Akeno-sempai in her own beauty. Even though she's a real beauty around her I can still feel the a bad vibe emanating from her

"Hi!" Yuuma smiled and extend her hand to me. I have to keep calm. If I ask her too many questions she might get bored with both Nii-san and me.

"Hyoudou Kirei. I don't know what you see in my brother but take care of him okay?" I said in warm tone ignoring Ise-nii glare was giving to me while Yuuma giggling to me at my question

"Your brother is nice person. He's quite cute too" Yuuma giggling making Ise-nii blush

"Yeah. The reason why he not popular was because his pervert nature. But if he's with you he will able to control it" I chuckled a bit

"I will try my best" Yuuma smiled to me

"Well then I'll be going to the library. Enjoy your time Nii-san, Yuuma-san" I nodded and start to walk passing them. But I lean closer to Ise-nii before I left and whispered to him in very low tone that I sure only he will be able to hear me

"She's wearing a fake smile. Be careful around her" I warned him and quickly step away from both of them. Tomorrow is their date. I hope it won't change anything... As much i didn't like this but seems like Ise-nii has became more matured when he met Yuuma.

When I entered library I notice I was being watched. The reason I can know it? Well I was trained as an Iscariot when I began to show promise and been has been hailed as a prodigy in all aspects of education and Martial Arts that caught the eye of Irina's Father when I was ten years old. I went to the Vatican with the Shidou family with the Hyoudou family's consent knowing what I will get into to become a scholar in a Prestigous School in Europe that was actually an undercover Church Executor School knowing what I will actually go into. From there I was considered a rare asset to the Iscariot Order of Vatican. Under the Tutelage of the Knight Paladin of the Iscariot Order, Alexander Anderson, I worked diligently as an Executor-in-training from an early age, and I was once chosen as an Executor around the age of eleven after only a year after he joined

For five years I trained with the Iscariots until he went back to Japan to rejoin with my family. One year later both I and Nii-san enrolled in Kuoh Academy.

As I was reminiscing about my time in the Vatican. I then turn to the window and haired woman with aqua green eyes and a Black haired bob-cut woman with violet eyes.

Is that Rias-sempai and Sona-sempai?

I blinked again and then suddenly they were suddenly gone...

They're definitely Devils from the 32 pillars... I have no doubt about it. I sensed their magical signatures when I first stepped in Kuoh Academy...

Sighing I then turn back to my original destination and went further inside the library to study. This was a very quiet and calm place to rest and study.

With Rias

"Did he see us?" Rias as she asked Sona

"Maybe. I mean he keep staring at the place where we stand before." Sona answered to Rias while shifting her glasses

"He's interesting... Him and his brother" Rias said and Sona agreed with her

"Yeah, But Kirei is much more interesting. Unlike his brother, Kirei seems is a scholar coming from Europe. He also noticed something strange with that Fallen Angel who Issei currently dating" Sona pointed out

"Ah yes. He also has beaten you a few times in chess didn't he? He seems pretty smart as expected from a prodigy. I won't surprise if he notice something strange within this school" Rias chuckled and Sona blushed when she recall her loss against Kirei

"Yeah. He's quite good in formulating complex strategy.. Though I'm always ahead against him.. But he's a not bad person" Sona commented and shift her glasses. Rias seeing this smirked

"Is that blush I see? Awww. Does Sona have a crush already?" Rias grinned

"W-W-What?! D-Don't be ridiculous!" Sona protested make Rias laughed before her expression turn to serious one

"But is not only Kirei the one who sharp... I afraid that Fallen Angel will be after him too" Rias said in grim tone and Sona nodded back to her stoic face

"I agree. We will keep an eye on both of them" Sona added

Next day (Kirei POV)

"Today is the day." I murmured

Issei-nii's date is today.

"Hey! Kirei! I will be leaving soon! Do you want something when I get back?" Ise-nii asked me

"Ah? No. No. No. I don't want to disturb your date. Just come home safety okay? I got a bad feeling somehow" I waved my hand and he laughed

"Relax! It's not like I'm going to die" Nii-san joked

"Just be careful okay?" I sighed and took my shinai

The shinai I have is a gift from Jin-sensei. He was veteran swordsman from Kyoto. He can manipulate his KI quite good. He gave this to me because I show more promise than Nii-san

"You're going to train?" Nii-san blinked as I nodded

"Yes. I'm bored and moving my muscles will be fine. You didn't forget to train. You have been neglecting your training for 4 years" I said and he nodded though Issei-nii is not good as me in handling the sword he is one level above standard last time we sparred

"Hahaha! Yeah. It's been a long time we've trained together since you left for Europe. How about tomorrow after school?" He asked me and I blinked

"Promise?" I asked and he grinned

"Promise!" He said and I smiled a bit

"It will be fun" I said. Issei is a good big brother despite his pervert nature. He's protective toward me sometime. Especially when I left, That he even handcuffed his hand to mine so I won't leave, He's also helping me with the problems with my Fan girls. He said his perverted ways are useful to scare away any of my fan girls if they begin crossing the line.

"Yeah! See you later Kirei!" He said and left

I sighed and brought my shinai to Kendo club in school. I went to the Kendo club as a part of m daily routine every Sunday

When I arrive I notice there are noises coming from the club. I then slowly took a peek in the dojo

I see two women seems sparring using real sword

The first one is woman with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top

The second was woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and light brown eyes

Suddenly the black haired girl stopped and turns to the direction where I was standing

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She demanded. I then slowly slide the door and wearing stoic face

"Sorry for spying. I just hear some noise inside and want to know who are using the dojo" I said calmly

"Ah Kirei-kun!" Tomoe Meguri greeted me and I nodded to her

"It's okay Hyoudou-san. Though why are you here?" Tsubaki Shinra asked me

These two are devils. They are from Sona's peerage. If I recall Tsubaki was the Queen piece considering here magical signature but Tomoe what piece is she?

"I always come here at Sunday. Though last Sunday I did not come here due to family business. I see you two have a talent in the sword. Especially you Tsubaki-sempai. Why you didn't join Kendo club?" I asked

"Well we are currently busy with Student Council so we can't join the Kendo club. How about you? Last time I hear you're a regional champion? Why did you not join the club?" Tsubaki asked back

"Well. I didn't want to join because there aren't things that he can teach me. So I decide to train alone" I said simply and place my bag along with my shinai and my sword to the floor

"You also have a real sword?" Tomoe asked me and I nodded

"Yes. It was a gift from my real teacher. Me along with Nii-san trained in martial art before. I surpassed my teacher so he gave this to me as a token for defeating him" I answered before took out my sword. I took glance and notice that Tsubaki seems observe me acutely

"Hyoudou-san how about a spar?" Tsubaki asked me which made me blinked

"Sure if you say so" I said nonchalantly considering I'm very efficient in using swords during my time as an Iscariot

"Real sword or shinai?" I asked

"Since I didn't bring my shinai, you don't mind if we use real swords?" Tsubaki asked and mentally I gulped

"Well. Its kind dangerous. Let me put my soft lens first so we can ensure that there will be no accident" I said and went back to my bag and put out my soft lens and turned back to her

"Shall we?" I asked and take stance. I have to be serious if not my life will be in danger

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at my stance. She recognizes it?

"That was Battojutsu" Tsubaki pointed out which made me surprised but Tomoe seems not understand

"I surprise you know this stance Tsubaki-sempai. It was very old style that my master taught to me. How do you know that?" I asked

"I will tell you after this battle" She said calmly much to my annoyance but i nodded and keep calm face outside

"The one who draw first blood win! Ready?!" Tomoe asked and rise her hand

"Fight!"

In an instant I can see Tsubaki charge toward me! This is bad! She's too fast!

I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked her attack. She seems surprised for second but then start to spin edge of my sword in order to make my sword fall from my hands but I manage to parry it by also spinning my sword hilt

I quickly push her away and jump back slightly before I spun my sword and dashed to her again. I won't let her attack. The best defence is the best form of attack. I start to slash her and she blocked it before she pushed my sword above and intent to slash my belly. I manage to take step back though it cut my shirt a little.

I start to attack her again intent to slash her face but she raised her sword and block it. She then tries to slash me but my eyes able to catch her movement. Looks like she's holding back a lot

I jump back few feet after few times our swords clashed and narrowed my eyes

"You're holding back" I said and she smirk a bit

"So are you" Tsubaki smirked

"Hn!"

I then take breath and focus some little magic on my leg. I just got one hit. Slowly let my breath out. I change my stance and my eyes sharpened

"That stance!'"Tsubaki thought with surprise. I quickly dash to her with the intent to pierce her neck and I clearly can see her surprised face. She quickly rise her sword to swat away my sword

Unfortunately for her my sword able to cut a little skin on her neck, drawing first blood

"I win" I declared calmly but inside I was not surprised. I kept my calm facade and sheathed my sword

"Ah.. Ah... Ah! Kirei-kun's the winner!" Tomoe declared with shocked tone. I see Tsubaki have shocked face so I click my finger in front of her

"Sempai?" I called her and she blinked before blush erupted in her face

"I see you win. That last movement is surprising me... You were very fast" Tsubaki commented. 'That speed almost same like Knight before. It maybe on par with Kiba. And to think a mere human able to has this speed'

"Yeah. But I need to concentrate first in order to start utilizing it" I said calmly and Tomoe approaching us

"That stance before... It was Gatotsu." Tsubaki pointed again and i nodded

"You seem know a lot about that old stance. Care to explain Kirei?" I narrowed my eyes in fake suspicion. I need to act clueless. They might be suspicious of my abilities as an Iscariot

"Well. You could say I'm interested in Kenjutsu history. Now it's my turn. Where did you learn that style?" Tsubaki asked me

"I learn it from scroll. I got the scroll when my family toured to china. I went to an antique store and found that scroll" I answered calmly and it's a lie. I got the scroll when I went to a mission to china. In that mission I found a lost scroll in the Forbidden Palace.

"Scroll? You mean by reading it? No trainer? No one taught you? You just read the old scroll?!" Tsubaki asked clearly in surprise tone and I shook my head

'He's able to learn that unique style by only reading it?! He's good in formulating strategy, he has good grades, he also good at medicine! Just how much potential does he have?! Does Hyoudou Issei also has this much potential?!' Tsubaki thought with shock

"Wow! You must be pretty good then!" Tomoe praised me and I chuckled. Suddenly I felt some pang in my head which made me flinched for second

"Hyoudou-san?" Tsubaki called me as she notice I seems to spaced out

"Ah? N-Nothing! I just felt something" I said quickly.

"Something bad?" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and I nodded

"Don't worry It's nothing" I said in worry

"Are you sure Kirei-kun?" Tomoe asked me as she pat my back and I smile softly to her

"Thank you Tomoe-san" I smiled and she blushed a bit

"Hehehe" She stuck out her tongue and I turn to Tsubaki

"Well sempai if you recall I won because you were holding back. Care for a rematch?" I asked and Tsubaki smirk a bit

Deep inside I feel regret asking her

Later

I'm beat. Definitely. Tsubaki-sempai didn't waste any chance. She was really strong! Even my eyes hurt.. I feel so tired... Looks like I won't be going to school tomorrow

"You okay Kirei-kun?" Tomoe asked me

Ah yes Tsubaki asked Tomoe to take me home in case I collapse in middle of the road going back home. But I know the real reason is because they are monitoring me. I can feel her watching me the moment I stepped out from Kendo club. If my sensing ability is right then the one who is after me is a Fallen Angel

There's chance they also going to kill me.

Of course I have to act clueless and try to reject her offer though in the end I accepted it

"I'm fine Tomoe-san. You can go home if you want" I smiled to her and she shook her head playfully

"Nope! I will company you till you reach your place!" Tomoe declared. I sighed a bit. I can felt that the Fallen Angel presence is gone

"Here we are" I said to Tomoe who look to my house. It's a very simple house

"Why don't you come inside Tomoe-san? Make yourself comfortable" I offered and open door house. Tomoe seems want to protest but I quickly grab her hand and pull her in

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled

"Eh! K-Kirei-kun! I-I have to go home!" Tomoe protested, I turn to her and put my stoic face

"I insist! This at least what I can do to say thank you" I said in a stern tone

"A-Ah!" Tomoe spluttered

"Kirei. You're home already?" Mom came from the room and look into me "Oh my who's your friend?"

"Her name is Tomoe Meguri Mom. She my friend as a fellow Kendo enthusiast" I introduced her. Tomoe bowed to my mother

"My, my what a polite girl you are. Why don't you come in? We will make tea" Mom said and then we enter the house

I noticed Tomoe seems bit nervous so I pat her head lightly. She smaller than me so I don't have problem with that

I then notice a devil presence on Issei-nii's room. I checked the magical signature it was Rias. Just what the hell is she here?

"Ah who's this young girl?" Dad came from the kitchen and took a look to Tomoe "Is she your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes; no wonder Nii-san is pervert. He got it from dad. Tomoe was now blushing from what my father said and lowered her head

"Dad! Don't tease her! We only friends" I scolded dad who laughed

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Who are you young girl?" Dad asked

"Tomoe Meguri, Sir!" Tomoe introduce herself to dad and dad nodded

"Here's some the tea" Mom come and serve the tea

"Ah mom. Where's Nii-san?" I asked and mom turns to me

"Your brothers just came home from... His friends place. He seems bit tired so he skipped dinner went to sleep" Mom answered puzzled and I notice it. I about to ask but suddenly I then realized that they did not remember Yuuma

Wait!

How can I remember about Yuuma then? This means that Yuuma is actually a supernatural being but why would she erase her existence

"Kirei?" Mom called me and I turn to her

"Ah sorry I was thinking about something... I will check on Nii-san later then" I commented and mom nodded before she turn to Tomoe

"Tomoe-san. What year are you?" Mom asked

"I'm second year like Kirei-kun and Issei-kun" Tomoe answered

"Oh? Care to tell us about them?" Dad asked while look into me with "I got you" face make my eyes twitched for moment

"Ah! Kirei-kun is fine! He's super popular in school! And for Issei-kun..." Tomoe paused and chuckle sheepishly making Dad laugh while mom sighed

"See! Issei is a lot like you! It's because your pervert nature he became what he is now!" Mom scolded dad who now began to rub his head

"Hahaha! And Kirei really takes a lot from you! Except he's more talented and gifted!" Dad said sheepishly

Tomoe giggling seeing them while I only sighed and rub my temple

Parents always like this when they hear about their son

After that Tomoe start to told my parent about me and Issei in school which make dad cry in proud sometime and mom smile to me and also scold dad about Issei while dad also protest about me being too stoic in school before she going home. After a few moments Tomoe decide to go home and I went to my room to sleep. I then take glance to Nii-san room and feel there still felt the Rias' presence inside.

I sighed and enter my room to sleep

 **Death and Rebirth**


	4. Turning Point

Chapter 3

 **Hello! This is AngraMainyu-Chan concerning Kirei's affiliation he will still be Human throughout the story**

 **He is strong. No doubt about that, but he is on a level below to Vali, Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs.**

 **The Hyoudou Kirei in this story is NOT from the Nasuverse. But rather the true brother of Issei**

 **Also for anyone with the concern of the similarity of Mortem Orbisque to Crimson Eyed Knight it's because I got a permission from Writer from Bad Grammar to revise his story and write it to my liking**

 **Accepting any kinds of review. It will be helpful in the future**

 **Anyway here is the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Issei POV**

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Ugghh."

It's that damn alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere moe voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed. That owner is now on the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up.

I had an awful dream.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be some kind of dream.

"Wake up! Issei!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I getting up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel depressed…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh and exitted from my room

"Morning Nii-san, you seems just awake from nightmare"

I turn and see my twin brother Kirei. Worry placed on his face but I only smile to him

"Morning Kirei, nah! I'm fine!"

I don't want him to worry; he is a good brother to me. Even he acted more like big brother than me

Unlike me he's very stoic and quiet! He's very calm in front everyone! He also talented in Kendo and Bajiquan not to mention his grades are also good. Not only that, he even got a scholarship to a school in Europe. Man sometimes, I'm jealous of him but when I talk with him

"Nii-san I always wanted to be like you. You are so free. Like no one bind your life. I wish I also can be like you. You have something you really want, but I don't even know what I want. When I try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart I feel conflicted on what I want... It feels like I always have to keep being serious"

I still remember his words. I feel bad when I think about it. While I'm jealous to him and his achievements. It feels like his mind is being binded by something. I'm worried about his mental health. I discussed it to mom and dad about his occasional headache . Unfortunately dad and mom also can't do much for him, even the doctors can't do anything for him

Whenever we try to make him relax he always has that stoic face. It as if something will happen if he becomes to relax. We already asked him what's wrong but his answer only is that his headaches always to be more frequent over the years

He can only relax when he's alone. When nobody's near him... We tried to leave him alone and spy on him but he said he can feel that whoever is watching him

It almost like he is a psychic!

"Nii-san" Kirei called me and broke me out from my mind

"Nii-san? What's wrong? Are you daydreaming about Yuuma-san?"

I flinched when he spoke Yuuma name. I laugh sheepishly and waved my hand

"Ah nothing! Nothing!"

"You sure?"

I can sense worry and suspicion in his word. I quickly give him headlock

"Ouch! Ouch! Nii-san!"

"You little pest! It's too early for you to know about adult business!"

He protested to me

"Nii-san! The age gap between us is only 60 seconds!"

"Yeah! But you're still my little brother! If you want to know about Yuuma-chan you have to watch one of my DVDs first!"

I can see he kept his stoic face but I can still see a small blush on his face

"Nii-san! That's unecessary! I'm already an adult!" He spluttered

"Kirei! Issei! BREAKFAST NOW!"

"Oh shit" I muttered

 **Kirei POV**

"We're off then!" I and Ise-nii said at same time

On the walk I noticed that Issei-nii seems a bit tired. He closed his eyes while walking as if he didn't want to see sunlight. Then it hit me he just became a devil. Judging from the magical energy coming from him he just became a pawn to Rias Gremory-Sempai

"Nii-san.. Are you okay?" I asked him and he turned to me

"How many time I have to say I fine Kirei? You not need to worry me!" Nii-san answered

"I know but your condition now saying otherwise. If you're sick I can tell the teacher that you can't go to class. The faculty is kinda soft to me because my grades. You can rest at home if you want" I suggested. I'm really worry about him because he was just reincarnated. Issei-Nii is the only person I can felt relax with.

When I'm with him it's as if I really am a little brother for him... Well protective little brother in my case... I feel I can become kid once again as long I stay with him

"No need to do that my dear otouto! I'm fine really. You worry about me too much" He said nonchalantly. I reluctantly nodded and we continue our journey to school

Me and Nii-san parted away to go to each other class. I can't stop worrying about him considering how will he react when he reach the news that he just became a devil

"Yo! Kirei!"

I turn and see a familiar face. Brown haired girl, wearing a pair of glasses. Aika Kiryuu

"Ah? Aika-san, Good morning" I nodded to her

Aika is one my girls that did not fawned over me... So I appreciate her presence. She looks into me with skeptical look

"Oh geez! Lighten up will ya?! You're always acting like robot you know!" Aika punch my shoulder playfully and I chuckled

"That girl!"

"H-How dare she!"

"Get away from Kirei-sama!"

Now the girls around us are angry at her. As usual, as usual. Aika turn to the girls before smirked playfully and then clings on my arm

"Oh my Kirei-kun I feel sick. Will you bring me to infirmary?" Aika said in sultry tone and I can feel the girls behind me leaked out Killing Intent somehow. I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Aika-san I will appreciate if you do not make scene this early in the morning" I sighed and Aika release me with pout

"You're no fun Kirei. Let me play with you more!" Aika pouted

"I will let you play as long as you don't pull me into your games" I said in disapproving tone which made her chuckled

"Hn!" Aika grunted and turn to other girls with smirk that say

"I win!" Which made the girls glare more intense

"Nii-san..." I called Issei-nii who just got out from his class with Motohama and Matsuda

"Ah Kirei! Sorry but I will going home late. I have something to do with them" He pointed to Motohama and Matsuda. I narrowed my eyes

"Nii-san. Surely you didn't forget your promise to me before you went with your date yesterday?" I asked with stern voice make Issei-nii flinched

"W-Wait! Date?! Issei?! Went to a date?!" Matsuda interjected our conversation. I blinked and turned to my big brother

"You didn't introduce Yuuma-san to them?" I asked clearly confused

"This Yuuma character again?" Motohama asked. I blinked in surprise but then suddenly I remember that Yuuma erase his existence to all people unrelated to the supernatural

"I told you it's not a dream! She's real!" Ise-nii growled to Motohama

"Nii-san. If you not remember let me remind you that you promise to spar Kendo with me" I said to him who immediately have "oh" face while the Perverted Duo seems shocked

"What?! Ise?! You can do Kendo?! Why did you not tell us?!" Matsuda demanded as he began to shake Issei-nii

"H-Hey! I already stop training Kendo since I entered high school! So I don't think It's that important!" Ise-nii defended before he turned to me "Alright, alright let's go to the dojo" he sighed and I smiled a bit

"Matsuda, Motohama. We will watch them next time!" Nii-san said before he turn to me and nodded

"See you later Matsuda-san, Motohama-san" I bowed little to them and left with Nii-san

We then arrive at Kendo club. When I open the door several girl look to me with heart in their eyes but it quickly replaced by glare when they saw Nii-san with me

"Kirei-kun. Why Issei-san here?!" Katase asked me while Ise-nii only chuckle sheepishly behind me

"Me and him are going to spar Kendo today. Surely it won't be bother?" I asked coolly make the whole club members blinked

"Him? Spar Kendo with you? Are you sure?!" One of girl said in shock tone

"Is it really that surprising seeing my brother wields sword?" I said in stern tone. I don't like when people stare to Issei-nii like that. To be honest they only know the person known as the perverted Issei-nii. Not the true Issei-nii

"Yes!" The whole club answered immediately and I sighed

"Fine! Nii-san. Let's spar!" I demanded and pull my shinai then threw it to him. I always carry my shinai wherever I go and today I brought extra that Nii-san can use

"Alright, alright. But. Do they have to watch us?" Ise-nii asked in embarrasement. I sighed and nodded

"You two didn't put on some protective gear?" Murayama asked to me and I shook my head

"All questions will be answered later. Now who wants to become the referee?!" I asked and Katase step forward

"Ready?" Katase rose her hand and look into us who nodded before stare to each other

"GO!"

Me and Ise-nii quickly dash after that word left. Nii-san raised his sword to aim my face but I block it. Guh! He seems stronger the last time we sparred! Is it because he became a devil?! I then push his shinai and tried to slash his belly but he took a step back and dodge it

I take step forward and attempt to slash his face but he manages to pull his face and dodge it again. His speed also increased. Definitely because he just became devil

He then uses his one-hand to slash my belly but I put my hand on his shoulder and jump over him and dodge the attack. I attempt to slash him from behind but he quickly turns and blocks my attack. His reflex also increased

I landed in ground softly but quickly have to take step back and dodge his attack. This time he went to offensive

I block his attack and push him away again he then continues by try to stab me which I dodged to the left. Seeing this he quickly spun his shinai and attempt to slash me. I quickly brought my shinai and able to block his attack but he didn't give me chance and tries to kick me

Unfortunately I ws able to block it with my forearm. But damn! That hurts! His strength really increased. I ignore the pain and grab his leg then pull it make him lose his balance and almost fall which he did when I push his leg to above

I quickly raise my bokken and point it to his face

"1 for me" I smirked and he sighed

"Man I really am losing my touch" He chuckled. I merely rolled my eyes with little smile

"Well what did you expect? You neglected your training for 4 years though you almost got me with that kick before" I said in comforted tone and put out hand which he grab and I help his stand

"W-Wow..."

We then turn and see the whole Kendo club surprised of what had transpired

"T-T-To think... This perverted beast has that much skill in sword..." Katase murmured in shock

Nii-san blushing and rub his back head sheepishly

"I don't believe it"

"How is he able to do that?"

"He's good."

A murmur began to spread to the club no doubt after this their opinion about Nii-san will change

"Nii-san is it just me... Or you seem stronger than 4 years ago? I mean when I blocked your attack it has more strength than before! I felt like I blocked some steel beam rather than a shinai. Are you training in secret" I asked with fake clueless tone and he blinked

"I-I-I don't know. It just I feel stronger somehow" He said unsure and i narrowed my eyes

"Hey Kirei-kun!"

I turn and see Murayama called me

"Why don't you train with us today? You can get Issei-san too" She said surprising everyone even me

"Really?" Ise-nii asked in disbelief

"W-Well. As long you don't peep on us It's fine!" Katase clear her throat

"Aww Katase-chan is okay! As long Kirei-kun here I'm sure his brother won't do anything strange" Murayama assured and Katase look into me. I nodded in reply

"Alright! Let's start our training today! Kirei will the one lead today!" Katase declared

Later

"Bye Kirei-kun!" Murayama said and existed from the club. Only me and Nii-san left

"Mann. That was tiresome... It's been a while since I trained again" Nii-san laughed and I chuckled

"Not to mention being surrounded by pretty girls! Did you see their oppai while they swing their shinai?! They were bouncing!" Nii-san said with perverted face and I facepalmed. Typical Nii-san

"Nii-san please don't think like that. We were just able to gain their respects about you. Don't destroy it" I sighed before I took alook to the window "Soon will be dark.." I murmured and he looks outside too

"Yeah..."

We then start to packing our stuff and prepare to go home

"Hey Kirei." Ise-nii called me

"Yes?" I asked back

"I want to talk... It's about Yuuma-chan..." He said and I blinked

"If you're asking for advice about relationship then I afraid I can't help" I said and he face faulted

"Not that! That was not I want to talk about I'm serious!" He yelled and I rub my back head sheepishly

"Well then what you want to talk about?" I asked though i already knew what he want to talk about

He then starts to explain about his dream. Where he being killed by Yuuma. Then about crimson haired girl and her connection with Rias. He also confused why Motohama and Matsuda didn't know anything about Yuuma

"Hmm. That was confusing. When you saying like that it's as if Yuuma-san did even not exist. While the truth she is that she exist. Have you tried to call her number?" I asked

"I already tried that! But her number is gone from my phone!" He said in frustated tone

"I also have one thing. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body"

I stroke my chin lightly and hummed

"In the morning I felt like an owl. I feel sleepy and tired in morning but when it's evening. I feel I have 10 times more energu than when I was at morning!" He exclaimed "You're good at Medical conditioning right? Do you know the reasons why?"

"Well... To be honest if it was disease then it more close to Insomnia. You know right? Where you can't sleep at night" I lied and he nodded "But 10 times stronger than in the morning? That was ridiculous. I think we have to bring you to real doctor. Anyway let's go home now"

He nodded and stand. We then stand and walk out from the club. As I began to piece why did Yuuma disappeared and why did Rias-sempai reincarnated Nii-san is there some kind of powerful sacred gear inside him?.

In the middle way I suddenly felt we were being watched. I turn to Nii-san but he didn't seem notice it. We keep walking until I feel that the presence is near. I secretly readied myself and look to Issei-nii

"Nii-san..." I called him and he turn to me

"Y-Yes?" He asked. I pull my shinai and handed it to him

"What is this?" He said as he take the shinai

"Yes. Killing intent. It's not a bad one too" I said with as I maintain my calm façade. I've felt stronger Killing Intent, this was just an ant for me

"It's been a long time I felt something like this.. The last time I felt it was 4 years ago when Jin-sensei taught me about Killing Intent and he release it to me" He gulped and I nodded. Jin was our Kendo teacher before. I asked Jin to train us in Killing Intent before I left for the Vatican and he blast us with huge one. Apparently Jin-sensei was veteran samurai. He's about a hundred years old! I don't know what he is before but I'm glad I was taught by him and Anderson-sensei. Because if not I won't be able to stay calm now

We then turn and see a man wearing business suit with hat glare to us

"It is rare. To see one of you walk alongside with human" He said looking to Issei and i narrowed my eyes

"I'm sorry sir but who are you? Clearly you are a Fallen Angel seeing you able to spread Killing Intent and you're magical signature" I said calmly and the man turn to me

"Hoo? You notice it? What are you doing with that thing?" He asked me

"What you mean with that thing? Watch your mouth sir the thing you speak of is my brother" I growled to him and he laughed

"You're brother eh? I see. So you think you can hide a stray devil. To think human will be friend with stray one" He laughed

"Stray devil?! What do you mean?!" Ise-nii asked

"It's not my job to tell you what it is. But it's Angel job even the Fallen one I will exterminate you" The man said and a raven wing spreads from his back which made Nii-san eyes widened. I can see that he is going to create a spear of light and throw it at us!

"DODGE NII-SAN!" I yelled and jump to the left and dodge the spear, unfortunately Nii-san still in shock so he jumped out too late and the spear manage to graze his cloth

"Oh my you were able to dodge it. What a surprise" The Fallen Angel said calmly. I turn and see Issei-nii who seems shaking

"Nii-san..." I called softly in order to calm him and it worked a little

"Remember when we were at zoo? When some tiger escaped from its cage?" I asked and he blinked

"Ah yes I remember!" He grinned

"This time you play my role while I play your role!" I said and dashed to the Fallen Angel

"Hahaha! You want to fight?! A human against me?! Ridiclous!" He laughed and prepares the spear of light. I was able to see it! His attack! I then step aside and dodge the spear while ducking and gave him a Bajiquan punch to the stomach making him cough out blood

"W-What?! Why you?!" He growled and summoned a spear of light to stab me but my eyes saw it. I rolled to the ground and enchant my leg with magic quickly and jumped then punched him in stomach make him cough out blood more

"Why you?! I will kill-"

SMACK!

The fallen angel got hit in back of neck by Ise-nii HARD! The shinai is broken into two. His eyes then slowly rolled to the back and fall to the ground unconscious

"*pant* *pant* did I break his neck, Kirei?" Nii-san asked me who is now laying in ground tiredly

"I think not. But you hit him pretty hard seeing he is unconscious now... Not to mention that Shinai is broken" I commented and he chuckle sheepishly

"Sorry. I will have to buy a new one" He said

"You better be" I rolled my eyes before I turn to the Fallen angel again

Considering my encounters with Fallen Angels and Devils this got to be one of the weakest.

"What is he?! Some kind of freak?!" Ise-nii asked and poked the unconscious man with the broken shinai

"He said he was an angel a fallen one..." I pointed and he look to me

"You think what I was thinking... Do you?" Nii-san asked me with disbelief tone. I about to reply but some voice behind beat me to it

"And to think two person will able to defeat a Fallen Angel"

We then turn and see Rias Gremory along with Sona Sitri approaching us

"Rias-sempai? Sona-sempai?" I said in fake surprise. Knowing they're devils ever since I've enrolled

"Hello Hyoudou Kirei, Hyoudou Issei" Rias greeted us while Sona merely nodded in greeting

"I take it you two will be able to explain something about this?" I pointed to the Fallen Angel and they nodded

"Meet us tomorrow after school in Occult Research Club" Sona said

"Wait! What do you mean?! I don't understand what you talking about! Who this guy?! And what does he mean by me being a stray devil?!" Isseinii demanded. I slowly stand and put hand on Issei-nii's shoulder

"Nii-san. I think we should rest and let them explain tomorrow. We already have hard day for today" I said with stern voice. He turned to me before he slowly nodded and we turn to duo King again

"Tomorrow then" I said and they nodded

"What about this guy?" Issei-nii pointed

"We will deal with him. You two can go home now" Sona said. We then turn and walk but suddenly I feel a pain on my leg and I will fall if not Nii-san suddenly catch me. I look below and see a large wound on my ankle. It must be getting hit during the last time. I was so careless

"Kirei! You're leg!" Nii-san said in worry tone

"I'm fine. Ugh" I grunted

"No you're not! That's a deep one! We got you to hospital! Now!" He commanded

"Let me see it" Sona interjected. Nii-san the place me on ground and Sona starts to look my wound

"It's not too bad..." Not too bad?! She's right I have many injuries during my tenure as an Iscariot Executor was able to heal myself. I don't want to heal myself in front of this devils, considering they might do something if I show some magical powers

Sona then place both her hands on my leg and suddenly the wound slowly start to closed. My eyes widened in shock as I acted suprised. So does Issei-nii.

"I-Incredibe" Issei-nii murmured while I only nodded not believing my voice

"This as much I can do for now. You're still going to feel the pain but at least the wound closed. You can bring him home now" Sona said to us. Issei-nii nodded and starts to carry me again

"Thanks Sona-kaichou" Nii-san said and I nodded still acting shocked beyond belief

"Nii-san..." I called him. Currently we on our way to home and maybe in few minute we will arrive

"Yes?" He said

"Whatever happens. I will always be your little brother" I grinned to him and he blinked before smirked

"Heh! Arrogant brat! Look who got himself hurt now! At least I didn't get a scratch when I became a decoy for the tiger!" He retorted

"Well our opponent now is a Fallen Angel instead of a tiger! The difference was big!" I retort back and he laughed

"Thanks Kirei. If not because you. The first spear that Fallen Angel threw will kill me" He said softly and I blinked

"You frozze because some low Killing Intent. You won't be if only you not neglected your training! I believe that you stopped training because you interested in oppai suddenly" I scolded and he frowned

"Don't speak like that! Oppai was gift from heaven! There's no beauty thing other than oppai!" He retorted

"And because of that you were almost getting killed today!"

"If i die because oppai then so be it! I won't regret it!"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know what to say anymore to change you. Let stop this stupid conversation"

"Agree..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you Nii-san..."

"Heh! Your welcome"

Next day

I slowly opened my eyes and look to window.

Last night when we got home we lied to our parent that I got into fight with some thug and one of them manage to hurt me

I still winced because of pain in my leg. I not going able to walk at this rate

"Kirei! Are you okay?! Can I enter?!" Issei-nii voice called from the door

"You can enter Nii-san!" I yelled and he did

"How's your leg?" He asked and took a look to my leg

"I'm fine... Okay I won't be able to walk to school with this wound" I said when I notice the look he gave to me

"I see" He sighed "Well then stay home today. I will tell Rias Onee-sama and Sona-kaichou that you won't able to come because injury on your leg"

I frowned a bit hearing this. I want to come too. And hear what are the Devil's intentions with my brother

"No Kirei you won't come to school today. If you resist I will report it to mom and dad" Nii-san said before I able to protest

I sighed and slowly nodded

"Good. I will tell you everything that will happened later" He smiled

"Yeah. Tell them I say "hello"." I nodded. Nii-san then close the door and leave

I sighed again and lay on the bed again and began to put the pieces of the puzzle why did Yuuma left without a trace, why Nii-san became a reincarnated devil and why is there a Fallen Angel here in the Gremory's territory

Once again i sighed in defeat

I then felt the pain again in my head, this time it hurts more than the previous ones

Just what… is happening.. to me?

Suddenly there a blue light appear on my room. On instinct i quickly grab my Black keys though I'm still in bed

From the light a figure slowly appear and it was... Sona-sempai?

"Morning Kirei" Sona-sempai said in stern voice and I hid the Black keys behind my back

"Kaichou? W-Wha?! How did you do that?" I acted very confused.

"Issei just tell me that you're legs still not fine. So i come to finish healing you. It's an important meeting today so you need to come" Sona said as she approached me

"I see... Thank you then..." I smiled

Suddenly cracked lines began to form around the room including Sona-sempaiMy eyes widened for moment... Again?! I blinked and the cracked lines were gone.

"What wrong?" Sona asked me

"Nothing... I just saw something.. Must be my imagination" I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes

"You saw something?"

"Yeah. I began to see cracked lines around. When I blinked then it was gone" I said nervously. Sona didn't reply merely look into me with acute eyes

"How long? You have you been seeing this 'cracked lines'?" Sona asked me

"It started 7 years ago. When I try to master KI" I shrugged. Sona eyes widened for second and her expression turn into serious one when I mentioned KI

"Are you training using Senjutsu?" Sona asked me and it clearly make me surprise as she figured it out

"How did you know that?" I asked back and Sona shifted her glasses

"You're a playing dangerous game here Kirei. Senjutsu is very dangerous.. Very dangerous" Sona said in stern voice and i narrowed my eyes

"What do you mean? I've been using Senjutsu for a long time. Explain." I demanded

"Senjutsu is the skill to manipulate nature energy or Ki you could say. It has many abilities such strengthen your body or detect energy in opponent body. However Senjutsu great weakness is that while it can read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. This means that absorbing too much of that malice will result in one becoming drunk with power" Sona explained and I was clearly surprised with this malice intake information considering I didn't have that problem when using Senjutsu

"I didn't know Senjutsu can able to do that" I murmured, the reason I use it because of its healing capabilities and It strengthens my Bajiquan Techniques while I'm fighting but I did not know that using it will result someone to become drunk with power and becomes crazy. But in the back of my head this information is not connected to this 'cracked lines' I've been seeing.

"You should be careful. There are devils who became crazy with power because of that" Sona warned and I become pale when hearing this new information tome.

"How good are you in Senjutsu?" Sona asked

"Good enough. I need 2 minutes to meditate so I can use my Senjutsu ability to the max. Though I still don't know what can I do with Senjutsu other than enchant my speed, strength and channel it to weapon " I answered

"You didn't know about it?! Who is your trainer?! That's very dangerous! You're lucky you didn't became crazy already!" Sona almost yelled which make me flinch

"I trained alone" I lied I don't want them to know who Jin-sensei is considering he is very powerful and someone who loves the solidarity of his home

"Alone? No trainer? No one is watching you? No one is giving pointers if you went wrong?" Sona asked me in surprise tone again and I nodded

'Alone?! Without anyone?! He definitely has potential! I heard from Rias, Hyoudou Issei took 8 Pawns. How much for him then?! Does their family has some great ancestor?!' Sona thought with shock before she shifted her glasses and nodded

"I will ask more later for now let me heal you" Sona said and approaching me. She then removes my blanket and places her hands in my ankle.

Later

"I-Its feel like I have a new leg" I said in surprise and began to move my ankle

"Of course. Though it will take some time to adjust to" Sona said with little amusement in her voice

"Perhaps I can use Senjutsu to heal" I murmured

"You can. But remember using Senjutsu is very dangerous Kirei... If you're not able to control it then people around you are going to pay" Sona said sternly and I nodded

"By the way I didn't sense your parents.. Where are they?" She asked

"They went to work already. So it's only me in house. I will make note for them" I said as I take pen and paper "Mm do you mind to go out for a while? I have to change"

Sona nodded and leave from the room. I sighed and then go to bathroom

"Are you done changing?" Sona asked behind the door

"You can come in now!" I yelled while zipped by shirt. Sona then enter and look into me

"We can leave now" She said. I nodded and brought my Black Keys this time

"A bayonet?" She asked

"Not a bayonet but a rapier. I'm bringing it just in case something happens" I said with stern eyes and voice. She narrowed her eyes

"Do you we will become danger to both of you?"

"For now? Nope. But who knows what will happen later" I said in calm voice and walk passing her

 **Later Kuoh Academy**

"Here we are" Sona said to me

I stare to the Occult Research Club. It was an old house

The unused old school building located behind the school. One of the rooms on the third floor is the room for the Occult Research Club and also the gathering place for the Gremory Peerage group.

"May I?" I asked to Sona while my hand touching the door and Sona nodded. I took a deep breath

Well. There's no turning back then. I expected this to happened since I retired from the Iscariot Order that me and my brother will be dragged back to the supernatural . Hopefully everything from now won't change much.

Here I go

 **For anyone concerned about the Mystic Eyes. Kirei has not fully activated it yet because he has not seen anyone died close to him yet and it will be fully activated in the future chapters**

 **Accepting any kinds of review. It will be helpful in the future**

 **As for the Harem it's not finalized yet**

 **Kirei's Harem: Sona, Akeno Asia, Koneko,**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Ravel,**


	5. Truth and an old friend

_Chapter 4:_

 **Hey every one this is AngraMainyu-Chan and I would like to thank all the people who gave good suggestions concerning the harem.**

 **I hope you also like my new cover image**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kirei POV**

The club room interior is a wooded-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along room There also a large strange symbol on the ground judging from the looks of it is the Gremory clan's family crest

"Ah you've arrive"

As we entered we saw several people inside the clubroom

The first one was petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, this girl if i recall is KonekoToujou, The Rook

The second was handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. My fellow prince in Kiba, The Knight

The third was young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias-sempai with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was one of "Great Onee-sama" in school. Himejima Akeno, The Queen

And the last there is the King of the Peerage Rias Gremory and my brother who is now sitting with devil wings behind his back

"Nii-san. What's that on your back?!" I asked him calmly

Issei-nii rub his head sheepishly "Umm you see. Looks like I became devil!"

I stare blankly on him pointed my finger towards his wings

"If I cut you're wings will you become human again?" I asked and he become pale

"What?! Hell no! Don't you dare do that!" He yelled in fear and hid behind couch while I sighed

"Why don't you sit first Kirei? We will explain the situation to you." Rias-sempai giggling seeing our antisc and I nodded then sat beside my brother

"Hey how's your leg?" He asked

"It's okay I just need some time adjusting" I said and moved my ankle and he nodded satisfied

"Now Kirei. I sure you want to know everything right" Rias-sempai asked as Sona-sempai sat on her side

"Yes..." I said bluntly and Rias-sempai smirked

"Well. Let's start by what you know about Devils. As you-"

"If you're talking about that the fact you're all devils, I know" I interrupted her

"W-w-what how were you able to know this?" Rias-sempai-sempai asked as everyone in the room were surprised

"I can practically sense all of your magic signature even outside school. Nevermind about that, I want to know why did you reincarnate Nii-san to a devil" I asked her seriously

Later

I leaned back on the sofa clearly suprised that a powerful sacred gear resides within Nii-san

"So you're now a Devil?" I asked him calmly

"Y-Yeah" He said sheepishly

"And the reason you became a devil was because this 'girlfriend' of yours killed you?" I asked in cold tone making Nii-san gulped

"R-Right"

I then turned to Rias-sempai with a narrowed look on my eyes

"And you're telling me that they're also after me because they sense some kind of power inside me?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes. I can also sense it inside you, we're still not sure if it's a sacred gear or not."

I narrowed my eyes. Is she talking about 'that', Ever since I found 'that' I knew it will tip any power balance between the Three Factions or worse it could end up in the wrong hands if I'm not careful. No, I don't want anyone beside myself to know of its existence. I need to put up an act to stall their attention away from 'it'

"I see." I stroke my chin "Can you help me bring out this power of mine?" I lied

"Well. We can. Why don't you stand" Rias-sempai told me

"Now take a fighting stance you are very familiar with" She said and I nodded. I did a Bajiquan stance

"Now mimic an attack" She commanded and I close my eyes and take deep breath. I then began to use Senjutsu

"Wait!"

I open my eyes in surprise and turned to Koneko who yelled with shocked look clear on her face surprising everyone except Sona-kaichou who's still sitting with a calm face

"T-t-that were you using Senjutsu?" She asked unsure and I nodded

"Yes. What about it?" I asked back and I noticed Koneko flinched a bit

"You're able to use Senjutsu?" She asked in a surprised tone

"Senjutsu? What's that?" Nii-san asked and I gave him blank look

"Nii-san, Remember when Jin-sensei released some KI towards us?" I asked him

"Ah I remember! What about it?"

I facepalmed hearing this

"Remember Killing Intent is created by different kinds of energy. Jin-sensei told us there many kinds of energies. From demonic and holy. I used some Natural energy and converted it to KI Nii-san" I explained to him

"Ah I remember now!" He laughs sheepishly as I rolled my eyes

"Wait! Issei did you also train in KI manipulation?" Rias-sempai asked him

"Ah? No. I didn't finish my training. I only finish my kendo training then stopped. Kirei here continue his Senjutsu training when he went to Europe right?" He said unsure and I nodded

"You do realize that Senjutsu is dangerous right?" Rias-sempai asked me with stern voice and i shrugged

"Yes. Sona-kaichou just informed it to me this morning about it." I answered her as if it was an ordinary thing which made Koneko gasped in shock

"Don't you know what danger you may bring to yourself and everyone around you?!" Koneko yelled to me, shocking everyone

"I know, So far I haven't felt anything ever since I started using if not because my training in Senjutsu,Nii-san and me might have been killed by that Fallen Angel yesterday" I replied calmly

"Wait! Wait! What's this bad thing about using Senjutsu?!" Nii-san demanded

"Well. If you train in Senjutsu you can become crazy and drunk with power due to the malice and evil you can get from practicing it" Sona answered make Issei-nii stand and turn to me

"Kirei, Is that the reason why you're always having those headaches?" He asked me in a cold tone which is very rare seeing it was not in his nature. I gulped a little. It's rare to see him really angry.

"Nii-san... Well... No these headaches have been happening before I started using Senjutsu... You can say that but i-"

The next thing I knew is that I was punched by him to the floor as he has this angry expression in his face surprising everyone

"What the hell were you fucking thinking?!" He shouted to me and I rubbed my cheek

"I didn't know that there was a side effect up until today, I haven't had any problems when I'm since I started practicing Senjutsu" I calmly replied, he the proceeds to grab the collar of my shirt and brought my face to his

"That doesn't explain you're always training! Ever since you got back two years ago, you always kept training like you're going to some war! I never asked what happened to you in Europe during those five years you stayed there! But this time it's different! Tell me why?! As if you don't know anything besides studying and training" He shouted in front of my face angrily. I meet his gaze with calm and stern eyes while his eyes filled by angry, fear and worry

I sighed a bit then brushed off his hand... What should I say? Tell him the truth? I can't keep Nii-san in the dark anymore

"Its because you were not to see what I saw" I murmured surprising everyone

"What you mean by that, Kirei?" He asked. I merely stared to him. I then took out my Black Keys and activated them

Not to my suprise, I noticed Kiba suddenly summoned a sword began glaring holes behind my back while Koneko then suddenly got into a fighting stance. Sona-kaichou, Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai suddenly stood up and began look at me with cautious eyes.

"W-w-hat the hell are those?!" He said in suprised as he pointed to my Black Keys. Nii-san then noticed everyone's hostile actions

"O-oi Kiba, Why the hell are you pointing that sword to Kirei!" He shouted

"Issei, get away from him he's dangerous!" Rias -sempai warned him

I then deactivated my Black Keys and hid them

"If you must know, I'm a former Executor of the Iscariot Order" the moment I said that. Immediatlyeveryone then calmed down but they still observed me cautiously

"Nii-san, remember when I went Europe to study?" I said in its true

"Ah yes. I remember." He asked and I continued

"I actually went to Vatican with Irina's family, it was not actually a Prestigious school but rather it's a Iscariot Order school, it's a school for the people gifted in both combat and academic capabilities. From there I was considered a rare asset to the Iscariot Order of Vatican. Our Order was not full y affiliated with the church were actually composed of many beings who were drafted and trained to enforce the ceasefire treaty between the Three Factions I worked diligently as an Executor-in-training from an early age, and I was chosen as an Executor around the age of eleven after only a year after he joined. Where in I traveled around the world encountering mostly stray devils and rogue supernatural entities."

"B-but why did you not tell us, especially Mum and Dad"

"I don't want to drag them in our world and risk their lives for me" I replied calmly

"But you could have told me!" He said and i nodded

"I know... I'm really sorry for that." I said sadly. I always hated lying to Nii-san

"Excuse me for interrupting the both of you, does that mean that you've known all along that were devils" Sona said to us

"Yes I can sense what you are" I said seriously and turn to Sona and the other

"I can everyone in this room are all devils. All of you except Akeno-sempai, who seems to have some holy energy inside of her" I can saw Akeno-sempai flinched and .her eyes was shadowed by her hair "And also Koneko-san. I can sense youkai energy"

"Is that the reason why you've always been wary with us?" Rias-sempai asked to me and I nodded

It because I don't to drag myself again to the affairs supernatural, I've already retired as an Executor The reason why I did not stay away from Kiba was because he understands the pain of having fan girls.

"Yes. I can also sense what is your magical signature. The only ones who are different are Akeno-sempai and Koneko-san." I turned to Nii-san

"And when I try to sense your magical signature, you now what I always see?" I paused and my voice become serious

"Draconic energy from a very powerful Dragon" I said in serious tone make Issei flinched

"D-Dragon?"

"Yes. I tried to sense more but I seems the dragon is still slee-"

I was interrupted I felt a massive pain in my head then fell down on my knees, This was much worst than the the previous headaches than the occasional headaches I have been having ever since I came back two years ago. Suddenly I again saw those 'cracked lines' around the room including everyone in the room. After a few a seconds the headache began to recede along with those 'cracked lines'. Just what is happening to me?

I then slowly stood up.

"K-Kirei?" Nii-san called to me with worry

I blinked once then start to look around and I saw all everyone have worried looks plastered on their faces

"Ah... S-Sorry about that. Just some headache" I said in weak tone

"Are you really okay Kirei-kun?" Kiba asked with worry voice and i nodded

"Yes..." I said in puzzled tone

"That' a side effect of Senjutsu." Koneko said in dangerous tone and I sighed

"No Koneko-san. Just some headache I've been experiencing." I said to her

"Back to the topic Nii-san. It's that power within you is luring everyone to you. I trained so I can protect you from supernatural beings who are after such power" I went towards the door and looked towards Rias-sempai "But looks like I was too late" I said as I left

"Wait! Kirei!"Nii-san called me

"I need time alone Nii-san.." I said without turning back and left the clubroom

 **Issei POV**

"Kirei..." I murmured

So that's why he was pushed himself and went to Europe. To protect us. Even with all that danger. He still kept moving forward. He didn't have many friends in school except Kiba and Aika. No, those two can't be considered real friends. It more like they're only acquaintances.

I remembered when Dad, Mum and me said our goodbyes to him when he went to Europe.

He was only ten.

And he left us and did that for us. For our sake.

Heh...

Some big brother i am. Being always protected by my little brother just like that... How pitiful

"What Kirei said is true Issei.."Buchou said to me

"That power of yours is luring many people... That's why the Fallen Angel targeted you..."

I only silence at that words...

"Buchou... Is there anyway for me to get stronger?"

Buchou let out chuckle hearing my word and she look into me with smiles

"Yes and I will train you, beside i won't tolerate if my servants being weak"

I smilde softly on that

Kirei. Don't worry. This time as your Big Brother I will be the one who will protect you!

 **Kirei POV**

I sat on the benches in the park. I managed to put up an act. But that headache and those 'cracked lines' I've been seeing

That has never happened before, ever since I joined the Iscariot Order I have been experiencing headaches, but ever since I came back two years ago these 'cracked line' appeared. It as if I can see 'Death'

Just what is happening to me?

I stare to the sky for a moment and sighed

I need to know why I'm having this headaches and 'cracked lines'!? But who can help me?

"Hi..."

I turned and saw Koneko calling me. She seems to have followed me here when I left the clubroom

"Hi" I greeted back. She then sat beside me, and stared at me with a calculative gaze

"How does it feel?" She asked me

"Excuse me?" I blinked

"The feeling... When using it..." She asked me, ah it's about Senjutsu

"At first I felt very relaxed, because I get connected to the natural energy, It's feels like a an endless sleep" I replied

Koneko listened intently

"How? How were you able resist it?" She asked and hearing her tone it seems like she want to know more

"My resolve. To protect my family, My resolve to protect everyone I hold dear. I never had a problem but everytime I use senjutsu I always think about my Dad, Mom, and Nii-san" I smiled to her and her eyes widened

"I See..." She murmured in tone that indicating she seems thinking about someone

"If I may ask. Why are you sensitive about Senjutsu?" I asked

"Its... It's because of my Nee-chan." She seems reluctant to tell me I can see it

"It's okay you didn't its okay if you don't want to tell me" I then proceeded to pat her head "You can keep it for yourself. But if there is one thing you should know. There is no power in the world that's not dangerous. All powers is dangerous and have their own risk, But if you use it for the greater good. It will help protect everything you hold dear in your heart" I smiled to her, I can see hope in his eyes when

"You're pretty cute you know, Koneko-san. You will find lucky boyfriend when you grow up" I chuckled and stood "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded to me with light blush on her face

"Thank you." She said and I became silent

"No. Thank you, Koneko" I smiled as I turn around then left her on her own

"Hyoudou Kirei. Kirei-sempai..." Koneko murmured with blush

It's been few days since I was introduced to Occult Research Club. Nii-san seems pretty busy with his job as devil. Handing out leaflets I mean

Though this isn't what I expected from Devil. Since the devils I encountered as an Executor where all stray devils. Nii-san told me that, Humans who used those leaflets with a strong desire takea wish for what they want then they, the Devils, will be summoned before of them to fulfil their wishes

I first tested the leaflet and Kiba was the one I summoned

I requested to spar with him

"You are very good Kirei-kun. I know the your an Executioner and all, but you manage to overpower me with only four Black Keys" Kiba commented

"Well. It just an instincts. I can't clearly your see movements due to your ability as a knight, I just acted according to my reflexes and instincts" I calmly shrugged

"Is Issei-kun as good as you?" He asked me

"No. Nii-san seems more stronger than me considering he can be a hard puncher" I chuckled as I recall the memory when we spar on hand to hand combat, his punches were definitely powerful

I then signed Kiba's contract and handed it to him

"Thanks Kiba" I grinned and he nodded before he was gone in flash

I looked at the clock and noticed its already late. Nii-san will start working at midnight. I sighed and went to kitchen to prepare some food for him to eat later. He will need some energy when he gets back.

As I started to prepare Nii-san's food he suddenly entered the kitchen looking very weak

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" I asked him

"I'm fine. I'm just tired" He said weakly

"It's been only a few days since you became a devil and you're already like this? Some kind of devil you are" I teased making him glare to me

"After school I will come with you at your club" I said suddenly

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean will you be fine?" He asked in worry

Ever since that incident in the clubroom became more concerned for my health

"Yes. Don't worry I already took some medicine. I want to watch how your work. It's okay right?" I asked

"I'm fine with it if you ask me, but the decision stands on Buchou" He shrugged and I nodded

 **Issei POV**

"I'm coming in." As both me and Kirei entered

When we entered the clubroom everyone was already there waiting for us

The room was dark and the window were covered to prevent the light from entering the room. The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor. While all of of them are encircling a strange symbol on the ground

"So you came?" Rias greeted me. She then noticed Kirei who was just behind me

"I'm just here to observe the that Nii-san will do. Is it okay?"

Buchou seems considering Kirei word. She looks into him with thoughtful expression before she smiling

"Sure! Perhaps maybe after this you can join my peerage!"

Kirei chuckled hearing that. He then nodded to me and sat on couch to see us work

Buchou went to Akeno-sempai and the two of them began to talk

"Yes Buchou, Issei-kun, please come and stand here" Akeno ordered me to stand on the symbol on the ground

I then pro walked to the centre of the circle. So what now?

"Issei, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Congratulations Nii-san"

I catch the sarcasm in Kirei voice which made me glare to him. Buchou giggled before she speak again

"Now I will have you your first actual job as a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There aretwo reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one of the clients to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head. So I'm going on behalf of Koneko-chan. That's okay. This is a first step of my dream to be a Harem King. I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets. Unexpectedly, using a bicycle every night and handing out leaflets made me bored and tired.

The other members are standing outside the circle. Akeno-sempai-san who's inside the circle starts to chant something.

Then, the symbol starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Please be quiet Issei, Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle."

Buchou says.

My own carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the Gremory Clan.

I was told that for us that we peerage members of Buchou, it's something like a family crest to affiliate us to one of the families in the Underworld.

So for people who are trying to summon us and wants to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these crest on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control your demonic-powers when you first become a devil, using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Issei, give your hands."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm using her fingers

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle.

Then my palm glows.

There was a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

Wow, a magic-circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by use teleportation magic. And when the contract is done, it will instantly returns to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-sempai stepped out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic-circle like she ordered. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power emanating from it. When I was inside the magic circle, I can feel power inside me flowing out.

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting there right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I have my tension rising up! My first job! My first step in becoming a Harem King is becoming closer. I'm definitely going to accomplish it! The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly.

There were many lights which are covering my body. I closed my eyes. The next time I open my eyes, I will be at the client's place! I'm looking forward to this!

And then

I-Instantly-Teleported

…

…

Hm?Hmm.

Huh? Did I teleport? Is it done?

I opened my eyes timidly.

It's the club room.

Huh? What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client? When I look around, Buchou seems to be troubled and is putting her hand on her forehead.

"Ara, Ara" I heard Akeno-sempai with a I disappointed tone in her voice

Kirei was just there sitting looking at me calmly. I then realized that he was actually holding his laugh

The bastard. Why the hell is he laughing?

"Issei."

Buchou calls my name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get to the client's location."

Huh? What does that mean?

I put on a puzzled expression, and Buchou explains to me.

"Using a magic-circle requires a certain amount of demonic-power. It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children can use teleport through the magic-circle. It is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

W-What does that mean…?

"In other words Issei, your demonic-powers are below that of child's. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to you. Issei, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

Wha-!

"In other word Nii-san. You're not as skilled as a baby devil." Kirei said calmly

"W-What the heeeeeelllll!"

I was speechless. Kirei then started banging the table with his fist, he was still holding his laugh

Eeeeeh! So that means that I can't use the magic-circle to teleport to the client's location because I don't have any demonic-powers!?

I'm a Devil, right? RIGHT?

"…Unsightly."

Koneko-chan says it expressionlessly. That was a severe hit

Kirei still was holding his laugh while he still punching the table. I-I-It so humiliating damnit!

"Araara. We're in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-sempai also has a troubled face and asks Buchou. Uggh. My dream to become a harem king is in a rough start…

Then Buchou turned to me.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Issei."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own."

"By myself!?"

I'm in shock. I wasn't predicting that, Buchou!

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflets, you will have to go to the client's house using your bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Do even Devils do that!?"

Point!

Koneko-chan was pointing at me and Kirei who stopped punching the table but he's still holding himself from laughing! You two sure like to make me feel miserable

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make the client wait!"

Buchou urges me. She has a serious face. My life as a devil starts with a bumpy road!

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best ~!"

I ran out club room crying.

 **Kirei POV**

I was still holding my mouth whem Nii-san left

That was actually pretty funny. I can't believe it. A devil using a bicycle to go around, the first time I encountered a Devil like that

I can tell everyone looking at me. I taking a deep breath and then put my calm face again

"That's the first time since I was born I almost laughed" I chuckled before fell silence

"You pretty harsh on him Kirei-kun" Kiba commented

"Its fine. Nii-san is always like that. And I'm usually there to help him" I chuckled

"How are you feeling now, Kirei?"Rias-sempai asked me with a worried tone

"I'm fine sempai. The headache is not bothering me anymore" _for now_ I added in my mind

"Anyway. Last time we didn't have chance to know more about your time as an Executioner. Can you tell us? But if you don't want to its fine" Rias-sempai said. I stroke my chin lightly, hmmm looks like telling them about it a little is fine

"Well. First our order was founded by Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils who wanted to end the great war when the ceasefire was signed. Due there is no organization that enforces the ceasefire agreement. We the Iscariots were the enforcers, we hunt any supernatural entity that tries to destroy the current ceasefire agreement. Our leader and my was Alexander Anderson he-" I was interrupted by Rias-sempai

"Alexander Anderson as in THE 'Alexander Anderson'?" Rias-sempai questioned me

"Buchou, What do you mean just who is this Anderson person?" Kiba asked

"Alexander Anderson is the Knight-Paladin of the Vatican, He was dubbed as the "Monster of the Heavens" because he only answers to the Seraphs and 'Him'. He actually became a popular legend in the Underworld" Rias-sempai explained, everyone in the room was surprised by this information.

"Those legends you've heard are almost true. He was actually pretty scary person especially when we train. At one time he threw me of the top of Mt. Everest just to see how I would survive the fall. He was a good man" I added as I shuddered at the memory. Alexander-sensei was really a good person. He really never liked war but rather he was only forced to do join the Great War because of his duty as a Knight-Paladin. He told me that the war killed many children and he can't let any future generation lose their lives and their families because of the Three Factions

"Powerful and trained by the great "Monster of Heaven". Are you sure you don't want to join my peerage you could be a great Bishop in my peerage" Rias-sempai asked. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Your Bishop?" I asked and Rias-sempai blinked

"Oh right I still didn't tell you about Evil Piece system eh?" She said before she start to explaining what Evil Piece to me

 **Minutes later**

"I see. So Nii-san is you're Pawn? And here I was thinking he may better to be a Rook but. But he became a pawn, the piece with the most potential. So he's your first Pawn then?" I asked

"Actually Issei took all of my Pawn pieces" Rias-sempai frown a bit

"All of them?" I narrowed my eyes

"Yes. It seems that sacred gear of his is very strong" She commented "Last time you said you sensed a very powerful draconic energy, right?"

"Hmmm yeah. Perhaps because of that he took all of your pawn pieces." I said and Rias-sempai smirked

"Well, well, well. If what you say is true then. It looks like I got a good one" She smirked

 **Few days later**

Today I left school early since Nii-san will be late due his Devil job

As I walked down the park to take a shortcut back home. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice

"Hawaau!"

I turned around and saw a familiar girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, she wore dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents

Her arms were wide open and her face was on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down. Realizing who the girl was I quickly rushed to her side and begun to help her stand. When she saw my face she realized who I was

"Hello Asia?"I smiled warmly at her

This was Asia Argento a friend I made in Italy

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **5 years ago, Milan, Italy**_

 _It hurts! It really hurts, I didn't expect that devil had another accomplice hiding. Now my I got this hole in my stomach because I was too careless. I was being carried by Alexander-sensei. I don't know where we were going but I can see a church._

 _I then heard Alexander-sensei kicked the door and shouted_

" _GET ME THE 'HOLY MAIDEN' NOW!"_

 _Though my vision was beginning to fade I saw the men inside the church began to scramble to find this 'Holy Maiden'_

 _Alexander-sensei then placed me on the altar and began applying pressure to my wound_

" _Stay with me, Kirei. I can't lose another apprentice, Never again" I heard him said to me with a sad tone_

 _I was dying I know it. I lost too much blood. I can't make it_

 _I'm..sorry everyone…but I guess this is it for me. I then closed my eyes to wait for my death_

…

…

…

" _Don't go_ _ **"**_ _I then heard a voice beside me._

 _I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair and emerald eyes. Her hands were emitting a green light from we're I was wounded. I tried to speak but the only words I was able to say_

" _B-Beautiful" I then passed out before I could see her having a massive blush on her face._

 _When I woke up after I was healed I was surprised that she was sleeping on the chair beside me. When she woke up she introduced herself as Asia Argento a nun in this local church. She was called the' Holy Maiden' by the locals due to her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, a sacred gear that can heal any injuries._

 _During my time as a patient inside a church, both Asia and I became fast friends. She was clumsy, kind and a Devout Catholic. Due to her being sheltered because of her powers she never made any friends besides me. I always visited her every week. Our time together was one of my happiest moments in my life. Until I was I decided to retire being an Executioner_

 _ **Three years later**_

 _Today's the day I will go back to Japan. I've have already packed and ready to leave. I knew Asia was informed by her caretaker about my retirement and I know that she's sad. Before leaving, I went back to Milan to visit her._

 _ **Church bedrooms**_

 _When I saw her she was crying on her bed. It pains me and my heart seeing someone cry, especially the people I hold dear to my heart_

 _I then proceeded to hug her. Getting her attention_

" _Asia don't cry. When I come back, We'll explore the outside world together. Whe'kll do the things you always wanted to do, okay?" I said to her. I then removed the silver cross around my neck and put it on her. She looked at me_

" _K-kirei-san?" she asked me_

" _When the time comes. I will get that cross back. So protect it, Okay"_

" _Okay!" she answered back smiling while holding the silver cross_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"K-Kirei –san" she seemed surprised when she saw me

I looked down and saw that she was carrying a briefcase filled with clothes

"Asia I thought you were in Milan, Why are you here in Japan"? I asked her as I took her briefcase

"Umm I was transferred here by the order of the Church" She replied to my while she dusts off her clothes

Transfer? Why would the Vatican transfer one of their most known symbols here in Japan

"Which church did you transfer to? I asked her

"It's in here Kirei-san" She then proceeded to hand me a map "The church its near here. Let me take you there"

"Thank you, Kirei-san, It really is good to see you again" she bowed to me

"Good to see you too, Why were you transferred here in Japan!" I asked her. When I asked her, she seems to be conflicted. Why?

"It's because I did-"

"Waaaaah!"

Our attention was then turn to a boy who fall to the ground

I then saw Asia approached the boy and began healing her knee

"You really never changed do you, always helping anyone on the way !" as I chuckled while I ruffled her hair

We continued talking while going to our original destination. We saw Nii-san giving out some leaflets along the road

"Nii-san!" I waved to him.

He waved back until he saw Asia beside me while holding her briefcase. In a moment Nii-san ran towards us and held my shoulders

"Kirei!, Who is this blond bishoujo your walking with?! Is this your girlfriend?! Did you lose your virginity before me?! Uwaaah You bastard!" Nii-san asked me while he's shaking me

"No, Nii-san she is not my girlfriend and No I'm still haven't lost my virginity" I replied, this made Nii-san stop asking anymore questions

I turned and saw Asia with a red shade on her face clearly embarrassed by Nii-san's words

"Nii-san, this is Asia Argento a friend from Europe. Asia, this is my perverted brother Hyoudou Issei"

"Oi, She didn't have to know about that part, Kirei" he shouted

"But clearly you didn't even denied it…"I calmly said to him. He sighed

"So… where are you two going?" Nii-san asked

"The church in the north." I then pointed to the church on top of the hill

"T-t-there" Nii-san seems to be nervous when he saw the church. I understood immediately that Nii-san wants to run away due to his nature as a Devil

"Asia, I really need to go now there is something that I should do " She looked really saddened when I told her this

"Don't worry I'll come by get the cross back" Her eyes widened before she held the silver cross hanging from her neck. She smiled probably because I still remembered my promise

"Yes! Thank you!" She smiled. I blushed a bit when I saw her smile but I kept a calm face and pulled Nii-san

"Let's go Nii-san"

 **Next day at Cafeteria**

"Really?!" I asked him calmly while eating my Mapo Tofu

Nii-san never appreciated the taste of it and he tried it once that resulted of him being sent to the hospital. I was enamored by the dish's spiciness and the stimulating scorch on my tongue it brought an indescribable taste. I firmly believed that spiciness must be the ultimate experience of the sense of taste

"Yeah! You should've seen that woman! She shoot acid from her oppai! OPPAI!" Nii-san yelled and I smack his head

"Don't be so loud!" I said calmly "Anyway" I sighed while putting down my spoon

"Let's train again this afternoon. This time you're practicing dodging attacks. I will be attacking you using my Black Keys" I said with stern voice

"What?! You'll kill me!" He yelled

"Yes that's the point Nii-san. Thee nemy won't think twice in showing any mercy. He or she will kill you if you don't act immediately. Don't tell me you forgot Jin-sensei's lessons?" I sighed

"No. Now I'm glad I'm still taking those lesson.. Wait a minute! Are you-"

"Yes. I asking you to train more so you can learn to protect yourself too. Ever since I felt that Draconic inside of you. You're attracting different supernatural beings"

"Agree" Nii-san added quickly

"Anyway since I sense your power is luring you're enemies. I need you to train but ever since you got into those 'perverted things' of yours you've neglected your training " I sighed to him

"And I don't regret it! Because of that I know the beauty and wonders of Oppai!" He declared proudly making me facepalmed

"I will enjoy sparring with you later, Nii-san" I said with manic grin in my face

"K-Kirei?H-Hey why are you staring at me like that?"

I then began to chuckle

"...Kirei you seriously scaring me now. What the hell are you planning to do?!"

"Ohh nothing Issei-nii. I just can't wait for us to spar later" I said in sweet tone

That night a series of girlish screams was heard all across the city

 **This is the updated Harem List**

 **I'm Having trouble with the placement of harems for Irina and Xenovia, Please give some suggestions**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Lolicard (Hellsing)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Isabela,** **Rossweise**

 **Just continue giving me some suggestions for the Harem**

 **Thank You!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey Guys this is AngraMainyu-Chan**

 **I would like to inform all of you that I will be posting the new chapter next Tuesday cuz I will be going to Japan for a 4-day vacation**

 **I had also decided that Xenovia will be with Kirei while Irina with Issei. Due to Irina being Protestant she does not spend more time in the Vatican than Xenovia who is Catholic, because of this Kirei will be paired with Xenovia.**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Lolicard (Hellsing)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Irina, Isabela, Rossweise**

 **Also thank you for your most kind reviews**

 **See You!**


	7. The Holy Maiden

_Chapter 5:_

 **Hey every one this is AngraMainyu-Chan**

 **If you have read CDE and CEK by writer with bad grammar. I got permission from him to revise the story on my own. This story will not follow the main plotline of CDE and CEK**

 **Kirei POV**

 _I stood silence inside a place field with wealth unimaginable. There were weapons from different ages and places are stored._

 _I was standing there admiring the riches stored in this place the massive piles of wealth that have been accumulated._

 _Suddenly black mud began forming under me._

" _AH! AHHHHH!"_

 _I struggled to get out but the mud was pulling. I shouted, I pleaded for help but no one came. My whole body was being swallowed by the mud until…darkness_

"AH!" I woke up, I realized that I was sweating profusely lifting my left arm there was a glowing tattoo on my left arm. It was the tattoo I got from gaining 'that' in Sumer.

I stare at the tattoo on my left arm until the glowing and the tattoo disappeared.

I knew that thinking about it will not do any good

 **Next day**

"Would care to repeat that?" I said in cold voice

"Asia got captured, Kirei. I can't rescue her." Nii-san said with shame.

Last night Nii-san just got contract where his client got killed by Freed Zelzan. Freed was one of the newest prodigy exorcist in the Vatican. I partnered with him after one mission in Brazil, but in the mission I saw something in his eyes as we killed those stray devils, it was enjoyment in killing devils. After that mission Freed was transferred in one of the Exorcist divisions in the Vatican, ever since I've never heard of him

"What happened to Freed?" I asked in stern voice.

"I kicked his ass of course! But he manage to shoot my leg but I manage to broke his nose " Ise-nii grinned to me and I smirked

"Good! But How's your leg?" I asked took a look to his leg

"Just like new! Buchou healed me as soon we got back to the club" He grinned and I nodded

"Let's go to school" I said as I stand and looked at the clock

"Sorry Kirei but I'm skipping classes today. You know I'm having bad time lately" Nii-san rubbed his head and I blinked

"Is that so. Well then I will accompany you. I also got bored lately" I said before smirked

"Good then! Let's go!" Nii-san laughed and stood up but before we leave I took my black keys with me

"Why did you bring that?" He asked me and I blinked

"I don't know. Something tell me that something will happened" I calmly replied and its true. Somehow I got feeling something going happen

 _ **Issei POV**_

 _ **Park**_

Both Kirei and I sat on a bench in a children's park. I had skipped school today because I was not in the mood to go to class and Kirei just want to accompany me

We may as well just enjoy the peace we are experiencing

When I looked at Kirei he seems to be thinking about something. He's always calm and not even showing many emotions

But I felt I had failed Kirei since I could not even save Asia from that Freed bastard.

Without strength, I can't do anything as a Devil. I'm a [Pawn], so I have to work harder than anyone else. [Pawn]'s are initially the weakest piece, but with enough hard work and effort, I can become a Harem King!

That was when a loud growl came from beside me. It was Kirei

He sighed after the growling continued. I just realize that both of us had skipped breakfast that morning.

"Nii-san let's eat first" Kirei said

"OK, breakfast first, then when we go back let's make a plan to save-" I said until a familiar voice interrupted me

"Kirei-san , Issei-san?"

Both of our eyes widened as we heard a very familiar voice behind us

As we turned around, Kirei and I saw Asia in her nun outfit wearing her silver cross. That hurts whenever I look at it

"A-Asia?!"

"Well isn't this surpise?" Kirei chuckled

Asia, Kirei and I sat at a table in a local restaurant with food in right in front of us. I had to order for the three of us since Kirei didn't even brought any money with him. Asia and Kirei are beside each other and me who was on the opposite side.

"Asia, This is how you eat a hamburger" Kirei said as he began to help Asia. I snickered at the scene before me, it isn't everyday that you see Kirei focusing his attention on a girl. I then saw Kirei looked at me and his eyes say 'If you make any comments, I'll personally burn all your precious collections. I nervously nodded. He then turned his attention back to Asia as he demonstrates to her how to eat a hamburger.

Damn! You, Kirei. I feel like a third wheel in here

Asia then starts to eat the hamburger and I can see a satisfied smile on her face

"Is it good?" Kirei asked her and she nodded

"Hey, Kirei" I called me and he turned to me as he began drinking his soda

"What?" he asked

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" I smirked making him spit out on his

"*Cough Cough*, What are you saying Nii-san" He asked calmly but I could see a light pink of shade on his cheeks and I laughed

"Are you sure? I can see a blush from here" He grinned as Asia pat his back not clearly understanding what we're talking about since we were speaking in japanese and He then groaned.

"Nii-san. If you say something strange again, I will really burn all your 'precious collections'" He threatened with cold voice and I nervously laughed as I put my hands up

"Okay, okay. I give up. Hahaha!" I said and He then sighed before turned to Asia who was watching us. I looked at Kirei, I saw the look he gave to Asia, and it was a look of admiration and love

"Let's go!" I shouted confusing both Kirei and Asia

"What do you mean Nii-san" He asked

"Isn't it obvious?! All of us are going to have some fun!" I grinned.

"Is that so? Fine then" Kirei nodded as he smiled to Asia

Kirei, Asia and I ended up going to the game center and playing several different games.

Kirei and I have been there several times, but we've never spent much time because Kirei wasn't a fan of gaming.

I've beaten all of my high scores on ALL of the games and still hold the number 1 on all of the ones I played. I'm really good at video games.

We had a lot of fun at the game center. Asia needed a little help at certain points, but she did well at most of the games she played but Kirei helped her. Asia set her sights on a cute-looking stuffed animal in one of those crane games.

"Hey, Kirei can you get that doll for her? You know I'm not really good at games like this?" I asked him and he nodded as he took out his token and put it in the coin slot. I can hear Asia panicking it seems like she didn't want him to do this for her but when Kirei speak few words she became silent

On his first try he managed to catch the doll but it slept from its claw. But on second try he got it then he gave it to Asia

"Thank you very much, Kirei-san!" She said as he chuckled

"Tell her that if she likes it that much, that you will get more for her more" I said to Kirei. Asia then shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day; I will take good care of this doll". She said with full joy in her tone

"Man, Kirei you really got yourself pretty lady there" I teased and he sighed before turn to Asia with his calm face

"Yeah, She is" He said calmly and smiled a little

It was totally worth it when I saw Asia's extremely happy expression and Kirei's happy look on his face even though he does not show it. Though I still feel like some kind of third wheel here.

 **Park**

"Ah, we've played a lot today." I said and Kirei nodded

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…" Asia exclaimed

We are walking on the street

It's already evening.

We were lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away and Kirei will get an earful from Kaichou

We ended up tiring ourselves

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game centre and other shops. It was also fun to see Kirei have some fun for a change

"Oh." I almost tripped over because of the uncomfortable feeling on my leg.

"Ouch." Then I felt a bit of pain as well. Kirei then proceeded to help me up

"Nii-san are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he began to help me to one of the benches while Asia follows us

It's the wound from yesterday. The place where I was shot by that shitty priest still hurts.

Looks like the day when it gets healed will be quite far from now.

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…"

Asia's expression gets cloudy.

I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful. But Asia bends down and starts to check my injuries. Kirei just observes us

"Can you please lift your trouser up?" Asia asked

"S-Sure."

I lift my trousers to have my calf exposed. The bullet mark is still there.

Asia then places her palm there. A warm and gentle light shines on my calf. It really is a warm light. It's a green light.

It feels like her kindness is inside her light.

"How is it?" she asked me. Asia stops her light, and she urges me to move.

I move my leg a bit.

Oh? Wow. This is amazing!

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!"

I run around a bit.

Asia smiles happily when she sees me. Kirei just chuckled

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. I looked at Kirei, he was shocked he didn't expected this

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry. Kirei then got down and hugged her frame from behind and whispered something in her ear.

We then sat on the bench by the fountain.

Then, she told us a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of eight. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

Until he came, the boy known as the 'Black Death' he gave her the thing that no people can give to her.

Friendship.

The boy didn't look at her as the 'Holy Maiden' but rather as the person who she was, he always talked and visited her. She was not lonely anymore with this person on her side. But the boy had a family, he must depart soon. He promised to her that he will take her to the outside world after retrieving his silver cross. She waited for him, knowing that they will see each other in the future. The girl went back to her role as the 'Holy Maiden' hoping that she can show everyone the love of God through her gift

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

There were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Especially, she didn't forgot the boy's promise to her

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past.

Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

I looked at Kirei, he was only staring forward, but in his eyes I could see the the pure rage in his eyes. It scared me to the core

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

She is full of tears.

I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

Kirei took both of her hands. His dark brown eyes looking into Asia's emerald eyes

"Asia, Did I not promise you that I will show you the outside world."

Asia looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why?" she asked

"It's not why! Asia, I promised you right? That both of us will see the whole world together. No matter what happens I'll be by your side"

Even though I'm not a part of this, seeing both Kirei and Asia interacting is really heartwarming

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"Kirei-san. I don't know anything ."

"We could learn by going around! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasures!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

He then held Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to both Nii-san and I have been normally for the whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"So will you explore the outside world with me, Asia?"

She nods her head and smiles. Kirei then held Asia's hands lovingly. I could see it she loves this pure girl.

He then turned to me and said

"Nii-san I'll just go to the bathroom"

I nodded. Leaving us by ourselves. Asia and I then sat beside the bench. I turned to Asia

"You love love Kirei, don't you" I asked her bluntly

"W-w-what?!" She replied while having a massive blush on her face

"I asked that you love Kirei." I again asked her

She nodded shyly

"Ahahahahaha, I never thought that Kirei will have some girl who will like his true nature" I laughed. I was actually happy for him knowing that he is very socially awkward sometimes

"Take care of him, will you? He's my precious twin brother and I can't imagine anything bad happening to him" I turned around and faced Asia

She didn't answer. I saw her nod before smiling

"I will" she exclaimed with a smile plastered on her face. Damn you, Kirei you got a beautiful bishoujo who's after you

"If you wanna you can come with us after this

"It's impossible." A voice which rejects all my thoughts.

When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I was speechless.

That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there.

A slender girl with silky black hair.

Amano Yuuma-chan is standing there.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?"

 **Kirei POV**

As I entered the bathroom I punched the wall

How dare they? How dare they banish a kind girl just because she helped a devil!

I knew I can't hold my rage. Asia she suffered so much.

Why would they do that to a kind girl like her?!

I slumped down the floor.

The girl I love. She suffered so much ever since I left her.

I then sensed two familiar signatures. It felt malicious. Fallen Angels! I ran to where Nii-san and Asia is

I saw Nii-san on the ground with bruises. I ran towards him

"Nii-san? Are you okay?!" I asked him. I looked around and saw Asia wasn't there

"What happen to Asia?!" I demanded

"She was taken. I tried to stop her but she went with them to save me. But she gave me this, It hurts while holding it but I promised Asia that I will give it to you" He said to me while looking at me with shame on his face as he gave me the silver cross I gave her

"Are you wounded somewhere?" I asked and he shook his head

"Two spear manage to hit my stomach and leg. But Asia healed it before she was taken wby them... I... I'm sorry Kirei... I-"

"It's okay, Nii-san. Go to Rias-sempai tell her what happened " I asked

"Okay, but what will you be doing?" He asked me

"I'm going to save Asia" I said calmly

"What?! No! I'll come with you!" He shouted

"Nii-san, You must inform Rias-sempai. You need to inform her, She needs to know!" I said with a forced tone in my voice

"O-okay. Promise me you'll be alive when I get there. Or I will drag you from hell and beat you up!" he exclaimed as he began to run towards Kuoh Academy

I nodded to him. I turned around

"Asia, I'll save you"

 **Abandoned Church**

The sky is already dark, and it's already time for the street lamps to be on.

I am currently examining the church and setting up wards to not attract any people. There is no one entering or exiting the Church. I looked at the front of the Church while the moonlight lit the church

Wait for me, Asia!

I passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary. The Fallen Angels will have noticed my intrusion by this point. The enemy knows that we have entered their 's no going back. The only thing left I need to do is to head straight in! I readied my Black keys

I opened the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. The Jesus on the cross. It has its head destroyed.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. A familiar person with short white hair and red eyes, he was dressed in clerical clothing

I realized who It was, I immediately became disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's Freed

He sure has that weird smile like always.

"Well, I never thought I will see you again, Sempai! You know, ever since we split apart, I became really strong, I cut many Devils into pieces when I first meet them, Just like in the past! But since I saw you cutting up many devils, You were my Idol! But why did you retire, sempai? That's no good~. It's not good to retire, It's boring without you~! That's why~! You piss me off! I hope you die! Actually die! You trashy sempai!" He said to me crazily After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now.

He took out his light gun and his light sword.

I didn't say a word but instead I looked at him calmly

"But why are you here, Sempai? I thought you were retired?" He asked me

"I'm here to save Asia" I answered

"You came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Sempai is too big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils!" He cackled crazily

I kept my rage inside from what he said to Asia

"Where is Asia?" I asked him threateningly

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual." He answered

I then proceeded to walk to the altar passing by he swung his light sword at me, but I wasted no time using my black keys and blocking the hit. Freed tried to bring his gun around, but I was able to deflect all of it with my Black Keys

"Where are you going, sempai? I thought you were here to talk about the old times!"

Until he rushed to me on bent to kicking me in the stomach. I deactivated my black keys and had enough time to block his kick with my hands. Freed then followed up with a slash of his blade, I dodged just barely missing my upper body. I rolled to the ground immediately when I heard the Freed's finger squeeze the trigger of his gun in order to avoid the light bullet. I rolled over to the side and saw Freed pointing his gun towards me

"Well isn't this easy, sempai?" Freed mocked me. He then shook his head. "I will admit, it's been a little fun working with you, so I'll give you some last words~!"

I sighed,

I rushed towards him. He didn't have time to react as I took my Bajiquan stances. I slammed my foot on floor as I stepped forward, I immediately unleashed a heavy punch that sent Freed flying through the window

Seems he still needs to learn a lot more. Even though he was a sadistic psychopath, I could tell he was being honest about that.

 **Church Basement**

I immediately went down the hidden door under the altar

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh. While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. human."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Asiaaa!" I shouted

Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"…Kirei-san?" she looked at me weakly

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" I shouted

I smiled at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now. But I'm afraid that ends now. Kill him! Don't let him interfere with the preparations!"" She said smugly

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Asia shouted

Asia screams. She looks in pain. I need to save her! I immediately threw all my black keys towards the priests killing eight of them.

"Asia!" I rushed to her but more priests surrounded me. And begun attacking me.

"We won't let you interfere!"

"I will destroy you!"

"Move!" I shouted as I slashed another priest with my Black Keys. I immediately turned around and cut off the last priest's head.

"Iyaaaaaa…" I heard Asia

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare then took it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Twilight Healing! With this, I will be loved by Azazel-sama!" She happily

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.

Then the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" Raynare makes a big laugh.

I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. She was still attached to the cross. She looks lifeless. Her sacred gear beens extracted then that means!

I looked at Asia. No! No! I promised her. I can't lose her. Not the girl I love

I quickly untied the things on her hands and legs, and held her in my arms. Not realizing the hot tears that was coming out from my eyes

" You can take her as a reward for your efforts, I already got what I came for" Raynare not even looking at me as she basked in her new power

"…K-kirei-san…." She weakly muttered my name.

I didn't respond. I ran to the stairs while holding her frame

 **Church**

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.

I know what will happen to her. I refuse it

Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! We will be seeing the outside world, Asia! We will be able to do things you've always liked to do!"

Asia made a small smile at my words.

She then took my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend like you….."

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend again…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will to the museum you've always wanted to visit! We can go back to the Game centre with Nii-san! Also I promised that we will explore the outside worlds,right?"

I can't stop my tears from coming out. I never cried but this is the first time

I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying.

I know it.

I already know it.

The girl I love is dying.

She is going to die.

Even so, I want to deny it.

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you my friends! They are devils, but all of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand put her hands behind my head.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

She then proceeds to kiss me softly. I knew that this was it. I kissed her back. She pulled back and looked me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"…Thank you…and…. I love ….you ….Kirei-san"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling. Saying that she loved me

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face with tears streaming my face.

 ***Crack***

 _End_

 **Harem**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Serafall Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Lolicard (Hellsing)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Irina, Kunou, Isabela, Rossweise, Kiyome Abe, Bennia**

 **Please Review**


	8. Seeing the 'End'

**Chapter6: Seeing Death**

 **Kirei POV**

 ***Crack***

Just what am I seeing?

Just what are those crack lines around me?

I held Asia's body as I caressed her cheek

I got her killed because I left her in Italy. I stared at her smiling face and wondered how could she die with a smile on her face

I knew it was pointless. I knew 'he' is dead ever since Alexander-sensei told me but still…

"Hey, God!? Anyone of you gods!? You all watching, right!? Please don't take her away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend and to see the outside world! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! Gods! Anyone?!" I shouted in the heavens in desperation

Even though I screamed towards Heavens, no one answered me.

"Did this happen because I left her!? Did you abandon her because she healed a devil!?"

I bite my teeth with regret. If I did not hesitate in using 'that' I could've at least save Asia

"Ara, a Human is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

"Such a disgusting sight for a human"

"At least we completed the mission"

"So this is the famous 'Black Death' of the Iscariots that Freed was talking about. Not really living up his name"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare and three other individuals I did not know. I looked at them with fury. My blood was boiling.

When I turned around, there was Raynare and three other fallen Angel smirking at me. They also have the 'cracked lines' on each one of them but they were glowing. I stood up and laid down Asia's body on the Altar and glared at them

"Why are you looking at us like that? Just what happened to your eyes? No matter let's kill him. We need to eliminate any witnesses." She commanded the three fallen angels

"With pleasure" the guy with the fedora hat said. He then flew towards me with a light spear ready to kill me

I saw him coming towards me. I immediately took out my black keys. I did not do anything. I waited

"Die!" he shouted as he raised his light spear

As he was in front of me. I saw the 'glowing cracked line' and I instinctively stabbed the glowing 'cracked line' with my Black keys on his chest.

"What?!" he shouted. To my surprise and his horror he began to disintegrate into light particles.

"What is this?! What did you do?! Why am I disappearing?! Stop it!" he shouted at me as he began to disappear into nothingness. As I watched him disappear I can sense that he disappeared as if his existence did not exist at all

What happened?

The fallen angels were shocked as their fellow member disappeared before their eyes after I stabbed the 'cracked line' on his chest.

Raynare then turned to the two female fallen angels. The two of them still shocked from what happened.

"What are you two doing? Kill him!" she commanded with fear laced in her tone

With some hesitation the two female fallen angels flew towards me with their light weapons in ready. The two of them began to perform a pincer attack.

"Die!" they both shouted as they swung their light weapons towards me

Instead of dodging I blocked it with my Black Keys and I disarmed them. Just like with that previous fallen angel I slashed at both of their glowing 'cracked lines'

They immediately began to turn into light particles as soon as I slashed them

"Why am I also disappearing?!"

"Please! Make it stop!"

Both of them cried for mercy as they began to turn to light particles as I stared at them calmly. I didn't what are those but as if I can make people disappear into nothingness

I then turned to Raynare as soon the two of her fallen comrades disappeared into nothing. I looked in her in rage. There was a look of fear etched in her face

"You filthy, Human. How dare you kill my com-"

I immediately rushed towards her without warning. I have no intent on listening to her. She killed Asia. She will pay.

I can see her glowing 'cracked line'; I don't need to slash it. I want her to suffer for what she did to Asia

As soon as I was in front of her. I stabbed her wings with my Black keys; she didn't have any chance to shout in pain as I grab her throat. She tried to remove my grip by stabbing my arm with her light spear

But I ignored it. I felt more painful things than that spear, I began to tighten my hold on her neck. She began to gasp for air

Without warning the Church doors was blown away

"Kiiireee!"

 **Issei POV**

As soon as Koneko punched the door. My Sacred gear already activated. All of us were stunned on what we saw

It was Kirei, He was holding Raynare in the air while nailing her wings with his Black Keys. Kirei's left arm has a light spear stabbed to it.

As soon as I shouted his name. Kirei let 'Yuuma' go as she fell on her butt Unconscious.

"Everyone…What are you all doing here?" He asks us without facing us. When I heard his voice it was hollow and void of emotion

"We're here to help you Kirei-kun" Kiba answered the question

"Yes… Help, Sempai" Koneko-chan exclaimed

"Ara, Ara Kirei-kun's already started the party without us. You didn't left any for us to 'play' with" Akeno-sempai whined

"Such destruction in here" Rias-Buchou remarked

"Yes were here to help!" I shouted

"…I see…" He whispered quietly but due to the silence, we heard him. It disturbed us on the way he was speaking to us

"Hey Kirei, Where is Asia?" I asked him. I was still disturbed on how his voice sounded and how he still not even facing us.

He didn't answer us as he continued to stare at 'Yuuma' who was still unconscious.

As he began to turn towards us

"Hey where's Asi-"I didn't continue as soon I saw Kirei's eyes. All of us saw it. His eyes were glowing blue with the pupil in a rainbow pattern. It was death. As soon I saw his eyes I wanted to run. My devil instinct is to get away from him as soon as possible. We continued to stare at him as silence fills the church

We didn't even breathe as soon as he answered my question

"She's dead"

"What do you mean she's-" I stopped questioning him as we all saw him going to an altar. There was a body. Asia's body, It as if she was sleeping.

All of us saw him began to hold Asia's body. In that moment I realized that he was crying, It was the first time I saw him like this

I went to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Kirei, What happened?" I asked him

He didn't answer me. He held her as he cried

It hurts to see him like this. To see my brother suffering. If only I didn't argue with Buchou about going here. I could've saved Kirei's love.

Some useless brother I am.

I then noticed that my Sacred Gear began to glow. As the glow began to die down. A red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions appeared on my arm

"What the?!" I was surprised by the transformation

"Interesting" I heard Rias-Buchou said

"Buchou. I've brought it."

We were distracted by a dragging noise

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, 'Yuuma'.

So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious 'Yuuma' whom Kirei defeated.

But she said she "brought" it

She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups"

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words. Seeing that she is only bluffing

Buchou smirks.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno-san says it while smiling.

Buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.

"Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this. I see, so that's what it is"

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear. One of the [Longinus] .Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and Gods Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!?

So that's the power of my Sacred Gear.

There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet.

I can twice stronger now.

What a powerful Sacred Gear

I looked at the Sacred Gear on my left arm fearfully.

Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear.

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Ugh. Buchou nails it.

"Nii-san… I failed to protect her… I failed to uphold my promise…. I was to weak…" All of us turned and saw Kirei he was still crying. He cried while he held Asia's body

"Kirei…" I muttered sadly. It wasn't fair to the both of them.

I just stared at him. All of us were sad for him.

I looked at Buchou

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.

Buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san. This is retribution for my adorable pawn's brother"

It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare.

Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm joking. I mean, something simple like that should be all right, Sempai is there. I can't even defeat him He's to super powerful. Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight to Kirei. As if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

"Sempai! Sempai. You really are powerful. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! Your really are my Idol! Next time I'll be stronger, so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Chills.

I felt something cold running through my back.

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

"See ya then! Bye-bye, Sempai! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

He's quick. That guy just left like that.

But somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.

It's not a premonition but something weirder.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan.

Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me and you're brother tried to kill me! I love you! I love you so much!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit Will you please?"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

The demonic-power shot by Buchou left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

The only thing left is the mysterious feeling I have and the black feathers floating around the Church.

A green light then started floating in the church.

It's Asia's Sacred Gear.

After Raynare was defeated, it got released.

The warm light shines at me. Buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already"

I looked towards Kirei, He was still holding her body. As if it is the only thing that matter to the world to him

Because I was to weak back in the park. She would've died. Kirei would have been with her

He fought for me and Asia. He didn't even get a single benefit from it.

"…Everyone, thanks for coming to help. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…" Kirei muttered

Buchou then took out a Red-coloured chess piece

"Kirei, what do you think this is?"

He then looked towards Buchou his eyes widened seeing the chess piece

"That is?"

"Kirei, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Does that mean?" Kirei said with hope in his 'Eyes'

"Yes, Kirei I will resurrect her" Buchou smiled

"Huh?" I was still confused by their exchanges

I made an idiotic voice because of the sudden info.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh.

I just look at her in a daze.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

I looked at Kirei. He was crying, not of sadness but of joy

"Huh?"

Asia's voice.

The voice that I thought we can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me and Kirei a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and looked at Kirei.

"…Kirei-san?"

"Asia!" He yelled and hugged her quickly

"K-Kirei-san?" She said unsure as he continue to hug her

"Those two... Geez act lovey dovey like that" I sighed in relief

"Jealous?" Buchou teased and I blushed at her words

"A little. But no. I think of Asia like little sister." I scratch my cheeks sheepishly

All of us were happy for both of them even Koneko-chan is smiling slightly for them

Somehow, it feels complete

Kirei then looked her in the eyes

"Let's go home, Asia." He asks

"Yes"

 **Kirei POV**

As soon as I got home yesterday I realized that my eyes were still glowing

I can still see the cracked lines. It was weird. I need to talk to 'her'. She's the only person old enough to be knowlegable about this kind of things, maybe she can help me find out about these eyes and those 'cracked lines'

 **ORC Clubroom**

"Ara, so both you came on time."

When Nii-san and I arrived in the club room, Buchou is the only one present.

The school hasn't started yet.

We came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning.

Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Rias-sempai/Buchou." Nii-san and I greeted.

She then looks at my arms.

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

I had my arms pierced by the spear of light from the battle few days ago.

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power."

I answered her with a slight smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

I sat on the sofa opposite Buchou while Nii-san sat beside me.

Issei-nii then asks her.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?"

Yeah, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of [Pawn] pieces. So it's possible to get more [Pawn] pieces besides me. He asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day.

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Ise."

—!

Wow, Seems Nii-san is very strong to consume eight evil pieces

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed."

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?" Nii-san asked

"Ise, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil." She happily said

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value."

He and I looked at his left arm.

The red gauntlet. A insane embodiment of power which doubles my power every 10 seconds.

The [Boosted Gear] one of the thirteen Longinus that is the rival of the [Divine Dividing] of Vali of the Grigori

Depending on how you use it, it's said that it can even kill God.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Buchou smiles happily.

She pats his cheeks with her fingers.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

—The strongest [Pawn].

She then kissed his forehead

I can see that Nii-san is having a lecherous moment in his mind when Rias-sempai kissed his head

"I probably should stop adoring you here and introduce both of you to the new girl."

What is she talking about?

"K-kirei-san…?"

Voice came from behind me. I have heard this voice before.

When I turned around it was Asia, who is trying to smile.

"A-Asia?" I stammered seeing her here

"Buchou, I can't seem to read the bible. Every time I do my head hurts." She asked Rias-sempai

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias-sempai says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it?" Buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Kirei-san."

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she will be all right?

I felt uneasy.

Then I realised the change in Asia. Why didn't I realise it until now?

"Asia, that uniform" I asked her

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?" She asks me shyly.

She was troubled with how to react, Still not accostumed to the things that are

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as the both of you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias-sempai said to us.

"I will be in your care, Issei nii-san and Kirei-san."

Asia bows her head.

I smiled at her, knowing that I can fulfil my promise to her

Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san then enters the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Kirei-san, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Kirei-sempai Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Kirei-kun Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us.

It's great.

Rias-sempai stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Sempai clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Sempai says it shyly. All of them began to eat

I stared at the window. I then took out something from my pocket. It was the silver cross that I gave to Asia for the fulfilment of our promise.

I turned to her and looked at her beautiful emerald eyes as she struggled to slice the cake.

"Hey, Kirei. Come eat with us. There's plenty more." Nii-san then called to me

I didn't say anything. Words are not needed as I went to join them.

I smiled. How I wish days like this will continue.

 **Railways, After class**

Class has already ended. I already got out of school

I walked down the street watching the trees move by the direction of the wind as I pass by every single tree

I was here to meet someone I knew a long time. I need to ask her a few questions about what happened on the Church a few days ago and what are these 'Eyes'

I continued to walk, this time I was staring at the sky admiring the clouds

"Long time no see, Kirei"

I heard a familiar whimsical voice. I turned and saw her. She has short blond hair and red eyes just like her sister, she wore a white long-sleeved turtle necked sweater with a purple long skirt.

Even after these years I can still see the childishness and at the same time the ruthlessness in her eyes every time I see her

I can only respond by saying her name

"Aruceid"

 _END_

 **Harem:**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Serafall Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Lolicard (Hellsing) Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Irina, Kunou, Isabela, Rossweise, Kiyome Abe, Bennia**

 **Please Review**


	9. The Mystic Eyes

**Author's note: Everyone a big Sorry for the late update. I was actually researching the details of the future plot lines and I researched the Mystic Eyes that took a long time just to understand it. So forgive the late update. Hopefully I can update a little faster. If you have any questions regarding the story just ask away.**

 **Chapter 7: The Mystic Eyes**

 **Kirei POV**

 **Kuoh City Mall**

"Kirei, What's that?"

"Let's go there next, Kirei"

"How does this work,Kirei"

"Kirei!"

Right now Aruceid and I are in the City Mall

You're wondering why the both of us are here rather than discussing about my 'Eyes'

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Aruceid"_

 _She was seating in the railings along the train tracks when I saw her_

" _Wow!, Kirei, You've really grown in these past two years" She said as she jumped off the railings facing me_

" _You too, Aruceid. You really haven't changed a bit ever since I left the Order" I replied as I stare at her calmly but with a hint of happiness in my tone._

 _Now, you're probably wondering why I know this person and why I called her here._

 _Because, Even if she looks a young teenage girl. She actually is 800 years old and one of the two true vampire ancestors alongside her sister. Unlike her sister, she doesn't like to drink blood and wants to become a vampire who feeds unlike her sister, who is the opposite of her._

 _Like me, she is an Iscariot member but she only is an adviser to the Order._

 _I met her when I first joined the Iscariots. With Alexander-sensei, I was formally introduced to the top members of the Order with Aruceid among them. We became fast friends with her constantly trying to meet or in her own words 'play' with me when I wasn't doing any missions._

 _Due to her heritage and considered as one of the Top members of the order. She is considered as its one of the powerful members alongside Alexander-sensei._

 _As I reminisce in the past. I didn't realise that Aruceid was now beside before hugging my arm between her bountiful breasts. I ignored it but the warm feeling as it envelops my arm, It actually felt good. God, I'm starting to think like Nii-san. Yep, Just Ignore it._

" _Let's Play, Kirei" She offhandedly said as she began to drag me to God knows where_

" _W-what are you doing?!" I almost shouted at her in surprise due to her actions._

 _She pouted at me as she as her crimson eyes bore into my chocolate brown eyes_

" _You made me a lady wait for one hour alongside the rail tracks and came late even though you're the one who called me out here. You must at least take responsibility" She pointed out._

 _She got me there. Well, it's my fault that I brought this upon myself. Might as well take responsibility_

" _Ok. Where do you want to go, Aruceid?" I sighed in defeat knowing that she will not stop pestering me about it_

" _Yaaay! Thank you, Kirei" She happily dragged me. Knowing that it will be long until I can talk to her about it_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Arcueid already wasn't paying attention, eyes roaming around the various stores as if she was torn on where she wanted to go first.

"Wow, Kirei! I knew you told me there'd be a lot of stores, but this is a _lot_ of stores! How do they expect us to visit all of them?" She said as she drags me across the mall

"Hold on, did you say _all_ of the stores?" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my other arm when I heard this

"Of course! I don't want to miss out on anything fun!" Arcueid grinned widely before turning to me. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem," I shook my head, and mentally thanked my luck

"Hey, let's go in here" She said as she began dragging me to the new café that was recently opened

We entered the Café and was enamoured by the interior of it. The smell was very minty as the smell began to tickle my nose.

We were then approached by a small cat person that actually dresses like Aruceid?

"Welcome to **Ahnenerbe"**

"Two seats, please" I exclaimed.

As the cat person lead us to the table. Both, Aruceid and I sat at the opposite of each other. We took out the menu.

"I'll take the Green tea" I ordered. I looked back at Aruceid, she clearly is having a hard time ordering.

"Why don't you order their coffee? I heard that is one of their specialties in here." I pointed out.

"Okay! One Coffee for me" She happily ordered. The cat-waitress took down our orders and went to serve them. I still stared at Aruceid

From the years I've known her. Her behaviour is almost child-like, due to the lonely nature of her upbringing, although she is over 800 years old; she spent most of it asleep and knows nearly nothing about the world or how to interact with others. The Innocence within her personality is the reason why I greatly admire her. Of all the few members of our Order, she is the one I'm most comfortable with.

I was interrupted by my train of thought

"Kirei, so what's the reason? Why you called me here from halfway around the world? It's very rare for you to seek my counsel" Aruceid asked me in all seriousness.

I didn't answer her. Instead I looked her and I removed the Illusion ward that was covering my 'Eyes'. I then saw her visibly shocked when she saw my 'Eyes'.

I knew it, It's something big this 'Eyes' of mine.

"Why do you have those eyes, Kirei?" Aruceid asked me in a dark tone when she recovered from her shock

I was surprised from her tone when she asked me that. I knew I need to answer her truthfully or else she will fry me

"I got this on an incident with the fallen angels here in Kuoh. When they kidnapped Asia Argento" I answered truthfully

"Asia Argento, the 'Holy Maiden'. Just what is she doing in here? I thought she was in Europe" she asked

I decided to tell her about the whole incident that transpired during what happened and my fight between the Raynare and the three other fallen angels. When I told her what happened with the three other fallen angels.

I continued explaining the details. "Apparently after I saw Asia died the headache intensified and when I realized it, These 'cracked lines' began forming everywhere and they were glowing." Aruceid was taken back when I finished

"Kirei, What do you mean by 'cracked lines'? What did happened after that?!" I was shocked this was the first time I saw Aruceid like this. She looks as if she saw something that was scary for her. There was a scared look on her eyes

Taken aback by her questions I replied "Y-yeah. When I was fighting Raynare and the three fallen angels I saw the cracked lines all along their bodies. When I fought the other three fallen angels, I didn't know but something inside me said that I should slash it."

When I looked back at Aruceid again. She still looking and listening seriously. A sight which is very rare

"And when I did, they begun to disappear, It as if their existence was erased from the world. Up until now, I can still see the cracked lines but they're not glowing and I don't see any 'cracked lines on you, Aruceid"

Before she can say something. The cat-waitress arrived with our order

"Here's you're order, Sir, Nya" She happily said as she served my Green tea and Aruceid's coffee.

I waited for Aruceid to say something but instead she took a sip from the coffee and gave a delightful expression. As she put down her cup, her previous serious expression was back

"Kirei, You have the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" she said as she refused to look at me

The Mystic what?! Is that what these my eyes are?

"What do you mean?! How do you know these eyes?!" I slammed the table

Instead she coughed and when I realized it I had garnered the attention of the customers and the staff inside the café. I sat down quietly ignoring the looks that was given to me. I then heard Aruceid sigh

"I know these because. I have read it in one of our books in the library inside the Brunestud castle." She answered me as she took another sip from her coffee

"And what does these 'Eyes' of mine do?" I asked her, knowing her as a person who has lived in almost a millennium.

"You're Eyes is actually a circuit that opens up in the brain and eyes to allow the user to "perceive death'." She explained

"What do you mean 'perceive death'?" I asked her

"You're Eyes have ability to perceive the death of a being or object depends entirely upon the user's perception of death. The brain and the Mystic Eyes work as a set, so having different "specs" allows for great differences in the users' abilities to perceive death. They show the death of things, the weak points where everything is most easily broken and the imperfection in everything that will break down one day. They can be said to see the fate of all things, seeing the future, allowing them to see death." She replied.

So these 'Eyes' of mine can see death, huh?

Aruceid then continued

"The 'cracked lines' that you are seeing are actually the 'Lines of death' it is the lines are something like the weakest parts of the joints between molecules in an object or a predesignated switch within the genetic makeup that activates the death of the object. It is the erasure of existence rather than physical destruction, so the object is "stopped" and the cut is the end result. You can actually see the lines of death in everything"

"How come I can't see any of these 'weak point' on you or any of those lines of death?" I asked her.

"Well, In the books I've red. It is said the User can't see any 'Lines of Death' of those more powerful than him/her. In short, the more and larger the 'Lines' the weaker, and the less and smaller 'Lines' is more powerful. Technically these 'eyes' of yours are a myth but from my encounter in the past. I know it is genuine" she explained

So the stronger the opponent, the smaller the 'Lines'. Considering, Aruceid I can't still see any of the 'points' and the 'Line' around her. In short, Aruceid is so powerful that I can't even see her 'points' and 'Lines'. I was then disturbed on how did she know what my 'eyes' are from she said 'encounter'

"Encounter? Do you mean that you met someone who used to have this?" I asked her.

"Yes, He was actually known in the church as the Burial Agency's founder, Michael Roa Valdamjong" she explained

"Michael Roa, As in the 'Serpent of Akasha' the one who betrayed the church and became a vampire so he can become immortal" I asked

She nodded and began to tell me what happened

"600 years ago. When he realized that he has the Mystic Eyes and its price to enhance and make it more powerful. He began to murder the persons he care and began to enhance his eyes. I actually was the one who killed him in the end after I was contracted by the church when he began to threaten the supernatural world. He actually tried to use the 'Eyes' on me but I quickly killed him after. Destroying his body along with his 'eyes' so it won't fall in the wrong hands"

I began to take in the information that I was given. These Mystic Eyes seems need the price of the people who are close to you just to enhance and make it stronger. So, that's why I was able to activate it, back when Asia died. It awakened my Mystic Eyes.

"Aruceid, what's the part you're not telling me?" I asked her seriously as I bore my Mystic Eyes through her Crimson orbs

"Your Mystic Eyes is connected through your brain and magical circuits. Technically, every time you use the Mystic Eyes and cut of someone's 'Lines' or 'Points' you are damaging both you're circuits and you're brain will overload due to the pouring of mana in your brain to activate the Mystic eyes" she replied as her lips began to tremble in fear.

So my brain will be fried, if I always use it, huh? So much for the feared eyes

"Should I report these Order or not?"

"No, don't you'll be exiled or worst executed due to the power your eyes hold. And don't tell anyone, because if you do many of the pantheons around the world will try to recruit you due to the power it holds" she seriously replied as if she was lecturing me.

Seeing that she was finished explaining what these Mystic Eyes are. I decided to ask her one last question

"Can the effects be removed?" I asked

"No, even if you gouge out your eyes. You can still 'see' the 'points' and the 'lines' all around" she replied grimly

Seeing that my Mystic Eyes don't have any way to remove it. I slumped on my chair and began to put all the pieces in my head.

"Thank you, Aruceid. For divulging my information with me. You really are a close friend to me" I smiled at her slightly but deep inside of me I feel that my life will not be normal again after activating these Mystic Eyes. I then put up the illusionary ward around my eyes and drank my green tea. When I looked back at her she wore the cheerful expression that was always plastered on her face but there was a tinge of red on her cheeks. Weird?

We sat there enjoying the calm atmosphere in Ahnenerbe as we continue enjoying each other's presence. After we finished at the café we went to various stores and an arcade. We didn't even realize that it was already getting dark. As I realized it we made our last stop in the park where Nii-san and I was attacked

"Kirei, Thank you for taking me out for today. It's actually very nice to see you again after you left and everyone misses you, even Arturia, Ciel and Alexander-sensei" she muttered

I knew everyone back in the Order wants me back ever since I left to go back to my family. But deep inside me I also want to but my place is with Mom, Dad, Nii-san and Asia

"Tell them. I also miss them and always call me whenever you need my help" I exclaimed. She perked up at my statement but I could see in her eyes that she still also wants me to go back in Europe with her.

I then decided to ask about her sister

"So, what has been Alucard been up to?" I asked

"You know still taking many missions and killing any criminals that roams the world" she replied happily.

I chuckled hearing that. It seems that everyone is still doing fine and is still the same as I left them

"Goodbye, Aruceid" I waved at her

Instead she turned to me and hugged me tightly burying her face on my chest. I blushed at the contact. But it was comfortable in her arms. I hugged her back. We stayed like this for a minute until she let go off me with a red shade on her face

"Let's play again next time, Kirei, Goodbye!" she happily smiled as she waved at me. When I blinked I realized she wasn't there anymore.

I turned and began to walk home

 **Next Day**

 **Issei POV**

 _For some reason, I'm in a place which looks like a chapel. There are familiar faces around me._

" _Damn it! For Issei to get married!"_

" _It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!"_

 _The bald headed Matsuda, and Motohama who is wearing glasses. My two evil pals are sending out words to me while putting on an envious look._

" _Issei! I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"_

" _Sob, you have grown! I was really surprised you got married before Kirei. You were a worthless child whose only pride was his desire to have sex!"_

 _Both my parents are crying. Stop saying such things!_

 _I'm wearing a white tuxedo._

 _It's like a wedding scene. Wait, this is a wedding scene._

 _Even the wedding song is being played within this chapel._

 _Mine!? Is it my wedding!?_

 _I became astonished at this sudden and shocking situation, then what about my bride? Who is my bride?_

" _Issei, you can't look around restlessly."_

 _A familiar voice comes from my side. When I look to my side, there is a beauty, Rias-buchou, who has her crimson hair down to her hips standing right there._

 _She is the one who turned me into a Devil, and she happens to be a High-class Devil who holds a peerage. I'm the servant Devil of Rias-buchou and also her servant._

 _More than that, she looks so gorgeous in her wedding dress that I can't directly look at her. Sob, Buchou, you look so beautiful!_

 _And Buchou who is in such clothing is standing right besides me! So that means she's my—._

" _Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"_

" _Aaah, Rias-oneesama! Why on earth are you marrying a guy like that!?"_

 _Screams can be heard from various part of the chapel. So no one will praise me huh…._

 _I-I see, so this is Rias-buchou and my wedding!_

 _I can't believe it. So Buchou and I got into that sort of relationship without me realising it, and our relation progressed this far._

 _Ah, I don't really get it, but if I can marry Buchou who I admire, then there's no problem at all!_

" _At all times, thee—"_

 _I turned around to the voice and saw Kirei preceding the wedding, he wore a navy blue priestly garments and he was holding a book. He looked happy for me. He continued saying the marriage vows_

 _Marriage = husband and wife. Husband and wife = family. Family = children. Children = making babies. Making babies = sexual relation. Sexual relation = husband and wife's love affair. Husband and wife's love affair = starts from the first night of marriage. …First night of marriage…_

 _The first night of our marriage!?_

 _[Come here, Isse.]_

 _Buchou is laying on the bed naked inside my imagination._

 _This means that I can, right? I mean, we are husband and wife after all, so we need to make a family._

 _A child is a must when you start a family. And to make a child, we need to do a certain thing. And that certain thing is sex._

 _I can have sex with Buchou!_

 _Reaching that conclusion, my head became full with excitement and I wasn't able to stop imagining lots of naughty stuff._

 _I see, so the reason why I didn't have any luck with these kinds of things in the past is because it was for this day. For tonight!_

 _A-Am I be able to finish the task until the end safely!? N-No, if it's about knowledge, then I am an expert! I have been simulating it every day in my head!_

 _In other words, I'm an ace-pilot in mock battles! I'm an elite who only needs to taste the real battle!_

" _Now you may kiss the bride."_

 _What!?_

 _Yeah, that's it, now I remember! This is the first thing I have to do!_

 _The kiss in a chapel! A kiss with Buchou!_

 _When I look to my side, Buchou has her eyes closed and her face is approaching me!_

 _Can I!? I can right!? Alright! Alright! Buchou's lip is mine!_

 _Her lips look so soft. The lipstick makes them sparkle and my head feels like it's about to spin around._

 _And soon, this will belong to me! I can't stop myself from being excited when I think about it!_

 _While breathing hard from my nose, I stick my lips forward and gradually approach Buchou—._

 _[Looks like you're having fun, shitty brat.]_

— _!?_

 _A mysterious voice echoes within my head. It a low voice with an impact in it. I don't recall this voice. But somehow I feel like I know this voice. A voice which has always been close to me_

 _[That's right. I'm right beside you.]_

 _Who is this?"_

 _I look around me, and the chapel is nowhere to be seen now._

 _Buchou who was right next to me is also gone. Everyone including Kirei, my parents and friends are gone as well!_

 _Rather than that, where am I? I'm losing all my senses. I lost my sense of balance and touch._

 _I lost my sense of sight and hearing as well._

 _It's pitch-black right in front of me. Darkness. I can't hear anything with my ears. It's silent._

… _What is this?_

 _Buchou! Kirei! Dad! Mum! Matsuda! Motohama!_

 _I shout the names of those I'm close with inside my heart, but there is no reply. What is happening to me?_

 _Whose voice is that?_

 _[It's mine.]_

 _Uwaa!_

 _The sound didn't come out from my mouth, but I'm really shocked within my heart._

 _Of course. Anyone will be scared if a gigantic monster appears right in front of them._

 _It has big eyes. The colour of its eyes is red like a blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out._

 _There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like a magma._

 _It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying._

 _More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger._

 _In front of me there is…a gigantic monster…and out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a-._

 _Dragon_

 _It seems like it knows what I'm thinking even though I can't speak, and it seems like the monster, a Dragon, which is in front of me lifts its mouth up a bit._

 _[That's it. That's the right deduction. I've been trying to talk to you for the whole time. But, since you were really weak, my words didn't reach you until now. Finally. Finally, I am able to appear in front of you.]_

… _What is this guy saying? I don't get it._

 _Appear? He has been trying to talk to me for the whole time? I don't know. I don't know about it! What? Is he trying to eat me?_

 _[Eat? Eat you who seem to taste awful? As if I would. That's not it. I just wanted to introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on.]_

 _Partner? Hold on a second. I don't even know what you are talking about!_

 _Dragon! Who are you—._

 _[You already realised it, haven't you? You probably thought about it. Yeah, that's right. I'm exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again. Aye, partner.]_

 _When I look at my left arm, it's covered in red scales and it looks very abnormal because it has really sharp claws growing out from it._

 _It was my sacred gear the [Boosted Gear]_

I opened my eyes, and a familiar ceiling is in front of me.

Aah, so that was a dream.

Looks like I had the best dream which also happened to be the worst dream. It was good at the start. My wedding with Buchou, whom I look up to. It was good until then, but after that

My heart is beating fast. Anyone will if they have the same dream. I'm also breathing faster.

I lift my upper body upright, and wipe the sweat on my forehead with my hand. Wow. So much sweat. I'm shocked at the unexpected amount of sweat I have.

At the same time, I realised that I used my left arm to wipe it.

That last scene. That red Dragon. I can't come to believe it since it had too much fantasy taste in it.

There's nothing wrong with my left arm which turned into that of a monster's arm at the end of my dream.

But I do understand that there is something possessed in this arm.

I look at the clock. It's 4:30am It's still a bit early. And Kire is still tired since he went back home late

I take a deep breath and then went back inside my bed—. No, that isn't it!

I remember now! It's time! I got out of the bed and got ready.

When I look outside from the window, there is a red haired beauty, Rias-buchou, who is wearing a red jersey and is standing at the gate.

She is a senior and the school idol at the high school I go to. She is also the president of the Occult Research Club that I am in, and her real identity is a Devil.

She looks this way with her blue eyes after she realises that I'm looking at her.

—Hurry up.

She moves her lips like that while smiling.

"I'm coming now!"

I changed into a jersey from my pyjamas immediately, and left the room to do the morning training.

 **1 hour later**

"Ze~ha~, ze~ha~."

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Or else I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

I'm running in the residential area while losing my breath.

Buchou who is behind me while riding a bicycle fires me up without hesitation. You are strict like always.

About a month ago, I happened to be reincarnated as a Devil from a human. I became Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's servant Devil.

Devils are beings that are summoned by humans, who then grant their wish in exchange of receiving a price from them. They happen to do those kinds of works on daily basis. Buchou is no exception.

I have been working daily as a servant Devil of Buchou and am walking towards my goal, one step at a time.

What's my goal? That's obvious!

"I'm going to become the Harem-King…ze~ha~…"

Those words slipped out from my mouth while I'm running.

"That's right, and for that you need to start from daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even by a bit."

Yes, Buchou. I know that.

I'm currently a new-born Devil, but if I make achievements and get promoted, then I can receive a peerage. If that happens, I can have my own servants just like Buchou. That's right! I'm going to make lots of girls into my servant Devils, and I'm going to make my dream come true!

For that, I need to get stronger just like Buchou said. Strength is absolute in the world of Devils. Simply put, the stronger you are, the easier you can aim higher.

Well, you can rise up with knowledge, trading skills, and other kind of skills, but I have no talent in those areas at the moment. Sometimes I envy Kirei since he knew thse things

So nothing will start unless I increase my stamina. That's why I'm currently doing this training every day.

But Buchou is a Spartan-instructor. It's a good thing Jin-sensei taught me something

"For my servant to be weak is something I can't forgive."

So she shows no mercy for my morning training.

She makes me run for approximately 20km, and after that makes me do more than 100 laps of dashes. She also has me do various muscle trainings that I don't even want to count how many of them I have done.

Devils are the residence of night that unleashes their powers during night. I thought that it's better to train at night rather than in the morning, but apparently that isn't the case. According to Buchou, training while being under the sunlight that we are weak against makes us mentally stronger as well.

I have been suffering from muscular pain every day, but getting used to it is a scary thing and it doesn't hurt like it has in the beginning.

Lately, I have been able to do them quite easily. It's a proof that I have been improving daily. After all, I'm in a good state in physical education class. My short sprint record has shortened, and it isn't that tiring to do long distance sprint any more.

"Haahaa…"

I stopped running when I arrive at the park which happens to be the goal. I'm sweating from all over my body…

"Good job. Now, we'll move on to the dashes."

The Oni-Buchou's smile is so dazzling.

 **Later**

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…"

I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon and the dashes.

Buchou is sitting on my back. The feeling of her soft buttocks feels superb, but I have no time to enjoy it since my arms are crying in pain.

No, actually the feeling of her buttocks is the best!

WHIP!

"Auu!" I had my butt slapped by Buchou. Voice slips out from my mouth. I'm not a masochist either

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?" Buchou says something impossible while smiling. I will die. I will be in a near death state from morning if that happens.

"Hmm, it should be about time that the both of them gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

When I ask her, I heard two familiar voices

"Good morning"

When I look to the direction from where the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture. It was Kirei and Asia.

"Issei- niisan, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late!"

"I just woke up because I slept late yesterday. Please forgive my tardiness"

As Kirei and Asia began to walk towards us. The blonde haired girl—Asia, trips over. I wasn't able to rush to her safety since Kirei helped her up. As I watched them I can't but feel jealous to the looks that they were giving each other.

Kuuuhhh! Kirei, why do you always get the beautiful ones?!

"Ise-niisan, here's your tea."

"Y-Yeah, thanks."

I'm taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives me. After that, I did the muscle training for my stomach and back, so my whole body is hurting all over. We were sitting down in one of the benches in the park while Buchou and Kirei began to talk about something

"Asia, why are you and Kirei here?"

When I ask, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I heard from Kirei-san that he will be helping Buchou assist you in your training. Well, I wanted to help my new brother"

Asia… You are such a wonderful girl! Any guy would love to have a little sister like you I'm deeply moved!

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! Even Kirei doesn't show it. He really cares about me. Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day that I will have a cute little sister like you"

I drink the tea in a sip while crying out with joy.

Asia, a former Sister who has a blonde hair and green eyes. "Former" means that she isn't a Sister any more since Kirei begged Buchou to revive her. Right now she is a Devil of the Gremory group.

Seeing that Kirei and Buchou finished discussing my training I noticed that our master, Buchou, seems to be thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today since I will be detailing what will be your training by the recommendation of your brother , so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

Both Kirei and I were confused by her statement

 **Kirei POV**

"…T-This is?"

My eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of our home.

I calmly stared at the things that were in front of us

Boxes. Moving boxes

Rias-sempai turned to me upon seeing my stare.

"Now then, Kirei. Carry these inside."

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to our house?" I asked her

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?" she replied

"This is Asia's belongings!?"

I'm in deep shock, but Buchou then says something even more shocking.

"Yes, starting from today, Asia will be living in your house."

Both Nii-san and I blinked.

-  
Family meeting.

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations. The words of the parents, who hold the authorities, have the big factor to decide the outcome. The way we, the children, negotiate will be the key to this. That's what Nii-san said

But my parents who are supposed to have the authority are down on their knees when they are in front of Rias-sempai.

Maybe Rias-sempai's eyes, which have power which can't be seen with their eyes, are making them act that way.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?" she said with a cheerful tone in her voice

Rias Buchou gives a reckless order to my parents while saying it elegantly and cheerfully.

The two of them whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia and they looked at me and Nii-san

Our dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Kirei-san's Otou-sama."

Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way."

It seems like dad is getting emotional.

Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls will obviously make him happy.

"Otou-san!" My mum pokes my dad. My dad comes back to his senses.

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our stupid eldest son who is an embodiment of sexual desire is also in this house. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? While Kirei seems calm and always silent but what if his robot-like personality can be contagious. If something happens, I would be too ashamed."

Dad doesn't even hold back on his own two sons. And embodiment of sexual desire for Nii-san, well he is right. But me a Robot?.

But what dad just said is logical, so it will be better to make her home stay in a house where there is also a girl. Even my mum is agreeing to it right beside him, saying "Yeah, that's right".

If a beautiful blonde girl stays with us with a brother who is the embodiment of sexual desires and me a guy who gave off a very calm face, you won't know what might happen. It will become a worldwide problem. My parents probably wanted to say that.

Rias-sempai doesn't seem to be affected by my parent's refusal and continues to negotiate with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?" she asked them

My eyes widened by this revelation

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Otou-sama, Asia knew Kirei when he went to Europe. She believes in Kirei and Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Kirei maybe a robotic person who seems only thing to do is to follow orders and Issei does lack a bit of intelligence and is very straight forward, but both of them are not fools. Instead, both of them will work together, they will be able to pass any obstacle and will overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of them. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! Kirei-san became my first friend in Europe and he saved me by risking his life. He is my saviour. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he.."

Then Asia starts to explain happily with a big smile on her face how I was always helping her out at school. Seeing this I can't but feel happy.

She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them.

My parents are surprised by the stories that Asia was telling them and they seem like they aren't dissatisfied with what they are hearing. Well, any parent will be happy if their child is being praised.

Then Rias-sempai gives them the final push.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training for Kirei, then?"

[Bride!?] All of us in the room shouted except me, Asia and Rias-sempai

My eyes widened at her words

Tears

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of both mom's and dad's eyes. Dad then speaks while wiping his tears.

"I also thought that Kirei would never get a bride. It's because he's Kirei. A son that almost who acts like a robot. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society but he went to Europe before I could do it, but that all turned out to be a boomerang. He acts too stern like a robot. He didn't have much friend here in Japan except Issei, Aika and Kiba. I thought he planned to become a priest after I saw many priest garments in his wardrobe"

My mum is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"I also thought that Kirei would never get a bride. Since he always read or train."

"Kaa-san. Isn't this too much?" I asked her calmly

"Dear. I know it's too much. You never socialize with people. You only talk with us. You never told us about anything what happened during your stay in Europe. But when you came back you only divulge your time in studying and training" Mom replied to me. I tried to open my mouth to protest but I knew she was right

Asia then holds both Mom's and Dad's hands

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Kirei was a wonderful person ever since I met him. He made many friends back in Europe and He always comes and spends time with me." Asia smiled to Mom and Dad

My mum and dad, who saw that, broke down by crying out loud.

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!" my dad said

Buchou smiles after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Kirei. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Kirei and Issei at their home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with their parents." She commanded her.

"Is it really alright? Won't it be a burden if I stay?" Asia then asked nervously

Rias-sempai walked towards her and held her hand

"Kirei promised he will explore the world with him, right?" she asked her

She nodded

"For you to get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle you want it to be with Kirei, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most?", you did say Kirei without a second thought, right?"

Oh I see, so that's the reason. Asia is staying at Rias-sempai's place. She's borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building where the ORC clubroom is.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!" Dad happily exclaimed

Dad, you really are trying to make Asia my wife, huh?

"See, even Otou-sama is agreeing with this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Rias-sempai smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Kirei-san, Issei-niisan, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

Yup, Devils really are a manipulative creatures

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with us under the same house.

"…Bride, huh." Rias-sempai whispered but Nii-san and I heard it

 _End_

 **If you still don't understand the workings of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. You can search it the Type-moon wiki.**

 **Harem:**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Serafall Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Lolicard (Hellsing) Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Irina, Kunou, Isabela, Rossweise, Kiyome Abe, Bennia**

* * *

 **Character Stats**

 **Hyoudou Kirei**

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Strength:** B+

 **Agility:** B+

 **Mana:** A++

 **Endurance:** A

 **Powers:**

 ** _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:_** _Anti-Existence_

Rank: ?

 _ **Sword of Ea** : _Anti-World

Rank:EX+++

 _ **Chains of Enkidu** : _Anti-Unit

Rank:A+

 _ **Gate of Babylon** : _Anti-Army

Rank:E~A++

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Strength:** A+

 **Agility:** C

 **Mana:** E-

 **Endurance:** B

 **Powers:**

 ** _Boosted_** _ **Gear:**_ Anti-Divine, Anti-army

Rank:A+++

* * *

 **Please review**


	10. Phenex

**Chapter 8: Phenex**

 **Few days after Asia moved in**

 **Kirei POV**

It's already been a few days since Asia started to live with us. It was actually very nice to be living with us. Though it is quite annyoing seeing dad and mom always tease me about her

Right now I was meditating on Occult Research Club with Koneko on my lap. She seem to have taken a spot there for some unknown reason as she continued to eat her sweers. I already told my parents that nii-san and I will be going back home late

I'm trying sense the Lines of Death around by not using my eyes and it seems that I can easily sense it when I'm using senjutsu

"Kirei-kun"

I was then disturbed with my meditation when a pair of slender arms held my neck and two soft mounds pressed behind my head. I opened one of my eyes and saw Akeno-sempai hugging my neck

For some reason Koneko seems to glare daggers at Akeno-sempai who is ignoring the look that she was giving to her

"Yes Akeno-sempai?" I asked her putting up a calm face ignoring the felling behind my back

"Ara? No Reaction. Why don't you lighten up, a little bit?" She pouted and I rolled my closed my eye

"I'm in middle of meditating Sempai. Please don't disturb me unless it's important" I replied calmly and close my eye again

"You're no fun Kirei-kun." I heard her whine a little and still continued to hug my neck and heard Koneko growl a little

Knowing that Akeno-sempai and Koneko will not let me go. I looked at Rias-sempai for some help as she was staring outside the window. She seems to be in her own world ever since Asia moved in with Nii-san and I

"Kiba?" I called out to him begging but he only laughed weakly seeing that he can't help me out of this predicament

"Rias-sempai?" I called out to her but she did not respond

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Akeno-sempai who seems to be troubled

"It's not my place to tell you Kirei-kun" She replied with worry tone and I sighed let Akeno-sempai held me

Then the doors swung open

"We're back!" Nii-san and Asia arrived as they have finished hading out leaflets

They both stopped on their tracks as they saw me sitting on the couch with Koneko on my lap and Akeno hugging my neck from behind

"Uwaahhhh! Kirei! You lucky bastard! I thought that you didn't want to become a harem king. Yet here you are stealing my dream! Dammn It!" Nii-san started to complain as I can feel the jealousy laced in his voice

"K-koneko-chan, A-akeno-sempai. Both of you should let go of him. He doesn't look quite uncomfortable" Asia stammered as she clearly want both Koneko and Akeno-sempai to let me go

The two of them didn't even budge on the spot

"…No. Sempai's lap comfortable" Koneko then just proceeded to snuggle on my chest

"Ara, ara. It seems that Koneko-chan seems to have taken a liking to you Kirei-kun." Akeno-sempai exclaimed. She then whispered in my ear "But, I also want to 'punish' you for not giving me a dose of my 'Kirei time' "

Out of nowhere Akeno-sempai began to nibble my ear. My face began to turn red by the action but I manage to still keep a calm face

Asia became red-faced and fainted on the spot while nii-san began shouting

 **Later**

After a moment of calming both waking Asia and calming Nii-san down. We sat down the couch. I manage to convince Akeno-sempai to let go of me but Koneko seems to be glued on my lap as she continue to eat her sweets

"So how was it?" I asked them knowing it is the first day of her Devil job

"I-It's actually fun!" She smiled shyly to me and I nodded

"Rias-sempai, we've finished distributing our leaflets!"

I turned to saw Nii-san calling out to Rias-sempai who seems to be dazed off

"I-I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. Good work, Issei, Asia." Rias said before she coughed "Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

"Eh?" Nii-san blinked to Asia who seems puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?" Asia points to herself while panicking.

"Right, Rias-sempai?" Nii-san asked to Rias who nodded in return

"Yes. The handing out of the leaflets will end today. If I let this go on forever, it seems like a certain someone will be jealous" She sends a smirk to me while I replied her with my stoic face

"Ara? The no reaction again" Akeno commented to me but I ignore it

I then felt Koneko stare at me with her own stoic stare

"We are the same" She said. Instead I put my hand on her head and proceeded to rub it

Koneko began to melt on the magic that was on my fingers as I rubbed the top of her head. All of the sudden she began to purr. I stopped rubbing her head

"…No…Don't stop, munya…" she weakly whispered.

I proceeded to let my fingers work their magic as I took Koneko to cloud nine

I completely forgot that there were other people in the clubroom. I saw Rias-sempai having an amused look on her face. Akeno-sempai seems to be amused but there was a dark look on her eyes. Kiba just stood there smiling like an ideal gentleme. Asia seems to be looking at Koneko with a very cute jealous stare. While, Nii-san is amusingly slumped down on the ground.

Seeing that no one is going to say anything

"So, are you all going to do something or what" I asked as I continued to pet Koneko

 **Same day, Night**

I was currently studying on my desk late at night. It has been quiet here in both school and at home ever since I've talked to Aruceid about the Mystic Eyes. I was preoccupied in my thought until I sense a magical signature appeared in the house more specifically in Nii-san's room

I then took out some of my Black keys and when I opened the door

"Nii-san! Whats-"

I didn't continue to what I was about to say as I saw Rias-sempai on top of Nii-san

"What's going on in here?" I demanded in a cold tone

'K-Kirei!" Nii-san stammered to me while I look towards Rias

When I bore my eyes on her I saw that she troubled in the situation that she has created

"Sempai, Don't make any decision that you will regret because you did something drastic" I scolded her

We were then interrupted when another Gremory magic circle appeared in the room. We were then greeted by a beautiful woman wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick. She looks to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Everyone in the Vatican and the Order know who this person is. She is the "Queen of Annihilation" and one of the strongest devil alive. Grayfia Lucifuge

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing me, Nii-san and Rias-sempai.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Rias-sempai twitches her eyebrows hearing that. I see really has a problem

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this and yet letting a human caught you in the act."

Lowly… She dare talk to my brother just like that

Hearing the maid woman say that, I was about to retort but Rias-sempai beats me to it.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia. And the human you're talking about is the Iscariot's 'Black Death', Hyoudou Kirei "

In that moment I saw Grayfia became shocked as she looked at me. She then faced me and spoke to me

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kirei-sama, Sirzechs-sama is very grateful for the peace that you and your order have enforced."

"Thank you, coming from both the Lucifer and the 'Queen of Annihilation' is a real honor" I bowed slightly at her in respect, that she and her master has given to me and the Order

She then turned back at my gawking brother and Rias-sempai, she then picks up Rias-sempai's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Rias-sempai's body.

The woman looks at Nii-san. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do? I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I saw Nii-san still gawking until the point he began to ogle her

Pinch.

Rias-sempai pinches then started to pinch Nii-san. I smiled slightly at the sight

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?" Rias-sempai makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them." Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Rias-sempai sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is my brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias-sempai picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes..

"I'm sorry, Issei, Kirei. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident. And Kirei, thank you"

"Issei? Wait, is this person?" Grayfia looks at Nii-san with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"…Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons"

Grayfia-san began to look at Nii-san with a calculative look on her face

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Issei."

Rias-sempai calls him. She walks Nii-san and kissed his cheek. Judging from Nii-san's face it seems that he's very happy

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled the both of you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gave us a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

Nii-san just stood there dazzled while touching the cheek where he was kissed.

"Kirei-san! I finished using the shower!"

I heard Asia's voice soon after that. Seeing that the situation was over I went out of Nii-san's room

 **Next day**

Kiba told Nii-san and me that while we were walking towards the Old School Building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia and Rias-sempai. So I asked Kiba about how Rias-sempai was acting strange lately. Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-sempai would know, right?" said Nii-san

Kiba nodded at Issei's question

"Akeno-san is Rias-sempai's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Then I open door without any concerns. Inside the room were Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Koneko, and Grayfia-san, She looked calm and collected just like yesterday. Rias-sempai had a very disturbed face. Akeno-sempai was smiling like usual but I could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent; no one spoke a single word. Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my shirt with a worried face. I patted her head to comfort her. Rias-sempai spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias-sempai rejected Grayfia-san's offer with her hand.

"The Truth is…."

At the exact same moment Rias-sempai spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. This magic circle belongs to to the House of…

"Phenex" Kiba said.

SPARK

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while"

The guy appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had his hands inside his pockets. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Rias-sempai

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Raiser said

I can tell Nii-san was annoyed by this guy attitude. He was blabbering something behind me

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Rias-sempai. Do you think that's acceptable?" Nii-san stepped up without hesitating

The guy turned his head toward Nii-san

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Rias-sempai. He was definitely looking down on Nii-san

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei." Nii-san declared

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

"I mean, who the heck are you?" said Nii-san without thinking

The guy seemed a bit surprised by Nii-san question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. Harsh as always..."

The guy started laughing. Then Grayfia-san came in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Said Grayfia

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia explained to Nii-san about that guy. Nii-san seems trying hard to process it to his brain

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

I definitely did not like this guy

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama" said Grayfia

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Nii-san screamed.

 **A minute later**

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy praised Akeno-sempai's tea is Raiser. Akeno was smiling like usual, but I can see that she wa faking her smile and her words. Rias was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. Rias kept on shaking his hands off, but the Phenex kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I definitely not like this guy. I feel like I want to activate the 'Gate'. I also noticed Nii-san seems angry

"Stop it already!"

Rias-sempai angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Rias-sempai got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet-"

They then start to babble about pure blooded devil which I ignored. Since I knew the situation of the pure-blooded evils and the extinction half of the 72 pillars

I was interrupted in my thought until

FLAME!

I opened my eyes when I felt the heat is rising

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser declared and spread killing intent to us

I can felt everyone tensed and Asia held my cloth tightly. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I then began to use senjutsu to begin to die out the flames

Raiser seems notice something disturb his speech turn to me

"Oho. Looks like we have a stray human in here" He smirked to me and I keep my gaze calm

"If you come to here for fight then you pick wrong place. We can settle this outside if you want" I said calmly.

Just before Raiser able to reply me Grayfia took over and says the thing first

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Rias-sempai and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her.

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and made a sigh while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared. I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?"

"...!?"

Rias-sempai lost the words from her mouth. She seemed to be very shocked.

Ahh, so they want to settle this in a match, huh?

"Rating Game, It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to Issei

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?"

Sempai continued to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? .What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life.!"

Rias-sempai was really pissed now.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Rias-sempai challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias-sempai made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Sempai and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser

"Everyone, with the exception of Kirei" said Rias-senpai as she points her finger to me.

Raiser started laughing after Senpai answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only you're "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants!"

He the clicks his fingers and another Phenex magic circle appears

As the flames died down

I noticed that all of them girls...

I turned to Nii-san and saw that he was drooling

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at Nii-san

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Raiser servants throw many insults toward Issei after hearing that.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! He's making noise by moving his tongue around! Rias seemed like she didn't care.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Nii-san called out as he rushed towards him

 **[BOOST!]**

Nii-san power began to double

"There's no need competition! I will beat you all in here and now!" He declare before he charged toward Raiser

"Mira. Do it" said Raiser

"Yes, Raiser-sama"

Raiser ordered his servant. Seeing that Nii-san will be hit by the Bo staff

" **Time alter - Double Accel"**

As soon as I activated it everything around me began to slow down. I went to the spot where the Bo staff was and held it

After a few seconds time went back to normal again. I held the staff

"W-what?" The Mira girl was surprised. Seeing her reaction I grunted as I kick her in the stomach as soon as I pulled the staff towards me

I can see Everyone's surprised expression seeing this

On instinct I quickly pulled three Black Keys and threw it

The Black Keys stabbed to where they are standing

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said in stern voice. I can sense that everyone in Raiser's peerage was about to attack.

"Stop this at once!" Grayfia the let out a strong power as the building began to shake slightly

The everyone on his peerage gave me a glare but Raiser rise his hand as he does not want to provoke the Strongest [Queen]

"Seems like it will be more interesting than I thought. The human can put up a fight but I don't know about your peerage, Rias" He smirked "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias-sempai doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Nii-san

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow." He said before turning to Rias "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that I let out a sigh and turned my head to the window

My eyes sharpened. So, you three decided to observe me, huh?

 **Somewhere**

 **Normal POV**

"As expected, He knew that we were here?" A male voice said in surprise tone

"Kirei-kun's still strong" The second male voice added

"Hmmm. He's interesting. When you told me that he holds _Bab-ilu_ the key to the 'Gate' and the 'Tower'. I didn't expect it but I guess the two of you are right" The a third voice spoke

"Yes. I worked with him when the Vatican needs some backup and he is the apprentice of Anderson" the second said in matter of fact tone

"He's that good?" The third voice asked

"Don't underestimate him he is the 'Black Death' after all, He even got the approval of the Two true ancestors" The second said with amusing tone

"Really?! Well looks like we found diamond in mud. You sure that the Hyoudou Family is not related to any famous human or hero?"

"Believe me. I already check their tree family. They are merely a civilan family without anything special"

"Hmmm. If you say so then. I will contact Jeanne to talk with him to join us"

"Jeanne? She's kind of childish. Why did you pick her?"

"Compared to me I only knew him as a teammate and She's an old friend of his and from what I heard they were very close with each other when he was with the Isacriots while she is with the Vatican"

"I Agree. And if he rejects the offer?"

"He doesn't have a choice. I will make sure of it. I won't kill him if you say his potential is good like you said since it will make Devil resurrect him and become threat. But if he joins us. Isn't it will be interesting the holder of the 'key' of the 'Tower'?"

"If you say so.I will keep an eye on him"

"Hn! Tell me if there something new. Good job Georg"

"Sure Cao Cao"

 _END_

 **AN: Hey guys, It's me, I will be creating an AU arc for Kirei situated in Kyoto after the Raiser Arc and an Iscariot Order member or a Vatican member (Xenovia and Irina will not be INCLUDED) that will be partnered with him during this Arc, the story arc will be called the Storm God Arc. So I will be holding a poll and would like you to vote who will be with Kirei with this Arc.**

 **Also please help me to where I will put Yasaka and Kunou in the Harem. Do I put them on Kirei or Issei?**

* * *

 **The Choices**

 **-Arturia Pendragon (Iscariots)**

 **-Aruceid Brunestud (Iscariots)**

 **-Alucard orLolicard (Iscariots)**

 **-Ciel (Iscariots)**

 **-Alexander Anderson (Iscariots)**

 _ **-Diarmuid**_ **Ua Duibhne (Iscariot)**

 **-Griselda Quarta (Vatican/Heaven)**

 **-Gabriel (Vatican/Heaven)**

 **-Dulio Gesualdo (Vatican/Heaven)**

 **Please Vote in the Poll that will be displayed on my PROFILE page**

* * *

 **Harem:**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Serafall Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Lolicard (Hellsing) Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Irina, Isabela, Rossweise, Kiyome Abe, Bennia**

 **Please Review**


	11. Story Arcs and ORC Character Information

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone this is Angra-mainyu-chan. I completely forgot to display the poll on my profile, so stupid of me.  
**

 **This time I will just be listing the story Arcs that I will be writing for this story in the future**

 **1\. Holy Maiden Arc**

 **2\. Phenex Arc**

 **3\. Storm God Arc (AU)-Kirei only**

 **4\. Excalibur Arc**

 **5\. Betrayal of the Peace Arc**

 **6\. Young Devils Gathering Arc**

 **7\. Ragnarok Arc**

 **8\. Gate of God Arc (AU)-Kirei Only**

 **9\. Tower of Babel Arc (AU)**

 **10\. Angra-Mainyu Arc (AU)-Kirei Only**

 **11\. Uroboros and the New faction Arc**

 **12\. The Two Vampire Faction arc**

 **(Unfinished. May changed and will Updated in the Future)**

 **So there it is this the current storyline that Mortem Obrisque will be following throughout**

 **If you can recommend anything to me just tell me anything regarding the Harem and other things you want to tell me**

* * *

 **Character stats**

 **OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

 _ **Hyoudou Kirei**_

 **Aliases** : Black Death (Iscariot Alias), Mortem Obrisque

 **Alignment** : Chaotic Neutral

 **Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance** : Kotomine Kirei from Fate/Zero

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Residence, Iscariot Order, The Vatican, Occult Reasearch Club, Vali Team, and Tower of Babel

 **Hobbies** : Training, Keeping the order, Walking, and cooking (especially Mapo tofu)

 **Likes** : Training, Girls who can cook Mapo Tofu, Cooking, Reading, His friends, Misfortune of his enemies

 **Dislikes** : Bayonets, Cao Cao, A certain Astaroth heir,

 **Familiars:**

 **Yamato-no-Orochi** – The fabled serpent that was defeated and enslave by the Shinto storm god, Susanoo. Kirei tamed the serpent after he defeated the Storm god in combat

 **Abilities**

 **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** \- An eye that was thought to be only a legend. It can see the 'points' and 'lines' of death and has the ability to erase anyone or anythings existence. However the user is cursed by having **Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil** as consequence for having the Eyes

 **Senjutsu -** Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of _ki_ , a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of _ki_ and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Kirei has already mastered it and uses it in healing and fighting. He does not feel the side effects of it due to the 'curse' of the Mystic Eyes

 **Bajiquan -** Kirei is a practitioner of a type of Bajiquan that heususes called _Super Bajiquan_. It is an ultimate technique born from the miraculous fusion of Bajiquan and senjutsu, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art.

 **Innate Time Control** \- which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type ofReality Marble in a way

 **Weapons Mastery** – Kirei is shown t have a narutal ability in using almost every weapon due to the number of weapons he can use with the Gate of Babylon. The must use weapon is either a sword or a spear.

 **Spiritual Doctor -** that heals through a spiritual medium, as in healing through the soul rather than the flesh. It is a "curse" that can remove the infected part without using a single surgical knife on the body. While he has practiced many different types of magecraft, healing is the only one that fit him because his magical aptitude is specialized in "opening wounds." Kirei abilities in fixing spiritual and mental bodies is at bishop level

 **Black Keys -** Kirei is extremely skilled with Black Keys, thin blades resembling a rapier that are longer than a meter with a short hilt. They are used specifically by Executors or Exorcists of the Iscariots as projectile weapons. They boast great power and a high difficulty to master, so Kirei is a strong and rare expert at utilizing them in battle. The blade is a semi-solid formed by magical energy, so it is only necessary to carry the small hilt. He holds a high number of them at one time under his frock, and nobody knows their exact number

 **Master tactician –** Kirei is shown to be a prodigy even as a kid. The main reason why he was recruited by the Iscariots at a young age. He is shown to defeat even more powerful beings by making tactics unsuitable for his opponents

 **Equipment**

 **Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure** \- is a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. **The vault contains the prototype of all legendary weapons due to the fact that it came from the 'King of Heroes'.** Since The Gate of Babylon is one of the most sought after weapons by all of the pantheons around the world he rarely use it. He will only **use** when the situation calls for it **  
**

 **Bab-Ilu –** The key to the "Golden Capital" and the main control of the fabled Tower of Babel. It only chooses worthy people to wield it. Kirei discovered the key in the ruins of Babylon

 **Chains of** **Enkidu** – It holds the power of "commanding to gods". It grows stronger as the target has more divinity, and thus is one of the few anti-divine weapons. To a target that has no divinity, it is no more than a solid chain.

 **Sword of** **Ea** **-** A black, pillar-shaped sword, etched with fine crimson cuneiform letters. With an energy output that exceeds even Excalibur, rotation of Ea's tri-blade segments vacuums and compresses surrounding atmospheric gasses. Upon release, the ensuing cataclysmic blast sunders the foundations of reality, causing a collapse of time and space that disintegrates everything around the area of attack. Ea's material components have no origins in the mortal plane; unlike other weapons, it cannot be replicated through tracing. It is the most powerful weapon in Kirei's arsenal.

* * *

 _ **Hyoudou Issei**_

 **Aliases** : Red Dragon Emperor (shared with Ddraig), Oppai Dragon (first called by Bikou, shared with Ddraig), Breast Dragon Emperor (shared with Ddraig), Harem King" (self-proclaimed), True Dragon (named by Great Red),

 **Alignment** : Chaotic Neutral

 **Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil (Low-class), Former human, Pawn

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Perverted Trio, Occult Research Club, Hyoudou Residence, Gremory Clan,

 **Hobbies** : Devil Jobs, Peeping, and training with Kirei

 **Likes** : Oppai, Girls, Dragon Ball, Perverted Situations

 **Dislikes** : People hurting his friends, Oppai-haters, Kirei's Mapo Tofu

 **Abilities**

 **Demonic Power** \- Issei has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. However, he possesses little Demonic Power and lacks skills in manipulating it.

 **Flight** \- While Issei still lack the ability to fly using his Devil wings, Issei being a former Dragon can fly using his Dragon wings.

 **Dragon Shot** \- One of Issei's signature moves. Issei fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers.

 **Dress Break** \- The second of Issei's signature move which he uses mainly against females. This moves allows him to strip a female's clothes after coming in contact with them by concentrating his magical energy on the clothes and then by snapping his finger to trigger it. A move that unnerves Kirei greatly

 **Bilingual** \- Issei's third signature move. Bilingual gives him the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Issei learn his opponents' plans and strategies by asking their breasts; however due to complaints from female members from other peerages.

 **Promotion** \- Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop.

 **Enhanced Stamina** – Unlike Kirei Issei possessed a high amount of stamina during their training with Jin-sensei. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Rias, Issei obtains more stamina to use the Boosted Gear.

 **Immense Strength** \- In the beginning of the series, Issei's strength was stronger to Kirei due to his training in hand-to- hand combat.

 **Master Hand-to-hand Combatant** – If Kirei is a master weapons master then Issei is a hand- to- hand combatant. This is due to the training he undergo when he trained for Jin-sensei

 **Equipment**

 **Boosted Gear** \- Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to double the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can transfer the multiplied power to a being or object.

 **Boosted Gear: Scale Mail** _-_ The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form.

 **Dividing Wyvern Fairy** \- a white gauntlet on Issei's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in The Betrayal of Peace Arc

 **Juggernaut Drive** \- An ability unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power.

 **Longinus Smasher** \- The most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the mouth of the helm of the Scale Mail that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam. While initially inaccessible, in his second fight with Euclid, Issei manages to unlock the Longinus Smasher; however, it leaves a strong fatigue on Issei as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending how one uses it, it can change the environment. Due its immense power, the Longinus Smasher has a very long recharge period, days after it was used.

 **Ascalon** \- A Holy Sword given to him by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Issei was able to wield and merge the sword with his Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. Eventually, Issei has learned how to channel the Dragon Slayer power of Ascalon into his Balance Breaker punches, allowing him to harm Dragons more easily. Later, Issei managed to combine Ascalon's Dragon Slayer ability with his Crimson Blaster.

 **Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens -** is the shield used by Aias, and the only shield capable of stopping the javelin of the great hero Hector. Kirei came into contact with it some point in his time with the Iscariots, and added it to the Gate of Babylon. Kirei then gave it as gift to Issei during the crashing of the Gremory-Phenex wedding. It takes a form of a flower tattoo on Issei's left shoulder

* * *

 _ **Rias Gremory**_

 **Aliases** : Ria-tan (by Sirzechs Lucifer), Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Princess of Destruction, Switch Princess

 **Alignment** : True Neutral

 **Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race:** Devil (High Class) King

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, 72 pillars, Occult Research Club, Gremory Clan

 **Hobbies** : Playing Chess, Kingly duties, Club activities

 **Likes** : Potential peerage members, Akeno's tea, Anime, Her 'adorable' peerage

 **Dislikes** : Being called Switch Princess, Servant's Failure, People who attacks her peerage, Riser Phenex

 **Abilities**

 **Power of Destruction** \- A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack.

 **Extinguished Star** \- Rias' ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Rias's demonic power due to the influence of Issei's power. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrate by the latter. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game.

 **Demonic Power** : Rias has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, such as the ritual to drain energy from Issei's left hand to let it appear human again, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others.

 **Expert Tactician** : Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Rias has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly.

 **Flight** : Being a Devil, Rias can fly using her wings.

 **Memory Alteration** : Rias has shown that she has skills in memory alteration using it on various people.

* * *

 _ **Akeno Himejima**_

 **Aliases:** Priestess of Thunder → Priestess of Thunder and Light, The Ultimate Sadist (by Rias Gremory), The President's Hitman (by Yuuto Kiba)

 **Alignment** : True Neutral

 **Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil (Middle Class) Queen , Former Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club, Gremory Clan

 **Hobbies** : Teasing other people (especially Kirei), Helping Rias, Making tea, 'Punishing' her enemies

 **Likes** : BDSM, Kirei's 'reactions', Club activities,

 **Dislikes** : Fallen angels, Baraquiel,

 **Abilities**

 **Holy Lightning** : Akeno's signature skill that she inherited from her father, Baraqiel. Akeno combines the power of light and thunder to create Holy Lightning.

 **Fallen Angel Mode** \- A mode that is achieved by condensing her Holy Lightning blood. In this form, Akeno gains six black wings and drastically enhances her Holy Lightning abilities.

 **Magic Expert** : Akeno has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic with her and Rias being the top magic specialists in the peerage. She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece. Also due to her gaining the Bishop power through her Queen piece, it's presumed that she is one of most talented in the use of magic within the group as she help trained both Issei and Asia in manipulating her demonic powers and magic during the ten day training period against Riser Phenex.

 **Elemental Magic** : After training with Kirei during the ten day trip, Akeno began to excel at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and water.

 **Transformation** : Usually when Akeno needs to all of her magic power then she transforms into a priestess that gave her the epithet, "Priestess of Thunder and Light."

 **Stealth Expert** : As mentioned by Kirei, Issei and Rias, Akeno has developed a skill to sneak behind people without leaving any presence.

 **Purification Practitioner** : Akeno has the power to purify evil spirits which she learned from her mother. However, since she lacks Senjutsu prowess, her ability is inferior to Koneko's.

 **Enhanced Strength and Defense** : As a Queen, Akeno possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, but due to Akeno never resorting to physical confrontations; it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to Koneko.

 **Enhanced Speed** : As a Queen, Akeno also has the Knight Speed enhancement through her Queen piece though as Akeno primarily uses magic in fights it's unknown if she is as fast as Yuuto or not.

 **High Demonic Power** : Depite being a Reincarnated Devil, Akeno show great potential in demonic powers where she is on par with Rias. Akeno's prowess is acknowledged to be the strongest member of the peerage right behind Rias herself. Her overall demonic powers and magic is enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece.

 **Flight** : Being a Devil, Akeno can fly using either her Devil wings or Fallen Angel wings.

* * *

 _ **Asia Argento**_

 **Aliases:** The Holy Priestess (Formerly)

 **Alignment** : Lawful Good

 **Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil (Low Class) Bishop , Former Human

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club, Gremory Clan, Hyoudou Residence, Vatican (Excommunicated), Fallen Angels (Former Affiliate)

 **Hobbies** : House chores (especially Kirei), Helping people, Being with Kirei, Devil Jobs, Reading the Bible, Praying

 **Likes** : Kirei, Praying, Club activities, Kirei's cooking, Sweets, Cute things

 **Dislikes** : Bitter food, Seeing people hurt, Fighting

 **Abilities**

 **Magic Practitioner** : As a Bishop, Asia has shown a great sense in using magic.

 **Dragon Tamer** : She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rarei, whose race is known for its notoriously behaivior

 **Magic Practitioner** : During the ten-day training. Kirei taught her how to use her Magic in both Offense and Defense. She was shown to be a quick learner under Kirei as she can conjure spells without difficulty

 **Flight** : Being a Devil, Asia can fly using her devil wings

 **Powers and Equipment**

 **Twilight Healing** : Asia's Sacred Gear which allows her to heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in a form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch.

 **Jewel Magecraft:** is the type of thaumaturgy involving transferring magical energy into jewels to use as spells . Compared to other mediums, the most compatible storage space is jewels. It is said that they are able to act as "prisons that stop flow", easily accumulating and storing the thoughts of their owners. Asia was trained by Kirei in using this Magic during the ten-day training; she was shown to be able to learn the Magecraft for only a short period of time. Asia is able to both Defend and Attack in using this magic.

* * *

 _ **Kiba Yuuto**_

 **Aliases:** Prince Charming, Casanova (by Issei Hyoudou), The Prince of Kuoh Academy

 **Alignment** : True Neutral

 **Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil (Low Class), Knight, Former Human

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club, Gremory Clan

 **Hobbies** : Polishing his swords, Sparring with Kirei, Being a Gentleman

 **Likes** : Swords, Tea, Souju Okita, Sword Expo

 **Dislikes** : Holy swords, Excalibur, The Vatican

 **Abilities**

 **Demonic Power** : Yuuto has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions,

 **Master Swordsman** : Yuuto is an immensely skilled swordsman almost on par with Kirei. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents and is even considered the Gremory group's Ace by Issei.

 **Enhanced Speed** : Yuuto possesses superhuman speed, what Issei has called as _God-Speed_.

 **Flight** : Being a Devil, Yuuto can use his wings to fly.

 **Powers and Equipment**

 **Sword Birth** : Yuuto's primary weapon and Sacred Gear, which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete.

 **Sword of Betrayer** **:** Yuuto's **irregular** Balance Breaker. It is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword. He achived it during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirit of his deceased comrades. Yuuto is also able to create Holy Demonic Swords with different elemental attributes such as lighting and ice.

 **Blade Blacksmith** : Yuuto receives it from the spirit of one of his lost comrades. It has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. He gained it in the events of the Excalibur Arc

* * *

 _ **Koneko Toujou**_

 **Aliases:** Hell-cat (By Issei), Kuoh's Mascot

 **Alignment** : True Neutral

 **Age** : 15

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil (Low Class), Rook, Former Nekomata

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club, Gremory Clan

 **Hobbies** : Sitting on Kirei's lap, Training Senjutsu with Kirei, Playing with cats, Eating sweets

 **Likes** : Sweets, Cats, Kirei's Lap

 **Dislikes** : Senjutsu, Betrayal, Her sister

 **Abilities**

 **Enhanced Strength and Defense** : Koneko boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil.

 **Enhanced Senses** : As a Nekomata, Koneko naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Fallen Angels within the Church.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant** : Koneko is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. In fact, she was able to defeat Xuelan, another Rook with no signs of exhaustion whatsoever.

 **Senjutsu** **and** **Youjutsu** **User** : Being a Nekomata, Koneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but she was trained by Kirei during the ten-day training. She is shown to be proficient in using Senjutsu

 **Nekomata Mode** : When Koneko uses her senjutsu, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a tail.

 **Nekomata Mode Level 2** : In this mode, Koneko uses her senjutsu to cover her body in Touki. This gives her explosive power for a temporary time and grants her a second tail.

 **Shirone Mode** : In this mode, Koneko can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the natural ki from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki.

 **Flight** : Being a Devil, Koneko can use her wings to fly.

* * *

 _ **Gasper Vladi**_

 **Aliases:** Gya-suke (by Issei Hyoudou), Gya-kun (by Koneko Toujou), Vampire-in-a-Box (by Issei Hyoudou)

 **Alignment** : True Neutral

 **Age** : 15

 **Gender** : Hideyoshi (I refuse to believe he/she is a guy)

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil (Low Class), Bishop (Mutation Piece), Former Dhamphir

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club, Gremory Clan

 **Hobbies** : Playing games, Being a NEET, Hiding in Boxes

 **Likes** : Games, Closed spaces, Sweets, Boxes

 **Dislikes** : Getting teased, Sunlight, Outside world, Garlic

 **Abilities**

 **Vampire Powers** : Being a Damphir as well as one with rare Vampire abilities, Gasper has the ability to control bats, and transform into a flock of them, usually using them for reconnaissance. He/she can also manipulate shadows and darkness, though at present seems unable to wield this with complete control.

 **Daywalker** : Due to being Damphir, Gasper is also a Daywalker, allowing him/her to survive contact with sunlight.

 **Magic Talent** : Befitting of his status as a Bishop, Gasper is shown to have skills and knowledge in magic, excelling in human magic used by Magicians.

 **Flight** : Being a Devil, Gasper can use his/her wings to fly.

 **Equipment**

 **Forbidden Balor View** : Gasper's Sacred Gear has the ability to stop the time of those he/she sees but is unable to control it. After drinking Issei's blood, Gasper's control over his/her vampiric powers increases, and allows him/her to use his/her Sacred Gears power through the eyes of the bat

* * *

 **Continue Voting for Kirei's Partner in the Storm God Arc. Voting Will end by the last chapter for the Phenex Arc  
**

 **And continue helping me in where should I put Yasaka and Kunou in the Harem**

 **So that is it. Just ask me and continue reading**

 **Thank you!**


	12. Training Part 1

**Chapter 9: First Day of Training**

 **Kirei POV**

 **Flashback**

 _With the Challenge thrown down, Raiser had no choice but to accept the Rating Game. Not that he had any reason not to. It was clear to everyone that he was favoured to win, not just because he was a fully-matured Devil, but also because he had far more experience in Rating Games than Rias-sempai._

 _Her peerage came towards her where they comfort her the best they can but she knew that she, or any of her members, weren't ready to be in a rating game, but was given little choice. Her thoughts was interrupted when Koneko asked her something._

 _"Buchou. What are we going to do?" Koneko asking her king_

 _"We're going to train hard for the next 2 weeks where we'll win against Riser." Rias-semai answered_

 _The others agreed where they all smiled towards her in hopes to give her confidence. It was then that Asia asked her something else._

 _"Um… buchou, how are we going to train? After all, they do have more people than us." Asia asked nervously_

 _"She's right buchou. Against Riser, we're not only going to need to train hard, but also have a good strategy in order to win." Kiba wondered_

 _Rias took everything what her peerage said into account. She knew that facing against another devil and his peerage, which has experience in 'Rating Games' was going to be tricky, especially since she, herself, hasn't been in one yet._

 _"Is the Phenex family really that strong?" Nii-san asked Akeno-sempai_

 _"Yes since they're famous for their regeneration powers. With that being in play, it is going to be difficult to beat him." She answered_

 _"But even if they can regenerate, they are still devils that angels and fallen angels can kill since like all devils, they are weak against light magic and holy items." I remarked_

 _"I believe I just got a good idea on how to win against Riser… however where going to need some help from a certain someone." Rias-sempai confidently stated. It was then I realized that she was referring to me_

 _Everyone looked at her as they wondered on what idea she has suddenly come up with. She then looked at her peerage, where she can guess on what they were thinking._

 _In a spur of the moment every eyes inside the room looks towards me_

 _I can only say the only word that comes to my mind_

"… _Damn."_

I'm currently trying to make some training chart on what should I teach and train Rias-sempai's peerage.

After the issuance of the Rating Game, Nii-san's and Asia's Devil's job, was cancelled. I was called alongside Akeno-sempai after the incident; Rias-sempai asked me to train her peerage, not that I was surprised.

In 10 days, huh?

That's too soon. I can't make them stronger as it is. 10 days is too short. But I can only improve both their offensive and defensive capabilities in fighting multiple enemies considering they are outnumbered by their opponents

Sigh…

I started to feel a bit at ease after completing the training chart. Hmm, I will go and have a bath now.

I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath. I went inside the bathroom and then took my clothes off quickly.

Maybe after I take a bath, I will talk to Asia and Nii-san about tomorrow's training.

OPEN.

It happens when I open the door. I quickly realized that someone was already inside

"Ah…"

"What the…"

Asia was there naked in front of me as she was in the process of washing herself

I can only calmly stare at her but inside my mind I can feel the tension of the situation

I can see the foam from the soap on her skin and the glistening of the water on her blonde hair

She was inside!?

As I look towards her emerald orbs, Asia's gaze is moving down towards my crotch.

"Ah." Asia's whole body starts to go really red, and she looks away.

"S-Sorry! I-I will leave now!" I turned around on the spot so I can leave the bathroom.

However, Asia grabs my wrist as if she is trying to stop me from leaving.

"I-I'm sorry. It was my first time seeing a boy's… I'm sorry"

I couldn't hear what she said because she said it while mumbling.

"N-No, I'm sorry too… I came in without checking…I'm sorry, I saw a lot of your…" I apologised as well. I'm the one at fault here. I came in without checking who was inside the bath. I should have checked even if it wasn't locked. After all, we got an additional new family member.

I starting to hate myself for imagining Asia's naked body again in my mind

"No, I understand… Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, s-so I'm all right…" Asia says it shyly.

Huh? S-She was told? Rule? Japanese rule for what?

"In Japan, I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together… That you get to know each other by having a bath together…"

—!

W-Who was it!? Who told Asia this weird information!?

No, that's not a mistake. There certainly is a thing like that in Japan. But that's only between the same genders!

Asia continues while having her cheeks go red.

"…I-I was told…to do this with someone I want to form a special relationship with… I-I don't mind if its Kirei-san…no, I want to deepen my relation with Kirei-san even more…That's why, will you have a bath together with me?"

BAM!

I can only slam my head repeatedly on the wall

Simply having a physical relationship will hurt both of us! I need to protect Asia! I promised her to show the outside world, not this!

I can't lose myself. I have to endure it.

I turned around to Asia after making up my mind. I grab onto her shoulders as I stared at her calmly and then opened my mouth.

"Asia! Listen carefully, I will tell you about having a bath together! More importantly, since you are a girl, if a guy enters the bathroom then you have to make sure you defend—"

Before I could continue

DOOR OPENS.

The door suddenly opens.

"Asia-chan. I will leave the towel here—"

Mom appeared

It seems like she is trying to put the towel on top of the washing machine, but she froze at the spot at seeing me and Asia both equally naked in the bathroom

Mum then turned around and ran out of the bathroom. Then, mom shouts.

"O-Otou-san~! W-We are going to have a grandchild~!"

I quickly got out of the bathroom putting on a towel.

I ran towards my room when I entered I went to the wall beside my bed and began I slamming my head on the wall

 **Next Morning**

I called Asia into my room. We are sitting opposite each other in a seiza posture.

"Listen up, Asia."

"Yes, Kirei-san."

"Guys are wolves. You will be eaten if you approach them carelessly."

"…Men are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..." Asia takes what I had said seriously. I pinched my nose at hearing this.

The day after what happened yesterday, I decided to give a lecture to Asia about how dangerous guys are.

She is too defenseless. She never had any social interactions besides me and never had any formal education except in the church.

I have to tell her how guys my age are dangerous, and that girls like her that isn't careful will become their prey easily. If I don't, she won't be able to have a safe and normal school life.

After that incident, my parents went to a discount store which was opened that night. They bought baby clothes and baby toys while putting on a big smile.

And Nii-san

He began to throw a tantrum saying that he's getting surpassed by his twin. He also tried to convert me in the Ways of the 'Oppai'…again.

No matter how much I explained to them, they were on their own world

"That's not it, Asia. Guy's around my age, guys in their teens are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Actually, we think about naughty stuff every few seconds, even though I hate to admit it."

"Do you also think about naughty stuff as well, Kirei-san?" she asked me

I stumbled in my position when she questioned me this

"That's why guys like that drag pure girls like you into a dark place and do something very bad." I quickly changed the topic. I can't answer her question

"Something, very bad?" Asia tilts her head adorably. I can only smile at her, she still had that innocence that made me fall for her

"In other words they do indecent actions towards girls! It's dangerous, right? Scary, right?"

"Yes, I'm scared. But if I am in danger, Kirei-san will come and save me." Asia smiled and answers me like she actually means it.

I can only smile at her words, just like I thought, she truly believes in me.

I really love her

I then continued after making a cough.

"But Asia, you have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"You are scared, Kirei-san?"

"Yes, I am. If some guys do something to you when I'm not looking, then I might loop of their head. I'm that worried about you, Asia." I told her seriously and sincerely. Asia is listening to me seriously

What I'm telling her is my actual feelings. If someone ever deceives and hurts Asia, then I won't hold back. If I have to us Ea then so be it.

I will kill Gods just to protect her, I will still beat them. That's how important Asia is to me.

Is it because I love her?

But more than that, I changed her life drastically. I changed her life that she could've have finished as a Sister to a life that is the complete opposite of it. Instead I made her into a Devil because of my own failure to save her.

She never blamed me after she realized I asked Rias-sempai to be reincarnate her, saying that she only wants to be with me.

I need to look after her so she can live peacefully. And to fulfill my promise to her

Protecting Asia, huh? I love Asia as a girl.

I also want Asia to get stronger as well. So we can have a life where we can protect ourselves

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you, Kirei-san. That's why, please teach me a more." She remarked with a smile

I didn't say anything to her. Instead I took her chin and took a kiss. Her eyes widened from the action as I kissed her lovingly as any lover would do; just like I said words are not really needed sometimes. You know what? They say action speak louder than words. It's true

We continued to kiss for a minute until I pulled back. I gazed at her and realized she was in daze from the kiss. After a few seconds, Asia was brought back from her world; she must have realized that I finished kissing her. She became red faced but a smile was plastered on her face, she then looked up to me

I then stood up stretching my arms

"Let's wake Nii-san up, come on Asia. We're going" I said to her

"What do you mean, Kirei-san?" She asked completely puzzled

"To Training."

 **Issei POV**

 **Mountains**

"Hee-hee…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. Damn it, it must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun.

Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train.

Kirei woke me up by kicking me on the face, made me and Asia pack our stuff. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic-circle.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

But the problem is the slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry up, Issei"

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia and Kirei. She is looking at me with a worried expression. While Kirei continued to talk with Buchou

"I will help, Issei-niisan as well."

"It's okay, since Nii-san won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much." Kirei remarked

I can hear the two of them talking. Their like a couple who's going to a vacation and that makes me jealous.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy…

I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Buchou's bags. I also have Akeno-san's bag as well.

Apparently this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba says that while walking passes me with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I lost my words when I saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty.

He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Guha! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them!

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

While repeating something like this over and over again, until we reach the mansion.

 **Mansion Courtyard**

This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory.

Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier. Kirei, Kiba and I were left.

"I will also go and get changed." Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek." Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

"Come on, Nii-san. We need to get changed already"

I didn't have the strength to stand, so I just looked at him

I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me, she then turn towards Kirei and nodded

With a whistle, Kirei then announced

"Now then, let's start our training outside right away."

 **Kirei POV**

 **Mansion courtyard**

With everyone in front of me, I took off my jacket and threw it on the side and took out my timer and set it for ten minutes

Nii-san and everyone looked a little confused by my actions.

"What do you mean, Kirei? I thought that were going to train." Rias-sempai asked

"Alright, we're going to have a little match" I said as I set my timer

This got everyone to tense a since they knew that I was part of an Order that enforces the Ceasefire within the Three factions.

"With that being said, I'm going to set up some conditions for this little spar. Since we're on limited time, the first rule is that flying is out of the question for now." Getting a nod from everyone

"… second, this will be a test for all of you so I can see where you all stand. So that means don't hold anything back, come at me with the intent to kill. If you can't come at me with intent to kill then you're not going to win against Riser." I can see that everyone began to know the purpose of the battle.

"Also, there will be a time limit. You'll have ten minutes to fight and defeat me in order for me to evaluate your skills and finally, the limited area of the spar will be only in the premises of the mansion. With that, the rules are set. You can use anything you have, spells, traps and including your Sacred Gears to face me" I finished explaining where everyone agreed. I quickly

"Then let's begin. First up, I'll be having a 5 minute head start so that you can find me. But when we begin, there will be no help from anyone else here. You'll be on your own and trust me when I say this. You will have to come at me like an enemy and you all will take me down without hesitation. So I expect you to do it" I ordered

With that, I quickly ran through the forest as the timer counts down. I found a thick forest to hide myself.

As I waited for everyone to come, I sat at a nearby rock firm with my arms crossed and my eyes closed. And began to use Senjutsu to link myself with the nature as I waited for them

 **Issei POV**

Currently we are now waiting for the time to count off

It was then that Buchou brought up something that was bothering her.

"I-I…" this got everyone's attention, "… I wonder how Kirei is going to fight against us. I mean, I understand that he is a Executor of the Iscariot order, but we've never seen him fight before our eyes" Muttered Rias-buchou

"Hm, that's true. But even if we haven't seen him fight, He already got a reputation as skilled fighter. I'm pretty sure all of us are going to have a hard time fighting him." Kiba stated where Koneko agreed.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked as I stood beside them

"Ara, we were just discussing on how are we going to fight, Kirei-kun" Akeno giggled into her hand

"Well. Kirei-san is very strong. When I was still in Italy, I heard rumors of how powerful he is" Asia stated

"Such as?" Issei questioned out of wonder

"They said that he is on par with a ten-winged cadre angels and can fight toe-to-toe with them." Asia stated

Everyone became wide eye at hearing this. Seeing everyone's reaction I decided to ask Asia

"Huh? What do you mean about that Asia?"

"Issei, Cadre Angels are ten-winged angels; they are considered to be powerful on par with Ultimate-class beings." Rias-buchou stated

What? Kirei is that powerful

"I know that Kirei-kun is a strong considering he trained under the 'Monster of the Heavens.' But I did not expect him to be that powerful" Kiba explained

"…Sempai...Strong" Koneko just stated with her monotone voice that held respect to Kirei

"That's right, but we can still defeat him if we work together. He only shown to be as fast as our Knight here but if not even faster and as stated by Koneko he is proficient in using Senjutsu" Akeno stated

"Just like Akeno said, we can defeat him if we work together" Rias-sempai said

Everyone nodded, when Buchou turned her gaze at us,

We then started to discuss what tactic we should do to defeat my brother

The 5 minute mark was done which Asia informed us

"Alright, Everyone let's go, you all know the plan right?" Buchou asked us

We all nodded. We quickly ran towards the direction to where Kirei went.

"Buchou, Sempai is near. I can smell him" Koneko stated

We continue towards our direction until Koneko came to a stop before a large shrub.

"He's behind the shrub, huh?" Buchou exclaimed

Koneko only nodded

"Okay everyone you know the plan. Take your positions" Buchou ordered

As I began to take position by the right side of where Kirei is siting while Kiba is on his left side. Our plan is for Koneko to attack him from behind. While is distracted with Koneko both Kiba and I will attack him from both sides giving him little space to move and dodge our attacks. If we can't subdue him, Both Buchou and Akeno-san will attack him from his back, While Asia is in standby to heal us when necessary

Seeing that we are all ready in our positions. I looked at Kiba and Koneko. We nodded. Time to defeat Kirei

Koneko then leapt out of the tree that she was hiding in and dived towards Kirei who was still sitting on the rock. In a spur of the moment Kirei dodged the punched that was aimed for his head and Koneko destroyed the large rock that he was sitting on into pieces. Koneko then rushed towards Kirei and proceeded to fight him, he didn't even bother to attack as he began to both dodge and block her attacks, seeing that he was already distracted. Both, Kiba and I came out bushes and proceeded to attack him

[BOOST!]

I activated my sacred gear as Kiba materializes two demonic swords in both of his hands. As we rush towards Kirei.

Koneko then proceeded to perform a spinning left kick which Kirei caught with his hand. He then turned towards Kiba and threw Koneko towards him; Kiba who was surprised by the events dropped both of his swords and unable to catch Koneko properly. This resulted for Koneko's head to hit Kiba's stomach, knocking both of them out of the count.

Seeing that the plan failed, Kirei turned towards me as he began dusting himself; we look towards each other as we calculate each other's movements

He waited for me to make the first move since he wants to see what I would do. After a minute of waiting, I made my move as I sprinted forward in a zigzag pattern, trying a confusion pattern. Getting close to him, I can see that he was caught off guard when I delivered a swift straight right punch where he blocked.

[Boost!]

I then felt more powerful as the Boosted Gear doubled my strength. Knowing that I have the strength to overpower Kirei, I quickly moved to punch him again but instead he ducked under my punch, he then grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder. Hard, hitting my head on the ground almost knocking me out

Seeing that I'm on the ground and Kirei above me, I smirked weakly, knowing I won't last long I gave the signal for Plan B

"NOW!" I shouted out loud

Akeno-sempai and Rias-buchou then came out of the clearing. Buchou had a crimson aura surrounding her while Akeno-sempai had electricity surrounding her. Kirei let me go as I stayed glued on the ground as the pain from the throw didn't let me get up; He then turned towards the both of them

Buchou then shot out a ball of crimson energy towards Kirei while Akeno-sempai shot out a lightning bolt towards him.

When I looked back at Kirei he had his trademark face not showing any surprise by the tactic we made, he only crossed both of his arms in front of him in a protective manner, and I watch behind Kirei as both attacks then hit him.

BOOM!

A large explosion was made as both of the attacks hit him. Smoke from attack was now covering to where Kirei was standing. As the smoke began to recede, Kirei suddenly came out of the make-shift smokescreen as he rushed towards both Buchou and Akeno-sempai with no single scratch from both of the attacks, When he arrived before the both of them, he rolled behind the both of them, As they turned around they were met by a punch each to the gut. Buchou and Akeno-sempai fell to the ground unconscious.

Kirei only sighed and then took out his timer

"6 minutes, huh?" He sounded disappointed as he pocketed his timer

"You can come out now, Asia" Kirei called out as Asia came out with worried look plastered on her face "Heal them please"

Asia only nodded to Kirei. She then went towards me

With that I fell unconscious as the Twilight Healing began to heal me and everyone.

 **Hours later**

Everyone was now sitting in the living room; we are now wearing in our sleeping clothes wherein we the boys wore a pair of sweatpants and short-sleeve tank shirt, while the girls wore either a night gown or pajamas.

Kirei then walked in wearing the clothes he wore during the spar. He carried a bottle of water and a few sheets of paper in his arms where he then stood in front of everyone.

"Alright, now let's get to business. After today's _spar_ , I was able to witness on what level you're at, as well as know your flaws even if you all didn't finish the expected time limit." Kirei explained

"You know, I could've of told you that from the beginning. There was no need for you to be so rough in battle." Buchou argued back

"Wrong, Raiser will be rough just like any battle that you will be facing in the future .Talking and reading about fighting is one thing. Witnessing and experiencing a real battle where your lives may be in danger is another. By seeing how you each reacted in the situation where I put a foil in your plans, I was able to see and know how each of you would act on it. And with that, I was able to create a list on what you need to improve on as well as training regimen." Kirei retorted back

We then notice that Kirei began placing the sheets of paper on the coffee table in front of each us. Once he distributed the papers he walked to the center of the room, getting our attention

"Alright, those papers are for all of you on what type of training that I will be assisting you for the coming then days. Each thing that is written on it will be the things that will be learned during our training." Kirei explained wherein everyone picked up their papers and started to look down.

Each us has our own different type of training style. As everyone looked over each one

Kirei then clicked his fingers getting all of our attention

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering on why I written down each kind of exercise which I will explain by first from the King down to the Pawn." Kirei stated as he turned at Buchou.

"Rias-sempai, you've already shown to have a high-spec on everything that included talent, and magical prowess. From what I've gathered even those traits will raise and you'll become a candidate for being the highest-grade devil." Kirei stated

"Now, follow the training record on this paper as exactly as it is written, even all the way up to the battle day." Kirei ordered where Buchou decided to question her concerns.

"But, this is only martial arts training; it doesn't seem that special at all, though?" Buchou remarked

"That's right; it's the basic training method. It would be enough for you since you already have everything except your hand to hand combat. From the fight earlier, you were surprised when I rushed towards you. It actually shows that you can't make any actions when in close combat; I can see that you have a unique strategic mind. However, you barely were able to come up a plan and react when I came out of the smoke. That's a problem for the quality of the king, who would soon seek brains over strength. What you'll truly need in the future is not only to formulate and make strategy but also quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat anyone regardless of situation. Since you're the leader and a commander, you'll be in charge in bringing out and showing your peerage's full power. As for the martial arts, even though most leaders seek brains over strength, it's still important that you keep a certain fighting style for yourself since you weren't able to match me during our fight where you barely had any defence, you should at least know the basic self-defence. I suggest you learn Bajiquan like me since it would suit your style even more with your power of Destruction leaving openings to your opponents vulnerable in both long-range and short-range combat." Kirei explained

Buchou looked impressed as if he was right in what he said.

Kirei then turned his attention to Akeno-sempai.

"Akeno-sempai" getting her attention while looking at him lovingly, she squirmed as Kirei stared at her

"Yes, Kirei-kun~!" Sempai said in a sultry tone.

I can't believe how sexy she look when she made that face

Kirei continued without paying attention to her actions, "From our fight, I can see that you only used thunder techniques on me. Even though you came with the intent to kill, you weren't that effective. Plus, even though your bishop abilities are great, your knight ability is still a little shaky while your rook ability is below standards except in defending. With that, you'll need to learn simple martial arts skills alongside Rias. With that, you should be able to increase your stamina where your power output would increase as well for your Bishop and Rook, so with that I'll be more unforgiving in training." Naruto explained where Akeno-sempai looked very happy when Kirei said he will be _unforgiving in training_.

Kirei then turned his attention to Kiba where he responded back at him.

"Now, you're sacred gear [Sword Birth] is pretty good, yet you haven't completely use it." Naruto started off

"Um, what are you talking about sempai. I have mastered it completely." Kiba remarked

Kirei only shook his head where he looked at Kiba, "Nope. If you have, then you've would've not been able to be knocked out first. I saw from earlier that you can create demonic swords. However, like I said before, reading is one thing, witnessing is another. And from what I had observed witness is the fact that you've haven't yet been able to master its true potential. From what I can tell, it must because of something else, some type of mental thing that is preventing you from truly unleashing its power. So, if you can't overcome it, the best thing is to strengthen your own defenses in unique ways that would help out for the time being." Kirei explained where Kiba looked at Kirei in surprise since he was right about one thing. Kiba does have some kind of mental block. Kiba only nodded

Kirei then turned his attention to Koneko where the young loli girl looked at him. "You have nothing to be criticized about. You possess elements of both offensive and defensive traits from a rook. Your physical ability is not a problem especially if you can take destroy a large rock with ease. However, you aren't up there yet in terms of speed or power. Overall, there is a training regimen for you where you'll learn to increase your speed. And there is also Senjutsu, I will only teach you to control the side effects, since it will be useful in both combat and defensive fighting" Kirei explained

Koneko looked a bit worried when he said Senjutsu but only nodded. That changed when Kirei place his attention on Asia.

"Asia let me ask you a question?" Kirei said as he got her attention.

Nodding in agreement, Kirei asked her, "What's the most important thing for a healer like you to do?" where Asia thought for a moment.

Everyone else wondered on why he asked Asia such an easy question. After thinking about it for a bit, Asia answered, "For a healer like me, I have to heal everyone here and to make sure that they're alright."

"Wrong"

"Wrong?" Asis wondered everyone else had the same thing.

"Yes the most important thing for a healer like you is not to heal. The most important thing for you is to support." Kirei explained

"To support? " I question

"Wrong, since in battle, the most important piece for the team will be taken out first which in this case would be Asia since she can heal everyone with her _Twilight Healing_. That alone will make her a target." Kirei explained

"But I still don't see the point about support?" Rias asked

"Who will be there to help any of you if she can't defend herself?" Kirei question

Kirei explained that because of her ability, it would be her that will be taken out first. In battle, if she needs to save someone life like Issei or Kiba, she'll have to leave her master's side which will leave her vulnerable since she'll likely be with no one who can protect her. Kirei had thought about wanting Asia to learn how to use some kind of Jewel Magic so that she can both Attack and opponent and Defend herself and surprise her opponents.

"This would be the most important part for you Asia. Since you'll be supporting and hiding in the shadows, you'll be giving Rias any information that comes up that she can't see such as attack pattern, combinations, and such. So you'll have to learn on how to focus on everything when this is over." Kirei said where Asia hesitantly nodded since the task she was given was a very demanding one since she can give Rias the key to either victory or defeat.

Finally me, I saw Kirei placing his gaze on me

"Finally, You, Nii-san" Kirei said before sighing, "But with that being said, you're the one who's going to need the most work out of the group."

He pointed out many flaws; He pointed out that I don't have any fighting style, average speed, poor reaction time, and no magical ability.

"Though, I realized that you have exceptional strength even without using your [Promotion] ability." Kirei explained

"My strength?" I asked him clearly I'm confused by that.

"Nii-san, your strength is your strongest point, you were able to overpower me in terms of physical power but you lack speed, slow reflexes and no magical prowess" Kirei said but he was not finished "Your one greatest flaw is…" he didn't continue instead he rummage something in his pocket and threw it at me

The sheet of paper was a picture of a sexy woman with large oppai wearing a red two piece bikini doing a provocative pose. I drooled at the picture.

"That" I heard Kirei said, in a flash of moment the picture caught fire. I quickly let go of it as it turns into ashes

"Nooooo! The Oppai!" I cried, I looked at Kirei and saw a mischievious glint in his eyes.

How dare you burn that picture?!

"See…you have no focus. The instant you see an attractive woman's body or imagine one, you lose yourself until you snap back to reality a moment or two later. And we can't have that since you'll be putting everyone here in danger if you can't focus on the battle if you're to focus on looking on either a woman's chest or ass." Kirei stated

I can only hold my head down in shame, Kirei was right, I could endanger everyone because of my stupidity

"Alright, I'm done with the explanation. We'll continue our training tomorrow" Kirei stated

With that, everyone seems to relax hearing this. I could only stretch my arms. As everyone seems to be exhausted on what happened today

"I'll be cooking dinner" Kirei stated getting everyone's attention

"What will you cook, Kirei?" I asked him nervously. I know he's a great cook but there is this one dish that can even surpass any known divine beings power because of the evil power it holds. I hope it's not that.

When I looked in to his eyes, I can see he craves for it

Please not that dish. I can only repeat it as if it's a mantra in my head

"Mapo Tofu"

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _ **END**_

 **AN: Hey Guys Please continue voting for Kirei's partner in the Storm God Arc right after the Phenex Arc.**

 **Poll is still displayed on my Profile page voting will end on the last chapter for the Phenex Arc.**

 **The Top 4 Choices as of Now in the Polls:**

 **-Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **-Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime)**

 **-Alucard or Lolicard (Hellsing)**

 **-Gabriel (Highschool DxD)**

* * *

 **Iscariot Order Core Members (Position Ranking)**

 **1\. Alexander Anderson(Hellsing)**

Rank:Knight-Paladin

Code Name: [Monster of the Heavens]

 **2.** **Aruceid Brunestud(Tsukihime)**

Rank: Advisor

Code Name [True Ancestor]

 **3\. Alucard(Hellsing)**

Rank: Deputy Executor

Code Name: [No Life Queen]

 **4\. Hyoudou Kirei**

Rank: Head Executor(Semi-retired)

Code Name: [Black Death]

 **5\. Arturia Pendragon(Fate/Stay Night)**

Rank:Paladin

Code Name: [Saber]

 **6\. Ciel(Tsukihime)**

Rank: Executor

Code Name: [Bow]

 **7\. Diarmuid(Fate/Zero)**

Rank: Paladin

Code Name: [Love Spot]

 **8\. Walter C. Dornez(Hellsing)**

Rank:Executor

Code Name: [Angel of Death]

 **9\. Waver Velvet(Fate/Zero)**

Rank: Head Logistics Officer

Code Name: [London Star]

* * *

 **There it is the core members of the Iscariot Order**

 **Continue Voting for the Poll**

 **Please Review**


	13. Training Part 2 and Omake

**Chapter 10: Training Part 2**

 **Kirei POV**

 _ **Last Evening**_

 _I scowled as I slowly lowered myself on the ground. "My cooking wasn't that bad." I grumbled. After they all tasted my Mapo Tofu, everyone began to spout flames everywhere_

 _After the calamity of my cooking attempt, the girls had taken it upon themselves to make dinner while I ate the Mapo Tofu in both happiness and sadness_

 _Their dinner had truly been a feast with everyone having fun and me eating my favourite food in the corner with everyone trying to cheer me up_

 **Next Day**

 **Sword training with Kiba.**

"Haaa!Haaa!"

"Come on, Kiba. Put more strength in your strikes!"

"I'm trying, Kirei-kun"

Currently I'm sparring with Kiba to evaluate and enhance his skills in weaponry, using my Black Keys in parrying and blocking his attacks. He seems to be only focusing on my vital points of my body, very predictable for a swordsman

Even if Kiba actions were of an unbelievable speed due to his trait as [Knight], his attacks and posture were all predictable.

STAB

I disarmed Kiba again as his sword stabbed the ground.

"Kiba, You're strikes are limited and too predictable for a swordsman" I stated as I put away my Black Keys

"What do you mean, Kirei-kun? My strikes are all aimed at your vital points" He asked me clearly confused by my statement

"In fighting your first prioritize is to disable an enemy not by killing them but disabling their ability to fight and defend properly. Since most fighters will defend the vital points of their body, Wound them to slow them down to where their movements are coming like the tendons in the muscles or the bones it will surprise them, this will cause your enemy to panic and make their defeat faster" I lectured as Kiba listened intently

I then drew four Black Keys with both of my hands

"We are not done yet. Come on!"

I then saw him smiled a little before summoning two swords with both of his hands

With that he rushed towards me.

 **Training with Akeno-sempai**

"Sempai, Please Take this more seriously" I stated as I calmly stared at Sempai

"Ara,ara, Kirei-kun. What do you mean by that? I'm just here watching you" she exclaimed seductively with her trademark voice

Right now, I and Akeno-sempai are now in the forest practicing with various elemental spells, but it seems after demonstrating an electric spell, she seems to be acting a little weird after I defeated her in yesterday's spar and now she seems more weirder

"Akeno-sempai…" I called her again

"Yesss~, Kirei-kun"

I can only pinch the bridge of my nose knowing this will be a long training for Akeno-sempai. I decided to ignore the tone of her voice as I continued speaking

"I realized that when you used your lightning spell, you didn't use all of the required mana in casting the spell, I can see that you were holding back for some reason" I stated. With that Akeno-sempai fell quiet as her eyes was shadowed by her hair.

"Akeno-sempai…" I got her attention as she looked at me with her eyes narrowing

She looked displeased as she let me continue to speak

"From the spar, I can see that you are a proficient elemental spell user. Even with your [Queen] traits, you will be one of the main targets of the enemy after the [King], if you fall in battle your leader and comrades will be more vulnerable in the psychological battle with the enemy" I stated, she seemed to be confused

"What do you mean by that, Kirei-kun?" She asked clearly intrigued by my last statement

"It means as a [Queen] you are expected to be targeted seeing that Raiser acknowledges your strength. If you fall first, it also speaks the quality of your comrades and if you are defeated, they will win the psychological battle between your Rias' peerage and causing your comrades to lose heart in fighting upon seeing the next strongest." I replied

She seemed to be taking in the information of her importance both as the second leader and the strongest piece.

I questioned her one last time

"Akeno-sempai, I can sense some holy energy within you" I saw her flinched at my statement "But, I won't pester you about it. So when the time comes you can always talk with me about it. For now let's just train, Okay?"

After I finished explaining, She smiled she didn't use her usual smile but the smile I saw was her true smile. It was full of feelings and it actually was cute

"Yes! Kirei-kun" she stated happily

With that I rolled my sleeves up and projected another Spell as she observed

 **Hand-to-Hand combat with Rias-sempai**

"Ha!"

"Come on, Put more fluidity in your attack movements" I ordered

Rias-sempai is now following the Bajiquan stance I'm doing as she mimics the stance that I'm in.

Rias-sempai seems to be more fluid in this fighting style due to her not learning any fighting styles which is good since I can teach her more easily, but Rias-sempai is struggling due to her relying with using the Power of Destruction in all of her life.

All in all, she seems to be learning Bajiquan very fast but she lacks the physical power

"Sempai, have you tried using your Power of Destruction with your fist without your palm?"

When she heard my question, she clearly was confused

"No, Kirei-kun. I never tried that since Onii-sama only taught me the proper way to cast it" Sempai explained

"Why don't you try it? See if you can do it by getting the energy from the Power of Destruction to your fist" I asked her

She took the Bajiquan stance and closes her fist, I can sense her mana being focused on her fist in that moment a crimson aura that covered all of her fist began to form until it died down immediately.

"What was that?! I didn't even use any magic circle or incantation in using that energy" She said in complete surprise

Just as I thought, she has almost complete mastery of her mana/magic manipulation. It seems that she also has the talent of her brother in using the Power of Destruction. This is also good news for her since she can use the energy of the Power of Destruction in close combat.

"That was the energy of your Power of Destruction"

"Energy?"

"Yes energy or the raw mana of every individual. It is the purest of the magic since it did not pass the process of incantation, just think of it like clean, untouched and pure; unlike the one that pass incantation it is already diluted" I explained

"So you're telling me I can use the pure magic of the Power of Destruction in combat?"

"Yes, you can if you can control it. Since this is the purest magic that comes straight from your reserves it is harder to control. We can practice by controlling the energy around your fist" I lectured as I began to roll the sleeves of my jacket for her to mimic.

With that a challenging look burned in Rias-sempai's eyes as she took her stance

 **Senjutsu with Koneko**

Silence permated around the forest as Koneko and I are sitting by the stream. Both of us had our eyes closed as we meditate in total silence, giving us the sounds of nature to help us focus.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Koneko just sitting there but I could see that she is still finding it hard to use senjutsu

"Koneko, you can stop. I know you have a history with senjutsu but you need to embrace the fear in your heart so you can master it" I stated, she stopped before looking at the ground in shame

I can see that she still hesitates in using senjutsu because of her sister. There was fear inside of her that was buried deep ever since her sister left her.

Standing up I walked over her, she seems confused why I stood up. I then patted her head. Ever since the incident back in the clubroom a few days ago, she seems to like being pet at.

Not to my surprise she began to purr as my hands rubbed her head

"Koneko, if you want to learn senjutsu, you need to think of any person that you are most comfortable with or have contact with them. It will easier for you to counter the malice, Okay?" I stated

She squirmed a little bit from my touch before looking at me with those amber eyes of hers

To my surprise she stood up and sat between my legs

"K-koneko, what are you doing?" I asked her, her white hair smells good as she leaned on my chest before looking up to my face.

"…I'm doing…what you told me…" I stared at her confusingly until it hit me "…Contact…"

She was blushing a little when she said it

"But why me?" I asked her

"B-because, you understand me and you helped me get over my fears" she looked at me cutely as she continue leaning on my chest

I didn't respond, I understand now, she sees me now as person close to her

"Okay, close your eyes and meditate"

As I closed my eyes I realized that Koneko isn't having any problems intaking the natural energy and malice

Both of us just meditated as the natural energy and each other's presence soothes us

 **Magic lessons with Asia**

 **Mansion Basement**

Darkness, which is the first thing that you will see to where Asia and I are right now. Scrolls and magical tomes that I have brought are scattered around the floor. From we were standing a mahogany table on top of it is a paper with an alchemical magical formula circle. Around the paper are several clear blue gems.

Asia took one of the gems and put it on the center of the magical formula circle. She took a deep breath and holds out her hand on the gem, she closed her eyes then began pouring mana on it as it began to glow illuminating the darkness around us. After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes and began to move her fingers as she starts to manipulate the mana inside the gem, as she does this the gem began to take shape. Her face was then contorted with happiness

CRACK!

Electric surge began to form as the mana inside began to uncontrollably become unstable.

"Huh?!"

In her panic she attempts to control the mana in the gem, after a few seconds the light and the mana died down. Until…

BOOM!

A small explosion appeared as the gem exploded in front of her making her cough. After coughing she looked at her work clearly disappointed at the results as tears began forming on her eyes

"Asia" I called out to her, she looked at me teary eyed as I went to her side

"You used too much mana at once. Keep your mind on the task. In order to control the mana" I held out my hand to the broken gem "you must maintain a great control of your mind"

I began to pour my mana on the broken gem, as I control the flow I repaired the gem back to its original form. Asia was fascinated as I continue pouring my mana on the gem

"If you lose control, all the mana will rebound on you" I closed my fist as I began to pour more mana to make it unstable "Use too much, and you risk not only yourself, but those around you"

I looked at my side and saw her still looking at the gem in complete fascination

"Act with composure and elegance" With that I began using my mana to transform the gem to a horse figure "Hold out your hand"

Asia then complied; I then picked up the horse figurine to her hands she then began admiring the workings of gem magic.

"Teach me more, Kirei-kun" She asked me in complete happiness "How can I make something like this?"

"I don't know…Right now It might be a little difficult for you" I replied to her, seeing that she was sad by my reply "Since we have more than a week to train you will able to do it and much more"

She didn't reply to me, instead she smiled and nodded

"Okay, let's try it again" I commanded as she took another gem

 **Issei's Training**

Right now, I'm having Nii-san have his strength training. He has a boulder tied to his back. On top of that, I'm on top of the boulder as I supervise his training

I made him continue to go back up and down the mountain without using any stairs using only the solid ground. With this both his body strength and legs will able to adapt in harsh conditions.

Seeing that he's finished with this training regimen, I closed my book

"Next is speed training"I shouted as I jumped down next to him

"H-huh?" He wheezed out as he continue to catch his breath as we stopped "What do you mean, Kirei?!"

"You have to jog down up the mountain with more weights on your arms and legs" I stated as I began to put some weights around his arms and legs. "With this you will have more speed in your arms and legs"

"Y-y-you monster" He complained, I ignored his comment as I jumped back on top of the boulder "I-I can't do it anymore"

He began to slump down the ground. He lacks the ability, so have to increase his training more due him slacking off. This was also for him as a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing his strength and stamina is an absolute requirement.

I sighed. Good thing I have those things to motivate him

Taking out my bag, I pulled out a fishing rod and a (God's I can't believe on how I got this) Zoom-zoom Iyan! Iyan! Limited Oppai Edition magazine from his closet. I quickly hooked the porn mag on the fishing rod. I looked down on Nii-san and saw him still on the ground. I began baiting him calling him

"Nii-san, Look in front of you" I called out to him

He slowly looked up until he saw his porn mag hanging from a fishing rod. I was surprised by what happened next as his eyes glowed red and his nostrils began to smoke

"UWOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!OOOOOOPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" He began shouting as he stood up and began ferociously chase the hooked porn mag as I began to bait himon top of the boulder using only the fishing rod

I can sigh as he continue to attempt to get the porn mag out of the hook as he run around the mountain hoping to get the Magazine.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!" I happily exclaimed

We are having our dinner after finishing our second day of training.

We have an extravagance of food on the table. We now have a rule not to let Kirei cook his Mapo Tofu. The herbs that Kiba collected yesterday was used for spices.

A meat dish. Apparently it's the boar that Kirei hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat; however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish. It seems like Buchou was the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well!

There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara, Ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno-san. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san!

Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good!

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from Kirei'straining after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food, I can't remember what happened at my training all I remember is that I was carrying a boulder until a flying oppai magazine was in front of me. It called out to me

I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! You'll make a great housewife someday"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me. What do you think Kirei-kun?" Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek as he asked Kirei, who was eating silently.

"It's good, Akeno-sempai" Kirei replied as he continue eating while Akeno-sempai watches him eat

"...I also made this soup." The one who is looking sad beside me is Asia. She looks so sulky as she looked between Kirei and Akeno.

The onion soup that is on the table. Apparently Asia was the one who made it.

She probably feels down because Kirei only praised Akeno-san's food.

Kirei and I got the bowl and drank the soup with one sip. Yup, it's good!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!" I happily exclaimed

"I love the taste of it, Asia. It's delicious" Kirei replied. He seems happy

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Kirei-san's..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!"

Asia waves her hand while her face becomes red. She still on that wed-to-be of Kirei, huh?

Wahhh! I'm so jealous!

"Now, Issei. From today's training with Kirei what have you found out?" Buchou asks me after drinking her green tea.

I put my chopsticks down and give her my honest answer.

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure." Kirei stated while he continues to eat

I feel like crying after he answers plainly.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. But from what Kirei told me that you have been trained in martial arts but you stopped years ago. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?" I asked her

Buchou nods at my question as he looked at Kirei.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength."Kirei continued

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and I reply to Buchou and Kirei at the same time.

It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group.

After a few minutes of eating

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

With Buchou's words I started to think about naughty stuff!

Bath!? Outdoor bath!? The open air bath!?

If it's an outdoor bath, then it's a place to peek! Peeking is the right way for an outdoor bath! Yeah, it's a sin not to peek if you are born as a man!

"I'm not going to peek, Issei-kun." Kiba says beforehand

"I'd rather jump off a cliff than peek, Nii-san" Kirei only stared at me calmly

"Idiots! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Issei. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looks at me after Buchou's question.

Uwa. I feel awkward

But Buchou chuckles.

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

What!

I can feel electricity running through my body! I feel like crying all the time because of it!

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if Kirei-kun joins too. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

Akeno-san gives her approval with a smile!

Absurd! Its okay then!? It's really okay, if it is with Kirei, then!?

How unguarded can the girls from this club get!?

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if your beloved Kirei joins, right?"

Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

Uwah! I never thought a situation like this would happen to me!? W-WWWWWWW-What should I do!? I! I! I'm confident that I will have to bend my body forward the whole time!

"Lastly Koneko?How about it?"

"...No…but Kirei-sempai can…"

She rejects me but not Kirei!? I'm so jealous N-No, my sensation paralysed for a moment, but this is a natural response from an ordinary girl!

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise."Buchou chuckles with a naughty expression. She then looked towards Kirei "Will you join us, Kirei-kun?"

With a lazy wave he responded

"I'll pass"

What?! You rejected such a good offer! What... I feel as though they raised my hopes up, and then dropped me to the depths of abyss.

Sob, I was so close... So having a situation which is like a dream is hard to make it into a reality after all. Then it looks like I have to peek-.

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

Guha! Koneko-chan says that to me first! Shit! It's a no after all! I had my hopes up!

"Issei-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back."

"Nii-san come on, let's take a bath already"

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill the both of you!"

My shout of anger echoes throughout the mansion.

 **Next Day**

When I woke up in the morning, what awaited me was the intense pain of muscle aches. That's because I trained with Kirei

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all." Buchou says.

Today was Buchou's training,Kirei was only there to assist her

I was already in a bad mood because I had to share the room with Kiba. While Kirei slept on the roof for some reason. When I heard the girls' voices that are having fun from upstairs, I regretted being born as a guy.

It was study time.

We gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach me and Asia about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching me some weird names that were hard to remember. Because I was taught things that I don't even understand, my brain was about to get fried.

When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks me a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Ummm, it's "Seraphim", right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct."

Phew... So it's correct. I remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name, so somehow I remembered them all.

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

I heard from Buchou. That the person standing at the top of the female Devils is the Maou Leviathan-sama.

I also heard that she is a very beautiful Maou-sama! I was also told that I could meet her if I'm lucky! Ku! I can't wait!

How beautiful will she be? Since she is Maou-sama, she must be very beautiful

I really want to meet her.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Issei-kun."

Here it comes. The names of those Fallen Angels I totally hate

The Fallen Angels have more leaders than the other factions. And their names are complicated

But I remember the names of the top two.

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are... Armaros...Barakiel...Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Bene-something and C-C-Cociane...?"

"Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries."

How can I!? They have too many leaders! Two is enough! What are the jobs of the other leaders, then!?

Kirei then asks me the last question

"Okay next are the Police force that enforces the ceasefire agreement among the three factions, who are they?"

"Uhhhh, the Iscariots? The core members are Alexander Anderson, Aruceid Brunestud, Alucard, Arturia Pendragon, Diarmuid Ua…Duibe, Walter C. Dornez, Ciel, Waver Velvet and…"

"Me, Hyoudou Kirei" Kirei continued

Of all the factions I respect it was Kirei's Iscariot order, it's because of them that there is peace among the three factions due to their actions.

Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Oh. Clap-clap. I give a clap to Asia who is about to speak front of everyone.

Ah, she turns red. Thank you very much for such a cute response.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Asia nods at my question.

"The first type is the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, and then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They are the exorcists on the "surface". So the exorcist on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Issei, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then I remembered the crazy priest boy from before.

He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills Devils but also those who have connections to a Devil. To tell the truth, he's the type of person I don't want to meet ever again. Apparently he was Kirei's kouhai during his time with the church

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag.

Buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..."

Asia gets shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all.

"Kirei-san and I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

Maybe this is her strong field, so Asia continues to talk energetically.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil does receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible anymore!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her.

I heard from Buchou before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us.

I haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to me.

Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day!

"However, this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God.

Kirei just pat her head to soothe the pain much to Asia's happiness and Koneko-chan's jealousy

There were a few things I found out while training like this with everyone for several days in this mountain.

I have no talent in using swords.

I have no talent in martial arts.

I have no talent in demonic-power.

And the most crucial one is that I am insanely weak.

I realise how small, I am the more I train with the others.

-I won't be useful in the game.

Yeah, I don't have a healing ability like Asia.

What I'm doing all right is peeling off the vegetables. Well, that is also a part of the training.

I'm...so weak and so useless.

Yet Kirei is so powerful. I know I'm so jealous of him because he outclasses me in almost every aspect and I hate myself for it. I'm supposed to be the older twin brother yet here I hate him because he's much more powerful

 **A few days later**

I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains.

It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defence formation as well as combination that we may use for the upcoming game and Kirei training us individually with his training regime that he set for each of us

I look towards the ceiling thinking about Kirei

…Kirei is amazing. I realise the difference between us as he trains me

I'll probably never beat Kirei in a fight. He was an Executor for the Iscariots

I don't have either. If I train hard from now on, will I have skills on par with Kirei? After how many years will that be? No, after how many decades? No, maybe I won't reach his level in eternity.

In demonic-power training. Asia keeps on improving her besides me. She starts to master using fire, water, and lightning, and most especially gem magic from Kirei

Ah, damn it!

I can't resist it any longer, so I got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara?You're awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The tealight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

I then sit opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us.

Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful… More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligee!

On the table there is loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. …Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"? Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

Immortal!? H-Hold on!

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

…What. I lost the words from my mouth.

I now understand what Buchou meant by "problem". —It's Raiser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted. Uwa! They are so insanely strong that it's unfair!

—And that is our opponent!

Even if we defeat Raiser's servant, the beauties army, it doesn't mean anything if we don't defeat Raiser. No, the question is can we even defeat him? It won't be a fight where they planned to cheat to beat us, would it?

Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind. And with you brother's training I know that we can do it"

…Won't both methods need a lot of effort to it pull off? Is it even possible to do something like that in our first battle? No, we have to do it.

In other words we have to fight until he says "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me".

Oh yeah, I will ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Buchou sighs at my question.

Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womaniser, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Oh, I think I get it.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes.

She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine.

Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "HyoudouIssei" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "RiasGremory" from the opposite sex. That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh.

But there's no doubt that Buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems.

Hmm, I don't understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so I don't know what to say to her

"I like Buchou as Buchou."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

I said everything I can think of with a smile.

Hahaha, I can't even say things that sound romantic.

I don't know why but Buchou has her cheeks red.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

is really strong. Compared to that I… I…

"Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

Buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at me said that in a weak voice.

I'm frustrated, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realise how weak I am. I know Kirei is trying his best to make me stronger but I'm angry at my progress as a devil

—I have no talent for battle.

I have come to realise it.

"I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that…I'm the most useless… I realised it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Raiser back then, right?

I start to shed lots of tears in front of Buchou. I'm having so many tears from my eyes due to this frustration that it makes me look pathetic. Even my nose is dripping.

Buchou stands up and sits next to me.

HUG.

—!

Buchou hugs me gently. She starts to pat my head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

That time I didn't know what she meant. Except, Buchou's warmth is healing my soul.

That is enough for now.

That's right! I have Buchou and everyone with me!

We are going to win because we are also being trained by Kirei

I will become strong! I will become stronger along with everyone!

I will defeat Raiser Phoenix!

After having new-found determination, training went through smoothly.

Then we reached the day for the decisive battle.

* * *

 **Kirei POV**

 **On the day of the battle**

So Everyone's ready? I asked Asia and Nii-san as they prepare themselves for the rating game

"Yes, Kirei just wait for us and we will defeat Raiser" Nii-san happily stated

Apparently everyone was able finish the training I gave them in just ten days. I know it's not enough but it will improve all of their defensive and offensive capabilities when they fight Raiser and his peerage

"Good luck" I called out

Asia hugged me while Nii-san just smiled from the sideline

"Win, Nii-san" I said as I held out my fist

Bumping it, Nii-san smiled at me

"Kirei, Thank you" he stated

I was confused on why would he say that

"What for?" I asked him

"For training us" he stated.

I smiled as I watch them go. Hoping they will win

It was a false hope, I knew that somewhere in my heart that they will lose, ten days wasn't enough to fully make them

It wasn't long then until I received a message from Grayfia-san that Rias-sempai lost to Raiser

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **MAPO TOFU CHRONICLES**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Issei POV**

Ahhhh! That feels good. It seems that devil job was too easy. Considering I only have to talk anime with Morisawa again. I quickly looked on my watch and saw it was already past dinner. Good thing that both Mom and Dad is working late. Kirei went home early saying something about watching some cooking show he was looking forward to watch. Asia is still with Buchou, Koneko and Akeno-sempai, apparently they were taking out Asia to teach her more about Japanese culture. Leaving only me and Kirei alone in the house

When I the house was in sight I realized that the lights the living room is open

"I'm back" I called out

There was no response, maybe Kirei is sleeping

"NOOOOOOO! DONNN"TTTTTTTT MAKEE IT STOPPPP!" I heard Kirei shouting in the living room

Throwing away my bag. I rushed towards the living room. As I ran I grabbed a nearby bat and feared for what happened

"Kirei! Are you okay?!" I slammed the door. I saw him on the ground coughing up blood for some reason

I quickly went to him and help him up

"What happened here?!" I asked him

"Make them stop, Nii-san..." He replied weakly as he held my shoulder

"Who Kirei, Who did this?!" I asked him

He didn't reply instead he weakly pointed towards the television. Apparently a cooking show was on and they are cooking my hated food and Kirei's favorite food, Mapo Tofu.

"Make them stop ,Nii-san."I heard him say. It was the first time that I saw him like this

"What do you mean?!" I asked him incredously

"They're ruining it the dish, Nii-san. They didn't put enought chilis on the Mapo Tofu" he replied weakly as he coughed more blood

I didn't say anything. I stood up looking down on Kirei's coughing form. He looked at me in confusion until I he saw the evil glint in my eyes, I moved closer to him until

"Nii-san, What are you doing" he said in a calm voice, he didn't show it but I could see fear in his eyes as I took out a rope "Stop!"

 **Few hours later**

Right now I'm in my room. Studying. After that the ridiculous incident with Kirei I decided to give him a punishment

I was interuppted by mt thoughts when the door opened. It was Asia apparently she was finished hanging out with the girls

"I'm back, Issei-niisan. I haven't seen Kirei-san anywhere in the house" she called out

"Ohh, He's in his room, but don't disturb him. He's busy" I stated with a happy tone in my voice

 **In Kirei's room**

Right now Kirei is tied up to a chair as a cloth bound his mouth. In front of him is a TV screen

"MMMMMMMMMMMHHHH" He furiously tried to get out of the bindings because of what infront of him

Apparently Issei recorded the cooking show and looped it as it tortured Kirei's soul

"MMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH" He tried again as the segment looped again

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys Angramainyu-chan here I made my first Omake. I would like to thank all the Reviewers and the followers of this story.**

 **Voting for Kirei's Partner in the Storm God Arc voting will END by the next chapter**

 **Poll is still displayed on my Profile page**

 **The Top 4 Choices as of Now in the Polls:**

 **-Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **-Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime)**

 **-Alucard or Lolicard (Hellsing)**

 **-Gabriel (Highschool DxD)**

 **Apparently Arturia and Alucard are almost tied. Please vote looking forward to the results. But only one shall win the poll**

* * *

 **Harem:**

 **Kirei: Asia, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Serafall Gabriel, Jeanne, Ophis, Yasaka, Kunou, Lolicard (Hellsing) Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime), Arturia (Fate/Stay Night)**

 **Issei: Rias, Ravel, Seekevaira, Mihae, Karlamine, Irina, Isabela, Rossweise, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ciel(Tsukihime)**

 **Will be updated soon...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Wedding Crashers

**CHAPTER 11: Wedding Crashers**

 **Kirei POV**

"So you all lost,huh?" I said in sad tone

Asia merely nodded with tears streaming on her face. Her body was shaking a bit and she looks to at the ground with shame expression

"I-Issei-niisan manages to defeat Raiser-san's Queen. But he was too wounded to fight with Raiser-san. He wasn't able to defeat him. If I was faster I could've healed him" She said while shaking

I was right the ten-day training was not enough to make them stronger; I can only improve their fighting capabilities.

"How where isNii-san then?" I asked

"H-He's currently being healed by Grayfia-san. The wedding ceremony will be held tomorrow night" Asia answered and I nodded before hugging her small frame

"It's not your fault. You just became devil not long ago" I murmured as she start to cry on my chest

"B-Buchou, Issei-niisan and everyone. It pains me that they are all hurt. I-Issei-niisan was the worst, he was almost dead when I got to him" Asia sobbed on my chest while continue to hug her

"I know, Nii-san and everyone is strong" I assured "Nii-san won't die. Now where is he?"

"In his room" Asia answered and I nodded as I walk towards his room

"Wait for me,Kirei-san!" Asia said catching up to me. I opened the door and saw Nii-san sleeping with Grayfia-san beside his bed

"Greetings Hyoudou Kirei-sama" She bowed to me in response I bowed back

"No need to call me that. Kirei-san or Kirei is enough" I with a calm tone before approaching Nii-san

"Wake up, perverted brother" I as soon as I said that I immediately kicked his knee

"KIREI-SAN!" Asia yelled to me from behind me clearly shocked as Grayfia-san can only stare both in shock and confusion

"Hey. Don't tell me that phoenix wannabe was able to do this to you, Wake up now if not" I then went out of his room, when I came back a dish of Mapo Tofu was on my hand "I will shove this Mapo Tofu down your throat"

"WHAAAAA!" Nii-san immediately jumped out from bed with fear plastered on his face

"Good you're awake" I said catching his attention

"YOU!" He pointed at the Mapo Tofu "Don't you dare to get that thing close to me!"

I then put down the Mapo Tofu on his desk and stared at him

Nii-san then held his head as if he was trying to remember something

Then his eyes widened

"It looks like you're awake." Grayfia stated as he greet him

"Grayfia-san!The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

I can tell Nii-san is sad and angry. I sighed as I approached him by his side

"Asia?" Nii-san called her

"Y-Yes?"

"Where are Kiba and the others?" Nii-san asked

"They are currently resting for the marriage ceremony tomorrow" Grayfia answered him. Silence fell as Asia continued hugging my arm

"Can't you come to an agreement with this situation?" Grayfia asked Nii-san suddenly

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I just can't come to accept it" Nii-san answered

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decisions?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so! I-" Nii-san paused and his expression was filled with sadness and denial.

"And how about you Hyoudou Kirei-sama?"Grayfia asked me turning to me

"Isn't it obvious? I will accompany Nii-san in the wedding" I said without hesitating earning shocked look from Nii-san before he grinned

"Yeah! I won't let Buchou marry someone like him!" Nii-san grinned and i smirked

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia laughs quietly.

"You two are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows such determination and acts accordingly to what he believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?" She said to Nii-san and turn to me

"And you. Sirzechs-sama and the other Maous are also eager to meet you after hearing many tales from Leviathan-sama, Not to mention you are the 'Black Death' of the Icscariot Order"

So Sirzechs and the Maous are taking an interest in me,huh? No surprise there, knowing Serafall's mouth, she would've spoken about my exploits to the other Demon Lords ever since she visited the Order

Grayfia-san then took out 3 identical papers. On those papers are teleportation magic circle

"This magic-circle will allow you to teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

I can tell Nii-san has surprise expression while I kept my gaze on the paper. Grayfia then turn to Nii-san and speak

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

Pausing for a second,she then looked at us with a serious expression

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san hands us the paper with magic-circle on our hands, and she then stood up and she stopped before turning to me

"Hyoudou Kirei. You are a very mysterious individual. The youngest member to join the Iscariots at the age of ten and the protégé of the famed 'Monster of the Heavens'" She said before turning to Nii-san

"The same can be said for you. When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with the angels, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then-"

She then stopped there and vanished via teleportation

Silence fell for a moment before I went towards Asia

"Asia. I want you to go with Mom and buy clothes for the wedding ceremony tommorow" I said

"Eh? But-"

"I'll be looking forward to see you tomorrow" I said with warm tone and smile. She blinked for moment as a blush slowly appeared on her face before going out of the room.

I turned to Nii-san who was looking down on the ground in shame as silence fell between the two of us

"I'm sorry… Kirei" he broke the silence as he said this

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" I asked him. I didn't know why he was even apologizing to me

"I'm sorry; if I just took you're training more seriously. Because of me Buchou is now marrying Raiser. I was too weak to-"

In that moment I raised my fist and punched his right cheek hard. Due to the force of the punch Nii-san was sent flying across the room until he landed by the wall

"ITAI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME?!" He shouted while holding his bruised cheek as he looked at me in shock

I didn't say anything; instead I lifted the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the wall

"Who are you?" I asked him calmly as I continue holding him up, he didn't immediately answer "Who are you?"

"Hyoudou Issei" He replied in confusion as he struggled on my grip

"No, who are you?" I asked him the third time as I stare at his brown eyes

"The [Pawn] of Rias Gremory"

With that answer I let him go. As he fell on the ground I crouched and looked at him straight in his eyes

"The Nii-san I know, will not blame himself. Instead he will go to his [King] and protect her honor and save her. If anything Nii-san, it was my fault that I failed to train you enough"

He slowly nodded as he understood the meaning behind my words

"But I'm not strong enough to defeat, Raiser"

"I know that, that's why I'll give you a gift for you to defeat Raiser" I said as I rolled the sleeves of my right arm

As the sleeves was rolled I channelled mana on my arm as I opened the 'vault'. A glowing red tattoo appeared around my right arm.

"Nii-san, give me your left arm" I ordered him

With a slight hesitation, Nii-san outstretched his left arm. I then held his left shoulder as I started the transfer, after a few seconds

As I lifted my hand, we both saw a seven-petaled purple flower tattoo on his left shoulder

The artefact I gave him was **Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens** is the shield used by Aias, and the only shield capable of stopping the javelin of the great hero Hector. It is the strongest defensive weapon in the Gate of Babylon after I acquired in Greece as a reward for the mission from the Greek goddess of war, Athena. I know that it is a powerful artefact but this weapon does not compliment with my fighting style and I know that Nii-san will need it in the future

"Kirei, what is this?" He asked me as he continues to stare at tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Nii-san, that's Rho Aias, a powerful defensive artefact much like a sacred gear" I replied

"But, why are you giving me such a powerful item?"

"Cause, like you I don't want the wedding ceremony to happened"

"But why not you? Why won't you save Buchou from Raiser?" He asked me

"Nii-san, I'm an Iscariot. We don't meddle in any affairs of the Three factions. If I do anything that will affect the Devil society as a whole then the neutrality of the Order will be no more" I replied. He looked at me in understanding "If anything you should do it. The [Pawn] shall always protect the honor of his/her [King]"

He only nodded as his eyes lit up with determination, seeing this I stood up

"Now, we have a wedding to attend tomorrow. Why don't we train that new power of yours as we wait?"

He then stood up quickly

"Yeah! Let's go!"

 **Next day**

"Rias-sempai's wedding party is probably starting right now" I said to Nii-san who put began to put on his Kuoh academy uniform. I didn't wear my uniform; instead I wore my navy blue priestly vestments since it was more comfortable for me wear

I can tell that Asia went first since she was clearly embarrassed and didn't want me to see her dress

"Well then! What are we waiting for?!" Nii-san said as I nodded

"Let's go" I said we turned to left my room; Nii-san stopped and looked at my room

"Kirei,what is that?" Nii-san pointed to pile of papers in the corner of the room

"As you can see I was absent for whole 9 days since I trained all of you. So in return Sona-sempai made me do some of the student council's paperwork" I replied

"But that many?!" He yelled in shock, indeed that is so much paperwork

"Don't mind that. Let's go" I sighed

 **Third Person POV**

 **Wedding Hall**

The wedding party between Raiser Phenex and Rias Gremory currently Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high-class social parties of humans.

The hall was bigger than the Kuoh Field. Many decorations are lined up as it beautifies the surroundings

"Where is Issei-kun?" Akeno who is now wearing an expensive kimono asked

"K-Kirei-san said that both of them will arrive shortly" Asia who wore a white western style dress answered

"Sempai will be here too?" Koneko who was also wearing a formal party dress asked in surprise tone

"Ah. I also heard from Grayfia-san that Kirei-kun also got invited as a witness for the Iscariot Order" Kiba who wear white tuxedo answered

"Is that so?" Akeno hummed "But where are-"

FLAP! FLAP!

Suddenly in middle of hall a pile of glowing papers began to appear. It slowly swirled up covering the center

Everyone in party tensed upon seeing this and some of them prepare to fight just in case something happen. For the veteran Devils during the Great War, it was a fearful sight since it was the trademark teleportation move of the 'Monster of the Heavens'

'This aura signature' down the hall Sona could only stare at the swirling mass of glowing papers in awe

'Interesting' up in the hall Sirzechs Lucifer can only look in interest

When glowing papers dissipated 2 young men appeared

The first one was a young man around 17 with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform and red t-shirt underneath it blazer

The second one was also teenager around 17. But this time he has spiked brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing navy blue priestly vestments

"Heh. I must admit it was cool technique. You have to teach me how to do that later" the first person said

"I will teach it to you later Nii-san. For now remember the reason on why are we here" the second person answered with calm tone. Issei nodded and turned to Rias who was on stage with a shocked look on her face

"Buchouuuuu" the first person yelled to Rias gaining everyone's attention inside the room

"Issei." She murmured with a sad tone as a lone tear from her eyes escaped.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, RiasGremory-sama!" Issei declared and started to run towards Rias. One of the devils upon seeing this was brought out of his shock and then starts to run after Issei

"Hey, you! Do you know wha-GUAGGHH!"

The devil wasn't able to finish his word as Kirei's fist connected to his face and sending him flying away as he crashed on a nearby table

"Sorry gentleman. But no one is going after him" Kirei said in stoic voice as he took on his Bajiquan stance

"W-What the?! Get him!"

Numerous devils started to charge towards Kirei as he calmly calculate the area

"Go Nii-san!" Kirei yelled without turning to his brother and punched the floor without exertion

BOOOM!

A little earthquake immediately erupted when Kirei's fist met floor making everyone stopped in their tracks in complete surprise

'N-No way! 'Sona can only stare in surprise along with the other spectators

'This guy...' Seekvaira Agares thought sharply as she stares at Kirei

'Is strong!' Sairaorg finished while grinned upon seeing the crater that was created by Kirei

Kirei immediately use this chance to dash and kick one of the devil guards and sends him flying away before he ducked under another attack and elbowed him in stomach as he grabbed his collar and slamming him down on the ground

He then immediately jumped and flipped in the air as he immediately dodged two attacks from a pair of devils and grabbed their heads in air before pulling them as he slammed them to the ground making everyone step back in fear

He heard someone behind him and immediately did an overhead kick but the devil was able to block the side of his face with his fist

'Heh! As expected! He's strong!' Sairaorg grinned in complete happiness as he blocked another of Kirei's overhead kick

'This guy. He's definetly on a different level from Raiser' Kirei thought with wary before kicking him again who dodge it by stepping back away

"Heh! You're strong!" Sairaorg praised with grin

"You too…" Kirei said

"Sairaorg Bael. Heir of the Bael Clan" Sairaorg introduce himself before get into his fighting stance

"Hyoudou Kirei, 2nd year student of Kuoh Academy" Kirei declared.

'That was really not cool introduction...' Everyone thought before they saw Kirei dashed towards Sairaorg

Kirei charged at Sairaorg sending him a strong kick to Sairaorg's stomach. Sairaorg in response blocked the kick with his right arm. He responded with a barrage of punches but Kirei was able to block all of his attacks

Seeing that he was on the advantage, Sairaorg rushed head-on towards Kirei and prepared to give him a right hook.

Upon everyone's surprise Kirei caught his wrist. Surprised at this development, Kirei immediately enhanced his elbow with senjutsu and elbowed him on the gut. Sairaorg could not even move as he fell heavily to the ground. Due to the extreme level of impact, he was not able to get up as the pain intensified on his stomach

Everyone stopped on what at they were doing and was surprised as the strongest Youth was defeated by a mere academy student

'He's actually this strong? It's no surprise since he is the [Black Death]' Sona thought with surprised seeing Kirei defeating Sairaorg with ease

'He's a good one. Even I will be defeated by him in mere seconds' Seekvaira glanced to Kirei cautiously

'Cao Cao will be pleased when he hears this' Diodora thought as he saw Kirei looking at down at Sairaorg

"Wow..." Koneko murmured with shock

"Indeed wow" Kiba added with surpised face

'This guy is really strong. He is also Martial Artists like me but he was able to manipulate his KI like me. At his level of combat he's on a Cadre level or higher' Sairaorg thought with a grin as he lied down in pain on the ground

They were then stopped by their musings when…

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

Everyone can only stare at Issei in complete silence

"Do you really need to yell about that?" Kirei murmured while he dusted himself as he help Sairaorg on his feet

"Oh my! Looks like we got a show going here"

Kirei and Sairaorg then turned to Sirzechs who smiling to them as he walks toward them

"Sairaorg-kun. Not need to be wary this guy is not an enemy. If anything you all should not attack him, He is an Iscariot I invited Order to bear witness on this ceremony. You all know him as the [Black Death]" Sirzechs said

Everyone was shocked to their core, before them was the famed [Black Death]. The protégé of the 'Monster of the Heavens' and the Head Executor of the Iscariots was only a young man. It was actually an unwritten law not to attack any of their core members since all of them are considered monsters in their own strengths. It could also lead to political problems, since their Order were the police force that enforces the ceasefire treaty.

"Is that so?" Sairaorg said as he held his stomach and nodded before Sirzechs turned to Kirei

"Kirei-kun we will talk later" He smiled to Kirei who only nodded. Sirzechs smiled and walk toward Issei to clear the situation in there

"You got a talent for combat there. Are you a part of Rias peerage or an Angel?" Sairaorg asked

"Nope. I'm human. My brother over there is" Kirei pointed to the stage

'Heh! As I thought. There's no way Rias will lose if she has this guy on her peerage. ' Sairaorg thought

"Kirei-kun!"

Kirei turn and saw the members of the Occult Research Club approaching him

"Hi" He greeted with stoic face

"Sempai is late..." Koneko commented and it made Kirei smile a little

"Well. I had to train, Nii-san. And I hope you will be surprised on what will happened next" Kirei replied with straight face

Everyone can only nod. They knew of Kirei's training. It was actually because of him that they grew stronger

"Everyone! Let's go outside there is flashy event. Dragon versus Phoenix.A battle between two legendary creatures!" Sirzechs declared to the hall

 **Issei POV**

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry. The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. Kirei and the other club members are sitting in the same place to where Buchou and Maou-sama is.

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there.

Raiser and I are facing each other at the centre of the space. So a Devil's ring then. I already have my Boosted Gear on my left arm and Kirei's gift to me, Rho Aias. Raiser had a confident face as he looked at me, no doubt he is confident that he will win.

"Please start!"

The referee then gave call for the match to start.

The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!

Raiser pointed at my Boosted Gear as his Flame Wings brought up the temperature.

"Your ability has already been cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. Also, the "Gift" ability is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I then turned towards to where Buchou is sitting as I gave her a grin

"Buchou. I will finish it in 15 seconds."

"…Issei?"

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 15 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

Raiser Phoenix! I'm going to crush you down with everything I got! And I will free Buchou from your clutches

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request.

HEART BEAT.

I heard the noise within me. This feeling is the approval from Buchou who is allowing me to use "Promotion".

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"

Promoting to the ultimate piece! I can feel the power that is coming from within me! The start of the battle will be the climax!

"Buchou!"

I then shout towards Buchou.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-sempai at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"!"

I promise. I promise you Buchou!

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my comrades!

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet then releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura started covering me.

 **[Your power is flowing into me.]**

 **[Yeah, use it. However, it is only for 15 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 15 seconds!

 **[That's right. With 15 seconds you will]**

Yeah, if I have 15 seconds then I can

"We can take him down!"

I leapt forward while emitting a red aura.

My body is equipped with red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon.

The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

On the back there is something like rocket booster propulsion.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Well, I do look like a small red Dragon. Even my face is covered by the armour.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, **[Boosted Gear Scale-mail]**! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 15 seconds.

Once released, I will be invincible for 15 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 15 seconds after unleashing this ability, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon, Ddraig, explained to me. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

 **[XV]**

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

I will end this right away, Raiser Phoenix!

I lift a little gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands.

I shoot it towards Raiser right away.

The demonic-power created from the palm of my hand got enormous and went towards Raiser!

What an enormous amount of demonic-power! It's so huge that it takes up about half the size of this hall. Even I, who shot it, am shocked!

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

This is the chance!

 **[XIV]**

The countdown has already started. I know. Don't rush me!

I jump towards the place where Raiser will possibly run to.

The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed!

Because of the G force, I can't move my body; however it reduces the distance between me and Raiser.

Since I'm coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Raiser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it.

I will attack here!

BAM!

"GGAAGGHH!" Raiser coughed blood from my hit and I smirk under my mask

It's all thanks to Kirei. If he didn't train me and gave me some of his mana. I couldn't have done this

 **[XIII]**

13 seconds left!

Raiser look at me in shock as my punch hurts him

Of course. After all, I am holding onto this with my hand.

I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser is shocked. I can even hear screams from the Devils inside this hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it.

It's the thing I borrowed from Kirei. I got it from him after he gave it to me

 **[XII]**

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish-"

In an instant, Raiser notices the change on my left arm for the first time. You won't notice my left arm is only a section of the Dragon's armour that is covering my whole body, but you will be able notice it if you take a good look at it.

The difference between the whole armour that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

 **[XI]**

The countdown is decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have! Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird.

The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings. Will it be bad if I touch it?

I then saw Raiser began to form a fireball as large as a bus

"Take This!" He shouted as he threw it towards me

 **[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

 **[Use that power that your brother gave you]**

Is that so, Ddraig?

I then held out my left hand as the fireball advance towards me

 **Up in the Stands**

"Issei!" Rias-sempai and everyone can only stare in worry as the Fireball engulfed Nii-san, knowing him he already used

"Calm down, Rias-sempai" I assured her "Look"

I then pointed towards to where Nii-san was standing, from there a form of seven layered Barrier in the shape of an iridescent flower appeared as it protected him from the flames. He didn't seemed hurt

 **Back to the fight**

" **Rho Aias"** I shouted as the seven layered barrier protected me from the Fireball.

Deactivating the barrier, I then saw Raiser still rushing towards me

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

Our fists hit each other's face, it shaking the whole hall from the impact of our attacks. Continuing our fight, we began to trade punches

It's like I got struck by a car every time I get hit by his attack!

Then a hot flame attacks me! It's hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist.

But I can tell he got more damage than me since I can clearly see that he is in pain Ha! What a fool! Charging at me while there is a cross on my hand!

 **[X]**

10 seconds left! I have to finish it quickly!

Ddraig! Prepare _that_ out now!

 **[You want to use** _ **that**_ **now?]**

YES!

 **[IX]**

I kicked away Raiser and jump away from him and put out something from my pocket and Raiser notice it

"What is that?"

"Oh this? Is something I prepare for you?"

Creating a Dragon Shot from my left hand and shoot it to him making him dodge to the left. I immediately dash to him and pull the trigger of thing that I brought

This is a gamble!

I tackle him quickly and pinning him to the ground with my legs as I removed the pin and threw it

"What the!"

I quickly flew away from him and activated the grenade

BOOOM!

"GGAAGGGGHH!"

 **[VIII]**

That was Grenade that is filled with Holy Water! Kirei made it one for me in order to help me in the fight!

Raiser who got blasted by Holy Water seems still able to stand!

"You got me in there. but, no more. I will defeat you now!"

He roared and charged at me as his flames followed him!

I won't lose! I won't become weak anymore!

 **[VII]**

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Raiser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other!

FLASH!

I can felt my body seems blasted away by and impact!

When I opened my eyes I was on ground and Raiser is also lying on the ground and seems in deep pain

His body and clothes are worn out

 **[VI]**

Now is my chance! Time to finish this! I then pulled out something from my Boosted Gear

It was a hilt. A red hilt. But as soon as I poured my mana on it, a rapier blade appeared this was the Black Keys that Kirei always uses. He told me that it is a weapon that specializes in exterminating supernatural creatures and it can stop mana

Only holding it that I can feel the chill crawl upon my spine!

"T-That is-!"

"Yeah! It's a Black Key! The weapons of the Iscariots"

A gasp can be heard from Devils specatators who watching our battle but I ignore it

"H-How!How did you get that?!"

Raiser shouted in disbelief as I grinned

"Of course! From my dear brother!"

 **[V]**

"He said [Since I can't beat the crap out of him. Do me a favor by finish him with my Black Key]"

I said held it with my dragon arm

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right? Especially to a weapon that specialize in destroying supernatural beings"

"Ku…"

Raiser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing my next move.

I looked around Raiser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Raiser. Yeah, there's no problem.

 **[IV]**

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings and disable their will to fight by surprising them"

I gather all of the demonic-power in my body at one point. I then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the Black Key and the cross.

 **[Transfer!]**

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers! It even has aura that take shape into a javelin!

"Akeno-sempai told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power and hone all of the power that was given to you. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-sempai."

I then sharpened my eyes and targeted it to Raiser

 **[III]**

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

I grip my sword tightly and fix my stance and prepare to throw it

"And last one. From my dear brother! No matter how great power you have. It useless if you didn't put all your heart on it!"

 **[II]**

They were all the things I learned from the training with Kirei. Yeah, everyone. I remembered them all. They all became useful. I was not weak, I was strong because everyone was on my back supporting me

I'm going to take back Buchou with the power that we made during our training!

When I aimed my fist at Raiser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything and I know it's complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

SWIISH! BOOOM!

 **[I]**

I threw the magic-enhanced Black Key towards Raiser as it hit him making it explode as the explosion engulfed raiser

When the smoke cleared out, Raiser is now lying on ground unconscious and not moving anymore.

I won!

 **[0]**

I didn't remember anything but my Scale Mail disintegrating

* * *

 **Kirei POV**

"He won." I can only state as I watch in awe during the whole fight especially when he used Rho Aias. That shield will be useful to him in the future. I was stopped on my musings when Raiser's little sister stood before him

She glares at him silently and seems like she wants to complain to him but Nii-san merely point his Dragon arm towards her

"If you have any complaints, then come to me. I will take you on any time!" Nii-san said sternly making Raiser's sister backs down because of his intensity and makes a path for him

He went past Raiser's sister and stands in front of Rias-sempai before looking at me

I nodded at his victory and he grinned before turning to Rias-sempai with a smile on his face.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Issei."

He then looks at the person next to Rias. It's was a dandy man with crimson hair like Rias-sempai. It's Rias father. He walks in front of him and bow his head down.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Rias' father didn't say anything instead he only nodded, clearly accepting the results of the match.

Nii-san looked around as he clearly is looking for Sirzechs Lucifer but it seems he has already left

"You better finish it now, Nii-san" I said with closed eyes and stern voice

Nii-san looks at me clearly embarassed before take Rias hand.

He then took out the magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave him and…

SHIIIIINE!

Appearing from the magic-circle was the known Assyrian Deity…

The Griffin

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole he made earlier

"We'll be waiting at the club room!" Nii-san told us and looking back to me again

"Show off" I grunted with closed eyes as I smiled slightly

"Heh!" He smirked back before riding the Griffin and as it flew them up to the sky of the Underworld as it carry Nii-san and Rias-sempai

I can only stare at their forms as the Griffin flew them away to the sky

I never imagine my brother's life will become like this. Him living as a devil. When I was to protect him and my parents from the supernatural, instead it was the other way around. I can only watch him grow stronger as his bonds with everyone kept him going. He doesn't need protection from me anymore. He's already strong in his own right

I then turn towards the Sona-sempai, Akeno-sempai, Asia, Koneko and Kiba as they continue to stare towards the sky

"Now, what shall we do?" I asked as everyone looked at me

Everyone was silent until Akeno-sempai hugged my arm as the other girls gave her a slight glare

"We'll, Why don't we have a dance, Kirei-kun? She asked in a sultry tone as she hugged my arm tightly

"Wahhhh, Noo! I want to dance Kirei-san first" Then Asia hugged my other arm as she attempts to pull me away from Akeno-sempai

The both of them proceeded to create a tug-of-war match as they continue to pull me. I looked towards Koneko

"Koneko, Help me Please" I asked her as she have the strength to stop the two of them

She didn't utter any word instead she walk towards me and hugged my chest as she looked up to my face with her hazel eyes

"…Sempai…reward for Training" she mumbled as a tinge of pink was present on her cheeks

"Ara, Ara I also want my reward for completing your training." Akeno-sempai said as she continue hugging my arm

"M-me too, I-I also want my reward, Kirei-san" Asia said as she tearfully looked at me

I can only struggle as the three girls proceeded to ask me about their rewards for their training; Knowing that they will not let go of me. I looked towards Sona-sempai and Kiba

"Both of you help me" I asked them

Instead Kiba chuckled and abandoned me. I looked at Sona-sempai as her hair shadowed her hair

She did one thing that surprised me the most. A magical circle appeared on her hands

" **Water Whip"** she casted the spell as the whip wrapped my hands. The action caused the girls to let go of me but the whip pulled me with so much force that it sent me flying towards Sona-sempai as I closed my eyes

We crashed to each other, making us fall. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was on top of her and our face was very close to each other almost kissing. I looked at her eyes studying her.

"Kirei-kun"

"Sona-sempai"

I then felt a massive energy spike behind me,I turned around and saw Akeno-sempai, Asia and Koneko

In that moment they all lunged at me as chaos breaks lose

* * *

 **Somewhere**

"Hyoudou Kirei. He really is an interesting one. Just like what Serafall told me" Sirzechs murmured as he glance towards Kirei as the five girls began to pull him apart as they fight over him

He was glad that his cute little sister now free from her engagement and it was thanks to Hyoudou Issei and his brother. His brother helping him in battle by providing him with the Holy Water Greanade, Rho Aias and the Black Key to him

Now that he think about it. How did Issei managed to get hold of Rho Aias? This clearly was no ruse as he knew Kirei gave it to him, but how and how did he manage to get a hold of that?

Those two brothers…

Both of them will do anything to make the people around them happy and even will do it without care the consequences for themselves

But he frowned a little when he recall about Kirei

He was an Iscariot but not just any Iscariot but the [Black Death] a person known for killing multiple High-class stray devils

He was young at that…

A real mystery Indeed

* * *

 **Iscariot Headquarters**

 **Europe**

"Don't Worry, Omoikane-sama. We will dispatch two of our best agents towards Kyoto seeing that your pantheon is contracted to us" said as a man with a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek, short spiky blond hair, green eyes, a heavy-set squared jaw wearing round glasses and a large grey cassock as he sat on his desk

The man is Alexander Anderson the famed [Monster of the Heavens], The Knight-Paladin, leader of the Iscariots and the master of the [Black Death] Hyoudou Kirei. Right now He is talking to the god of wisdom of the Shinto Pantheon Omoikane, who appears to be a man on his early thirties wearing black rectangular glasses and a white Yukata.

"Thank you, we will wait for your agents here. Yasaka-dono will meet them there at Kyoto. I just hope Amaterasu-sama will not cause trouble for them" The god of wisdom said as he disconnected the communication

A few seconds passed by before Alexander Anderson turned around and went to the phone that was lying on his office

"El-Melloi, Get [Saber] here. I have a mission for her" He said to the other line before putting down the phone

After a few minutes a knock was heard on the door

"Come in"

The door opened as a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin and shining green eyes. She has "finely textured" golden hair wearing an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth this girl is Arturia Pendragon a Paladin of the Iscariot Order. As she entered she stood before Anderson

"What is the mission I'll be doing, Sir?" the girl called Arturia asked professionally as she stood straight

"You'll be partnering up with one of our members and will be going to Kyoto to help the Shinto Pantheon to 'clean' up the problem that there" Alexander explained. He was sure that the problems lies with this Khaos Brigade that has been putting him on the edge ever since Azazel informed him of their existence "Also investigate if there is a presence of this rumoured 'Khaos Brigade'"

Arturia tensed as she heard this. There was talk among the Order that a terrorist group that coincides with the work of the Iscariots and from what El-Melloi or Waver Velvet had gathered from his intelligence reports that they have many supernatural beings just like them

"I understand, but who will be my partner for this mission" She asked. She had already weighed that Diarmuid will be her partner since they complement each other's fighting styles.

"You will be partnering with someone in Japan" He looked at her while smiling at himself. He knew that Kirei was close to everyone especially to the core members and apparently. He is semi-retired meaning he can still be active when he wants to. It is also a good opportunity for them to know how he is doing ever since he left them 2 years ago

"Who is it, Sir?"

"How would you like to meet your old teammate and savior again, Arturia?"

 _END_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys AngraMainyu-chan here. Poll has now ended. I was actually surprise on the close gap between Arturui and Alucard. There were a total of 35 voters and I was happy that many voted**

 **This is the Poll Results**

 **-Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) – 13=37% WINNER!**

 **-Alucard or Lolicard (Hellsing)** **– 10=28%**

 **-Aruceid Brunestud (Tsukihime) – 8= 22%**

 **-Gabriel (Highschool DxD) – 4= 11%**

 **Arturia will be partnered with Kirei as they go to Kyoto**

 **A character sheet of the Iscariots will be on the next chapter  
**

 **Rho Aias will be important in the future and Issei will rely on it just like his [Boosted Gear]**

 **I also recommend you play G-Senjou Maou a Visual Novel. It has very Interesting plot and story and will be worth your time**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE START OF THE STORM GOD ARC**


	15. The King of Heroes and Mission to Kyoto

_**HEY GUYS ANGRAMAINYU-CHAN HERE. NOW WILL BE START OF THE STORM GOD ARC. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YO THINK**_

 _ **Chapter: The King of Heroes and a Mission in Kyoto**_

* * *

 _ **Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA**_

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 _ **(kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara)**_ _Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera. Before showing Kirei's glowing right arm tattoo_ _ **  
**_

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** _Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen_

 _ **(mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara)**_ _scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared  
_ _ **(kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou)**_ _Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city_

 _ **(ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba)**_ _Saber transforming in her battle armor before unleashing invisible air_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru)**_ _Scene changed to Kirei who is standing on a seaside dock. Scene changed to Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon_

 _ **(hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita)**_ _Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(agetakatta no ha mirai de)**_ _Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende)**_ _Scene changed to Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top ofGahadokuro, and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple_

 _ **(fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia engaging HagoromoGitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking_ _ **  
**_

 **(tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** _ **)**_ _Saber looking at a windown as Kirei is also looking at a dark cloud. Scene changed to Kirei activating his Mystic Eyes._ _ **  
**_

 _ **(kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni)**_ _Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera flew back to the city_

* * *

 _ **Kirei POV**_

 _Dreamscape_

 _Wealth. Massive Amounts of Gold and other precious gems and known mythical weapons_

 _That was the things that are around me. It was the same thing that I still see every time I sleep. Around me are known weapons like the Vajra, Gae Bolg, Dainself, Gram and other various weapons alike. Unlike the original weapons, these weapons inside the 'Gate' are prototypes or the imperfect version of those original but still as much powerful_

 _I didn't know why I still am here, but somehow from time to time I sleep, I always end up here. It must be also because that the_ _ **Bab-Ilu**_ _chose me as its wielder. Many people and beings have tried to wield the famed Bab-Ilu and the power it brings to the wielder, but somehow none of them survived the process since the sword-key only chooses its wielder and even up until now nobody was able to wield it until I got my hands on it._

 _It was during an investigation to retrieve the famed weapon that led me to it, I didn't know how but when I was arrived the ruins of Babylonia it was there that glowing red lines that appeared on one of the Ziggurats. On my instincts I followed the red lines, until I reached the top of the ziggurat that I saw it the famed Bab-ilu, the key to the 'Golden Capital' and the main control of the Tower of Babel._

 _After only touching the Sword-Key that it immediately glowed when I held it until a large red tattoo appeared on my right arm to my surprise the Sword-Key disappeared. Not knowing what happened I went back to the Iscariot Headquarters and told the other core members. It was there that Alucard told me that the Bab-Ilu chose me its next wielder. It was actually a surprise to me, I was chosen as the wielder of the greatest weapon made by the very first hero or rather heroine in history, Gilg-_

" _So you're back, mongrel" A booming slender and yet beautiful voice echoed interrupted me on my thoughts._

 _I turned around to where the voice was coming from and stared at her. A beautiful woman with long blond hair that reaches down to her knees with mesmerizing red eyes wearing a white medium length sleeved shirt that showed her ample cleavage with a golden necklace on her neck and was seating on a golden throne that was floating above the riches of the 'Vault'. I knew that voice and those eyes that look down on me as if I was an ant before her until a few seconds pass her red eyes softened as I stared at her_

" _Gilgamesh" I said her name with no emotion as we both looked at each other's eyes_

 _I was surprised too, that the famed King of Heroes and the First Hero was a woman. I met her after a week in my mindscape; not only that a very arrogant and selfish when I first met her, always calling me a mere dog every time have had we started a conversation. It was like that at first until we have this weird relationship we now have._

" _I told you not to call me that again, Gilgamesh. I don't like it when you call me that" I sternly said to her as I continued looking up to her_

 _She stood up from her throne and floated down to where I was standing. I can only watch her closing figure in silence, until she stood before me and slowly laid her head on my chest_

" _I'm sorry, my treasure. It's just that you rarely visit me and you always spend your time with those mongrels." I ignored her insult to my friends and everyone; I let her stay on my chest until she spoke again "especially those mongrel girls that dares to soil their hands on my treasure. Only I can touch you! Nobody will!"_

 _Yes this is the weird relationship I have with her. Apparently after she learned I was the chosen wielder of the Bab-Ilu. She immediately proclaimed me as a lost puppy that yearns for her power; it was there I trained under her to master the powers she once had. When the time I mastered all the weapons of the Gate of Babylon that she proclaimed me as her equal just like her late best friend, Enkidu. Our relationship bloomed from student-teacher up to the point we can call ourselves friends until the day I was able to defeat her. 'My Treasure' is what she calls me after defeating her, I thought it was a joke that she made, but from the point there up to now that she still does it_

" _I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I there were many things that happened outside" I began to pat her head, she seemed content with my answer_

 _Materializing a chair and table, Gilgamesh then dragged me and made me sit down as a golden ripple appeared at her side. A golden jug appeared with two golden goblets came out of the ripple. Setting it down, she poured wine in one of the goblets handing it to me, I drank the wine as it soothe my tongue_

" _Good as ever, Gilgamesh" I complimented her_

" _Of course, my treasure. I or mean we have all the wealth of the world in our hands" She boasted. She was right as was her time as a King; she accumulated all of the world's wealth in this Vault._

 _We were then interrupted in our conversation when we felt someone entering the Vault. Both Gilgamesh and I turned around at the newcomer. It was a girl with sky blue hair, emotionless red eyes with pointed ears wearing black dress with a black bow on her hair this was Len, Arcueid's familiar._

 _Walking towards us Len only stared at me as Gilgamesh has a snarl on her face as she looked at her. This was confusing to me, why is she here and for what purpose?_

" _What is it, Len and why are you here?" I asked her to sate my curiosity_

 _She only stared at me with her red eyes as she stood in front of me much to Gilgamesh chagrin_

"… _."_

" _What do you mean? I need to go on a mission in Kyoto"_

"…"

" _So that's why, some rebellious Youkais are causing trouble in Kyoto"_

"… _."_

" _Okay, I'll do it. Who will be my partner in this mission?_

"…"

" _Arturia, huh? Thank you, Len and Goodbye. Tell everyone I said Hi"_

 _I turned around back to Gilgamesh and still saw her glaring at Len for some reason. It was then I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down and saw Len looking up to me_

"… _.."_

" _Okay. I'm sorry if I forgot"_

 _I rubbed her head gently as she drowned herself in Nirvana. After a few seconds of rubbing, I stopped and looked at her again_

" _Goodbye, Len" I waved at her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she vanished via magic-circle_

" _I hate it when she does that. Marching in here not showing respect to the true king" Gilgamesh rambled "On top of that she touched you!"_

" _Calm down, Gilgamesh. She just told me I have a mission in Kyoto from Alexander-sensei" I said to her as I took my seat again_

" _So, what is this mission that the mongrel gave you?"_

" _Apparently, Some Yakuza Youkai that is led by Hagoromo Gitsune (Yasaka's Half-sister) is causing trouble at Kyoto and from what Len told me; the Shinto Gods are desperate for help since this youkais are different and more powerful numbering up 900 members or more. Arturia will be my partner. It's been so long since I've seen her"_

" _No doubt, she will also soil you too, my treasure." she said warily_

" _No, no, no, Arturia is not like that. She upholds her honor as a Paladin and a Pendragon to ever do that to me" I said to her in hoped to keep anger down_

 _After a few hours of chatting and talking. Gilgamesh and I stood up from our seats_

" _We'll it's time to wake up now" I stood up as I stretched my arms_

" _Will you visit me again, my treasure?" She looked at me with her scarlet eyes. It was cute when she made that face_

" _I will and maybe bring another game for your PC" I told her, she squealed like a schoolgirl. It was times like this that Gilgamesh acted like a real girl since she don't have any form of entertainment here and stuck here in the Vault, so I gave her a PC to play and surf the net with, via Bab-Ilu to satisfy her boredom_

" _Okay, Goodbye" I waved at her as I prepare to wake up_

 _She just rushed towards me and holding my face, crashed her lips onto mine. I was surprised by her action; her tongue entered my mouth as she explored it. After a minute her forcing herself on me, she eventually pulled back as a strand of saliva connected between her lips and mine_

" _Sayonara, My Treasure~. I won't lose to those other mongrels you call girls" She happily said as blackness filled my vision "You're mine as I am yours_

 **REAL WORLD**

I quickly opened my eyes and looked at my clock it was 6:00 Friday, a day after crashing Rias-sempai's wedding

Rising up from bed, I was still shocked from Gilgamesh's actions. Deciding that thinking about it will not do well, I quickly went down and saw mom preparing breakfast with Asia helping her and dad sitting by the table

"Good Morning" Everyone greeted me as soon as I made my presence known

"Good Morning" I greeted them back and went by Asia's side as I help her up by chopping the tomatoes

As I continued to help both mom and Asia in preparing breakfast, Asia suddenly called my attention

"Kirei-san" She shyly called out

"Yes, Asia?" Putting down the knife I turned to her

"I-I was wondering if you can still train me in Jewel magic" she stuttered

"Don't worry, we will. I can still teach you more and maybe we can create another spell." I replied

Asia happily smiled. It seems that she has a high affinity of all elements making her more proficient in Jewel Magic and with her bishop piece is helping her grow; in no time she will be able to cast any spell without difficulty

"Ah, young love." We were broken by our conversation when Mom caught our attention. Asia became beet red and went back in her work."Kirei why don't you call your brother for breakfast, He still hasn't woken up yet"

I nodded at mom and quickly went upstairs. Standing before the door I sense that a foreign presence was inside Nii-san's room

""Nii-san! Are you still sleeping? Breakfast is almost ready!" I knocked at the door

"Y-Yeah! Wait for moment!" I heard Nii-san's voice behind the door. He seemed distressed and in panic

I sighed a bit and rubbed my temple. I can practically sense Rias-sempai in the room with him, with no doubt she slept there with him

"Kirei, wait for us a bit longer. Both Issei and I need to get ready"

I only knocked again

"Be faster, I don't want to become an uncle just yet"

 **After a few moments**

"Itadakimasu!"

Breakfast was before us as we all start to eat. With Asia beside me while Rias-sempai is beside Nii-san. I can see Nii-san seems pleased with her presence

"Who made this, it's really delicious?" Rias asked

"Is it good Rias-san?" Dad asked her and she nodded "It was both Kirei and Asia that cooked that! They really do make a great couple"

Asia was red beet from embarrassment while I continue eating my meal ignoring Dad's remarks

"Hey! Kirei! Say something!" Mom said to me. Putting down my chopsticks I turned to Asia

"It's really good, Asia. Your cooking is really delicious" I said to her and she blushed with a smile

Everyone stared at me and I went back to my food as Asia continued smiling from my praise

"Issei, there's more, so eat in a calm manner."

"Y-Yes, Buchou..."

Nii-san and Rias-sempai acted like newlyweds. Well can't be helped seeing Rias-sempai is really attracted by Nii-san. Unfortunately Nii-san was acting like an idiot. I glance towards Asia who was eating with a smile still plastered on her face; well this is the food we made together. Of course she likes it.

"Asia there is a piece of rice on your hair" I said when I noticed a piece of rice was stuck between her hair

"Really?" She asked me and I nodded. I stroke her hair and tossing the rice away

"There"

"T-Thanks Kirei-san!"

"You're welcome"

I went back to my meal and when I looked up and saw both Nii-san and Dad looking at me with a strange expression on their faces. Nii-san was about to open his mouth

"Your comments are unwanted. Say something stupid and you will find your head in the toilet" I said while I continue eating "The same thing could be said to you dad" I added when Dad was about to open his mouth

Both of them grumbled incoherently but I ignore them and kept eat. Rias and Asia along with mom giggled at our antics

RING! RING!

We were then disturbed by our meal when the doorbell rang on the front door

"I'll get it" I quickly went to the door to see who it was

I slowly opened the door and before me was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white overcoat with a blue ribbon and a blue medium length skirt, Just by looking at her I can clearly tell who she is after two years of not seeing her,

"Good Morning, Arturia" A small smile graced my lips as I greeted her "It's so good to see you again"

"It's also good to see you again too, Kirei" She smiled back at me"I trust you receive the message from Len."

I simply nodded at her.

We were interrupted by our conversation when Nii-san appeared next to me

"Kirei, Who is at the d-" Nii-san stopped

He couldn't for any words from his mouth when he saw Arturia. I can tell he was mesmerized by her beauty. He continued to stare at her for a full minute before turning to me and began to shake me uncontrollably

"KIREI! You Bastard! Why is there a beautiful bishoujo in front of the house?" He began to spout hysterically. Before I could say anything both Asia and Rias-sempai appeared. Asia's eyes widen upon seeing her, Asia immediately rushed towards Arturia and hugged her

"A-Asia?" Arturia wasn't able to form words as she was clearly surprised seeing Asia here in Japan.

"Arturia-san" Asia just mumbled as she continue to hug her

Rias-sempai just watched with wide eyes upon hearing her name. It was a well-known name in the three factions. Arturia Pendragon [Saber], the eldest of the three Pendragon siblings, wielder of Excalibur Prototype and Paladin of Justice and [Saber] of the Iscariots was the person before her.

"Why don't we all go inside?" I exclaimed as Nii-san continued to shake me

 **Living Room**

"Arturia-san, Was it?" Dad asked with mom beside him. At the opposite of them were me and Arturia facing them. Nii-san, Rias-sempai and Asia were standing behind us.

"Yes, I'm Arturia Pendragon an old classmate of Kirei from Europe" Arturia politely said as she bowed

"So what brings you here in Japan Arturia?" This time mom asked

Arturia silently stood up. With no doubt she will make an excuse for me to go with her to Kyoto. I never liked altering my parent's memories just to get a reason for me to go to Kyoto. So that's why we need to fabricate a lie

"I would like to borrow, Kirei. For a week to a trip in Kyoto" She said while slightly bowing to them

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Kyoto was far away and I will be gone for a week. I can only sit waiting for both of my parent's response as a shocked looked was plastered on their faces.

"I must ask, but why?" Mom asked in a shocked tone

"Kirei has always helped me in Europe and I owe my life to him for saving me. My uncle's company is not doing well in Kyoto and on the verge of bankcruptcy. We would the like help of your son. In our dilemma" Arturia said as she said her lie "He is actually an expert in accounting matters an that's why we need his help

Both of my parents are now looking at me with a proud look on their faces. I can feel their emotions as they listened to Arturia's praise. Dad shifted on his sit and looked at me with serious eyes

"Kirei, do you want to go to Kyoto and help her uncle?" Dad asked me

I always hated lying to my parents, but this must be done.

"Yes, Dad. I want help in the problem she has" I said

"Okay, we will allow you to go with Arturia-san and go to Kyoto. But make sure to tell your school first" Mom said

I nodded and looked at the clock. I slowly stood up with Arturia also standing

"Okay, now that's taken care of. Let's go to school." I said

 **School Premises**

After a few minutes of finishing our breakfast, all of us including Rias-sempai and Arturia began our walk towards school. From there Asia began to talk to Arturia as if friends that were separated, this was due because all of the core members knew Asia personally, since she was our healer of sorts. We continued our trek towards school as I made small conversation with them. Looking in front of me, I saw both Nii-san and Rias-sempai walking side-by-side as they made small conversation.

It wasn't long till we have reached the gates of the school. Before we could enter I quickly grabbed Rias-sempai's shoulder

"Sempai, I need you to call all of the members to the clubroom, and also please contact Sona-sempai too. Let's all meet at lunch break" Turning towards Nii-san and Asia "I need to speak with Arturia alone. We'll meet again at lunch"

They only nodded. As they began to enter school I turned towards Arturia

"Now, let's go to the mall" I said before turning around. Arturia was confused first before following me

 **Kuoh City Mall**

Again I'm back here again, but this time a different Iscariot Member is with me, Arturia Pendragon. With her beside me, it seems like we were two couples on a date. Her eyes were roaming around as we pass various stores.

I stopped on my tracks and stood before the café that both Arcueid and I went to.

Ahnenerbe. The sign was still there and the same cat-people staffs are serving various meals to the customers inside.

DING!

The door ring chimed sounding our presence as we entered the café. The same cat-waitress that served Aruceid and I

"Customer-san, you're back, nya" The cat-waitress greeted me. Looking behind me she saw Arturia "A table for two, nya?"

I nodded and began following the waitress. We began to follow her as soon as she leads us to our table. As we sat down I took the menu with Arturia in front of me

As the cat person lead us to the table. Both, Aruceid and I sat at the opposite of each other. We took out the menu.

"I'll take the Green tea" I ordered. I looked back at Arturia,

"An orange juice for me, please" She happily ordered. The cat-waitress took down our orders and went to serve them. I still stared at Arturia

This was a good time for me to ask her about the mission

"Arturia, So what's is this problem that even the Shinto Pantheon is asking for our help" I asked her

She then took out a folder from her bag and set it on the table. She opened the folder and a picture of a woman with long black hair, pale white skin and black eyes. She is perpetually dressed in a black uniform much like that of typical Japanese school girls and next to it is a picture of a grey haired young man with red eyes wearing blue samurai armour.

"Do you know who this two are?" She asked me

I only shook my head

"The woman here is Hagoromo Gitsune, half-sister of Yasaka Hagoromo and the man here is the god of storm and the seas, Susanoo" she spoke with seriousness

"Yes, I heard from Len about some youkais that has been causing trouble in Kyoto. What is their connection to that?" I asked her

"Right now the Kyoto youkais are divided between Yasaka-dono's faction and Gitsune's faction. All of the Shinto Gods are supporting Yasaka-dono's faction" She stopped mid-sentence before pointing at the picture of Susanoo. "Susanoo here hasn't supported any of the youkai faction and from the report from Omoikane-sama gave us. He hasn't even appeared in their meetings"

Yes this was also suspicious enough for him to be a suspect for all this trouble in Kyoto. But why would he not appear? If I was him I would attend the meetings and maybe stall them, but not him.

"Technically, The Shinto Pantheon doesn't want any kind of Civil war among their youkai subjects and disrupt the humans" I stated as I continue to stare at Susanoo's picture " So what will we be doing on the field?"

"Alexander-sensei, Told me that we will only protect Yasaka-dono and her child. Apparently if they are assassinated Hagoromo Gitsune will take the position as the Leyline of Kyoto since she is also a nine-tailed kitsune and the Shinto Gods doesn't want that since she leads a warmongering faction" She replied as she drank her juice "and investigate if this rumoured 'Khaos Brigade' is behind this problem in Kyoto."

That moment stopped me from thinking anything as I stared at Arturia

"So they are making their presence known, huh?" I stated and saw her nodding "Has El-Melloi made progress in uncovering their members and their leader"

"El-Melloi hasn't even uncovered any of their leader and even their members but the group is not just solely one species but made up multiple divisions, each which has a different species of creature occupying it." She stated "Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Strays, Magicians, Youkai. You name it they have all joined this group"

"Has any of the faction leaders know about it?" I asked her

"The Seraphs and the Four Maous are beginning to notice their activities" She replied "Azazel on the other hand gave the information to us, he seems very wary of this group"

This terrorist group is getting more dangerous. Not only that we don't know their agenda but it seems they are causing havoc in different places. No matter, we need to investigate if this 'Khaos Brigade' is connected to this problem in Kyoto and maybe uncover some of their members

I looked back at Arturia. I knew that she still hasn't stopped finding her siblings ever since I have saved her from the destruction of their house from an S-class stray devil that had a grudge against the Pendragon line causing the three siblings to be seperated.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _ **Glastonbury, Great Britain**_

 _ **Arturia POV**_

 _Arthur…_

 _Le Fay…_

 _Where are you?_

 _I can only walk through the destruction of our house as it burn down and the corpses of our servants are scattered._

 _I then heard a booming voice_

" _Hoh, This one's still alive"_

 _I turned around the voice and saw a monster with a lower body of a scorpion and an upper body of a human male; it was the stray devil that killed Mom, Dad and everyone. I can only stare in fear as it looked at me with its yellow eyes_

" _O-ojou-sama…" I then heard a weak voice as I looked up. It was Michael our head butler, the stinger of the monster was through his stomach as Michael looked at me weakly "Your… siblings… are safe… I made sure they escape…"_

 _I smiled at this; both of them are safe_

" _YOU! WHAT?!" the stray devil suddenly shouted in anger as he lowered Michael to his face "NO MY REVENGE WON"T BE COMPLETE IF THOSE CHILDREN ESCAPE! I'LL BE THE FIRST DEVIL TO DECIMATE THE PENDRAGON LINE! TELL WHERE THEY ARE?!"_

 _Michael didn't say anything. Instead, he only turned his head around ignoring the angry look of the stray devils as he gave me a weak bloody smile_

" _Ojou-sama. I want you…. to run… and don't look back…"_

 _I didn't understand but I was still frozen on my feet. I saw Michael took something out of his coat. A grenade_

" _RUN!"_

 _I turned and ran as fast as my legs can carry me, I ran down the stairs as I reached the main door as the fire in the house continued to intensify_

 _BOOM!_

 _A loud explosion rocked the house. I didn't realize it but tears were forming around my eyes, No! I must move forward, Michael didn't sacrifice himself just to save me. He saved me because he wants me to find Arthur and Le Fay. I continued running as I exited the mansion and was in front of my ancestor's statue, King Arthur. I'm safe!_

 _CRASH!_

 _I stopped in my tracks as the stray devil destroyed the window before landing in front of me. No! He's still alive. I can only fall down on my butt as he glowered above me with his pincers_

" _That old man really has balls to do that, I didn't expect him to have a grenade on him. Now I have to find the other two Pendragon brats" He said as he cracked his neck "Now, little girl. I will now have you die"_

 _I'm about to die. I'm sorry Arthur, Le Fay. It seems I won't meet you two again and hope the both of you are now safe; I just hope that this devil won't find you_

 _I closed my eyes as he slowly raises his pincers._

 _I slowly waited for my death_

" _Are you really going to give up?" I then heard a monotone voice_

" _AHHHHH!"_

 _What?! I opened my eyes and saw the stray devil was clutching his right pincer as 4 rapier-like blades are sticking out as blood spurted out. I turned to where were the blades were thrown and saw a boy the same age as me with brown hair and emotionless dark brown eyes wearing what seems to be a navy blue priests vestments with a grey cassock_

 _He slowly walks towards us with the same weapon he threw, with three blades in each of his hands. I can only look at his eyes which were devoid of any emotion as he stares at the stray devil._

" _Stray Devil, Mamorus. You are found guilty for violating the peace among the Three Factions and the decimation of the Pendragon House. Under of the orders of the Knight-Paladin Alexander Anderson and the Iscariot Order…" He said as he stopped before the stray devil named Mamorus before continuing "… that you are put down on sight"_

 _Mamorus continued to watch the boy as he clutch his wounded pincer. Before smiling and began laughing_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE ISCARIOT'S SENT A BRAT LIKE YOU TO PUT ME DOWN! THEY MUST BE REALLY WEAK TO BE SENDING YOU TO YOUR DEATH, BOY! MAYBE AFTER THIS I'LL VISIT THEM AND KILL THEM A-"_

 _He wasn't able to continue his boasting as another of those blades quickly dislodged his arm from his shoulder due to the fast velocity those blades were._

" _AHHHHHHHH! YOU BRAT!"_

" _You talk too much, I was sent here to exterminate you and rescue any of the remaining survivors here not listen you talk" The boy quickly took out again another set of those blades as he took a fighting stance_

" _I'LL KILL YOU!" With a furious expression on Mamorus' face he quickly rushed towards the unknown boy who continued to stare at him_

 _What is he doing? Why is he not moving? In that moment as Mamorus was in front of him as the devil raised his remaining pincer_

" _Look out!" I shouted as dust covered the area_

 _After a few seconds the dust settled down. My blood froze as I saw Mamorus was still standing but there was no sign of the boy._

 _Where is he?_

" _WHAT THE?!" Mamorus can only looked around as he tried to find the boy "WHERE ARE YOU?!_

" _Up here"_

 _As soon as Mamorus looked up six blades immediately pierced his skull before his body slumped on the ground. The boy landed at behind him as the body of Mamorus slowly disentigrated to dust._

 _I can stare in shock on how he easily defeated the devil that killed all of our servants and my parents._

 _He ran towards me as his previous emotionless eyes became soft as he slowly took off his cassock._

" _Here" He said in a monotone voice as he draped the cassock over my shoulders "Are you okay?"_

" _Y-yes" I sputtered in shock_

 _He looked around before turning to the burning mansion before looking at me again_

" _Are there any survivors besides you?" He asked_

" _No…" I answered weakly "But my little brother and little sister escaped"_

 _He only nodded as he kneeled, as he did this he proceeded to carry me in a princess carry_

" _W-w-what are you doing?" I blushed at his actions as I began to flail "Put me down!"_

 _He stared at me with those dark brown of his_

" _You're tired" He replied as he began walking "I suggest you quiet down or I will knock you unconscious and drag you around"_

 _I stopped my flailing and saw that he was serious_

 _He continued walking as he carried me without even breaking a sweat. An awkward silence was between us. Only the sound of my fast beating heart and his footsteps was heard. I slowly looked up and saw that he was looking forward_

" _I'm A-A-Arturia. What is your name?" I asked him shyly_

 _He looked down at me as I supressed this heat on my face._

" _Hyoudou Kirei"_

 _He continued walking before looking up again_

" _Thank you…" I muttered as I slowly closed my eyes_

 _When I closed my eyes a small smiled graced his lips as I dozed off on his chest_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **Back to Kirei POV**

There were no survivors after I killed the stray devil. It was after that day Arturia followed me and joined the Iscariots. After years of training with us, she became more and more powerful until that she was given the **Excalibur Prototype** by the Vatican through a Top Secret project (Not the Holy Sword Project) they completed. She even got the moniker as the [Paladin of Justice] due to her strength as an Iscariot

"Have you found you're siblings?" I asked her

Upon hearing this Arturia's hair shadowed her eyes

"No, I haven't" She can only mutter in a sad tone "but I know they are somewhere out there. I can feel it"

She stared at the window as she began to reminisce her past. I know that all her life she hasn't lived like a normal girl; it really surprised me that she always acts more like a Knight rather than a girl in her age. I can see that somewhere in Arturia's heart that she also wants to try everything that the world has to offer.

I quickly gulped down my drink and looked straight towards Arturia's eyes

"Why don't we spend some time here in the mall?" I asked her

She only smiled and nodded

 **Two hours later**

Fun.

That was the only word that I can describe the time I spend with Arturia as we went around the mall. After a few hours of chatting and window shopping we were stopped by the smell of freshly baked Taiyaki. Looking at Arturia, I can see that she's clearly enamoured by the smell.

"Wait here"

Arturia only nodded as I ran towards the Taiyaki booth

After ordering a two chocolate flavoured Taiyaki. I quickly offered Arturia who graciously accepted as we sat on a nearby bench

After handing her the Taiyaki, I saw her trying to eat where to eat first the Taiyaki before taking a bit at the head of the breaded treat as stars quickly reflected on her eyes.

I can only smile upon seeing this. Arturia is the same as ever, a glutton as always.

We continued eating out food for a full five minutes.

There was question that was bugging my mind ever since I left the order

"Arturia, have you heard news from Jeanne and Sieg?" I didn't looked at her as I asked her this

She stopped on her eating before her jade eyes turned towards me. I can tell she saw my serious expression. She slowly put down her Taiyaki on her lap

"No. They just left the Vatican with no reason and no trace to pinpoint them. I'm sorry, Kirei" Arturia can only said with guily

"No, don't say sorry. It's not your fault" I said

Suddenly my phone alarm rang as Arturia looked at me with a strange expression on her face. I took out my phone

"Well time to report to Sona-sempai and everyone"

 **Occult Research Club**

 **Lunch Break**

"What do you mean you'll be gone for a week in Kyoto?!" Nii-san quickly questioned me as soon as both Arturia and I entered the room.

Everyone was in there with Sona-sempai just watching the whole scene

"Nii-san let me explain first" I quickly took a seat with Arturia beside me as everyone was watching us.

I sighed and turned towards Arturia

"Everyone, this woman here is Arturia Pendragon or [Saber]. My old friend from the Iscariot Order" I announced

As soon as I said that everyone except Rias-sempai and Asia looked at Arturia in both shock and fear. Akeno-sempai, Sona-sempai and Koneko had their eyes widened when they heard her name. Nii-san can only look confused. But as I looked at Kiba his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" Arturia stood up before bowing a little

Silence filled the clubroom as both Arturia and I waited for them to say something

"W-w-ait a minute. Why are you all shock when you heard her name?" Nii-san only asked in confusion

"Issei. Arturia Pendragon is the [Paladin of Justice] the two highest of the Paladin rank alongside the [Paladin of Order] in the Iscariot Order. This woman is also the true descendant of King Arthur himself" Rias-sempai explained

Nii-san can only stare in shock at Arturia when he heard this information

"But what brings you here, Arturia-san? It isn't only a visit to check on Kirei right?" Sona-sempai only asked as she pushed up her glasses

"Yes, I didn't come here to visit Kirei and take him to Kyoto for a business trip. I'm here on the orders of our Knight-Paladin to do a mission in Kyoto for a week and with Kirei as my partner. I'm sorry but you can't ask any question regarding the mission" Arturia replied

Now everybody's eyes was on me

"Kirei-san will be gone for a week" Asia said sadly

"No…sempai…for a week" Koneko's monotone voice as she put down her sweets

"Ara, ara ,Kirei-san. Will be gone? Who will I be playing with?" Akeno whined

What am I some puppy?

I quickly stood up and bowed towards them

"I really am sorry but the Order asked me to this" I said as I continued to bow "…also as payment. I will do anything just to satisfy you all"

As soon as I said this Asia, Akeno –sempai, Sona-sempai, and Koneko huddled as soon as I said this

After a minute of the girls discussing

"After you come back you must promise the four of us a date" Asia quickly proclaimed as her face was red for some reason. I was taken aback by their demands

"Sempai…date" Koneko said in a monotone voice as her cheeks began to redden

"Ara, a date with Kirei-san." Akeno sempai held her redden face as she looked at me with those eyes of hers

I looked at Sona-sempai and waited for what she will say. As soon as we made eye contact her face became red.

"Consider this as punishment for the nine days you were absent and the next week that you will be absent" Sona-sempai muttered loudly for me to hear

I looked around and saw Nii-san glaring at me in jealousy, Rias-sempai giggling at the current situation and Kiba seems to be smiling a little but still wary of Arturia.

Arturia quickly stood up before looking at the girls. For some reason I can see sparks clashing between Arturia and the girls as they stared at each other

 **Kyoto Municipal Station**

After packing all my things for the mission in Kyoto and saying goodbye to everyone. Arturia and I immediately boarded the train bound for Kyoto. It was a fast trip considering the efficiency of Japanese transport.

As soon as we boarded out of the train, massive amount of people flocked the train station. We were lost. I quickly remembered that Arturia said that someone will be meeting us at the station

"You said that someone. Will be meeting us in the station as soon as we arrived right?" I asked her

"Yes, Alexander-sensei said that Yasaka-dono will be sending someone to fetch us" she replied

We quickly looked around the place as massive amount of people walked by. Something caught my eye as I looked closely it was two hands that was putting up a paper with the name written on it

 **HYOUDOU KIREI AND ARTURIA PENDRAGON**

Both Arturia quickly went towards the paper as we pass through the many people.

We were greeted by a girl around our age but she seems to have a small frame like Koneko she has blue eyes with multiple rings inside them and long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head wearing what seems to be a school uniform with a white scarf

I tried sensing her aura. As soon as I did that I was met with coldness and ice. She then saw us approaching her

"Are you Hyoudou Kirei and Arturia Pendragon?" She asked us

"Yes we are and who are you?" I asked her

She sighed in relief before bowing slightly at us

"I'm Tsurara Oikawa. A Yuki-Onna under Yasaka-sama's service"

* * *

 _ **END**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I bet you were all surprised by the appearance of Female Gilgamesh and Yuki-Onna. It took me actually a month to plan the storyline for the Storm God Arc. So be prepared for a good Arc**

 **Yeah! The Opening was just something I just did on my free time. The ending will be on the next chapter**

 **If you're wondering why Gilgamesh can't talk to Kirei in his mind is because that the** _ **Bab-Ilu**_ **has no spirit and her spirit just lives inside the 'VAULT' meaning she can't control Kirei or communicate to Kirei only in his mindscape he can talk to her**

 **ONLY the Core Members of the Iscariot knows about that Kirei is the Wielder of Bab-Ilu**

 **The Storm God Arc Will contain materials from Nurarihyon No Mago**

 **The New Characters unveiled in this Chapter**

 **-Female Gilgamesh (Fate/Series)**

 **-Yuki-Onna/Tsurara Oikawa (Nurarihiyon no Mago)**

 **PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID IN MY FIRST AU ARC CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS**


	16. Important AN and Iscariot Bio

**Important Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys. My Laptop got broken and it took a week just to find someone to fix it. The sad part was that my drafts and files for the next chapters were erased. But don't worry I will be posting the next chapter for the Storm God Arc by next Saturday.**

 **Character stats for the Iscariot Order**

* * *

 _ **ALEXANDER ANDERSON (Hellsing)**_

 **Position:** Grandmaster

 **Aliases** **:** The Knight-Paladin, Saint Guillotine, 'Monster of the Heavens' (Iscariot Codename)

 **Age** **:** 500+

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Race:** Human/Regenerator

 **Affiliation** **:** Vatican, Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Taking care of Orphans, Training Kirei

 **Likes** **:** One-on-one fights, God,

 **Dislikes** **:** War, Old Maous, Fanatics

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength and Speed:** Anderson possesses extraordinary strength, speed, and reflexes, far above what is considered normal for a human. He also possesses a great deal of dexterity (as he can skillfully wield bayonets easily in either hand), agility, coordination, balance and stamina.

 **Regenerator:** Father Anderson is a "Regenerator," meaning that he is able to restore body parts that are lost and heal him. His only weakness is his heart which holds the core of his regeneration

 **Holy Barriers and Consecration:** Anderson is capable of using small bayonets to affix pages of scripture onto the walls of a building, in order to "purify" and prevent any usage of magic. Anderson can also use Bible pages to teleport, just like his protégé, Kirei.

 **Equipment**

 **Bayonets:** In battle,Alexander Anderson uses scores of blessed bayonets presumably made of silver as well as smaller blades which are held between his fingers like claws. He wields the bayonets in close-combat (one in each hand) like swords and can also throw them with alarming accuracy (especially considering that he often throws the bayonets in large numbers, usually holding them between his fingers). It is possible that Anderson can control the bayonet's trajectory after he throws them, ensuring that they hit their target.

 **Nail of Helena:** Alexander Anderson receives "Helena's Nail" from Section III Matthew, the Vatican's relic retrieval division. Discovered by Helena, Constantine's mother, it is said to be one of the nails of the True Cross. Anderson displayed some peculiar plant-related powers when using this power

* * *

 _ **ALUCARD or Girlycard (Hellsing)**_

 **Position:** Deputy Executor

 **Aliases** **:** No-Life Queen (Iscariot Codename), Nee-san (Arcueid and the Unknown Youngest sibling), Lady of Darkness, Countess Tepes, Eldest True Ancestor (There a Total of Three Siblings)

 **Age** **:** 800+

 **Gender** **:** Female

 **Race:** True Ancestor, True Vampire

 **Affiliation** **:** Tepes Clan, Romania, Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Drinking Blood, Humiliating her Opponents

 **Likes** **:** Kirei's Blood, Blood, Killing Stray Devils

 **Dislikes** **:** 'Monsters', War, Old Maous, God

 **Abilities**

 **Immortality:** This ability is rather ambiguous, as Alucard herself has stated that immortality is a myth. However, what it most likely refers to is the human souls inside Alucard; it has been speculated that, when damaged by blow that would have killed or incapacitated her such as exceedingly holy weapons, the damage is instead directed to her reservoir of souls. Because this ability does not really grant her true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality.

 **Ultimate Regeneration** **:** Alucard's ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other vampire's just like her sister, Arcueid. She has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, her body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes **.**

 **Familiar Summoning** **:** The ability to summon familiars, the souls of those whose blood she has sucked in a variety of forms that either sprout from her body or swarm around her as an army numbering in the millions. These familiars can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the familiars possessed in life

 **Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses** **:** Her abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. In fact, it appears that the only weapons capable of harming him to any real extent are the most holy of artifacts like Excalibur

 **Equipment**

Alucard is an exceedingly lethal combatant even when unarmed, due to her extensive supernatural abilities and strength, but she also uses various weapons in battle. These have included swords, machine guns, and traditional vampire-slaying tools such as stakes and crosses. Additionally, Alucard has two signature weapons, a pair of over-sized and overpowered handguns named the **.454 Casull** and the **Jackal** **.**

* * *

 _ **ARCUEID BRUNESTUD (Tsukihime)**_

 **Position:** Advisor

 **Aliases:** White Princess, Second True Ancestor (Iscariot Codename), Princess Brunestud

 **Age** **:** 800+

 **Gender** **:** Female

 **Race:** True Ancestor, True Vampire

 **Affiliation** **:** Brunestud Castle, Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Sleeping, Finding New Things, 'Playing' with Kirei

 **Likes** **:** Sleeping, Mysteries, Mall Shopping

 **Dislikes** **:** Blood, Garlic, Being Left out

 **Abilities**

 **Combat:** Arcueid's most potent weapon is her Marble Phantasm, and she is very capable in close combat. She can move at tremendous speeds, and her physical strength is easily able to overwhelm opponents. She can form her hands into claws like other vampires, allowing her to easily shred opponents. Alongside the normal regeneration granted by her race, she has developed a resistance to most weapons and magecraft.

 **Bloodlust:** unlike Alucard, She is the only True Ancestor able to suppress her Vampiric Impulses with pure willpower.

 **Ultimate Regeneration:** Just like Alucard, she also posseses regenerative powers.

 **Immortality:** Unlike Alucard, Arcueid doesn't need any souls to become immortal since she gets all her powers and energy in the Brunestud Castle

 **Marble Phantasm:** With her Marble Phantasm, which can literally change reality to create any naturally occurring effect and summon the Millennium Castle Brunestud, the ancestral home of the True Ancestors. It is considered one of the feared weapons in the supernatural world due to its power

 **Familiars**

 **Len** **:** Len is a Succubus Demon Familiar with the ability to manipulate dreams, created from infusing the leftover thoughts of a deceased human girl into the body of a dead cat. As such, she is capable of shifting between the forms of a black cat and a prepubescent human girl. As a Succubus she is able to replenish magical energy on her own and she has actually no need to form a new contract, with a new master, to live on. She serves as a form of communication between the Iscariot Members

* * *

 _ **KIREI HYOUDOU**_

 **Position:** Head Executor

 **Aliases** : Black Death (Iscariot Codename), Mortem Obrisque, The Raven

 **Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance** : Kotomine Kirei from Fate/Zero

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation** : Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Residence, Iscariot Order, The Vatican, Occult Reasearch Club, Vali Team, and Tower of Babel

 **Hobbies** : Training, Keeping the order, Walking, and cooking (especially Mapo tofu)

 **Likes** : Training, Girls who can cook Mapo Tofu, Cooking, Reading, His friends, Misfortune of his enemies

 **Dislikes** : Bayonets, Cao Cao, A certain Astaroth heir

 **Familiars:**

 **Yamato-no-Orochi** – The fabled serpent that was defeated and enslave by the Shinto storm god, Susanoo. Kirei tamed the serpent after he defeated the Storm god in combat

 **Abilities**

 **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** \- An eye that was thought to be only a legend. It can see the 'points' and 'lines' of death and has the ability to erase anyone or anythings existence. However the user is cursed by having **All the World's Evil** as consequence for having the Eyes

 **Senjutsu -** Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of _ki_ , a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of _ki_ and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Kirei has already mastered it and uses it in healing and fighting. He does not feel the side effects of it due to the 'curse' of the Mystic Eyes

 **Bajiquan -** Kirei is a practitioner of a type of Bajiquan that heus uses called _Super Bajiquan_. It is an ultimate technique born from the miraculous fusion of Bajiquan and senjutsu, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art.

 **Innate Time Control** \- which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way

 **Weapons Mastery** – Kirei is shown t have a natural ability in using almost every weapon due to the number of weapons he can use with the Gate of Babylon. The must use weapon is either a sword or a spear.

 **Spiritual Doctor -** that heals through a spiritual medium, as in healing through the soul rather than the flesh. It is a "curse" that can remove the infected part without using a single surgical knife on the body. While he has practiced many different types of magecraft, healing is the only one that fit him because his magical aptitude is specialized in "opening wounds." Kirei abilities in fixing spiritual and mental bodies is at bishop level

 **Black Keys -** Kirei is extremely skilled with Black Keys, thin blades resembling a rapier that are longer than a meter with a short hilt. They are used specifically by Executors or Exorcists of the Iscariots as projectile weapons. They boast great power and a high difficulty to master, so Kirei is a strong and rare expert at utilizing them in battle. The blade is a semi-solid formed by magical energy, so it is only necessary to carry the small hilt. He holds a high number of them at one time under his frock, and nobody knows their exact number

 **Master tactician –** Kirei is shown to be a prodigy even as a kid. The main reason why he was recruited by the Iscariots at a young age. He is shown to defeat even more powerful beings by making tactics unsuitable for his opponents

 **Equipment**

 **Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure** \- is a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. **The vault contains the prototype of all legendary weapons due to the fact that it came from the 'King of Heroes'.** Since The Gate of Babylon is one of the most sought after weapons by all of the pantheons around the world he rarely use it. He will only usewhen the situation calls for it **  
**

 **Bab-Ilu –** The key to the "Golden Capital" and the main control of the fabled Tower of Babel. It only chooses worthy people to wield it. Kirei discovered the key in the ruins of Babylon

 **Chains of** **Enkidu** – It holds the power of "commanding to gods". It grows stronger as the target has more divinity, and thus is one of the few anti-divine weapons. To a target that has no divinity, it is no more than a solid chain.

 **Sword of** **Ea** **-** A black, pillar-shaped sword, etched with fine crimson cuneiform letters. With an energy output that exceeds even Excalibur, rotation of Ea's tri-blade segments vacuums and compresses surrounding atmospheric gasses. Upon release, the ensuing cataclysmic blast sunders the foundations of reality, causing a collapse of time and space that disintegrates everything around the area of attack. Ea's material components have no origins in the mortal plane; unlike other weapons, it cannot be replicated through tracing. It is the most powerful weapon in Kirei's arsenal.

* * *

 _ **ARTURIA PENDRAGON (Fate/Series)**_

 **Position:** Paladin of Justice

 **Aliases:** Saber (Iscariot Codename), Last Pendragon, Lady-Knight, Dux Bellorum

 **Age** **:** 16

 **Gender** **:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation** **:** Pendragon Family, Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Training and Eating

 **Likes** **:** Well-structured meals, stuffed animals

 **Dislikes** **:** Badly structured meals, dressing up too much, Dishonorable Ways

 **Abilities**

 **Natural Holy Sword Wielder:** Due to her blood as a Pendragon. She has no problem wielding Holy swords

 **Combat:** She is extremely skilled with a sword. Even unarmed and faced with a surprise attack. She took up teaching from Alexander Anderson but eventually she was trained by Griselda Quarta, While her ability as a swordsman is proficient, it is not where her true strength lies, but rather her enormous amount of magical energy. Arturia utilizes armor woven by her magical energy and it can be called part of her body, so it can be called forth for battle and dismissed for normal interactions. It is heavy, hard silver-white and azure armor including gauntlets, greaves, a breastplate, and long tassets shaped like a skirt that act as impregnable defenses made from magical energy overpowering others.

 **Regeneration:** She has a potent healing ability due to regeneration magic that automatically heals her wounds. It takes her own energy to heal wounds.

 **Magic Circuits:** Arturia was born with the magical energy of a dragon, shown by the "Pendragon" name. Granting her a heart and unique Magic Circuits that transcend what can be achieved by normal humans and magi. Saber's Circuits are called a Magic Core. She has massive amount of mana due to this ability and always utilize it in her sword skills

 **Magic Resistance:** The immense magical power from Arturia's Pendragon blood grants her a very strong Magic Resistance that is the highest amongst the Iscariots

 **Mana Burst:** Arturia's entire fighting style and strength are based around her Mana Burst ability. It infuses and accumulates magical energy into her weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the magical energy to reinforce herself. It can be called a jet blast of magical energy to increase her movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through Mana Burst is only possible with her immense magical power. It would allow for even a stick to become a weapon of great power at her rank, but normal weapons without strong divine protection will not be able to endure the magical energy-fueled attack and will be destroyed with one blow. Her power increases with her available energy, so she can gain a boost in power and speed six times the energy used her armor should she convert the cost for it into her Mana Burst.

 **Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:** It is rather simple in execution, but it proves tremendously effective in hand-to-hand combat. The barrier isn't a vacuum, so the air constantly whirling around the blade is essentially a weapon. It increases the damage and cutting power of an attack, and the amount of magical energy released from each strike is high enough that it is visible to the eye. It also provides for an increased accuracy and defense against opponents unfamiliar with the nature of her weapon, as it is difficult for the opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Arturia. They cannot discern the length, width, reach, or trajectory of the blade, or even the fact that it is even a blade until they actually make contact with the weapon, which leaves them constantly on guard due to having to rely solely on Arturia's movement to decipher her attacks

 **Equipment**

 **Excalibur Proto: Sword of Promised Victory** : A weapon developed by the Vatican and given to Arturia. It is a weapon from the cores within all of the Excalibur pieces making it as powerful as the original. When using it is not fully powered until a double-sealed weapon locked by two seals , Invisible Air and the Restraints of the Round Table are Thirteen Constraints of Camelot are conditions set by the Knights of the Round Table that must be met before it can be utilized, including:

1\. The battle must be an honorable one

2\. The enemy must be more powerful than yourself

* * *

 _ **CIEL (Tsukihime)**_

 **Position:** Executor

 **Aliases:** Bow (Iscariot Codename), Elesia (Original Name), Anderson's second protégé

 **Age** **:** 16

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race:** Human/Regenerator

 **Affiliation** : Vatican, Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Shopping, Cooking Curry, Tea Ceremonies, Cosplay

 **Likes** **:** Curry, Tea, Costumes

 **Dislikes** **:** Death, War, Loneliness

 **Abilities**

 **Combat:** Ciel can be called almighty in that she can use any weapon. She has no true favorites, but guns are the only ones she likes overall. While preferring to utilize combat weapons like swords and guns, she is quite strong as a magus

 **Equipment**

 **Black Keys:** Just like Kirei **,** Ciel's main weapon as an Executor are the Black Keys. The Black Keys have the appearance of sword hilts with blades materialized by sorcery, though the Keys are treated more as daggers than swords and can be thrown. If the Keys manage to hit the shadow of a target, the target will be pinned down and unable to move as the shadow cannot separate from the body, and in such a case only Ciel can remove the Key pinning the shadow. Ciel has access to a huge number of Black Keys, as she can create them using pages from the Bible.

 **Seventh Holy Scripture** : is one of the most powerful weapons of the Iscariots, said to be "one of the apocrypha that must never be removed from its resting place." It is a Conceptual Weapon Ciel is authorized to carry, created almost one thousand years ago by the Church to act as an iron hammer a scriptural canon and pile bunker with a weight of sixty kilograms. Created by felling a Unicorn, a beast said to consume souls, they used its horn as a key. It is a lump of iron capable of pounding Devils to death with only physical attack power. Swinging it is enough to easily break bones, and she can manipulate it with great strength and speed. With optional attachments increasing its maximum weight by double, it can be called a "Gatling scripture." Ciel has "customized" the weapon, adding four dots to it to make it look more industrial.

* * *

 _ **DIARMUID UA DUIBHNE (Fate/Series)**_

 **Position:** Paladin of Order

 **Aliases:** Love Spot (Iscariot Codename), the Spearman, Spear of Order

 **Age** **:** 21

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation** **:** Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Training, Gardening

 **Likes** **:** Chivalry, Noble Battles, Missions

 **Dislikes** **:** Stray Devils, Hero Faction

 **Abilities**

 **Combat:** Diarmuid is an extremely accomplished spearman, capable of skillfully using two spears of different lengths with blinding speed and skill are on par with Cao Cao

 **Equipment**

 **Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality:** is a cursed spear 1.4 meters long that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft.

 **Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism:** is a two meter long spear that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy

* * *

 _ **WALTER C. DORNEZ (Hellsing)**_

 **Position:** Executor

 **Aliases:** Angel of Death (Iscariot Codename), John Bull

 **Age** **:** 32

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation** **:** Britain,Iscariot Order

 **Hobbies** **:** Making Tea, Helping out in paperworks,

 **Likes** **:** Tea, Surprises

 **Dislikes** **:** Trash, Nazis,

 **Abilities**

 **Combat:** Despite being a human, Walter possesses exceptional combat prowess, on par with or exceeding many supernatural beings. Walter's primary weapons are a set of very long razor wires, which he controls as if they were extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. He can also use the wires to impale subjects and control them like marionettes. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, and seem to hover around Walter himself in an omnidirectional manner during combat. He is able to cause drastic shifts in their positions with extremely small movements, and in a few cases has been seen to manipulate them without any movement at all. The wires move much more quickly than even Walter himself does, and are extremely hard to see. His wires are almost indestructible due to the mana he pours to strengthen the wires in battle

* * *

 _ **LORD EL-MELLOI II (Fate/Series)**_

 **Position:** Logistics Officer

 **Aliases:** London Star (Iscariot Codename), Waver Velvet (Original Name), Master V

 **Age:** 27

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation:** Britain, Clock Tower, Magus AssociationIscariot Order

 **Hobbies:** Gaming, Teaching, Lazing Around

 **Likes:** Games, Snacks, Teaching

 **Dislikes:** Attention, Japan,

 **Abilities**

 **Volumen Hydrargyrum:** El-Melloi II excels in the art of manipulating flow, and the ability is shared between his rare dual elemental attributes. The shapeless mercury can be sculpted into any shape and controlled at will. It is his strongest trump card out of all the Mystic Codes he brought from England **.** When Attacking **,** Mercury is a heavy liquid in room temperature, and it possess great kinetic energy when moving rapidly under high pressure. It can be manipulated into shapes like whips, spears, and blades at will, and its sharpness can even overwhelm laser rays. Nothing can be said to be unbreakable before it, allowing it to destroy the most solid defense. Compressing itself into a thin edge a few millimeters thick before striking, its blade rivals pressurized water jet cutters. The mercury blade can cut through any solid defense as if cutting through tofu, even should it be titanium alloy or diamond. His command of **Scalp** against a barrier causes it to change into a long and thin ribbon in the shape of a whip that strikes out at the target with a whipping motion, and against a living target, two whips can strike in a pincer motion to cut at the target from both sides. It also acts according to his state of mind. Upon activating Volumen Hydrargyrum's automated defense mode, it instantly responds to anything that can threaten El-Melloi and defends appropriately. It deflect magic swords, and break through supernatural fire, ice, and lightning, it can also protect against modern weaponry with ease. It creates a protective membrane when infused with his magical energy, with surface tension that is comparable to steel even when barely a millimeter thick.

* * *

 **I really am sorry for the Delay. I hope you understand the circumstances. I will be posting it next Saturday**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. When in Kyoto

**When In Kyoto**

 _ **Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA**_

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 _ **(**_ **kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara** _ **)**_ _Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera._ _ **  
**_

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** _Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen_

 _ **(**_ **mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara** _ **)**_ _scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared  
_

 _ **(**_ **kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou** _ **)**_ _Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city_

 _ **(**_ **ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba** _ **)**_ _Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon as he slowly raised his right hand before taking out his Black Keys_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(**_ **karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru** _ **)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia charging up her Excalibur Prototype as she looked at the screen with her sword glowing_

 _ **(**_ **hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita** _ **)**_ _Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(**_ **agetakatta no ha mirai de** _ **)**_ _Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(**_ **naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende** _ **)**_ _Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top of Gashadokuro and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple_

 _ **(**_ **fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku** _ **)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia engaging Hagoromo Gitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking_ _ **  
**_

 _ **(**_ **tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** _ **)**_ _Mutiple shadows from afar watches as Kirei activated his Mystic Eyes._ _ **  
**_

 _ **(**_ **kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni** _ **)**_ _Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera went back to the city_

* * *

 **Kirei POV**

 **Kyoto**

"So where are we going first?" I asked the Yukki-Onna in front of me.

"We are first going to Yasaka-sama's palace to meet up with Omoikane-sama and Amaterasu-sama" Tsurara answered my question as she sat infront of us.

It has already been fifteen minutes since we have left the station to meet up. Right now, both Arturia and I are sitting inside a limousine that will take us to our destination. After fetching us from the station, Tsurara informed us that a limousine will take us to our briefing point to Omoikane.

I turned towards my side and looked at Arturia, she was looking outside the window as she admires the beautiful sites that we pass by in the city of Kyoto

"Such a beautiful city" She remarked before turning her eyes towards Tsurara. "So, If I may ask. What is a Yukki-Onna like you doing in Yasaka-dono's court?"

I too looked at Tsurara and I was curious why someone like her is in service with the Youkai's strongest leader. I can see she was slightly surprised by Arturia's question

"Well, As a Kid I was brought by my mother, Setsura in the Yasaka-sama's court. My mother was a close friend to Yasaka-sama and she entrusted me to her, whenever my mother went to her job as a representative for the Ice Youkais." She explained

"So that was it? You were actually raised under Yasaka-dono's care" Arturia exclaimed

"Yes, I consider her also both my mother and teacher" She happily replied.

As she finishes answering Arturia's question, I then felt her gaze fall to me

"Is there a problem?" I asked her as I continued looking towards the window

"N-no, I just want to ask you something, Hyoudou-sama" She stumbled on her speech as she realizes that I caught her staring

"You can drop the honorifics, just call me Kirei" I stated as I stared at her. "So, what is it that you want to ask about?"

She squirmed at her seat as she looked uncomfortable under my gaze. I can see that Arturia is interested in our interaction

"W-w-well, is it true that you are the youngest member to join the Iscariot Order, Kirei-sama?" She shyly asked as she looked at me with curious eyes

"Yes, I was 10 and almost 11 when I joined them" I chuckled as I replied her question

"Really? Is it also true that are also the Head Executor?" She again asked, but this time with stars in her eyes.

"Yes" I replied again. She seems to be a very curious person "Our jobs are mostly extermination of Stray Devils."

She seemed satisfied with my answer as she turned towards Arturia as a glint of curiousness appeared again in Tsurara's eyes.

"And you Arturia-san, Is it true that you are the Paladin of Justice?" Tsurara asked as excitement is shown in her voice

I can only watch as Arturia was bombarded by numerous questions by the Ice woman

 **15 minutes later**

During our whole trip to our destination, it was mostly Tsurara questioning the both of Arturia and I all about our exploits as an Iscariot. I noticed that she has a cheerful aura that surrounds her, drawing me and Arturia to her. I can honestly say that she is a good person just from our short encounter with her.

I began to realize that we are now entering an estate of some sorts, as we began passing by a bamboo forest.

"Ah, we're here." Tsurara then exclaimed as soon as we saw a large traditional Japanese mansion with white walls and tiled rooftops. "Just follow my lead"

Arturia and I nodded at her

The limousine then came to a stop as we reached a large gate. We waited a few seconds as the driver to open the doors for us.

As we stepped out we saw numerous youkais. One was tending to the garden and several were standing guard by the gate.

"It's huge and beautiful…" Arturia stated as she stare in awe at the mansion. She was right; the whole place was very big and beautiful almost on par with the Imperial Palace in Tokyo

"The attendants will be handling your things so please follow me." Tsurara then stated as she walks towards the gates

We began to follow her through the gate. As we walk down the pathway, we saw a small crow dressed in a kimono. As we approach the gate, the Crow youkai noticed our presence before flying towards Tsurara

"You're late, Tsurara. I thought that the guests will be arriving 30 minutes ago." The Crow youkai scolded.

"I'm sorry, Karasu-sama. There was a slight traffic on our way here" Tsurara then replied.

The Crow youkai named Karasu then turned towards to both Arturia and I as he bows

"Greetings, I'm Karasu-Tengu. Yasaka-sama's aide" He then bowed to us as he introduced himself.

In response both Arturia and I bowed back

"Yes, Greetings I'm Hyoudou Kirei" I then introduced myself before turning to Arturia "This here is Arturia Pendragon"

"Pleasure to meet you" Arturia greeted

"We'll introductions are finished. Omoikane-sama will be arriving shortly to join us along with Yasaka-sama. So please follow me" Karasu-Tengu stated as we entered the mansion.

Just like from the exterior the interior of the mansion was beautiful. There was an air of both simplicity and regality within the place. Various attendants were doing their own jobs as we pass them by. Closing my eyes I tried sensing the energy around the mansion

Natural energy.

This place is abundant with Nature energy. I can see why many youkais prefer serving Yasaka-dono.

"Do you feel it, Arturia?" I turned to her and saw that her eyes were closed

"Yes, the energy here is very soothing and peaceful." Arturia hummed a little as we continue to walk.

We we're then led to a massive living room, the whole room were decorated with various furnitures. Karasu-tengu then stopped before turning to us as Tsurara then stood beside him.

"I'm sorry but, I'll be going now since we need to prepare for the Godsmeet that will be held tomorrow" Karasu-tengu stated "Tsurara here will be accompanying you to your respective room"

With that, the Crow youkai then flew towards another door leaving Arturia, Tsurara and I in the living room.

"Arturia, you go first. I'll be taking a look around" I told her. She looked at me confusingly before nodding as Tsurara began to lead Arturia to our room

As soon as both girls left, I quickly went through the gate.

 **A few minutes later**

I was lost.

Yes, It seems after wandering throughout the castle, that I forgot the way back. I can only walk around to find anyone to help me get back, no doubt Tsurara and Arturia are now trying to find me.

Continuing my walk in the mansion, My eye caught trees and a large powerful energy surging to where I was walking to. In my curiousness, I made my way to the location of the surging energy.

I then arrived in the mansion courtyard. There was beauty in the place as sand formations filled it and a pond filled with Koi carps, a sense of peace filled the whole courtyard as silence permated. Walking down the pathway of the courtyard as I slowly went my way towards the pond.

TRIP!

SPLASH!

I didn't even have the time to react as I trip on a wire. Falling down face first to the ground, my brain wasn't able to register anything before a splash of cold water drenched me and my clothes. Before I could stand up, several ropes began to wrap around my leg and arms.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Intruder immobilized, Ama-chan" I then heard a young girl's laugh and footsteps approaching me.

Deciding to see my so-called 'captors', I then sat up by using my body as both my arms and legs were still binded by the ropes

Looking up, I saw two young girls almost the same age. The First Girl had blond hair tied to a ponytail wearing what seems to be a red and white miko outfit, but the most prominent feature of this girl was her nine golden fox tails that was swishing behind her back and two golden fox ears that on top of her head. Turning my attention to the second girl, she has a beautiful face with orange markings adorned on her face wearing what seems to be a regal Kimono. Both girls had a smile on their faces as they looked down at their 'prisoner'

"I didn't expect you two to actually to capture me" I exclaimed in a bored tone

Both girls were taken aback by my tone.

"W-what? We'll we captured you because you are trespassing in our property" The blond girl stated as the white haired girl nodded her head in agreement.

"And pray tell why did you think I was an intruder?" I asked again in a bored tone.

"W-w-well you were snooping around and you don't have a scent of a youkai" The blond girl replied "but enough of that, I'm taking you to Okaa-sama."

The white haired then grabbed the shoulder of the blonde one.

"….."

"You're right, Ama-chan. How can we take him to Okaa-sama?" The blond girl began to put on a thoughtful face. I looked at the white haired girl and was surprised on the similarity of Len and her by their means of communication.

I then decided to call out to them

"You know, you could cut of the ropes of my legs" I pointed out as I looked at my roped legs

"No! You'll run away and escape, If we do that" The blond haired girl retorted as she rejected my idea

"We'll I surely can't escape without the use of my hands and with the number of youkais prowling around. It is most sure that I won't escape" I pointed out the flaws and the reason why I want the ropes to be removed was because my legs are starting to numb.

"We'll you're right. But, what do you think, Ama-chan?" The blond haired fox-girl turned to the white-haired girl named 'Ama-chan'

She didn't say anything again; instead she flashed a smile and nodded. Agreeing to my terms

"Okay, We'll get the bindings off but don't try anything!" The blond haired girl warned before cutting of the ropes on my legs.

As soon as the ropes were gone, I quickly stood up and began stretching the legs.

ACHOO!

I let out a sneeze, looks like the drenching created a factor for it. My body was freezing due to the cold air here in Kyoto.

Turning around at my two 'captors' as I tower over them. The blond one was looking at me warily while the 'Ama-chan' girl was looking at me worriedly

"Is something wrong, Ama-san?" I asked her as I shivered by the cold

"…" She just stared at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ama-san. Just a little cold from the water" I stated as I continue to shiver.

"WAIT!" The blonde fox-girl suddenly burst in our converstation "You can understand, Ama-chan?"

"Yes, I have a friend similar to hers. but my friend is a bit different from her" I stated as the blonde girl understood. "I know your friend's name but not yours, Ojou-sama."

"O-o-ojou-sama, I'm not an Ojou-sama!" she half-shouted in embarrassment as her face was deep red. "I'm Kunou and remember it"

Seeing her friend embarrassed, Ama-san just giggled at her friend's predicament. Kunou then turned towards her.

"Mou, Ama-chan, Why are you giggling? I thought you were on my side!" Kunou whined as she playfully punched Ama-san on the shoulder, before turning her attention to me

"So what's your name?" Kunou asked as she faces me trying to be intimidating as possible.

"I'm Hyoudou Kirei, Ojou-sama" I introduced myself as I bowed even though my hands were binded behind my back

"I told you! Stop calling me that! Call me Kunou. KU-NU-O" Kunou complained as she pronounced her name

"Okay Okay, I was just messing with you, Kunou-san" I again shivered in coldness. Kunou was satisfied with my statement. Until I felt a tug on my shirt

Turning around, I saw Ama-san still looking worriedly at my condition

"…"

"Yeah I'm okay. I think I got a runny nose from the trap you both made" I stated as she looked guilty from the fact that I may got a cold

Without a word or action, Ama-san lifted her hand toward me. A bright yellowish light began to envelop me as she did this. I then felt comforting warmth in the enveloping light, After a few seconds the warm light vanishes, my clothes were dried and I wasn't feeling cold anymore

"Thank you, Ama-san" Giving my thanks to her. I turned and saw Kunou puffing her cheeks

"Don't ignore me, you two!" Again Kunuo complained as both Ama-san and I stopped our 'conversation'.

Facing Kunou again, I began to stare at her before a glint of both wariness and curiousness can be seen in her amber eyes.

"So tell me why are you trespassing in our territory? I can't sense any Youki in you; I thought that outsiders were not allowed in here" Kunou asked me.

I was about to open my mouth in clearing up the misunderstanding as the doors were slammed open revealing Karasu-Tengu, Tsurara, Arturia, accompanied by two unknown individuals that caught my eyes. The first one was a man in his late twenties wearing what seem to be a grey kimono and a squared-rimmed glasses, he was surrounded with an aura of power and wisdom. The second one was a woman identical to Kunou with two fox ears atop her head and nine swishing tails behind her back, unlike the man beside her. This woman has unlimited Natural energy, it as if she is the source of energy in this area ever since Arturia and I arrived at Kyoto

"OKAA-SAMA!" Kunou then ran past the courtyard towards her mother, which was quickly followed by Ama-san who followed suit. "We have captured an intruder trespassing here"

The fox-girl then pointed her finger towards where I was. Everyone then looked towards me as I stare at them.

Tsurara was speechless.

Karasu-Tengu was only holding his head as he mumbled something about 'Hyperactive and troublesome kids'

The glasses wearing man can only laugh weakly as he pitifully looked at my state.

Arturia just stood there, no doubt thinking how I got in this predicament.

Kunou's mother just stared at me in shock before turning to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Kunou?" She asked

"Yes, Okaa-sama?" Kunou only tilted her head

"Why is that man's arms tied behind his back" She asked sweetly but this time a sickly aura betrayed the smile she was giving "Just what did he do to deserve it?"

"He was trespassing in the courtyard. So both Ama-chan and I used a trap to capture him" Kunou proudly stated as Ama-san nodded. "Why do you ask, Okaa-sama?"

"We'll he was one of the guest that will be protecting us" Kunou's mother stated

Both Ama-san and Kunou then turned towards me and looked at me before looking at each other with their mouths wide open

"EHHHHHHH!"

 **Living room**

"I'm sorry…" Kunou continued bowing in front of me as she sat in a seiza position.

"Please forgive my daughter's rudeness to you" Kunou's mother also bowed, she then faced daughter. "Kunou, What will you say to Mr. Kirei?"

"I'm really sorry for trapping you…" Kunou apologetically stated as her fox ears drooped down.

"It's okay, I wasn't hurt or anything" I both reassured them. Looking at me in "I just didn't expect that to happened, If I may ask what's your name, ma'am?"

"Ah, Yes. I haven't formally introduced myself to you" Kunou's mother stood up with regality, facing both Arturia and me. "I'm Yasaka Hagaromo, the leader of the Kyoto Youkais."

In that instant both Arturia and I went on our knees to show respect to Kyoto's leader. Both Fox youkais were startled by our actions before Yasaka composed herself

"You two really are a surprising. So Please rise" Yasaka stated. Arturia and I stood up as she continues "If anything, the respect most be given to your Order and to the both of you for giving us the peace that we are now experiencing in our time"

"Thank you, Yasaka-dono." Arturia bowed slightly. Both Arturia and I were happy by her praise; it wasn't actually every day that you get praise from a Faction Leader.

I just realized that Tsurara, Karasu-Tengu, Ama-san and the Glasses-wearing man were missing

"If I may ask, where are Tsurara and the others?" I inquired to ask their whereabouts.

Before Yasaka-dono could answer the doors opened revealing the glasses wearing towards us, I could feel the aura of wisdom as he got closer to us.

"Ah, It seems you all have acquainted yourselves" He then spoke to both Arturia and I. He looked at us for a few seconds before clapping his hands once "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Omoikane, the Shinto God of Wisdom and Intelligence."

Just like with Yasaka-dono both Arturia and I went to our knees. After a few seconds, we both heard a chuckle coming from him. We both looked up to him and saw him motioning us to stand.

"We'll, Looks like the Iscariots sent us two polite individuals" Omoikane-sama turned towards Yasaka-dono

"Yes, Not just polite people but also the [Black Death] and [Saber] of the Core Circle" Yasaka giggled.

"The [Black Death] and [Saber]!" Kunou suddenly intervened with an excited tone "Are you two really are them?"

I can only chuckle. It seems not only Tsurara shares the admiration of the Iscariot Order but also Kunou.

"Kunou, Be more polite to our guests" Yasaka chided her daughter

"It's Okay, Yasaka-dono." I reassured her before looking down at Kunou who was looking at us with stars in her eyes "Yes, I'm Hyoudou Kirei, The [Black Death]"

"And I'm Arturia Pendragon, The [Saber] and the Paladin of Justice" Arturia then Introduced herself to her and bowed like a gentleman.

Kunou's eyes then sparkled more. But before she could open her mouth, Yasaka shot out her hand grabbing the collar of Kunou's clothes.

"Kunou, You can ask them later about your questions at dinner, okay?" Yasaka smiled sweetly. "Why don't you go with Tsurara and Ama-chan. We'll meet each other later okay?"

"Okay, Okaa-sama" Kunou nodded as she runs towards the door. Before she could go out "See you later, Kirei-san, Arturia-san and Omoikane-sama"

We both waved at her as she leaves us with both Yasaka-dono and Omoikane-sama

"We'll, Looks like even here. Both of you're reputation proceeds you" Omoikane then intervened catching both of our attentions "Please take a sit"

Taking a seat both Arturia and I sat beside each other as Yasaka-dono and Omoikane sama sat on the opposite of us.

"I take it that you two were informed of our situation here in Kyoto" Omoikane pushed up his glasses as he asked us

"Yes, Our Grandmaster, Alexander Anderson. Have already informed us of the situation" Arturia stated

"Long story short, Half of the Youkais here in Kyoto are supporting Yasaka-dono and the remaining Youkai Clans are also supporting us. While half of the Kyoto Youkai are supporting her half-sister, Hagoromo Gitsune. We are now on the risk of civil war due to the tension since Gitsune's faction are quite numerous" Omoikane continued as Yasaka just bit her lip upon hearing her sister's name. "All of the Shinto Gods are backing Yasaka-dono but-"

"-except one gode, Susanoo didn't support Yasaka-dono and went neutral in the deadlock in Kyoto, is that right?" I continued Omoikane-sama's explanation. Turning to him, I then faced him and looked at him in the eyes "So, Why did you ask us to protect both Yasaka-dono and his daughter? Why not other people from your factions? Why the Iscariots""

"Kirei!" Arturia called to me as she was shocked by my blatant disrespect questioning to the Shinto God of Wisdom. Yasaka just watch the whole interaction between us.

I continued staring at him with no emotion. After a few seconds he sighed and took of his glasses

"The reason why I asked the Iscariots to protect Yasaka-dono and Kunou was because of all the people we could ask. The Iscariots have practically had political immunity in all places and Pantheons. Also no one will take the risk of attacking an Iscariot or their Core member since it is considered a criminal offence to provoke the most powerful police force of the Supernatural world" Omoikane finished. I can only stare at him as he finished. I just sighed

"Looks like Anderson-sensei was right" I stated as everyone in the room looked at me with a shocked look on their faces

"You mean, Alexander-sensei knew?" Arturia asked me in shock

"Yes, Alexander-sensei and I knew this will happened" I replied, It was when Len left me letter from Sensei when she visited me in my mindscape.

"But why would Alexander allow the Iscariots still to intervene. If he knew our intentions from the start" Yasaka-dono asked in confusion

"Sensei wanted the peace here In Japan to be intact since we Iscariots uphold peace not only in the Bible Pantheon but also of the others" I explained, looking at my hands "Lastly, It is because we are going to investigate if the 'Khaos Brigade' is connected to this incident of yours"

"You mean the rumored, Terrorist Group right?" Omoikane only asked as I stood up before looking out the window "But what would they gain from intervening in Youkai affairs?"

I then took out the silver cross that I gave to Asia and proceeded to spin it on my hands

"We don't know and that's why we are here to investigate it" I then turned and faced them. As I looked at them individually I could see that they were all waiting to what I would say next "Alexander-sensei told me that the Iscariot Order will help you with this problem of yours and also investigate if the 'Khaos Brigade' is connected to this"

Everyone smiled at my words. Yasaka and Omoikane then stood up before bowing apologetically at me

"I'm sorry, Kirei-san. We dragged you to a situation to where you can't do much anything" Yasaka said in a sad tone

"No, don't worry about it. I know you did this to protect not yourself but your child" I said as I smiled at her. "If any love this strong, then a mother's love for her children is the strongest of all"

"Even coming from a young man, I'm still surprised by your mind because not even a mature human can think of something like that. You really are living to your name as the [Black Death], Kirei Hyoudou" Omoikane then said as he acknowledged my words " If anything, I'm sorry for deceiving your Order in doing a mission that is risky for your reputation"

"We understand, Omoikane-sama" Arturia stated as she stood up from her seat "We are also doing this to ensure peace"

"Thank you again" Yasaka also bowed to Arturia "We'll now that's over let's get something to eat"

Yasaka then proceeded to drag Arturia to the door leaving both Omoikane and I in the room.

"You feel it too right, Kirei-san? That something big is coming" Omoikane said as I continue staring at the window as I nodded. "I just hope it won't do something that will harm all of us"

With that Omoikane followed the two women leaving me alone in the room.

Turning my back around to follow, I then heard a faint flapping sound before smiling to myself

'Interesting'

 **Somewhere**

 **Third Person POV**

A woman with long black hair, pale white skin and black eyes is seen taking a bath inside a cave. Washing her body, she could feel herself getting refreshed from the water. She was then interrupted by small footsteps that ceased the silence inside the cave

"Nee-sama!" A voice was followed as the woman was called

As the footsteps grew closer, the owner was voice was revealed to be a girl with long wavy black hair and snake-like yellow eyes holding what seems to be a skull with snakes slithering in its eyes sockets

"Yes what is it Kyokotsu?" The pale woman questioned as she continued washing herself

"Grave news! From Hakuzozu" The girl named Kyokotsu stated.

"And what is it, this time? Is it about my sister" The pale woman asked uncaringly as she continued her bath

"Yes, Hakuzozu spotted two Iscariot Order members discussing with your sister and Omoikane" She reported

"So? Two Peace-loving soldiers are not a hinder to our plans" The pale woman stated

The girl Kyokotsu fidgeted from here spot reluctantly before opening her mouth again

"They didn't send any soldiers, Nee-sama" Kyokotsu said grimly as she shook, gaining the pale woman's attention "The sent the [Black Death] and [Saber] of the Core circle"

With that the pale woman stopped and turned towards Kyokotsu

"This changes our plans" The pale woman stated "We not only have a Core Circle member but two. This will change our agreement with Susanoo if he doesn't do something about this. Kyokutsu can you show me a picture of those two Iscariots?"

"Yes" Kyokutsu replied as she took out two pictures that was taken to the pale woman

Looking at Arturia's picture. The pale woman can only snorted upon seeing her for she can see that this girl is strong and not to be underestimated. It is actually well known who this woman is.

And lastly upon looking at the picture of the second one was a mystery. The picture was a young man with brown hair and emotionless dark brown eyes who was looking at the camera when the picture was taken.

"Kyokutsu, Do you know who this man is?" The pale woman asked as her eyes never left the picture

"No, but Hakuzozu heard that this man is the [Black Death], Gitsune-neesama. He is the protege of the [Monster of the Heavens] and the Head Executor" She just replied as she shivered upon saying the codename of the man

The woman named Gitsune can only smile as nine white tails sprung up from the water as she smirked.

"Interesting"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the delay my internet was slow**

 **The chapter is intently short since this is technically the prologue of the whole Arc.**

 **You can Check Hyoudou Kirei's Profile in the DxD Fanon Wiki.**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK**


	18. Crazy Evening in Kyoto

**A Crazy Evening in Kyoto**

 _ **Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA**_

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 _ **(**_ **kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara** _ **)**_ _Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera._

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** _Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen_

 _ **(**_ **mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara** _ **)**_ _scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared_

 _ **(**_ **kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou** _ **)**_ _Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city_

 _ **(**_ **ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba** _ **)**_ _Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon as he slowly raised his right hand before taking out his Black Keys_

 _ **(**_ **karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru** _ **)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia charging up her Excalibur Prototype as she looked at the screen with her sword glowing_

 _ **(**_ **hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita** _ **)**_ _Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest_

 _ **(**_ **agetakatta no ha mirai de** _ **)**_ _Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais_

 _ **(**_ **naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende** _ **)**_ _Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top of Gashadokuro and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple_

 _ **(**_ **fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku** _ **)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia engaging Hagoromo Gitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking_

 _ **(**_ **tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** _ **)**_ _Mutiple shadows from afar watches as Kirei activated his Mystic Eyes._

 _ **(**_ **kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni** _ **)**_ _Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera went back to the city_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **?**

An armoured figure is shown running towards a flight of stairs. The only sounds that can be heard are the footsteps and the haggard breathing of the figure. The figured continue running until he arrived before a massive door.

KNOCK

The figure knocked as he continues catching his breath. He was interrupted by his rest when the massive door slowly opened. Entering the room, the armoured figure can only stare at the massive room that was lit by candles. Standing at the end of the room was a woman with red hair and glowing orange-red eyes wearing what seems to be a red plate armour with spikes petruding behind from her back, but the most noticeable thing is her horns, on her left and right temples are two black thick horns protruding crookedly on top of her head

The armoured figure immediately went on his knees as the woman stares outside barely acknowledging the newcomer's presence as she puts down the book that she was reading

"Yes, what is it?" The woman coolly asked as she questioned the newcomer. The armoured figure can only shake in fear in front of this woman. The power coming from her is already on par with a God or even stronger. Of all the seven leaders she is the most powerful and influential of all.

"My apologies, my lady. I brought news from Lady **[?]**?" The armoured figure replied in fear.

"So, what is this news from my sister" The red-haired woman can only ask emotionlessly. "Is it important or not?"

" **[?]** -sama sensed 'Him'. He is back. The 'Great One' has returned" The armoured figure replied as he continued bowing on his knees. "She confirmed that he is the real one, not the failed one."

No response.

The armoured figure slowly looked up to the woman only to find that she was now holding her face and vicious smile is shown as her eyes glowed more. A Black miasma began to fill the room as her smile widens as a crazed look appeared on her eyes

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE IS BACK! HE IS BACK! HE IS BACK! OUR MASTER IS BACK!" The red haired woman laughed maniacally.

The woman can only feel happiness. After thousands of years, their master was back. The being that they all happily served is now back. Their 'GREAT ONE'

The armoured figure was also happy. He also adored and revered their leader. He was brought out of his musings when the woman stopped on her laughter and looked at him seriously

"Tell the 'SEVEN' to convene" The red haired woman commanded

The armoured figure only nodded and bowed again before looking up at her with respect

"Yes, **[?]** -sama"

* * *

 **Kyoto**

 **Dining Area**

Inside the estate dining area of the leader and representative of the Youkai Faction were the leader herself, Hagoromo Yasaka the 19th Kyuubi of Kyoto and the stabilizer of the Leyline of Kyoto and beside her is her daughter, Hagoromo Kunou. At the opposite of them are sitting two of the Iscariot Core Member; first is Arturia Pendragon known as the Last Pendragon and the Paladin of Justice. Beside her is the Head Executor of the Iscariot Order. And lastly, is the resident Yuki-Onna

There were two more spots were vacated by the dining table. Both Iscariot agents just sat side-by-side as they patiently wait for two guests to arrive.

"Kirei-san, Kirei-san!" The 'Princess of Kyoto' called out to the.

Kirei can only turn his stare at the Kyoto Princess. Looking at her, he saw her eyes sparkling with awe as she looked at both Arturia and him

"Yes, What is it, Ojou-san?" Kirei asked

Kunou can only puff her cheeks at being called 'Ojou-san'. All her life, she never wanted to be always called by her title but by her name.

"You're doing it again! Call me Kunou! KU-NO-U" She again pointed out to Kirei again.

"Yes, Yes. Kunou-san" Kirei can only chuckle at her insistence

Beside him Arturia can only smile at the exchange between the Kyoto Princess and her partner. It was very rare to see the famed [Black Death] teasing a girl who was considered a royalty in Kyoto.

Tsurara also smiled at the interaction between them as it was rare for someone to immediately connect with Kunou.

The three of them were interrupted when they heard a giggle.

"Ufufufu, It really is surprising that a young man like you is the famed [Black Death]" Yasaka chided, she then turned towards Tsurara "It's no wonder Tsurara and Kunou here is smitten by you"

"YASAKA-SAMA!/KAA-SAMA" Both Ice and Fox Youkai can only shout at embarrassment. They both turned towards the Kyoto Leader but before they could say anything "They both always follow the achievements of the Iscariots and how great the Core members especially."

Both of the Iscariot were surprised by this. They knew the Iscariot were popular but with the young generation was surprise. It was actually a big revelation to them.

"By what do you mean by that Yasaka-dono?" Arturia asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Your Order is very popular around the world especially the core members. Even though not all core members are publicly known, [The Black Death], [No Life Queen], and especially the [Monster of the Heavens]" Yasaka replied as both Iscariot Agents listened intently "Because of your exploits many children ranging from Devils up to Youkais and different supernatural entities are idolizing the Iscariots"

Arturia can only feel proud by hearing this information. Even though she didn't felt the need to be praised because of her duty, it is very joyful for her for their Order to be idolized by many Pantheons and most especially children. Her emerald eyes went towards her partner.

Looking at her savior, she can only stare at him in sadness. He still has that same serious look on his face even though it was happy news. His eyes were not even showing any emotions as he heard it.

Unknown to everyone but the Core members, the person known as Hyoudou Kirei doesn't know the meaning or even the feeling of personal accomplishment. It was during when Kirei was still with them in Europe that they knew this after he told him of his problem. Apparently, Kirei never felt many emotions; regret, personal happiness and even disappointment. That is the kind of person he is. Kirei never even found the internet, games or even the prospect of celebrating appealing to him.

It was a very sad thought for Arturia, she even wonder how could Kirei live like that. If she was on his shoes she would have killed herself long time ago. Just by the experience of not feeling proudness is sickening to her.

"Isn't that great, Kirei?" Arturia asked even though she knew his reaction will be

"Ah, yes. It is great" He only replied with no emotion at all.

"Even Ama-san loves your exploits as the [Black Death]" Kunou then happily exclaimed

Kirei was then brought out of his thought when he realized that the white-haired girl and the God of Wisdom were missing since they got back. Turning his direction towards the Kyoto Leader

"Yasaka-dono, if I may ask where is Ama-san and Omoikane-sama?" Kirei asked "Are they going to join us?"

Before Yasaka could answer the doors were then opened by two Youkai servants. Entering were two figures. First, was Ama-san wearing the same regal kimono but this time the color was a mixture of black and red. Secondly, the Shinto God of Wisdom, Omoikane wearing the same clothes he wore when he met them

"Sorry for the wait. I was just talking to the other gods for the meeting tommorow" Omoikane apologizes as he slightly bowed.

"No, You just two just arrived on time, Omoikane-sama. Dinner hasn't even started yet" Tsurara said

The God of wisdom then turned his attention towards the two Iscariot members as Ama-san followed by

"The two guests. I hope the accomodations is to your liking?" Omoikane asked

"Yes, The rooms and the service is nice. It also an honour to be in a presence of an influential god as you, Omoikane-sama" Arturia replied as she smiled towards the Wisdom God

Kirei just nodded in agreement before feeling a small tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Ama-san getting his attention as her eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Good evening, Ama-san. It really is good to see you again." Kirei went down on his knees as he patted the white-haired girl's head.

"It seems she has taken a liking to you Kirei-dono" Omoikane said as he took his seat beside Yasaka.

"Yes she has, I don't know why but it seems she like the way I pet her" Kirei stated as he continued rubbing Ama's head.

Arturia just giggled at the site it isn't everyday you see Kirei doing these kind of things especially with children

"Actually, it really is a surprise that our famed Sun Goddess idolizes the [Black Death]" Omoikane offhandedly stated.

With that both Kirei and Arturia stopped at whatever they were doing. They slowly looked down at the white-haired girl who was now pouting because Kirei stopped his petting. With that they turned their stares back towards the God of Wisdom who was only smiling as Tsurara, Yasaka and Kunou watched them.

"Omoikane-dono. You mean this girl is Amaterasu-sama?" Arturia nervously asked

"Yes, you already met her didn't you?" Omoikane confusingly asked before realizing that they didn't know" I thought you two already know"

Both of the Iscariot agents just nodded slowly as they were clearly shocked by the revelation. The Sun Goddess was a LITTLE GIRL, their expectation from the Sun Diety was different. With that laughter broke out from the God of Wisdom.

"Ahahahahaha! You aren't the only one many of our visitors were also surprised by that also" Omoikane said in a happy tone. "We'll some of her legends are a bit farfetched from the real story"

"You mean those legends were not actually true?" Kirei asked as the little Sun Goddess continued to latched onto his sleeve.

"So when she hid in the Heavenly Rock Cave was not true at all." Kirei continued

"Ah, Yes. It's actually a bit embarrassing actually. The reason she hid well is because…." Omoikane paused as he slowly fixed up his glasses "we Shinto Gods forgot to celebrate her birthday"

Both Arturia and Kirei just blankly stared at both Shinto Gods. They met many gods during their missions and almost most of them are weird in their own way. Odin, the head of the Norse Pantheon was an extreme pervert. The Sun God of the Egyptians, Ra is a bird brain. Hermes is speed freak. Just why almost all faction leaders and gods they met were all weird in their own aspects.

"So she was upset and hid in the cave in self-pity" Arturia asked

"Yes, It took almost three moons just to convince her to go out with a massive party and lots of candy" Omoikane dejectedly replied as he was clearly embarrassed by the story

An awkward silence filled the room as both Iscariots heard what seems to be the weirdest story they will come across.

Kirei was then interrupted when he felt another tug from the little Sun Goddess

"…" Amaterasu pouted as she expectantly looked at him

"Yes, yes. Amaterasu-sama" Kirei stated

But before he could pat Amaterasu's head he felt a pinch from his hand and saw it was her who was still pouting at him

"….."

"Fine, I'll call you Ama-san. If that's what you want" Kirei chuckled as he continued to pet the little goddess.

"Now that we are all here. Let's all eat" Yasaka clapped her hands as several youkais came in

 **AFTER DINNER**

 **KIREI POV**

I was full.

Their food was good that was only I could say. After our seat a few minutes ago, several youkai servants came out with food, for all I could say is that their food is very delicious. Beside me was Arturia who is still eating her despite being on her 5th serving. She even looks like she won't stop as she happily ate with the bowls piling up beside her. In front of me is Yasaka-dono, who was eating elegantly beside her are Tsurara and her daughter Kunou.

Turning my direction at my right are the Shinto Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu and the God of Wisdom, Omoikane. It really was surprise to both Arturia and I that this little girl is the leader of the Shinto Pantheon. I just realized that the reason that I could not even sense energy from her is because that her power is almost unlimited. Even though she looks like a child she is still one of the Top 50 most powerful beings in the world right now. Next to her is Omoikane, he got this aura that you could immerse yourself. He practically radiates the intellect and wisdom he garnered.

My attention was turned back to Amaterasu. It seems she is a messy eater. Rice falling down and even some bit of the sauce on her chin. Getting my table napkin I went towards the white-haired goddess.

"Ama-san, You got some sauce on your chin" With that I slowly wiped off the sauce on her face. I even saw her obi was a little loosely tied. Just like that I fixed her obi. Looking back at her I saw her smile at me in approval.

I feel like some kind of baby-sitter.

Before I realize it every one's eyes were focused solely on me and Ama-san as they stared at us amusingly

"No fair, Ama-san!" Kunou suddenly jumped out from her seat and then latched to my arm. "You've been hogging, Kirei-san all to yourself. I also want to be petted by him"

"…" Amaterasu just slowly turned to her. But I think I saw a mischievious glint appeared as she snuggled also on my arm.

I can only think again on how I got myself again in this predicament. It's just like back in Kuoh. I decided to shut my mouth as the two girls began their stare-off. Before anything could happened both girls were lifted from their feet. Amaterasu was lifted by Tsurara who held her by her obi, she could only sigh as she lifted her. Yasaka then lifted her daughter by the scruff of her miko outfit's collar.

"You two are causing discomfort towards our guest. Please handle both of yourselves more elegantly" Yasaka scolded the two girls with Tsurara nodding in agreement.

"….."

"Yes, Okaa-sama…"

Both girls lowered their head in shame as they were being scolded by the Kyuubi Matriarch. I slowly backed away and took my seat again beside Arturia who was looking at the whole situation amusingly. After scolding the two girls the four of them went back to their seats. Yasaka-dono then turned her eyes at us as she looked at us

"Okay you two. You may ask both Kirei-san and Arturia-san your questions one by one" She commanded as the two little girls nodded

All of a sudden, Kunou raised her hand up like an elementary student who knew all of the answers. I gave her the signal to continue, she then turned towards Arturia. All of the occupants inside the room were listening.

"Is it true you can wield all Holy Swords, Arturia-san?" Kunou excitedly asked

"Yes, my Pendragon blood allows me. It enables me to wield the likes of Excalibur without consequence" Arturia replied as she was clearly happy to answer the little princess' question. "And right now, I wield a prototype version of the Excalibur"

"Prototype? What do you mean by that? I thought there was only one Excalibur and they were broken apart" Tsurara then asked

"We'll since the Excalibur was broken apart. The Iscariots requested the Vatican to create Holy Sword for me to wield" Arturia explained before materializing Excalibur Proto.

Everyone was captivated by the beauty of the sword. The steel was flawless; it has a shine that sparkles with the gold coating. Then massive amounts of Holy Energy can be felt coming from the blade.

"This sword is composed and created from the five Excalibur Cores." Arturia continued as she de-materializes the sword.

After answering the question of Kunou. Amaterasu raised her hand next as she expectantly looked at me.

"Yes, What is your question, Ama-san?" I asked her

"….." She looked at me intently as she asked me her question

"Wait, you could understand her?" Omoikane suddenly interrupted.

I only nodded. Arturia just looked at me and Omoikane in confusion.

"I also wondered, Omoikane-dono. Why does Amaterasu-sama doesn't speak?" Arturia asked

"I don't know. But it started when Izanami-sama left her along with Tsukoyomi-sama and Susanoo-sama" Omoikane sadly explained "Of all the people who could understand her is Kunou and Uke Mochi. But it seems Kirei-san here can also understand her"

It seems no matter I go weird things follow me. Ama-san then poked me to get my attention.

"Ah, Yes your question?" I asked her again as she cutely nodded.

"We'll the reason they call me the [Black Death] well is because I always wear a black cassock whenever I fight and battle stray devils." I explained

"…." She then asked me another question again

"If we're talking about abilities" I then put up a thoughtful face. "We'll I can use many different kinds of Magic like Gem Magic, Healing, Necromancy and different kinds of Magecrafts."

"Do you want me to show you one?" I asked the white-haired girl and the Kyoto Princess

"…../Yes Please!" They both excitedly watched me with intense excitement.

Taking out five gems on the table that were unused during Asia's training I began to pour my mana in each gem. As I began to control and take the shape of the mana, I saw all of the occupants began to stare at the beautiful lights that began illuminating the whole room. After a few seconds of shaping the gem with hands I created five Crystal Roses. Picking up all of them I went to the two little girls and handed each for them

"For us?!" Kunou excitedly asked as she jumped up and down. She took the Crystal rose from my hands and began examining it intently

Looking at Ama-san, she gracefully took the Crystal rose and held it on her chest, giving me smile as she thanked me.

Turning my attention at Tsurara, I took one of the roses and handed it to her. She was clearly shocked by my actions as she fidgeted

"W-what? No I'm okay, Kirei-sama!" She stuttered

"Tsurara, It's rude not to receive such a wonderful gift" Yasaka chided "And Isn't it wonderful to receive such a wonderful gift from your Idol"

Tsurara opened her mouth in response to her but no words came out and she shyly took the rose from my hand

"T-thank you, Kirei-sama" she thanked me as her face was red from embarrassment but eventually became a smile as she also became mesmerized by the rose's beauty.

I smiled at her; it seems she really idolizes me. I then turned towards Yasaka-dono who was watching my conversation with Tsurara

"Me too?" she asked me as giggled

I slowly nodded and gave her. She took it gratefully and looked at me again

"My my,are you trying to court me, Kirei-san? You know I'm a single mother right?" Yasaka-dono asked me shyly before standing up and began eyeing me "We'll you are handsome man. What do you think, Kunou? Do you want him to be your father?"

"OKAA-SAMA! Please stop, your embarrassing me and Kirei-san?!" Kunou shouted in embarrassment that now was too shy to look at me

Kunou was right for some reason my face was heating up. It seems Yasaka-dono's words got me.

"Ufufufufu, I was only joking" Yasaka-dono chided as she looked at me softly with her golden eyes "but in all seriousness. Thank you, Kirei-san. It really is beautiful"

I composed myself and went to the last person, Arturia. The reason I was giving her this was because during when I was still with the Iscariots just before my departure two years ago is that I never gave any farewell gift. I made my way to her and presented her with the rose, her eyes widened upon seeing my actions. It seems she didn't even expect it to happen.

I slowly reached out and took her hand and opened the fingers of her hand. Putting the crystal rose on her palm I closed it and held it. Looking up at her, her face was red and heating up. Is she sick or something?

She didn't even say anything and instead her face was still red.

"Umm, Arturia? Are you okay?" I asked her

I slowly reached to shake her but before I could touch her. She suddenly stood up surprising me and everyone in the room.

"Igottagodosomething,D-danna!" She said as she ran outside of the room

I was still shocked from her actions.

I never saw her like that. It was not like her to act like that

In that moment every eyes in the room were all on me.

"What happened?"

 **An Hour Later**

 **Hot Springs**

After Arturia ran away for some reason, the dinner was over and I was briefed what will happened tomorrow at the Godsmeet by Yasaka-dono and Omoikane-sama. I said my good night to both Ama-san and Kunou. Tsurara then escorted me back at the guest room. I tried to find Arturia after that but it seems she was still on her own. Feeling that I needed to take a bath I took the advantage and went to the hot springs.

And now I was currently lowering myself into the hot water. The hot springs was very huge and vast; it seems the place was for numerous men to use. Steamy mists began to cover the whole place.

Ahh! That feels good! The water was making my fatigue go away. I slowly closed my eyes as I began to relax myself.

Just as I was about to relax

I then felt The 'Gate' then opened. I opened my eyes and saw a large golden ripple in front of me and coming out from it was a towel clad blonde girl

Gilgamesh

I sighed

"My treasure~" she called out to me.

"Why did you get out of the 'Gate', Gilgamesh?" I asked her as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"We'll isn't it the job of the husband to join her wife in the bath?" she faked-innocently asked

"What do you mean 'Wife' and 'Husband'? I think you got the two switched" I asked her. Just where did she get this idea "and When did we got married?"

"I don't remember proposing or doing something to marry you" I continued

She didn't say anything instead she made her way to me. Being the person I am, I slowly backed away until I hit the edge of the hot spring. Two hands then shoot forward and held my head.

Hugging my head, I can only accept my fate because as soon as Gilgamesh does what she wants will do anything just to do it. I decided to ignore her breasts as she soothingly stroked my hair.

"My, you don't remember, Kirei?" Gilgamesh softly spoke as my heart began to beat faster. "Our battle when you defeated me"

"Ahhhhh! It was so glorious. The only man who defeated me and the only person suitable to be alongside me~" She continued but this time she was blushing and moaning at the same time. "I've waited long enough for this day to come, let's consummate our love. I only have ten minutes left for me to dematerialize"

Only one thing was on my mind.

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE

"Wait, Gilgamesh" I called out to her in hoping to reason with her "Aren't you rushing things little fast? I haven't even got a say on whatever you plan on doing"

I didn't get a response from her; she only looked at me with her crimson eyes and she smiled innocently.

"No" she nonchalantly answered

In the first time in my life I escaped. I pushed Gilgamesh and immediately went out of water and rushed towards the exit. I ran as fast as my legs can carry me. The exit is just right there.

Just when I was to escape her clutches. I then felt something wrap my ankles

THUD

I fell down face first at the stone floor. Before I knew it several chains began to wrap around my wrist and ankles.

 **Enkidu**

Damn it! I can't use anything she uses at the Gate at the same time.

"Now then, let's consummate our love, My treasure~" she excitedly made her way towards me

Fear.

That was the thing I felt, even though it was not genuine fear it was still terrifying.

"Get away from him, you harlot!" I then heard a familiar voice

I looked at the source of the voice and saw Arturia wearing only a towel to cover her body. She then rushed towards Gilgamesh with Excalibur Proto in her hands.

Arturia then slashed at Gilgamesh who jumped back and in the process releasing me from the Chains of Enkidu.

"Are you okay, Kirei?" Arturia asked me as she helped me up and checked me

Before I could answer her, several lights blinded me to where Gilgamesh was standing. I looked at her and saw several of the 'Gate' being opened. Golden ripples were scattered as they were all pointed at Arturia.

"How dare you?! How dare you call me Harlot?!" Gilgamesh shook from anger "and on top of that you dare touch my treasure~?!"

"What, Treasure?! If anything you're the one trying to force yourself on him." Arturia said with composure as she pointed Excalibur Proto at her. "and this is my Partner you're trying to hurt"

"Oh~ Are you jealous?" Gilgamesh then smiled as she spoke in a smug tone. She deactivated the Gate of Babylon

Arturia then took step back as she heard this and clicked her tongue.

"I was right aren't I?" Gilgamesh asked in a smug tone as Arturia glared at her with a fierce look

"We'll I could say that you don't look very beautiful compare to me and in terms of shape I could say that I win in that 'department'" She continued as she pressed up her breasts as she said 'department.

"A woman's worth…..i-is not worth on her bosom" Arturia said as she held up her blade

Deciding that it was the best time for me to intervene, I then stood up catching the attention of both women. Without a word I activated the 'Gate' and used the Chains of Enkidu. Catching them off-guard I quickly subdued the both of them and held the both of them in front of me and released them

CHOP!

I karate-chopped them on their heads

"Ouch!" Both of them held their heads in pain.

"That's for immediately attacking each other" I scolded the both of them "What did I tell you both whenever you see each other?"

"No fighting in front of Kirei" Both women lowered their heads

Seeing that they both learned I then reached out and rub their heads eliciting a content sound from each of them but as soon as I finished both women stared at each other as lightning sparks between them.

I haven't said this but every Core member knew Gilgamesh's existence and the reason why she can materialize is because she is technically a 'treasure' inside the vault but only have a maximum of ten minutes to materialize herself since it actually take a lot of mana.

 **Third Person POV**

In the hot springs three people are now submerged in the water, there were two girls and one man.

If there was a dream that every men have is that they would be bathing with two beautiful girls especially of the said girls are blonde. But not for the person known as Hyoudou Kirei, if anything he is the barrier that is preventing a destructive battle between the two women that could destroy their employer's home.

The two women are silent as a rock because between them is a man that is both kind, quiet and most importantly someone who they hold dear.

Both girls were interrupted when they heard him got up before seating himself on a wooden stool as he began washing his hair.

In an instant both women were beside him, they stared heatedly at each other.

"Can I wash your back, Kirei?" Arturia asked

"Sure" Kirei answered as he positioned his back at her.

"Wait, it's a husband's job to wash his wife' back. Not some strange mongrel" Gilgamesh chided as she stared again at her rival.

"Wife. I think you got the two switched. If anything he is my partner, it is my job for him to be with him at all times" Arturia responded as she started to wash Kirei's back

A competition then broke out as the two women began to scrub the back of the man infront of them.

*Sigh* Kirei can only sigh, for some reason for him. Both of them are always like this ever since he introduced Gilgamesh to the Core Members.

"If you two don't get along, I'll chain you two again" Kirei warned as the two women stopped at their fight

Both women complied; they knew Kirei is more powerful than them considering he already mastered the usage of the Gate of Babylon.

As they finish washing his back, Kirei can only think on how he got on this predicament. Overall it's been an eventful day in Kyoto, the incident with Kunou, the discovery of the history of Amaterasu and the hot springs incident.

He was then interrupted when he felt Gilgamesh returning inside the 'Gate'. He turned and faces the red-eyed woman and saw her opening a 'ripple'

"It seems I've reached the time limit. We'll continue again next time, my treasure~" She said as she waved before rushing at him and kissed his cheek getting a glare from the Pendragon.

In an instant Gilgamesh disappeared. Leaving the two Iscariots alone in the hot springs.

Arturia then realized that he was alone with her savior. She then felt a hand on her shoulder

Turning around she saw Kirei looking at him with worry.

"You've been acting strangely after you ran away during dinner. I was worried" Kirei said as he stared at her "Did I do something?"

"No, It's just that…" She whispered as she realize the position she put herself in

"What was that?" Kirei leaned much to Arturia's discomfort for he was not able to hear her.

Arturia was heating up. She was a Knight and why this man does seem to make her like this. She doesn't understand. Her heart was beating fast. His face was to close.

She quickly bowed as she didn't realize that he headbutted him not in purpose as he was knocked out cold

Arturia can only stare at her partner in confusion and embarrassment at her mistake

"Oops…"

* * *

 **OKAY GUYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING.**

 **I would also like to celebrate the passing of 100+ follows and 120+ favorites of my fanfic. So thank you all readers**

 **If you have some questions need answering just PM me.**

 **The Question mark Is Blank meaning no name shown or revealed yet**

 **You can always check Hyoudou Kirei's profile in the DxD Fanon Wiki**

* * *

 **Also I'll be having another poll that will be displayed on my page**

 **Do you want Arturia to join Kirei back to Kuoh after The Storm God Arc?**

 **-Yes**

 **-No**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. The Shinto Godsmeet

**The Shinto Godsmeet**

 _ **Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA**_

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 _ **(**_ **kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara** _ **)**_ _Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera._

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** _Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen_

 _ **(**_ **mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara** _ **)**_ _scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared_

 _ **(**_ **kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou** _ **)**_ _Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city_

 _ **(**_ **ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba** _ **)**_ _Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon as he slowly raised his right hand before taking out his Black Keys_

 _ **(**_ **karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru** _ **)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia charging up her Excalibur Prototype as she looked at the screen with her sword glowing_

 _ **(**_ **hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita** _ **)**_ _Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest_

 _ **(**_ **agetakatta no ha mirai de** _ **)**_ _Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais_

 _ **(**_ **naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende** _ **)**_ _Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top of Gashadokuro and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple_

 _ **(**_ **fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku** _ **)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia engaging Hagoromo Gitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking_

 _ **(**_ **tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** _ **)**_ _Mutiple shadows from afar watches as Kirei activated his Mystic Eyes._

 _ **(**_ **kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni** _ **)**_ _Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera went back to the city_

* * *

 **Kirei POV**

 **Midnight, Kyoto**

What is this?

Where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw only a faint darkness around the room. I slowly sat up and realized I was lying inside a futon. Grabbing my head and trying to remember what happened.

I was knocked out by Arturia after I tried to talk to her after the hot springs incident with Gilgamesh. She has been acting very weird and unnatural ever since I gave her that crystal rose. It seems she carried me in my room after I was knocked out, I slowly looked around and saw only my things, the futon and the sliding door. It seems I was changed to my Iscariot uniform

THUD!

Hearing a sound just outside my room, I saw a shadow running by. With curiosity, I got up from my futon and went by the door

Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the room. Looking at both my direction, I saw only the lamps in the hallways. Trying gain to sense the shadow running, I got a whiff of the sound and sensed the direction coming to the courtyard. Walking slowly to not disturb anyone, I made my way towards the courtyard silently.

When I made it to the courtyard, It was only me and the bright moonlight that illuminated the whole place. There was a nightly beauty that struck the it, with the only the sound of the wind and the trees. I looked around and saw nobody was there but me.

FLAP!

I looked up only to see a crow flying away. A Familiar,huh? It seems whoever this is; they want me to follow to where the crow is going. Even though, I know this is a trap to meet up with me. It's only right that I will meet whoever this is and evaluate the whole situation first.

A large golden ripple the appeared on top of me as the whole courtyard was lighted up by the golden color.

Coming out of the ripple was golden and emerald ark with a throne on top of it, it was Vimana is a flying contraption passed from Babylon to India and recorded in the two epic sagas, Ramayana and Mahabharata, that is contained within the Gate of Babylon. It is fueled by a solar crystal, rutilated quartz crystals, that burns mercury as fuel. It surpasses the laws of physics by traveling at the speed of thought, and it can easily outpace a modern jet. I climbed up the ark and sat down the throne. Tapping my fingers the ark vertically flew up before following the crow. As I followed the crow, I realized that we were crossing the city of Kyoto. I began casting a cloaking spell to hide Vimana to civilian eyes. I continued following the crow as we reached the other side of Kyoto. Passing a large forest I then saw a cave being surrounded by wards. The crow then entered the cave as if signaling me to enter too. Landing Vimana, I jumped down the ark and began walking towards the cave as mist filled the forest. Snapping my fingers, Vimana began to disintegrate to gold particles as it returned to the 'Vault'

Walking down the forest, mist then began to form around the cave as it created an eerily feeling. I closed my eyes and tried to sense the interior of the cave. I chuckled; It seems a whole 'Parade' of youkais is waiting inside for me and a powerful signature on par with Yasaka-dono too. I began my descent towards down the cave, as I slowly got down the steps I realized that by the entrance of the cave a figure was standing. Taking a good look it was a girl with wavy black hair, snake-like eyes and holding what seems to be a skull with green snakes slithering in its eye holes. As the girl saw me, she closed her eyes and smiled as if I was being expected. I stood in front of her and gauged her level. It seems looks can be deceiving, this girl is actually powerful. I was brought out by my observation of her when she looked up to me.

"Are you Hyoudou Kirei-san?" She asked

"Yes" I answered without hesitation.

"We have been waiting for you. Gitsune-neesama will be pleased that you received her message" The girl happily exclaimed before as she slightly curtsied" Let me introduce myself first, my name is Kyokotsu"

I slightly bow in return. It is customary for me to greet someone properly whether you're an enemy or a friend. I looked up again and stared her snake-like eyes before several blue flames appeared behind her illuminating the way down further the cave.

"Please follow me, don't mind the other youkais. Just stick close to me" She turned before walking down the illuminated path.

Without question I followed and catched up by beside her. As we walk down the path, I realized that there were several eyes watching our movements, most specifically me, with their gaze at me I ignored the stares and continued following Kyokotsu.

Only our footsteps echoes throughout the cave, I relaxed myself and continued following black haired-girl. A few minutes later we reached what seems to be the base of the cave as I continue down the steps, I realized that we were now in a grotto. At the bottom there was a small pond as the moonlight shines down the body of water through a hole in the cave ceiling, at the center of the moonlight was nine white fox tails and in the center of it was a pale woman with midnight black hair submerged in water except her face.

It was Hagoromo Gitsune, Yasaka-dono's half-sister.

As both Kyokotsu and I reached the shore of the small pond

"Gitsune-neesama! Our guest is here" Kyokotsu happily shouted to the Fox youkai.

I kept my calm as Gitsune slowly surfaces from the water revealing a beautiful body but with a white pale complexion; she slowly opened her eyes as her gaze fell upon me a smirk then formed as she saw me. She seems very unfazed by the fact that she is showing me her naked body as she gave a gesture towards Kyokotsu who was beside me.

"Kyokotsu, Will you tell the others to prepare my clothes" Gitsune ordered "and bring some tea and some snacks for our 'guest' here. The two of us will be having a talk"

Kyokotsu only bowed in response towards her before walking away back to were we both came from leaving both Gitsune and I as my dark brown eyes locked onto her midnight black eyes.

A small laugh was heard as it echoed around the room as she laughed softly.

"You really took my invitation without question, Hyoudou Kirei." Gitsune stated "even when I laid my eyes upon you I knew you are different from those disgusting humans"

"Is that so?" I asked as I calmly stared at her and continued "and why do you say that?"

"Even with these circumstances to where a naked beautiful woman is infront of you. You didn't even show any kind of reaction or even a movement upon gazing upon me" She said as she made her way towards the shore from where I was standing. Making her way towards me as she sensually moved her hips before she stood before me. Her nine white fox tails where swishing behind her back as her midnight black hair created a glisten due to the moonlight. She caressed my cheek as I stared at her.

I felt nothing.

Not even the feeling of 'beauty' entered my mind. It was not normal, but for me it is. I'm not talking about the 'Beauty' of one's outside appearance but the 'beauty' of based on what people perceive of what they call the notion of it.

Just like with Nii-san and his notion of 'beauty' about Breast, I never understood any of it. Whenever I see them all I see is that they are just a part of a woman, nothing more. Even on how Asia found 'beauty' in the worshipping of God, I never understood. They say that people need a notion or the true understanding of the concept and perception of beauty and if not then they are not truly human. For man need the basic understanding of 'Beauty'

"So you are Hagoromo Gitsune,huh?" I asked her as I ignored her caressing of my face

"Yes, I am. I didn't know that I was popular among the Iscariots" She smiled upon hearing her name from my lips. "I was really surprised you know. That the famed [Black Death] is here in Kyoto with the last Pendragon."

Suddenly several footsteps echoed throughout the whole place. Turning my body around I saw Kyokotsu holding a black school girl uniform and two shoes, behind her are two men carrying a table and two chairs, the first one was a man with black hair with a plank of wood covering the half of his face, the second one was a middle age man with long white hair and a stubble having an aura of calmness surrounding him. The two men then set down the table, as both of them finished setting up the table both men bowed towards Gitsune as they turned around to leave both of them gazed upon me as they arrogantly showed their disdain of my presence.

Without question, I quickly took my seat as Kyokotsu helped Gitsune dressed up. As I waited for both women, I closed my eyes

After a few minutes I then heard Gitsune called out to me.

"A very sorry for the wait" She then took her seat in front of me as one of the men then helped her sit down.

Kyokotsu then began brewing tea in a teapot, I looked the nine-tailed youkai in front of me and saw her watching me with a curious look in her eyes. Kyokotsu then interrupted me from my thoughts as she began to serve the tea. Pouring the tea in my cup as I smelled the drink, it was not poisoned. It really seems that they only invited me to talk.

"So, why did you invite me here out at night?" I asked her as she began to sip some of the tea.

Putting down the tea, she looked at me playfully. As if she knew I already know the answer.

"I just want to meet one of the famed Core member of the Iscariot Order" She replied before leaning a bit forward "and to my surprise, your only young. I was expecting someone older"

I chuckled. It was funny that she was expecting the [Black Death] an older man

"So you were disappointed upon seeing me. It's only natural, some people tend to underestimate me due to my age and they ate their words as soon as I quickly defeated them" I exclaimed with a hidden threat as my eyes looked up. Looking at her, she seems unaffected by my hidden threats but around me I could sense a massive flood of Killing Intent aimed at me. Turning slightly I saw several glowing eyes no doubt from the youkais. It seems they did not take kindly to the indirect threat I made towards their mistress.

I remained unfazed from my seat as they continue directing their KI towards me. I slowly grabbed the cup of tea before drinking it with my eyes closed.

"You really are an interesting person, Hyoudou Kirei." Gitsune stated with an amused tone as she signaled the youkai around us to calm down "I really wasn't expecting an aggressive answer coming from you

"If I may ask, why didn't you invite Arturia Pendragon with me?" I asked Gitsune. It confused me that I was the only one to be led here to meet her.

"I don't care about the Pendragon girl. She is powerful but my interests is drawn to you" She replied to me as she clearly didn't show any interests towards Arturia.

"If anything my interests is with you, The [Black Death]. Just by looking at your eyes, I can see many things that intrigued me very much" She continued

"Such as?" I asked her to know what she was talking about.

"Let me question you to satisfy your curiosity. If you have to kill 300 people for the safety of 600 people just to save them, will you do it?" She questioned me as I continue to stare at her.

The only answer is to kill the 300 people. The odds are tipped towards the 600 but for the betterment of the situation 300 people will be a sacrifice.

"Yes, I will do it. For the 600 lives are worth more than 300 lives." I answered immediately without hesitation.

The Lives of the many outways the needs of the few.

That was the idea.

"Ufufufufu, I was right about you. Just by looking at your eyes I can see it. Your views are really unusual for someone your age. Not even showing any signs of action even when you saw me naked" She stated as she stood up from her seat.

I continued sitting down my chair as I took another sip from my cup of tea

"I choose to ignore pointless things such as that. For me the stabilization of the world is more important than my personal happiness" I stated with complete honesty. Before seriously looking at Gitsune's eyes

"My turn, Why are you causing a tension that could lead to a civil war here in Kyoto?"

She only smiled at my question as If expecting that.

"Ahahahahahhahaha, Are you really expecting me to answer your question?" She mocked me before taking out a fan as she fanned herself.

I only sighed at this, Well it was worth a try to get some kind of information from her. I stood up from my seat as I faced the nine-tailed youkai.

"We'll it's been an eventful evening. But I got to go, there will be a Godsmeet tomorrow at your sister's house" I said my goodbye as I turned around before being blocked by two swords by the elderly man and the young man with a wood on the left side of his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man with the wood on his face asked me as he pointed the blade of his katana at me.

"I'm going home. I've wasted enough time here" I replied as I was completely unfazed.

I then turned around and saw Gitsune with her nine-tails swishing about at her back. She was looking at me as if I was a cornered deer. Walking towards me I readied myself for what she would do.

"Did you really think that we will let you go after this?" She playfully stated "You are a threat to our plans"

As soon as she said that several youkais came out of the darkness. In that moment I was inevitably surrounded, I looked around and saw the exit is now blocked.

RUMBLE!

A fissure then appeared on the ground as a large skeletal like hand shot up and came out of the ground. A large skeleton like creature then came out of the fissure before being rode upon by both Gitsune and Kyokotsu.

A large tension filled the whole cave as I calmly assessed the situation.

"Capture him, if you have to cut of his legs do it" Gitsune commanded to her youkai underlings.

"HAI" Every youkai shouted before jumping towards me

I smirked.

Before they could reach me several papers began to surround me as they jumped back

I looked towards Hagoromo Gitsune before I could be teleported.

"The next time we'll be meeting will be on the battlefield." I stated as I saw her smile at my words.

"I'll be looking forward to that" She only replied before turning around

With that I disappeared into the night before arriving back at Yasaka-dono's estate

 **NEXT DAY**

A large amount of alarm filled the whole estate of Hagoromo Yasaka, for today was the most important gathering of the Shinto Gods. Since the events of last night, I didn't sleep much since I made some patrols around the estate

Currently it was around Midday. I've already took my breakfast with Arturia who seemed to be avoiding me. As I was walking down the Hall I saw her wearing her casual clothes walking towards the Main Hall, I made my pace faster before grabbing her shoulder.

She seemed surprised by my contact before her face became red. In my curiosity I stared at her.

"Arturia, you've been avoiding me this morning. You've been acting weird since last night" I asked her as with a sincere tone.

She didn't answer my question as she only looked down on the ground with her red-faced.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, It's my fault that you got knocked unconscious." She apologized but she began to stutter as she continued "i-it's just that you when you gave the rose t-that you were actually pro-pro-propo-"

I didn't hear the last part of what she was saying instead I leaned a little closer. Wait is it getting a little hot here even though it's spring. I looked directly at Arturia's green eyes and she jumped back a little upon seeing on how close I was.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'll be going ahead and I'm sorry!" She shouted as she ran towards the main hall. I was flabbergasted, just why is Arturia acting like that

I just stood there trying to figure out what happened before I heard two footsteps behind me

"Ara, Did something happened between you two, Kirei-kun?" I turned around towards the source of the voice and saw it was Yasaka and her daughter Kunou.

"Not that I remember, but she has been acting weird after I gave her that crystal rose yesterday" I recalled to my wonder. Yasaka just smiled slightly.

"You really don't understand maiden's heart do you, Kirei-kun?" Yasaka-dono asked as a smile graced her lips.

"What do you mean by that, Yasaka-dono?" I asked confusingly. She seemed to know why Arturia is acting weird.

"It's not my place to say but Arturia. Why don't you talk to her when you two are alone" She suggested

I only nodded and realized the two fox youkais clothes

They were wearing the same outfit as yesterday befitting someone of their status. I looked down and saw Kunou wearing the same kimono from yesterday but there was a change from her wardrobe. The crystal rose I gave her was on her ear. I gave a regality of beauty at the youkai princess.

"That looks good on you, Ojou-chan. I'm glad you liked my gift." I stated as I saw Kunou pouting at being called Ojou-chan again. It really is fun messing with her.

"MUUUU!, I told you yesterday to call me Kunou! KU!-NO-U!" She complained as she puffed her cheeks that made her look like a cute squirrel. "b-but thank you for complimenting me…"

"Hai Hai, Your wish is my command, Kunou-san" I teased her as a small smile formed on my face.

Kunou only stared at me and as she continued puffing up her cheeks as her face turned crimson red. I realized that the resident Yuki-Onna was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where is Tsurara? I thought she was here with you?" I asked

"She went ahead to greet the Gods, since she is technically a member of my household" Yasaka-dono replied before she turned and started walking "We'll we don't want to be late. Let's go"

The three of us made our way towards the main hall. Just from my room I could feel the massive surge of divine power coming from the main hall. Just as we saw the doors we were then greeted by Karasu-Tengu who seemed completely relieved upon seeing us. The little crow youkai flew towards us.

"Yasaka-sama, You're late, the others are already inside. You're the only one whose missing" Karasu-Tengu complained towards his leader before turning his attention towards me.

"Your also late, Kirei-san. Your partner is already inside" The crow youkai complained to me

I just apologized by bowing a little which Karasu-Tengu acknowledged. I was interrupted when Yasaka-dono suddenly interlocked her arms with mine. I turned my stare at her confusingly

"Umm…Would you mind letting go, Yasaka-dono?" I politely asked.

"Ara, you will let a lady enter without an escort?" She teasingly asked as I felt another tug which came from Kunou.

"Me too! I also want to be treated like a lady" As soon as the Kyoto Princess said that, she didn't even wait for my reply as she grabs a hold of my other arm.

If you look at it from Karasu-Tengu's point of view, it looks like I was the father, with Yasaka-dono as the mother and Kunou-ojou as our daughter. Turning my stare at Karasu-Tengu he only sighed and gave me a look of sympathy.

I think he knew what I was thinking and I saw in his eyes that says 'Just go with it'. I only nodded weakly as both Mother-daughter duos clung to my arms.

"Let's go"

 **Third Person POV**

 **MAIN HALL**

Inside the main hall was a gathering of the most important deities of the Shinto Pantheon. Just the massive surge of the whole place can be felt from as far as the Vatican. If you thought that the Gods and Goddesses were tense, you are wrong just from the loud chattering and happy conversation of them. It was just like a party.

Sitting at the center of the hall was the little white-haired sun goddess, Amaterasu-O-mi-Kami. She is currently being smothered and hugged by her counterpart sister, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto . The moon goddess has the opposite of her sister's hair, with black hair on a pony tail as her eyes were white that shone like the moonlight of the darkness. She wore a blue kimono with the lining of sakura petals. Unlike her sister, Tsukuyomi has the body of an adult woman having a very slim figure that could knock out any perverts from blood loss.

As she continued smothering her sister, she didn't even realized that the little Sun Goddess was trying to escape her sister's grasp. Just beside them was the God of Wisdom with his same clothes from yesterday as he just watched the 'bonding session' between the two sisters.

Along the hall was several Shinto Gods who were either sitting quietly or chattering loudly. The first two are Raijin the god of thunder who is a red skinned oni wearing loose white pants and around his waist is a black sash carrying a golden staff with him. Beside him is his twin brother the god of the wind, Fujin. Who has green skin unlike his twin he wore the opposite of his wardrobe having black loose pants with a white sash around his waist, he carries what seem to be a large bag around his back. Both brothers were chattering loudly as their voices boomed around the hall.

Just nearby the two brothers is a man wearing whole black samurai armour who was only sitting silently in a seiza position. He was Hachiman, the god of war. At the opposite of him facing is a woman with Green hair with a golden ruby tiara on top of her head wearing a white kimono with a green hem, this woman is Ame-no-Uzume the goddess of dawn and revelry known as the 'Great Persuader'. Chatting with her is a man with long blue hair wearing only a sea-blue yutaka, this was Suijin the god of water.

Behind the Shinto Gods are several Youkai clan heads, they were all sitting idly as they wait for their leader. At the front row was Tsurara with her mother Setsura representing the Ice Youkais. In terms of appearance Setsura was almost a copy of her daughter only having a more mature look and crimson eyes. Both mother and daughter were chatting

Just by beside the two Yuki-onnas is Arturia who is shown with looking at her lap as she tried to reminisce what happened earlier with Kirei. Her face only reddened as she remembered Kirei's face.

She interrupted by her thoughts when the Hall doors opened when Karasu-Tengu entered getting the attention of the occupants of the room.

"ENTERING THE LEADER OF THE KYOTO YOUKAIS, DAUGHTER OF INARI OKAMI-SAMA WITH HER DAUGHTER KUNOU HAGOROMO, YASAKA HAGOROMO AND THE ISCARIOT ORDER REPRESENTATIVE OF JAPAN THE [BLACK DEATH], HYOUDOU KIREI" Karasu-Tengu announced as the doors opened.

BAM!

Everyone stood up to greet their leader and greet her

All occupants of the Hall were all shocked on what they saw. They were a stunned silence as footsteps were only heard. It was the leader of the Youkais, Hagoromo Yasaka with her arms around another young man with brown hair and emotionless dark brown eyes wearing a navy priestly outfit and on the other arm was the 'Princess of Kyoto' Hagoromo Kunou with her arms interlocked with the man's other arm.

The trio was like a family just strolling around but inside a room filled with supernatural beings. Even the gods were dumbfounded by the sight. As the three people continued walking they reached the altar to where Amaterasu was. The little Sun Goddess puffed her cheeks as she was clearly jealous of her best friend's position with their idol.

By the front row of the seats Arturia only looked in shock by the display, there was nagging sensation on her chest when she saw on how Yasaka was holding Kirei. When she imagined herself in her position, Arturia found herself covering her face in embarrassment. Beside her, Tsurara just looked enviously at Kunou as shown by her pout on her lips.

Kirei only sighed at his situation, he felt relieved that his agony was over when they reached the altar. He could feel all eyes were on him. Both fox youkais let go of his arms as they took their seat near Amaterasu.

As Kirei sat down, he scanned the whole hall to find his partner. He found her emerald eyes looking at him. As they stared a few seconds, Arturia just lowered her head as their eyes met.

"Ano, If I may ask why is the [Black Death] here?" Ame-no-Uzume asked as she broke the silence inside the Hall clearly intrigued by the Iscariot's presence.

Omoikane then stood up to answer the Goddess' question. He then adjusted his glasses as he walked at the center of the hall catching the attention of everyone.

"He is not the only Iscariot here, we also have the last Pendragon here" Omoikane replied to Ame-no-Uzume as he pointed towards Arturia. With that all eyes were all on the Paladin of Justice, the stares didn't affect Arturia the slightest as she maintain her composure "The reason why they are here is because I hired them to protect Yasaka-dono due to the tension that is happening here in Kyoto.

The Shinto Gods only nodded as they understood the situation. Almost all of the occupants of the room were flabbergasted upon seeing that both the famed [Black Death] and [Saber] in person.

CLAP!

Omoikane caught everyone's attention when he clapped his hands signaling the start of the Godsmeet. Just as he about to speak they were interrupted when the armoured samurai god, Hachiman slowly raised his hand.

"We haven't heard anything yet from Susanoo, Where is he?" The God of War stoically asked as he inquired for his fellow god's presence.

As the question was heard an area of seriousness filled the hall. Everyone inside knew of the Storm God's absence and his neutrality during the Kyoto Tension. Amaterasu just sadly lowered her head upon hearing her brother's name, even though he is always potrayed as a 'trickster god' by the humans. He is very loving even he always prank other gods for fun. It saddened her that for the past months Susanoo became more estranged. Tsukuyomi saw her sister's troubled face and proceeded to squeeze her hands in support to her.

"We tried contacting the Izumo shrine but we received nothing" Omoikane informed "It is likely that he will not appear today"

Seeing that there was no questions any further from his fellow gods, Omoikane then clapped his hands again to start the Godsmeet.

CLAP!

 **Few hours later**

The whole time was just the Youkai clan heads addressing the Shinto Gods of the situation of their respective territories. Kirei was intrigued by the whole process and realized this occasion was like the National Diet of Japan. He looked at his side and saw Kunou attempting to wake up as she was clearly bored. He looked up the Altar and pinched the bridge of his nose and saw the Sun Goddess asleep from her seat.

As Kirei turned his gaze upon the Youkai clan heads, he realized that many were still sitting still as statues as they all have serious look on their face. He could tell that this was not the reason of the Godsmeet but rather the Tension around Kyoto that led to this Godsmeet

His gaze went to his partner, Arturia and he saw her sitting elegantly despite the long hours. Feeling also the seriousness in her eyes, Kirei eyes went back to the last Youkai clan head.

CLAP!

The god of wisdom clapped his hands as it signaled the end of the occasion as his eyes was also filled with seriousness.

"With that, we shall go to towards the whole reason of this Godsmeet" Omoikane announced as is shown Amaterasu wide awake and the Shinto Gods showing no movements at all as they focused their attention towards Omoikane"The tension in Kyoto caused by-"

BOOM!

A large lightning like noise filled the whole hall as a blinding blue light filled the room, blinding all inside the room. They then heard a young man's voice filled with arrogance after that

"Ahhhh, To be back here again in Kyoto"

All occupants inside the room opened their eyes; they saw a young man with short gray hair wearing blue samurai armour having crimson red eyes. Next to him is an old thin hunchback of short stature with bony fingers. His head is bald with a beard and rugose lips around his nearly toothless grinning mouth. With no eyebrows and large ears, his eyes are closed and covered with vertical scars.

"You all started without me" the gray-haired man whined as he scanned the whole hall.

Omoikane then stepped up and face the gray-haired man.

"Susanoo-sama, we weren't expecting you to arrive" The god of wisdom politely stated "we were wondering when will you appear"

Back at Kirei's seat, he only watched closely the exchanged between the two gods. He locked his eyes on him as if he felt something very odd coming from him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Susanoo ignored the god of wisdom's words as he turned towards his two sisters. Tension filled the room as everybody saw the playful look in his eyes. Both sister only stared at her with no emotion their faces, they were also suspicious by his actions and wondered why did he only appear of all times.

"Oh, Please continue with your announcement, Omoikane. Me and Minagoroshi Jizō will be just here" Susanoo stated as he took his seat with the old man.

The god of wisdom looked at Amaterasu with a concerned look. The sun goddess only nodded for him to continue.

"As I was saying, tension here in Kyoto is getting worse" Omoikane announced "Gitsune Hagoromo is amassing large numbers of rouge Youkais here in Kyoto. They still haven't made any moves but the rising numbers is very alarming"

"If I may ask, Omoikane. Just how many Youkais are under Gitsune's command?" Tsukuyomi inquired

As she asked that question, the God of Wisdom took out a scroll from his sleeves and handed it towards the Moon Goddess. As soon as she read the scroll her eyes widened in surprise

"More than 1,000 in Kyoto alone?!" Tsukuyomi shouted. Getting a gasp and chattering among the Youkai clan heads. The Shinto gods only sat worried at their seats, until the green skinned Oni stood up

"Can't we do something? About this? Were on a brink of civil war here" HE asked as his voice thundered around the hall.

"Unfortunately no, we Gods cannot intervene since this is Youkai matters. It is not our fight due to the Non-Intervention Pact made by Hidetomo-san" Omoikane interjected.

As he said that shouts were heard around the hall calling for action towards the crisis in Kyoto. Some were calling for negotiation, others were calling war. The Shinto Gods hands were tied since they can't intervene in Youkai and Human matters.

Kirei only watched in complete silence, he looked to his side and saw Yasaka biting her lip. To no doubt due to the mention of her sister. Kunou stared worriedly at her mother.

"Kaa-sama, Are you okay?" The little fox youkai asked

"Yes, I am it's just that… never mind" Yasaka replied to her daughter as she forced a smile.

Suddenly a Youkai clan head stood up from his seat and shouted getting everyone's attention.

"We should consult first, Yasaka-sama. She knows the situation better than us"

Many nodded in agreement, it was only logical for their leader to make the decision first. Yasaka stood up from her seat leaving her daughter with Kirei. She walked towards the center getting all of the attention.

The Fox youkai took a deep breath.

"This crisis here in Kyoto is getting worse by the minute. I know that many of you knew me ever since I was just a child. Even though many of you will oppose my decision. I decided to hold negotiation with my sister. She is a reasonable person since we were kids and I know that there is a reason on why she would risk civil war. So I implore you to see reason and let's create a civil war that will certainly meant extinction for out kind. So please let us-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH"

A laugh interrupted the Fox Youkai Matriarch from her speech, all head then turned towards the Storm God, Susanoo who was holding his stomach from his laughing. Yasaka didn't take kindly to the laughing of the Storm God.

"Is there a problem, Susanoo-sama?" Yasaka asked

"No, there is not. It's just that I know why your sister wants to wage war with you" Susanoo smiled as he said this

Kirei tensed and judging from the situation, things could get ugly. He turned towards Karasu-Tengu and pulled Kunou with him.

"Take Kunou away from here, a fight will happened" Kirei ordered the crow youkai. Karasu-Tengu only nodded seeing that a fight will inevitably happened

Without question the crow tengu began dragging the young girl away from the main hall.

"H-hey!" Kunou compained as she was being dragged away by Karasu

KIrei stood up from his seat and saw that Arturia was looking at him. He nodded at his partner and took his place behind Amaterasu. Arturia silently stood up and readied herself

Back at with Susanoo, Yasaka readied herself as she also realized the situation, some of the clan heads were able to read the situation will some were still oblivious.

"And why does my sister want to wage a war with me, Susanoo-sama?" Yasaka asked

"For another war, of course. The world is to boring for her taste and she too want to continue it for her own sake." He explained as he stood up from his seat.

"And why do you know this, Susanoo-sama?" Yasaka asked even though she knew the answer.

Susanoo didn't answer instead he smiled at the fox youkai and the Shinto Gods.

"It because I also want…" Susanoo said for everyone to hear before his eyes glowed and thunder can be heard outside.

"WAR!"

CRASH!

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **ENDING THEME**

 **MEMORIA by Aoi Eir**

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no naka** **omoide ni yorisoi nagara kimi wo omoeru nara)** Camera showing chess pieces of the 9 Core Members of the Iscariot Order

 **8 second intro music**

A shot of a Bayonet (Anderson) followed and sequenced by Bloody Razor Wires(Walter) Casul and Jackal (Alucard's Pistols), Black Chains (Arcueid), Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe (Diarmuid), Seventh Scripture Cannon (Ciel), Yellow scarf (El-Melloi II), Excalibur Proto (Arturia) and lastly Bab-Ilu (Kirei)

 **(Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta)** Alexander Anderson is shown leading a battalion of exorcist during the Great war all bloodied. With Walter C. Dornez being surrounded by metal wires

 **(sono hitomi wa ashita wo muiteita)** A long haired and young Arcueid Brunestud sitting on the throne of the Brunestud Castle with Alucard wearing whole black armour as her eyes shone red

 **(Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo)** A young Diarmuid is shown alone in an abandoned house as a shadow of his parents leaving him

 **(kowakunai** **kokoro kara shinjiteiru)** A crying Ciel being forcibly separated from her parents during an evacuation by Vatican Exorcists

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no naka)** A young El-Melloi II experimenting with Alchemy in a class in the Clock Tower

 **(Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru)** Arturia watching the Pendragon estate being burned down by flames as corpses surround her

 **(Afuredasu kimochi wo oshiete kureta kara k** **ono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru)** A flying shot is shown with a young Hyoudou Kirei with his eyes closed being surrounded by the 'Black Mud' with the silhouette of the Tower of Babel behind him.

* * *

 **HELLO GUYS**

 **THE ENDING THEME IS FROM FATE/ZERO's 1st ending theme**

 **Would like to inform you that Arturia will be joining Kirei after this arc, she will also be a student at Kuoh Academy**

 **Also Thank you for the continuing support for the Fanfic**

 **I'm not proud of this chapter and it seems I f*cked this up for some reason**


	20. Black Death vs Storm God and a Proposal

_**Black Death vs. Storm God and a Proposal?!**_

 _ **Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA**_

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 _ **(kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara)**_ _Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera. Before showing Kirei's glowing right arm tattoo_

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** _Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen_

 _ **(mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara)**_ _scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared_

 _ **(kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou)**_ _Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city_

 _ **(ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba)**_ _Saber transforming in her battle armor before unleashing invisible air_

 _ **(karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru)**_ _Scene changed to Kirei who is standing on a seaside dock. Scene changed to Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon_

 _ **(hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita)**_ _Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest_

 _ **(agetakatta no ha mirai de)**_ _Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais_

 _ **(naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende)**_ _Scene changed to Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top ofGahadokuro, and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple_

 _ **(fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku)**_ _Scene changed to Arturia engaging HagoromoGitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking_

 **(tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** _ **)**_ _Saber looking at a windown as Kirei is also looking at a dark cloud. Scene changed to Kirei activating his Mystic Eyes._

 _ **(kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni)**_ _Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera flew back to the city_

* * *

 **Kirei POV**

"It because I also want…" Susanoo said for everyone to hear before his eyes glowed blue and thunder can be heard outside.

"WAR!"

I chuckled, it seems I was correct. Susanoo was the one behind all of this. But I have already prepared for his arrival. It is no surprise to me that sooner or later that the Storm God will eventually show his true colors. Looking at Arturia, I saw her readying herself in combat as soon as she heard Susanoo's announcement.

CRASH!

Turning my gaze at the crashing ceiling, I could hear gasp and shouts around me as everyone began conjuring up their Barriers to protect themselves whatever was coming. Crashing through the ceiling is Vimana, the Flying Ark nose-dived towards the Storm God head-on as the spectators can only jump back and conjure their barriers. Susanoo who was only standing at the center of the Hall was too surprise, to react as Vimana hit him head-on.

BOOM!

A large cloud of dust appeared as soon as Vimana hit Susanoo before the Flying Ark began disintegrating as I returned it back at the 'Vault' before a pompous woman came to my mind

'Gilgamesh will kill me.'

As everyone was too stunned to process what happened, I took out my Black Keys as I ran towards the Shinto Storm God in hopes for him to be injured or immobile by the trap I made. As I saw him lifting himself up behind the cloud of dust, I lunged towards him

CLANG!

Just as I was about to stab him, a katana blocked my attack, to my surprise I received a kick to my stomach making me jump back in defence. Staring back at Susanoo I saw his clothes tattered by the attack by Vimana. There was not even a sight of any wound or blood on him, only scratches. As if my trap was only a graze for him. He looked at me with an amused look before turning his attention towards the short old man that was accompanying him.

"Minagoroshi Jizō, Set up a barrier for us. I want to see what the famed [Black Death] can give me"

"Yes, Susanoo-sama" the Old man cackled as he gave a mock bow towards the storm god in front of me.

A large purple like barrier surrounded me and Susanoo rendering the Shinto Gods and the Youkai Clan heads not to intervene. Looking towards the Storm God, I know that with my abilities without the Gate of Babylon that I could not defeat him; however I can't afford to use it recklessly in front of many people. Looking around I can see that Arturia is now wearing her armor and wielding Excalibur Proto while the Gods and the Youkai Clan can only watch.

Turning back my attention at my opponent, just by his posture of the Storm God in front of me I can see that he is not completely serious. He was only twirling his katana between his fingers as he looked at me with curious look.

"As expected from you, Hyoudou Kirei. You really are living up to your name as the Executor of the Iscariot Order. Resorting to underhanded tactics" Susanoo stated as he looked at me with a grin plastered on his face.

"You really actually surprised me with that attack earlier. That was actually very exciting, you know. You don't get much entertaining fights this era. During the Great War, I get to fight different strong people you know. It was actually addicting the very thrill and the feeling of a good fight. It really was-"

Seeing that he will only continue blabbering, I threw a single Black Key passed by an inch from his head. He didn't even flinch, as if he knew it wasn't even going to hit him.

"I didn't come here, to listen about the Great War or your past glories. I don't care if you miss those times. That is the past and it is useless just like your love for war." I stated as I took out another set of Black Keys on each of my hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like your guts! No human in their right mind would openly a god just like that you know" He happily yelled as he showed a battle manic grin on his face.

"COME AT ME [BLACK DEATH]"

With no moment to lose, I immediately threw four Black Keys- not toward his location, but upwards. The four sharp blades danced in the air beneath the tall ceiling of the hall. Susanoo flicked up his katana, as I rushed towards him.

Closing both our distance, I poured mana on my feet as I charged towards the Storm God. With magic coated on my feet I was able accelerate faster than normal. Then Black Keys that I threw earlier began fell from above as its trajectory is targeted at Susanoo's both left and right flank. He seemed to finally realize my strategy when the four sharp blades surrounded him in all directions like a bird cage. Not to my surprise he only grinned as he raised his katana.

CLANG!

My eyes widened when I was just barely able to block his vertical strike from his katana with by Black Keys on my left hand. He seemed to catch on my plan and countered it by charging at me making the four blades hitting to where he was previously standing. I made my counter attack by swinging the other set of Black Keys on my right hand and aimed at his torso.

Seeing that he was preoccupied with my Black Keys on my right hand he jumped back as he dodged my horizontal swing. He landed softly to where I earlier threw the four Black Keys.

Without hesitation I threw all of the eight Black Keys in my hands but this time I wasn't even finished. I took out another set of Black Keys and threw it again at Susanoo. I continued my hail of barrage with no sense of stopping; the Storm God just swatted each of the Black Keys like it was nothing making the rapier-like weapons scatter along the ground all around him.

After a few seconds, a frown appeared on his face as he was clearly becoming bored by my constant barrage. I stopped my barrage as I saw that bored look of his, my attention then went at the ground around him as there was a total of 88 Black Keys on the ground. His red eyes then showed disinterest

"You know for the famed [Black Death], this is really disappointing for me and I thought you could give me a good fight but here you are throwing these things" Susanoo clearly mocked me as he picked up one of the Black Keys on the ground.

I smirked a little, he took the trap. The Black Keys are not normal steel weapons but rather their blades are made from my mana. This weapon is a very versatile and effective in fighting supernatural beings and each blade contains large amount of mana.

SNAP!

With a snap of my fingers the Black Key that Susanoo was holding exploded right in front of his face and just like that the other Black Keys began glowing before a series of continuous large explosions appeared. That was my plan, it was to throw as much Black Keys at him and turn each one of them as a makeshift grenade.

The barrage lit up the whole barrier as smoke swirled around as the explosions continued. After counting up to 88 explosions, I charged towards the smoke and attack again but this time I need to be faster.

Pouring again mana at my feet I launched myself towards where he was standing as the smoke began to disappear, I realized that he was nowhere in sight.

In a spur of the moment, I then hear the cackling electricity on the back of my head. Turning my head slightly it was Susanoo but this time, all of his armor was no more due to the explosion earlier. His hair disheveled and this time his grin became wider.

The sound of electricity that was coming from his Katana was now coated with lightning, which he raised up at it poised to strike me down. Seeing that I have no time to dodge the strike my only chance to save myself is to block it. But I don't even have a time to even turn around let alone block with my normal reflex.

'So fast'

 **"** **Time Alter: Double Accel"**

The spell immediately speeds up my blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. As fast as my body can react I raised my right arm to block the incoming attack. Charging as much mana to my arm to create a steel-like ward around it. I then braced myself, with no doubt I will not come out unhurt due to the fact I'm fighting a Shinto God.

Not to my surprise the electric coated Katana cleanly sliced half of my arm as pain coursed throughout my body. It was like a hot knife cutting through butter, smooth and fast. It was good thinking of me to use my mana-coated arm to block the blade. Even though it was able to slice it off, it was slowed down the blade giving me time to jump back.

As I landed, I immediately fell on my knees due the usage of the Time Alter ability and the pain from the stump of my arm. It actually stressed my body due to the pain and the electricity that coursed through my body when it sliced half of my arm off.

Holding the stump, I looked up and saw Susanoo smiling at me while holding my severed arm

"You really are full of surprises. Just by your attacks earlier I thought that you were weak but to my shock you actually manage to trick me in one of your traps and even able to hurt me" Susanoo happily stated as he clearly out enjoyed our fight. As he threw my severed arm before me "But next time, please fight at your fullest. I can actually see that you were not even completely serious all this time when we were exchanging blows"

He was actually right; I was not even fighting him seriously. I was just even using my most common combat methods I haven't even used any spells at all. Just like I was not even fighting seriously the Storm God in front of me wasn't even fighting seriously also. But with my carelessness he was able to slice of half of my arm.

Just I was about to open my mouth in response to his words, cracks began to appear around the barrier that surrounds us before it began to disappear.

In a flash of a moment every Shinto Gods except Amaterasu and Tsukoyomi appeared in front of me. They all poised themselves to battle the Storm God. A hand then touched my shoulder and saw it was none other than Yasaka. She looked at me with a worried look on her face as she helped me up.

"Are you okay, Kirei-kun?" she asked me as I leaned at her to support myself.

"Yes. I'm okay. Was Kunou able to get out on time?" I enquired in hopes that her daughter was able to get out on time.

Smiling a little she only moved her hand to where my stump where the arm was used to be before an orange light emitted from her hands. A warm feeling enveloped the stump as the bleeding stopped; I slowly moved my wounded arm and felt it was no longer hurting.

"My daughter is fine, Karasu-Tengu was able to move here to a safer location. You should worry more about yourself you know" She stated with a slight scolding tone on her voice.

I can only nod at her words before turning my attention towards Susanoo and saw that neither of the Shinto Gods moved. Then the Moon Goddess, Tsukuyomi stepped forward and faced his sibling

"Get out of here, Susanoo! You're outnumbered and surrounded. I don't know what you plan to do but it is clear that you have betrayed our trust. But I have one question for you. Are you really going to support Hagoromo Gitsune's faction?" The moon goddess inquired her brother.

Looking back at the Storm God, he only sheathed his Katana and smirked at her black-haired sister.

"We'll I'm not supporting her." Susanoo stated with a smile gracing on his lips just as was about Tsukuyomi was to speak, he rose his hand pointed his thumb towards himself. "But rather she is supporting me"

All of the Shinto Gods were wide-eyed by this proclamation. It was actually surprising that a Shinto God would wage war amongst his subjects and fellow gods just for the sake of war.

Looking at Amaterasu, I could see her eyes watering. Her reaction was understandable; her brother was practically waging war on her and severing ties as a family.

My attention was then then towards the companion that Susanoo, Minagoroshi Jizō. The old looking youkai then floated beside the Storm God before bowing at him.

"Susanoo-sama, we must now go. The preparations are no doubt in place. Gitsune-sama has already begun to her offensive" The old man cackled towards his master informing him.

Looking towards her white-haired sister, Amaterasu-sama. Susanoo only looked at her with his red eyes.

"Amaterasu, you have something of mine that I gave to you a long time ago and now I will reclaim it as soon as this is all over." He stated making Amaterasu-sama widened her eyes.

Whatever what Susanoo wants with Amaterasu-sama it's no doubt a very important thing. Susanoo and our eyes met before he smiled as he sent a message to me that he clearly wants to fight again.

"Goodbye and let's meet again in the battlefield"

Lightning then struck to where he and Minagoroshi Jizō were standing blinding everyone in the room for a few seconds when we opened our eyes they were nowhere in sight.

As both of them disappeared there was only one thing that occupied my mind.

The Shinto Civil war has begun.

 **A Few Hours later**

 **Living Room**

Sitting on a sofa, I was resting myself with my reattached arm thanks to my knowledge in Healing Magic and with the help Arturia I was able to properly attach my magic circuits back to my arm.

As we waited for Shinto Gods to finish their emergency meeting due to the fact that the Civil war has started for the first time in their Pantheon's history as Majority of the Youkai Clan heads that supported Yasaka-san already went home to defend their lands from possible attacks.

I was so caught up to my thinking that I didn't realize that Arturia was looking at me worriedly. When I turned my gaze to her she only avoided my gaze.

There was a complete silence between us until she looked at me with her emerald eyes with a same worried look from earlier.

"Are you okay, Kirei? Does your arm still hurt?" She worriedly asked. Arturia was always considerate of her comrades.

"Yes I'm okay. I can move it but I can still feel some discomfort when moving it around" I replied with a calm look on my face as I lifted my bandaged arm

As I answered her question, there was silence again. It was no doubt that Arturia because of what happened yesterday and this morning. Facing my body towards her I locked my gaze onto her, she realized that I was staring at her before she avoided my eyes again as her face reddened

'Weird?'

"Arturia, earlier this morning you ran away before I was able to ask you why you were acting weirdly since yesterday. Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

"No! No! No! You did not do something wrong" She stood up and shouted surprising me. Realizing she just did that she slowly sat back down with a red shade on her face while fidgeting on her seat

"W-w-well firstly remember when you gave me the crystal rose yesterday" As she let out a meek voice as she stuttered while poking her fingers together.

Much to my confusion how did a rose that I made her act like this? Deciding to satisfy my curiosity I decided to ask her.

"Yes I did give you just like everyone else. Did you not like it?"

"No! It was actually beautiful and I-l-love it." She again stood up the second time surprising me again. Just what is she going about? Does the rose I gave her symbolize something? Keeping my mouth shut I decided to let her continue her explanation.

"According the custom and tradition of my Family, when a Pendragon lady is given any kind of rose from a man, it is a sign of asking her hand for marriage"

My eyes widened, I was not even expecting the reason why she was acting like this was because I practically proposed to her yesterday. But why didn't she even said anything or rejected it?

"There is more isn't it?" I asked to hear more about this tradition while pinching the bridge of my nose upon realizing that I stumbled myself upon another troublesome situation.

"A Pendragon lady may reject it by not taking the rose but…" she trailed of a little as her face became red from I think what she was about to say "…when she accepts the rose it's a sign that she accepts it in return and from that moment they are bound from life to death. They are technically married according to modern customs. What I'm trying to say is that we are now married"

I was silent as I wasn't expecting to be in this situation even married to my partner. With a deep breath I asked her one important question.

"But why didn't you reject it. You could have told me in the first place. Why did you choose me?"

A sad look appeared on her face as she looked hurt by my statement, Feeling guilty about the words that came out of my mouth. Rubbing the back of my head with my left arm

"Look not that I am complaining or anything about you're decision. Arturia you're a beautiful woman, any man be foolish to take your hand in marriage. But I don't think that it will be beneficial for you as the current head of the Pendragon Clan to marry someone like me as I'm only coming from a common human family."

Just like that she then stood up before taking my hand and lifting it up to her cheek. A warm feeling enveloped my hand as her green eyes lit with fire of determination.

"You are more than worthy to marry me. Saving me and even taking me back with you to the Iscariot Order. Giving me a life that I could never imagine, if it wasn't for you I would have never met Alexander-sensei, Alucard, Arcueid-, Ciel, Diarmuid, Walter, and Master El-Melloi" She stated as a face softened but this time she was speaking passionately

"But you showed me something that I lost when my family was slaughtered. It was my life today, if it wasn't for you. I would be dead or dead set on the path of revenge. That's why I accepted it because you are more than worthy to marry me"

I can only stare at her emerald eyes as a warm feeling in my chest. The same feeling whenever I see Asia smile.

I actually haven't noticed it but she has changed a lot ever since I saved her. Although the prospect of marriage was not something that was on my mind but seeing that she is dead-set on really accepting my accidental proposal. I can only accept my mistake and take responsibility as somewhere in my mind these will bite me back when I return back to Kuoh

Arturia only tilted her head slightly when she saw me not even responding.

SLAM!

As I was about to open my mouth in response to her words the door of the living room was suddenly slammed open revealing Yasaka, Kunou, Amaterasu-sama and Tsurara.

"Kirei-san where b-"

Kunou stopped whatever she was about to said as she saw both Arturia and I. I was so caught up with our conversation that I forgot that my uninjured hand was still being held by Arturia with my palm touching her cheek. Quickly retracting back my hand, I didn't know why I even did that. However I knew I had to.

Looking back again at the newcomers. Their expressions changed immediately upon seeing what Arturia and I were doing.

Yasaka-san was just standing there as she giggled quietly, Amaterasu-sama for some reason has her eyes watering, Tsurara-sama was just there standing with smile on her face but a cold aura surrounded it. Then turning my gaze at Kunou, she was just standing there while puffing her cheeks before pointing a finger at me and opened her mouth

"KIREI-SAN BAKA!"

 _ **Somewhere in Underworld**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_

 _Light footsteps can only be heard as an elderly man with black hair and violet eyes can be seen walking down a flight of stairs. The elderly man puts off an aura of dignity and pride; just by his posture you could see that he is someone very important._

 _He continued his journey down the long spiral stairs. Even though the elderly man doesn't show it, his lips were quivering slightly as if he was nervous. Sweat pouring down his forehead as he walked down, with each of his step was making more anxious to continue._

 _That was until he reached the base of the stairs, he was now standing two very large stone doors. With a deep breath he reached for the door handle. Touching the handle, several violet runes began appearing around the door. This was a security magic making the elderly man to be the only one able to open it._

 _As he entered the room the sight he only saw was the pitch black darkness, even with his devil eyesight which allowed him to see better in the dark was completely useless._

 _SNAP!_

 _With a snap of his fingers, light began to appear from the torches that were attached at the several pillars. As fire illuminated the place, it revealed a large throne like room with a red carpet that was leading towards an unlighted throne._

 _With a nervous feeling inside his chest, he walked down towards the throne before bowing down towards it._

" _You called for me, Father?" the elderly called out as fear crept onto him when he called out._

 _There was no response immediately instead several tendril like came out of the dark throne. The elderly man can only shut his mouth as fear filled him; sweat began to profusely pour down his brow._

" _Yes my son. I have received great news from the 'Other Side'" A voice that came from the throne in front of the elderly man filled with pride and arrogance that echoed around the room._

 _The elderly man can only widened his eyes from what his 'father' said. He slowly looked up towards the darkened throne. With a dreadful feeling he can only speculate_

" _Are you sure Father? I thought that it was impossible to communicate to the 'Other Side' since it's completely sealed by the Biblical God" he asked as dreaded whatever came from that 'Realm' was no good. If it is, then no doubt the whole of devil kind and the underworld will be in danger due to the fact that 'realm' was a threat not only to Devil Kind but also to the world._

 _He knew the history and the real reason of the establishment of his Clan. He was not the reason why they had such unique powers in the first place, even the great history of their House was not of his doing and the reason why he has greater influence and power than the Demon Lords was not even his. But rather, the being on the throne in front of him was the reason, he gave him that power and prestige he has. The Great Power that their family was known for was actually given to him. His father actually came from that 'realm' he spoke of before circumstances landed him in the Underworld_

" _No, my son It was not completely sealed" The prideful voice from the throne replied to his son "The 'Other side' cannot be sealed however it's gateway can be closed in the Dimensional Gap. Many feared the 'Other Side' so that's why The Biblical God knew its power and decided to close it. No one can open it except the Biblical God or someone more powerful than him or the usage of the Keystone."_

 _The Elderly man continued bowing as he listened. He knew the history of the 'Other Side' as it was the 'Original' and contains the root of the entire world. It was where all things started_

" _But what was the news, Father?"_

" _My youngest sibling has already found the soul of the 'Supreme One'. But this time it is not like the other vessels where they all failed. This time it is 'him'"_

" _You mean that 'he' is back? Your old master Father?"_

" _YES MY SON! WE MUST REJOICE! THE 'SUPREME ONE' IS WITH US! HE SHALL GRACE US WITH DESTRUCTION! JUST LIKE THE MAGIC HE GAVE US! SOON THE DOORS OF THE BLACK CITY SHALL OPEN ONCE MORE UPON HIS RETURN!" The man called 'Father' happily shouted as he began to laugh._

 _The elderly man can only stare at the ground in total shock. The news was alarming; he could only hide his face as his 'Father' continued laughing in mad joy_

 _In the first time of his life Zekram Bael, the Former Great King and The First Head of the Bael Clan felt true terror and fear in his life._

* * *

 **ENDING THEME**

 **MEMORIA by Aoi Eir**

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no nakaomoide ni yorisoi nagara kimi wo omoeru nara)** Camera showing chess pieces of the 9 Core Members of the Iscariot Order

 **8 second intro music**

A shot of a Bayonet (Anderson) followed and sequenced by Bloody Razor Wires(Walter) Casul and Jackal (Alucard's Pistols), Black Chains (Arcueid), Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe (Diarmuid), Seventh Scripture Cannon (Ciel), Yellow scarf (El-Melloi II), Excalibur Proto (Arturia) and lastly Bab-Ilu (Kirei)

 **(Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta)** Alexander Anderson is shown leading a battalion of exorcist during the Great war all bloodied. With Walter C. Dornez being surrounded by metal wires

 **(sono hitomi wa ashita wo muiteita)** A long haired and young Arcueid Brunestud sitting on the throne of the Brunestud Castle with Alucard wearing whole black armour as her eyes shone red

 **(Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo)** A young Diarmuid is shown alone in an abandoned house as a shadow of his parents leaving him

 **(kowakunaikokoro kara shinjiteiru)** A crying Ciel being forcibly separated from her parents during an evacuation by Vatican Exorcists

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no naka)** A young El-Melloi II experimenting with Alchemy in a class in the Clock Tower

 **(Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru)** Arturia watching the Pendragon estate being burned down by flames as corpses surround her

 **(Afuredasu kimochi wo oshiete kureta kara kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru)** A flying shot is shown with a young Hyoudou Kirei with his eyes closed being surrounded by the 'Black Mud' with the silhouette of the Tower of Babel behind him.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello Guys I am back. IF there is one thing I have to say to all of you is that I AM VERY SORRY for making you wait almost 3 months since my last update last year. I have no reason to excuse myself for my tardiness. It's just that I was too busy with my life that I wasn't even able to give you decent chapter during those months**

 **I don't know if this will cut it but I will be back in updating this story regularly meaning that there will be a new chapter every 7-10 days.**

 **Next Chapter: A New Family in Kyoto.**

 **Just like always tell me what you think of this Chapter on the Reviews.**

 **All feedback from you will be helpful**


	21. A New Family is Formed

**_A New Family is Formed_**

 ** _Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA_**

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 ** _(kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara)_** _Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera. Before showing Kirei's glowing right arm tattoo_

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** _Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen_

 ** _(mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara)_** _scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared_

 ** _(kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou)_** _Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city_

 ** _(ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba)_** _Saber transforming in her battle armor before unleashing invisible air_

 ** _(karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru)_** _Scene changed to Kirei who is standing on a seaside dock. Scene changed to Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon_

 ** _(hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita)_** _Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest_

 ** _(agetakatta no ha mirai de)_** _Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais_

 ** _(naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende)_** _Scene changed to Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top ofGahadokuro, and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple_

 ** _(fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku)_** _Scene changed to Arturia engaging HagoromoGitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking_

 **(tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** ** _)_** _Saber looking at a windown as Kirei is also looking at a dark cloud. Scene changed to Kirei activating his Mystic Eyes._

 ** _(kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni)_** _Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera flew back to the city_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Abandoned Hagoromo Clan Mansion, Arashiyama Forest**

Six people are seen currently standing before a large Japanese-style mansion with large bags that were behind them that contained all of their clothes.

The first person is the Head Executioner of the Iscariot Order and the famous or rather infamous [Black Death], Hyoudou Kirei who was carrying two young girls on both of his shoulders as he can only stare at the large Japanese-style building with a blank look on his face. Sitting on his left shoulder is Hagoromo Kunou a nine-tailed fox youkai and considered the 'Princess' of Kyoto by her mother's subjects, behind her are nine golden tails with white tips which were wagging around as an excited look is shown on her face. Just beside the 'Princess' of Kyoto is her best friend, the famed Sun Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon, Amaterasu-ōmikami just like her best friend has a excited look on her face as she sat on the other shoulder of Kirei. Just beside Kirei is the caretaker of the two said girls that were sitting on the Executioner's shoulder and one of the members of the Kyoto court, Tsurara Oikawa who only looked at the mansion in complete surprise and awe. On the other side of the [Black Death] is the Youkai Leader of the Shinto Pantheon, Hagoromo Yasaka, a nine-tailed fox youkai and Considered as the most powerful Youkai today as she controls and regulates the Leylines in Kyoto. And, lastly is the woman dubbed as the 'Last Pendragon', Arturia Pendragon who was only standing beside Yasaka, who can only stare at the mansion in complete silence

All of them were all looking at the entrance before them with an awed look on their face. Looking at the entrance in front of them, they could see the finely large home that will be their residence for until the end of the crisis.

"Looks like its still standing." Exclaimed Yasaka as she stared at the very beautiful mansion with a faraway look etched on her eyes

All heads turned towards the Kyuubi matriarch as they looked at her with a puzzled look

"You've been here before, Yasaka-sama?" Tsurara asked her mother's best friend in curiosity to know more about the mansion.

Simply Yasaka walked towards the gate of the mansion before touching it. In her mind several memories from the past began to resurface, she let out a small smile as she turned towards her best friend's daughter.

"This place is actually an old place from when I was still young, the house which I considered home before" She stated earning wide-eyed looks from everyone with the exception of Kirei and Amaterasu.

"So that's why the Youki presence in this area is strong and the barrier around us feels ancient" The Yuki-Onna stated.

Kirei who was only standing was interrupted when the two young girls that were currently riding on his shoulders began tapped him on the top of his head. Looking up at the two girls who were only staring at him with the same excited look

"Let's go, I want to see Okaa-sama's old home" Kunou happily ordered as she pointed towards the mansion.

"….!" Amaterasu just like her best friend was excited except her golden orbs began to shine with the prospect of an adventure before her.

Kirei who looked at both girls with the same blank look as before, just wondered how he got himself in this situation. With a deep breath

*Sigh*

Unknown to Kirei both of the girl that was still making him their personal beast of burden heard him. Both girls looked at each other and nodded, without warning the two of them grabbed his ears and pinched it. HARD

"OW! OW! OW! What did you two do that for?" Kirei let out a pained voice as he looked up again at the 'Princess' and the Sun Goddess who was only giving him a scolding look.

"We'll you were sighing again! Okaa-sama said that when you sigh happiness within you will go away!" Kunou scolded him as Amaterasu nodded her head in agreement with her best friend.

Kirei only resigned himself from his fate before an idea came to his mind

Yasaka, Arturia and Tsurara who were spectating the debacle in front of them can only let out a giggle. It was actually refreshing for the three women especially Yasaka and Tsurara to see the two little girls act like this.

"Ama-san and _Ojou-chan,_ I'm sorry if I let out some happiness within me" Kirei said earning a smile from both girls as he entered the gateway towards the mansion.

It was only a few seconds later that Kunou was able to register what Kirei called her. She knew that he purposely called her that. Her cheeks began to puff as she looked down at him.

"DON'T CALL ME OJOU-SAN. ITS KUNOU!" The 'Princess' of Kyoto can only shout and flail her arms around in anger as she was carried by the person she was shouting at.

Amaterasu can only giggle at the plight of her best friend as she flailed around Kirei's shoulder in rage at being teased again.

As the three of them entered the mansion without a care on the world, the three other women can only smile at the scene that transpired before them. Grabbing their bags the three of them followed suit as they entered the large mansion.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Currently we see our favorite Executor sitting on a table beside him is his partner in this mission to serve as the bodyguard to Hagoromo Yasaka and her daughter. In front of them is their employer who asked their Grandmaster of this very important mission. The God of Wisdom can only smile in complete amusement at the two people that he employed and heard the news of their predicament._

" _First off, Congratulations to the two of you for your prior engagement" Omoikane stated with a deep bow_

" _Y-yes, Thank you" Arturia gave her thanks with a clear look of redness on her face while Kirei was still dazed from what happened earlier. It feels wrong for him, he loves Asia and it seems he was betraying her love by marrying another woman aside from her. But when Arturia accepted his 'accidental' marriage proposal, it felt warm just like the feeling whenever he is with Asia._

" _When's the wedding will take place?" The Kyuubi Matriarch teasingly asked the two Iscariots, as Kirei gained an angry look from Kunou and Amaterasu._

" _We haven't decided yet" Kirei replied as he the question brought him out of his thinking. "Since the both of us are still young and we still have our duties as Iscariots"_

" _HMPH!/…!"_

 _As Kirei finished answering Yasaka's question much to Arturia's embarrassment. He then heard two familiar sounds. Omoikane only gave the Executioner a small smile before pointing towards a certain Sun Goddess and a 'Princess'_

" _But it seems Kunou-san and Amaterasu-sama seems a little angry."_

 _Kirei's eyes then went towards the two young girls, both of them only closed their eyes the moment Kirei's gaze and their eyes met. He still was confused on why they were still angry at him for some reason, it was after that learning that he was practically engaged to Arturia that the two girls blatantly began ignoring him and giving him a look as if he killed their puppy or something._

 _Beside the two girls sat Yasaka, as she looked at the confusion of one of her hired bodyguard back to her daughter and her Leader. Seeing that the two girls immediately took a liking towards the young Iscariot was actually a surprise. Even her best friend's daughter, Tsurara as the Yuki-Onna immediately forged a fast friendship with Arturia and Kirei. She has heard of his exploits from killing numerous criminals and to his most famous mission on saving the Last Pendragon who is currently one of her hired bodyguards. Although she doesn't know much about his actions, she had heard the complete brutality of the [Black Death] from few rumours she had heard. Killing a legion of stray devils just by himself and creating massive destruction wherever he was went._

 _From what Yasaka have seen when Kirei was fighting Susanoo is that he wasn't fully serious. Just by getting his half of his arm cut of didn't fazed him. Combating a god toe-on-toe is shocking and never in her life that she has seen such speed and combat prowess that was completely human._

' _The Iscariots… Their core members are truly monsters'_

' _Monsters' that was the name that perfectly describes the core members of the Iscariot Order an organization that upholds and enforces the Ceasefire Treaty between the Three Factions of the Biblical Faction. An organization which is very unique since its members are from the different corners of the supernatural world whose aim is to stop any bloodshed around the world. Having members like_ _ **Alexander Anderson**_ _, the famed [Monster of the Heavens] and their Grandmaster who said to have powers that was given to him by the Biblical God._ _ **Alucard**_ _; the vicious [No-Life Queen] and the eldest of the three famed True Ancestors or True Vampires who once created havoc during the Great War having powers that terrified Yasaka._ _ **Arcueid Brunestud**_ _; the mysterious [White Princess] of the Brunestud Castle who is the middle sister of the three True Ancestor sister with rumours of her capable of summoning the Millenium Castle._ _ **Ciel**_ _; also known as the [Bow] one of the protégés of the [Alexander Anderson] a woman who had no records of her past, an orphan and the only known wielder of the Seventh Scripture._ _ **Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**_ _, the very handsome Paladin of Order which gained him his codename as [Love Spot] and the descendant of the original Diarmuid who was famous for wielding Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg._ _ **Walter C. Dornez**_ _, the [Angel of Death] and the commander of the Iscariot Forces which composes of different supernatural beings._ _ **Lord El-Melloi II**_ _, the [London Star] the famed lecturer of the Clock Tower in England and an S-class magus._ _ **Arturia Pendragon**_ _, the woman in front of her who is engaged to the person beside her, known as [Saber] and holding the position of Paladin of Justice and the Last Pendragon._

 _Lastly_ _ **Hyoudou Kirei**_ _, the [Black Death] a title given to him as he was the foremost and most known operative. It was only until when they met that she was introduced to Hyoudou Kirei. For years many have tried to uncover the identity of the [Black Death] a person who was known as the 'Iscariot's Fist'. However when Yasaka saw his eyes when she first met him, she feels like she was seeing a never ending of complete emptiness. It shuddered her complete being and wondered how a young man have such empty looking eyes._

" _Alright you two, the four of us will be having a meeting for a few minutes" Yasaka hustled out the two girls before turning her head at the Yuki-Onna "…Tsurara, could you wait with them outside"_

" _C'mon you two, The grown-ups are going to do some talking let's wait outside and play a bit" The Yuki-Onna grabbed both of their hands much to their protests in which Tsurara let out a sweet hum as she dragged the two girls as both tried to squirm out of her grip._

 _Omoikane and Arturia let out a sweatdrop in seeing how well Tsurara handled the two troublemakers. Kirei was just sitting himself as he waited for whatever what the God of wisdom wishes to discuss while Yasaka let out a small proud smile at the effectiveness of her best friend's daughter in dealing with the two girls._

 _As soon as three girls left them, the God of Wisdom immediately took out four different talismans from his sleeve throwing each of them in four different corners of the room. All four stuck to the wall before a purple barrier began to appear and covered the whole room._

" _Now, we can have some privacy from unwanted eyes and ears" The God of Wisdom seriously stated._

 _Both Kirei and Arturia looked at the Wisdom God with complete attention. Just from the barrier he set up, both of them knew that whatever he will have to say will be top-secret among them._

" _There must be a reason that you went ahead and in putting up a barrier. Also making Tsurara, Ojou-chan and Ama-san leave the room" Kirei inquired with a blank look on his face_

 _ **Outside the room**_

 _A chill went up Kunou's spine before turning her head towards the room. Kunou puffed her cheeks._

" _DON'T CALL ME OJOU-SAN! CALL ME KUNOU!"_

 _Amaterasu and Tsurara can only stare in confusion at her_

 _ **Back in the room**_

 _Due to the barrier, Kunou's cries were not heard._

 _Omoikane looked at the [Black Death] with a smile_

" _Much expected from you, Kirei-dono. You really are sharp in looking underneath all things. Yes, both Yasaka-dono and I don't want anyone even Amaterasu-sama to know what we plan to do. I have already covened with the other Gods regarding my plan and they accepted"_

 _Kirei looked at the Youkai Leader in which Yasaka nodded to show her support of whatever they have planned before he looked back at Omoikane._

" _As you can see Susanoo-sama has already declared war on us and judging from his alliance with Gitsune-neesama is that their goal is to draw power from the Leylines around Kyoto."_

 _Arturia seemed to catch up on what the Storm God and the Nine-Tailed rebel aimed to do_

" _You don't mean that they plan to use that energy?"_

" _Whatever you are thinking is correct, Arturia-san. But worry not; only three people in this world can fully access the Leylines around Kyoto." Yasaka said as her eyes wandered down her fingers before continuing "First is me an appointed Youkai who was blessed by Amaterasu-sama. Second is my dear daughter, Kunou for she is touted as the next to replace me since she also have Amaterasu-sama's blessing. Lastly is Amaterasu-sama herself for she was the one who created and made the set up the Leyline around Kyoto._

 _Kirei who was only listening at the explanation then interrupted the conversation with a question on his mind as soon as he heard of Amaterasu setting up the Leylines_

" _Excuse me, if I may interrupt. I have read that Leylines are spiritual points that were mostly made due to their immense spiritual density by the Earth's energy" Kirei opened his mouth gaining the attention of the other three "But I haven't heard anyone creating Leylines and even setting its location. Since Leylines they are an unknown natural spiritual energy density in an area which always connected to the earth"_

 _Arturia then understood what her partner was trying to say as her eyes widened at the information_

" _Kirei, what you're trying to say is that the Leylines around Kyoto are not naturally occurring but rather they are abnormal and created"_

" _Yes, Leylines are not created but they are naturally occurring around the world. From what I have sensed around Kyoto is that they are different to the ones in the Stonehenge and the Pyramids to which they were all connected at the earth. The ones here in Kyoto feel like it is connected to something but rather somewhere"_

 _There was a complete silence inside the room as Kirei finished his explanation. Yasaka can only stare at the Executor in complete surprise; she was shocked on how he was able to decipher the secret that the Gods and the previous Stabalizers of the Kyoto Leyline were hiding._

" _AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"_

 _A loud laugh came from the Shinto God of Wisdom as his laugh cut through the silence._

" _Interesting Hyoudou Kirei, You were able to decipher the secret behind the Leylines around Kyoto. Just like you have concluded they are not naturally occurring that connects to the earth but rather they are connected to a place"_

" _So I was right in my theory, the leylines here are connected to somewhere but where?" Kirei asked_

" _Takama-ga-hara" Yasaka replied to his question._

" _You mean the home and the seat of power of the Shinto Gods" Arturia mouthed in complete surprise_

" _Yes Arturia-dono, Takama-ga-hara was created by the other Shinto Gods and I. Amaterasu-sama made the foundation which is the Kyoto Leylines" The God of wisdom held both is hands as he stared at the table with a worried look "If Susanoo and Gitsune controls it they will gain an infinite amount of spiritual energy and Divine energy from it."_

" _I can't leave Kyoto and if I did the Leylines will destabilize which will result in the Destruction of Kyoto and Takama-ga-ha-ra." The Youkai Leader added_

 _Kirei looked at Omoikane with an idea on his mind_

" _Won't it be better if Kunou and Amaterasu get out of here in Kyoto and get protection from the Iscariot Order?"_

 _Yasaka then stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table before giving Omoikane a hardened stare._

" _He's right, why haven't we done that? Won't it be better if we gave them to the Iscariots for their safety?"_

" _The Order can protect the both of them even after the Civil war. I'm sure Alexander-sensei will agree to the idea" Arturia raised her voice as she also supported the idea_

" _No we can't do that" Omoikane replied with a serious look on his face as he rejected the idea_

 _In that moment Yasaka's motherly instinct came over her as her eyes flared in anger at the Shinto God of Wisdom._

" _What do you mean 'no'?! You're going to risk my daughter's life and not give her a better protection. You heard that they can ensure her protection with them?!"_

 _Kirei can only look at Yasaka with wide eyes not only she burst out but she blatantly disrespected a Shinto God. He can understand her position she worries for the only family member she has left and a mother's instinct is stronger than any bond he has seen._

" _Yasaka!" With a loud voice the Omoikane spoke making Yasaka shut her mouth_

" _I know you worry for your daughter but it will also be risky if we do that. We will be splitting them and if Arturia-dono and Kirei-dono leave with them. You will be more vulnerable to be captured. Even if we send them away and with Arturia-dono and Kirei-dono stays with you, your daughter will be a target. Our best option is that Kunou and Amaterasu is to stay here in Kyoto to protect Kunou, Amaterasu-sama and you until the fighting is over. Do you understand me, Yasaka-dono?"_

 _With Omoikane's assured words the Kyuubi calmed down and nodded in understanding. Arturia looked at her with understanding and from what Omoikane said their best option is to stick close, looking at her partner/soon to be husband beside her she could see that he also agrees with the Wisdom God's reasoning._

" _But where will we hide during the fighting?" The Executioner asked_

" _I was getting on that, Kirei-dono. Since our best option is to stay here and wait until the war is over. Yasaka-dono and I have decided that we will be transferring all of you to a temporary residence since almost no one know where it is"_

" _Do you have any place in mind?" Arturia inquired._

" _We will be staying in my old mansion in the Arashiyama forest. I know the place well and lived there before." The Youkai Leader replied_

" _Won't Susanoo and Gitsune sense where we are if we went there. Since Yasaka-san's and my aura is already known to them?" Kirei warned_

" _Don't worry, Kirei-dono. I have already set up a barrier in the Area to mask your presence and no one can open it except me and also…" The God of Wisdom Kirei as he took out six different small talismans from the sleeve of his hakama. "…in assurance to your security I have made six different talismans for the each of you to hide all of your presence"_

 _Kirei seemed content at the preparations. Also with this plan Yasaka, Kunou and Amaterasu will be safer with the security measures that Omoikane gave them._

 _ **A few minutes later**_

" _How long are they are going to finish?"_

 _Outside the door sitting on one of the sofas was Kunou, Amaterasu and Tsurara. The three of them were still waiting for Kirei, Arturia, Yasaka and Omoikane who were still having their meeting._

 _Kunou was swinging her legs as her best friend did the same while they sat on the sofa in complete boredom_

" _They probably are still discussing about the situation earlier and what will we do next" Tsurara stated as she knew that staying here will be dangerous. Her mother has already gone along with the Gods and their forces to intercept Gitsune's Faction. She really hope that nothing happens bad to her mother_

 _The doors of the Meeting room opened revealing the four occupants going out gaining the attention of the three girls._

" _Okaa-sama!" Kunou rushed towards her mother as Amaterasu followed. "Where will we be going now?"_

" _We will be going to my old home in the Arashiyama Forest. I bet you and Ama-san will like it there" Her mother replied as she rubbed her duaghter's head "…also Kire-san and Arturia-san will be going with us to ensure our safety. It will be like a vacation until the crisis is over"_

 _As soon as Kirei's name came out of Yasaka's mouth both girls immediately looked at the Executioner before giving him a pout and a cute angry look on their faces._

 _Everyone looked at [Black Death] while he looked at the two girls with an oblivious look. As he saw their facial expressions he wasn't sure why the both of them were angry at him. But something on the back of his mind tells him that he should do something appease them._

 _Walking towards the two young girls he knelt down as the same level as them before rubbing the back of his head._

"… _Umm, I don't know why the two of you are angry at me to earn both of your forgiveness" Kirei said as he placed both of his hands on the top of their heads eliciting a happy look on their faces. "I'll do anything whatever you want me to do for the entire day"_

 _Both Kunou and Amaterasu looked at each other as if their minds were connected then looked up at Kirei with stars on their eyes. The other occupants of the room let out a small smile at their interaction._

" _Let us ride on your shoulders!" Kunou excitedly requested._

"… _!" Amaterasu also nodded excitedly._

 _Kirei was taken back but complied with their requests as he grabs the two girls and making them sit on his shoulders. He was only content that his arm was already healed if not for the help of Yasaka he would not be able to carry the two girls._

" _Heave ho!"_

" _Uwaahh! We're so high!" The 'Princess' of Kyoto shouted in complete happiness before turning towards the Sun Goddess "Isn't this great, Ama-chan?"_

"… _.!" Amaterasu replied as she grabs a hold of Kirei's hair to balance herself._

" _I'll go ahead and call for a carriage to take you to Arashiyama, Yasaka-san" Omoikane excused himself before walking outside of the room. The Youkai Leader bowed back in response_

 _Kirei who was still carrying the two girls on his shoulder began to walk towards outside the door before turning his attention at Arturia who only smiled in amusement at her partner's situation_

" _I'll just get our things from our rooms."_

 _As he was outside of the room Kirei felt a tug came from Kunou. He looked up and saw that the 'Princess' was giving him serious look as he continued his walk._

" _Ne, Kirei-san you'll protect all of us right?"_

 _The man known as the [Black Death] only stay silent as the two girls looked at him in seriousness waiting for his response, he knew that somewhere inside him he was twisted for not even having a reason of living. But he felt filled with purpose when protecting something he deems close to him. Looking at the two girls he knew that empty feeling in his heart being filled when the young Kyuubi asked him that question. It was like back home with his brother and everyone._

" _Yes I will protect you, Ama-san, Tsurara and Yasaka-san. I promise it that no harm will come to you even if it cost my life…" He replied before a small smile appeared "…Ojou-chan"_

 _In that moment Kunou's features changes as her cheeks puffed up while her best friend, Amaterasu gave her a small giggle._

" _DON'T CALL ME OJOU-SAN! CALL ME KUNOU!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Tsurara-san, can you hand me that broom?"

We now see our protagonist currently cleaning the hallway of the mansion alongside Arturia who was wiping the dust on the furnitures, Tsurara who's was beside Kirei was assisting him cleaning the cobwebs on the ceiling, Yasaka was outside the vicinity of the mansion checking the wards that Omoikane set up earlier, Kunou and Amaterasu were wiping the floors of the Hallway as they ran around with rags on their hands.

Apparently due to no one living in the Mansion for a long time, the temporary home has not been cleaned but thanks to the usage of magic they were still able to clean it more efficiently and faster.

"Here you go, Kirei-san." The Yuki-Onna handed Kirei the broom he asked for as he began to reach for the cobwebs that were littered on the ceiling as Tsurara held onto the chair he was standing on. Sweeping the ceiling with the broom he was given, Kirei continued this until no cobwebs were seen.

The sliding door then opened revealing Yasaka holding what seems to be a tray filled with sponge cakes and green tea.

"Everyone! I have snacks here!"

In a blur of the moment Amaterasu and Kunou rushed towards the room as their tiny feet can carry them. Kirei slowly stepped down on the chair that he was standing on while Tsurara called out Arturia who seemed haven't heard Yasaka as she was looking at something on her hands

Gaining Kirei and Tsurara's curiosity, the two of them went to Arturia and peeked over her shoulder to whatever she was looking at. There they saw an old dusty picture on her hands as she was looking at it intently.

It was a picture of two young girls but the most distinct features on them as their Nine-Fox tails behind their backs and a pair of Fox ears on top of their heads. The first girl just look like exactly like Kunou having both her eyes and her hair but the difference was that she was wearing what seemed to be a reverse color of the kimono. Beside Kunou's look alike is a young girl with Black hair and matching colored eyes wearing also a kimono.

The three of them instantly knew who the two girls were. They were Hagoromo Yasaka and Hagoromo Gitsune. Kirei knew that Yasaka's sister was somehow a taboo discussion for her; just seeing her reaction when Hagoromo Gitsune's name was uttered, she always show the same faraway look in her eyes.

"I'll be taking that" The Executioner suddenly snatched the picture away from Arturia's hands and quickly stuffed it in his pocket. As the two women was about to open their mouths, he immediately put a finger on top of their lips.

"Look we can't have Yasaka-san see this. She seemed to be in daze whenever Gitsune is in discussion and we can't risk that when we are being targeted by Susanoo and her. We are on a situation in which we can't lose our focus even if Omoikane-sama assured us of the talismans that we are now using." Kirei whispered to the two.

Both girls slowly nodded at his words and understood the implications. Their faces became beet red when they realized that Kirei's finger was still on their lips.

"Are you three going to eat?" Yasaka called out from the table as her daughter and Amaterasu started eating the sponge cake.

"A-ah, yes Yasaka-sama!" Tsurara stuttered as she took a seat beside Kunou who had a blissful look on her face as she took another bite of the cake.

Both Kirei and Arturia also followed by and sat at the opposite of them. They were each served a slice of Sponge cake and a cup of green tea. Arturia took a slice of the sponge cake and guided it into her mouth

"It's good!" Arturia happily stated as the sweet taste of the cake took her in a state of bliss.

"Isn't it great, Arturia-san? Okaa-sama always makes the best cake in the whole world" Kunou stated proudly as she praised her mother. Amaterasu who was beside her nodded in agreement as she also have attendants back in Takama-ga-hara who always prepared her meals but the Cakes and the pastries that Yasaka always made were something that she always loved.

Kirei was also impressed by Yasaka's baking. He found it very rare for him to appreciate other kinds of food except his favored Mapo Tofu.

A Drumming sound was heard as they were eating. Kunou's ears twitched in excitement as she heard the banging of drums. She very well knew what it was.

"Uwahhh! It's the Gion Matsuri!" Kunou suddenly stood up from her seat and looked at her mother. "Can we go to the festival Okaa-sama?"

"Omoikane-sama told us to stay put here in the mansion until the fighting is over, Kunou. I'm afraid we can't do that" Yasaka sadly rejected her daughter's pleas.

"But, you promised before that you would take me last year?" Kunou's ears drooped as she heard her mother's words.

Arturia who was only watching the spectacle can only look at the little kyuubi pleaded with her mother. She felt bad for the girl but their safety was their top priority.

"Yasaka-san, we have those talismans that Omoikane-sama gave us right" Kirei interrupted and everyone looked at him. "He said that those talismans completely masked our presence. I really think that we can go to the Gion Matsuri Festival without any fear since those papers completely masked our presence"

Kunou who seem to understand the idea then turned back to her mother with a desperate look on her eyes. Yasaka then closed her eyes as if thinking about the decision

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and gave her daughter a loving smile.

"Okay, we'll go to the Festival tonight"

"Yatta!/…!" Amaterasu and Kunou jumped from their seats as they quickly cheered.

Tsurara, Yasaka and Arturia smiled at the scene of the two girls as they jumped around in excitement. Unknown to them Kirei was looking at the talisman that Omoikane gave him before slapping the piece of paper on the top of his undershirt.

* * *

 **ENDING THEME**

 **MEMORIA by Aoi Eir**

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no nakaomoide ni yorisoi nagara kimi wo omoeru nara)** Camera showing chess pieces of the 9 Core Members of the Iscariot Order

 **8 second intro music**

A shot of a Bayonet (Anderson) followed and sequenced by Bloody Razor Wires(Walter) Casul and Jackal (Alucard's Pistols), Black Chains (Arcueid), Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe (Diarmuid), Seventh Scripture Cannon (Ciel), Yellow scarf (El-Melloi II), Excalibur Proto (Arturia) and lastly Bab-Ilu (Kirei)

 **(Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta)** Alexander Anderson is shown leading a battalion of exorcist during the Great war all bloodied. With Walter C. Dornez being surrounded by metal wires

 **(sono hitomi wa ashita wo muiteita)** A long haired and young Arcueid Brunestud sitting on the throne of the Brunestud Castle with Alucard wearing whole black armour as her eyes shone red

 **(Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo)** A young Diarmuid is shown alone in an abandoned house as a shadow of his parents leaving him

 **(kowakunaikokoro kara shinjiteiru)** A crying Ciel being forcibly separated from her parents during an evacuation by Vatican Exorcists

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no naka)** A young El-Melloi II experimenting with Alchemy in a class in the Clock Tower

 **(Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru)** Arturia watching the Pendragon estate being burned down by flames as corpses surround her

 **(Afuredasu kimochi wo oshiete kureta kara kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru)** A flying shot is shown with a young Hyoudou Kirei with his eyes closed being surrounded by the 'Black Mud' with the silhouette of the Tower of Babel behind him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Festival of Lanterns**

 **Thank you for supporting me just like always your continuing reviews and views gave me the drive to write again and again**

 **Just like always tell me what you think of how well I made the new chapter**

 **REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE EXTREMELY WELCOME**


	22. The Festival of Lights

_**THE FESTIVAL OF LIGHTS**_

 _ **Opening: Oath Sign by LiSA**_

 **(Instrumental Interlude)** Camera flying through the streets of Kyoto as it goes to the sky showing the title

 **DxD Mortem Obrisque**

 **(kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara)** Camera shows Amaterasu, Kunou and Yasaka walking around Kyoto until Arturia shows up slowly looking at the camera. Before showing Kirei's glowing right arm tattoo

 **(hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no?)** Kirei is shown sitting on a bench with Tsurara beside him and the both of them stood up as they follow them. Then multiple cracked lines appeared on the screen

 **(mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara)** scenery Skyline of Kyoto is shown until it turned red with blood as numerous youkai appeared

 **(kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou)** Hagoromo Gitsune is shown with the Kyoto Youkais looking at the screen and Susanoo looking down at the city

 **(ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba)** Saber transforming in her battle armor before unleashing invisible air

 **(karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru)** Scene changed to Kirei who is standing on a seaside dock. Scene changed to Kirei activating the Gate of Babylon

 **(hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita)** Kirei engaging Susanoo fiercely on a forest as their attacks destroyed the whole forest

 **(agetakatta no ha mirai de)** Tsurara jumping down freezing multiple Kyoto Youkais

 **(naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende)** Scene changed to Gilgamesh sitting on her throne in the 'Vault', Kyokutsu shown on top of Gahadokuro, and Tsuchigomo smoking on a destroyed temple

 **(fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga sotto iyashiteyuku)** Scene changed to Arturia engaging Hagoromo Gitsune with her Invisible Air while Hagoromo fights with her tails. Changing to Yasaka and Kunou happily talking

 **(tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou doko made mo** **)** Saber looking at a windown as Kirei is also looking at a dark cloud. Scene changed to Kirei activating his Mystic Eyes.

 **(kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni)** Picture shows Hagoromo, Arturia, Susanoo and Kirei as the camera flew back to the city

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Atsuta Shrine**

"For the last time…"

The Shinto Storm God stated as he held the Head Priest of the now decimated Atsuta Shrine. The Head priest bloodied can only gave the Storm God a weak glare making a stand he knew he will die.

"…where is the sword?"

Susanoo's patience was already wearing thin as his plan was dependent on the Sword that he was seeking.

"I won't…speak…*cough*" The Head Priest weakly coughed as he continued his defiance "Amaterasu-sama…entrusted…me with….it…."

He was then thrown across the room courtesy of the Storm God, he flew with much speed that he wasn't even able to register in his mind that he was even thrown. Hitting the wall the Head Priest's body became a ragdoll as his body tumbled and crashed as debris surrounded him.

The Head Priest didn't even felt anything anymore as if his body gave up on registering any pain due to the beating he received. With a small smile on his face, he can only feel the looming embrace of death.

"He still won't speak to where it is?" A new voice echoed inside the Shrine.

"No, the old man is stubborn. As much I want to kill him. I need to know where the sword is." Susanoo replied as his eyes narrowed in annoyance of the situation. "But no matter, the sword is not the prize but the 'Core'"

Silence reigned a few seconds before the Nine-Tailed Youkai spoke again

"I heard that you had an interesting encounter with Hyoudou Kirei, Susanoo"

As Hagoromo Gitsune inquired getting the attention of Susanoo who only cocked his head interested by the question of his 'partner-in-crime'

"Yes, never in my life I met a man like him. Void of Purpose and an aura that screams much more than who he is. Makes me wonder what power he is hiding" Susanoo stated as his partner nodded in agreement. Realizing her head movement "You met him before?"

"Yes, the night before the Godsmeet. I lured him and he took the bait even knowing that he was walking straight into enemy territory."

"…And what happened?"

"I invited him to tea. Surprisingly he wasn't even bothered or surprised when he saw me. However, just like you said earlier I saw it. His eyes that never shone once, it's just a shame that he's our enemy. If not I would have taken him for myself"

"No doubt that he and the Last Pendragon will be a threat to our plans as they also guard my sister, Yasaka and the little kid. At least one of them is required for the 'Ritual' to be complete in order for us to tap directly into the Leylines. Even though as much I want the Iscariot Order not get involved considering they can completely disrupt our plans, we need to get rid of the two of them."

Gitsune only nodded in agreement at the course of action that Susanoo proposed as their plans are tied to the Sun Goddess, her niece and her beloved sister.

"We can still take one of three 'keys' you know, even with those two Iscariots guarding them" She suggested

"What do you plan to do?" Susanoo raised his brow inquiring the Nine-Tailed Youkai

"I'll send some of my subordinates to deal with the Black Death and the Paladin of Justice while Gashadokuro can kidnap the three of them. Knowing that Battle-Maniac he will no doubt accept this mission seeing that he can fight my sister or anyone who is strong enough for him"

Susanoo was not sure of this plan and knowing the strength of a Core Member of the Iscariot Order firsthand he was having doubts that Gitsune's plan will not yield any results. Just by ranking the power of Hyoudou Kirei he felt that he is powerful even though the fact that he is human. The same can be said to his partner Arturia Pendragon whose skill is as dangerous as her talent with the blade.

Then an Idea then popped into his mind before a small smile appeared on his face

"I think you forgot my little 'pet', didn't you?"

Hagormo Gitsune didn't even say anything as a cruel smirk appeared on her face as she heard Susanoo

 **Amaterasu POV**

 **Hagoromo Clan Grounds**

"Just stay still while I tie it, Amaterasu-sama"

Complying with her command I perfectly stood still as Tsurara-chan tied the Obi Behind my back.

OUCH!

I winced in the slight pain. Tsurara-chan seemed to saw my discomfort before she loosened the obi

"Ah! I'm sorry I made it too tight!"

I was able to breathe more easily as Tsurara-chan loosened the obi. Jumping away from her I stood before a large mirror looking at my reflection. It was a white Yukata with a light design of flowers surrounding it.

"You look good in those, Amaterasu-sama"

Puffing out my chest as I took several poses before the mirror

I'm so excited, it's been hundreds of years the last time I attended the Gion Matsuri. It was with Susanoo-Nii and Tsuku-Nee, it was the last time that the three of us were able to went out as a family as a whole. With our responsibilities as Shinto Gods and our respective domains the three of us find little time to spend time with each other.

But Susanoo-nii became distant these past years, he didn't attend meetings and even if I tried talking to him he would just outright ignore me. And now he rebelled against us, I want to know why?

Why?

Why would he do that?

Weren't we family?

"A-amaterasu-sama! Why are you crying?!" Tsurara suddenly spoke up

Looking at the mirror I saw myself crying. Tears flowing from my face, it seems that those memories really made me emotional. Adjusting my vision on the mirror, I saw Tsurara-chan frantically trying to figure out why I'm crying.

Wiping of the tears with the sleeves before flashing a smile towards her, she seemed to have calmed down after I flashed a small smile. Despite this she still looked at me worriedly

"Are you really sure, Amaterasu-sama?"

I nodded my head; she seemed to understand the message as she reluctantly pulled back. She let out a smile before picking up a comb. Fixing my hair she let out a soothing hum.

The door then slid open much too both me and Tsurara-chan's surprise. Entering the room was Yasaka-chan who has now discarded her miko outfit to a red Yukata that looked very stunning on her

"Ah! Yasaka-sama, you look very beautiful!" Tsurara-chan excitedly squealed as she praised her.

"Thank you very much, Tsurara." Yasaka looked down at her outfit as she inspected her own clothing "Why don't you help Kunou put on her Yukata on? I want to speak with Amaterasu-sama alone"

"Sure, Yasaka-sama" As if understanding her orders. The Yukki-onna stood up hastily before bowing to me and Yasaka-chan "I'll be going then, Amaterasu-sama "

As fast as she can move, Tsurara silently slid close the door before giving a small wave to both of us. In response we both gave a wave and a smile of our own.

We heard her footsteps slowly disappear as she went to attend to Kunou-chan. As soon as the sounds faded, I looked up towards Yasaka-chan with a small smile. Her eyes softened as she slowly went down and sat in front of me.

"It's been a while since we've time for ourselves. Haven't we, Ama-chan?"

I haven't heard that name for a long time. The very nickname that Yasaka-chan and Gitsune-chan gave me when we first met. Just from the tone of her voice I realized that this was not Hagoromo Yasaka, the Leader of the Youkai Faction but rather Hagoromo Yasaka, the mother of Kunou and a dear friend of mine.

I nodded in agreement at her words. It's been a while since we have time. Ever since she became the leader of the Youkai Faction after the previous Kyuubi passed away during the Great War. It was inevitable as she ages from the little kid whom I used to play with to the woman in front of me who is now responsible for the lives of the many. And just like Yasaka, Kunou will also grow like her mother as she will take her mantle as the next stabilizer of the Leylines.

Scooting over to her, I took her hand to my own and just like that her eyes began to water. She let out a small smile as she wiped the tears with her sleeves.

"Do you think I've failed my people, Ama-chan?"

Ah… So that's why

I shook my head in response

"Really… I think I have. The Shinto Youkais are divided between me and my sister. The first Civil War of the Shinto pantheon was my fault because I was too blind to even realize that almost half of my subjects are discontented of my rule" She silently voiced out as she said this and she was right as much I want to ignore the fact. "On the top of that I can't even save my own sister! She resents me because I took what is hers by right and now she's rebelling against me. It's all my f-"

SLAP!

I slapped her. Even though it was not hard it was enough for her to stop. Her eyes widened in shock. Slowly standing up I went in front of her and hugged her as my arms wrapped around her neck. Just like centuries ago she still is that little girl who would always cry whenever something hurt her.

I just smiled and opened my mouth. It has been a long time since I have last spoken.

"It's…okay. It's not…your….fault" I spoke slowly as my voice box struggled after not being used for a long time "Gitsune-chan must have a reason…. We all have, even my brother. Maybe after...this war…we can go back to being a family…again"

She stopped her crying as I finished. I felt her hugged me tighter and this time she was at ease at my words. Feeling that my voice was fully back I removed my arms around her much to her displeasure.

"Are you okay now, Yasaka-chan?"

Taking a hold of my tiny hands she flashed a happy smile. A smile that was a complete copy of her daughter's, so full of trust and joy

"Yes, Ama-chan!"

 **Third Person POV**

 **Kunou's Room**

"Would you please stop moving, Ojou-san?" Kirei commanded the little Kyuubi.

Here we see the famed [Black Death] struggling to tie up the hair of the blonde-haired youkai, who continued to move her head around. Sitting between his legs as she clearly showed her discomfort as Kirei blow dried her hair at the same time trying to tie it with a red hairband.

"You called me 'Ojou-san' again!" Kunou suddenly shot up from Kirei's lap "I told you to call me Kunou!"

Before Kirei could open his mouth, the little Nine-tailed princess lunged at him much to his surprise. He wasn't even able to react as Kunou's little mouth bit down onto his bare neck. Like a vampire her canines softly chewed onto the skin not enough to draw blood but still enough to cause Kirei some discomfort.

"Ow! Hey Kunou…Let go" Kirei winced as Kunou continued to chew onto his neck still angry with her cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"Mmmmmnnn…" Kunou tried to speak but to no avail due to her being muffled as her mouth still bit onto Kirei's neck

After a few seconds of silence between the Executor and the little Fox Youkai, seeing that Kunou still would not let go of his neck he looked down and saw that there was uncertainty in her eyes but most of all a little fear for what is to come.

Kirei now understood. She was scared, it is only natural for she is young and it is her first time to be in a war. There was a fear of losing someone or something and that was fueled when they were forced to move away from the palace.

Taking a deep breath, his hand moved to rub Kunou's head. In response she let out a content muffle.

"You know, Kunou. There is nothing to be afraid of. You have Tsurara-san, Amaterasu-sama and especially your mother you know and I promised didn't that I will protect all of you" Kirei stated as he looked down and saw Kunou's ears were in full attention.

The little Kyuubi slowly pulled back as she stopped biting Kirei, as she looked up and her face was marred with seriousness.

"I may not know anything and why Auntie Gitsune and Susanoo-sama is rebelling…" Kunou softly spoke as her tone was laced with sadness "but I believe that they must have a reason for doing this! Auntie has always loves Kaa-sama and me. Even Susanoo-sama, he loves Ama-chan and Tsuko-chan especially everyone around him"

Kirei stayed still and was completely silent from shock; he wasn't expecting such characteristics from the rogue Kyuubi and the Storm God. They were different from Kunou's explanation and the ones he had met. It as if the two of persons whom I met are nothing to Kunou's descriptions.

As if they had changed overnight

From a family-loving woman to a Rebel Leader

From a God who loves his subjects to a Warmongering God

It doesn't add up for Hyoudou Kirei.

"THEY MUST HAVE A REASON, RIGHT?!" Kunou suddenly burst out surprising Kirei from his thinking. Her eyes were flowing with tears and looking for answers.

"…"

But Kirei doesn't have it. The answer to Kunou's confusion, He was only here to protect them sent by the Iscariot Order with Arturia.

'She must have a very strong will and mind to think of such things but it will be stepping stone for her. An excellent quality for a future leader…' Kirei quietly thought as Kunou sobbed at his shirt.

Although he didn't know the answer to her question, he let her cry out the sadness in her heart. One thing rung inside his mind

'Why?' Looking up to the ceiling Kirei thought as he softly rubbed the crying girl's head.

 **Outside**

Unknown to the two of them outside the room standing before the door was Tsurara and Arturia. The Yuki-Onna just came from Amaterasu's room after she was ordered by Yasaka to help Kunou prepare for the festival but by the time she arrived. She had heard the conversation between Kirei and Kunou also realizing the change of the two Rebel leaders over the past few months.

Just beside Tsurara was Arturia who also overheard the conversation. Quickly running as she heard the commotion inside the room when Kunou bit Kirei. She was met with Tsurara who stood outside the room, wondering she was not moving. Arturia opened here mouth but was silenced when she also heard Kunou's story.

As both women stood unmoving before the door as silence reigned upon the two. Arturia broke the silence between the two of them when she grabbed Tsurara's wrist and began to drag her outside much to the Yuki-Onna's surprise.

"A-Arturia-san?!"

"The two of them need their time especially Kunou"

With Arturia's words Tsurara understood as she silently let herself be dragged by the Iscariot. After a minute of walking, both women found themselves on the courtyard. Seeing that no one was in sight, Arturia silently sat down on the side of the floor facing the courtyard. Tsurara silently sat down next to her.

"Is it true?" The Last Pendragon asked as soon as the Yuki-Onna sat down beside her. "What Kunou said?"

"Yes…" Tsurara responded with only a simple word as she looked up to the clouds "Gitsune-sama and Susanoo-sama loved everyone even though they were distrusted in the Kyoto court due to Gitsune-sama's status as a bastard of Yasaka-sama's father and Susanoo-sama's image as a God of Mischief. It must be that very reason why the two of them rebelled. It doesn't even make any sense; both of them loved Kunou especially."

"Wait…Hagoromo Gitsune was the illegimate child of the previous Kyuubi?" Arturia asked as she was shocked by this information

"Yes she actually was a child between the Yasaka-sama's father and a Kitsune from another family. She was born a month before Yasaka-sama" Tsurara explained

As Arturia processed the whole of the information. Only one thing came to her mind

"We have to protect them…" With determination in her tone Arturia stated as she turned and faced Tsurara. "and support them. Yasaka-san and Amaterasu-sama most especially Kunou, from what you said"

With a firm nod Tsurara completely agreed.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Leaning on the Clan Gate was Hyoudou Kirei who now wore a simple grey Yukata. With his arms crossed and eyes closed her begun to contemplate on Kunou's tale from earlier.

'It doesn't make any sense; Hagoromo Gitsune was very different from the one I met. Yet from Kunou's tale she was different. Also with Susanoo, the one I met was a warmongering being and yet from Kunou's mouth he was somebody who loved every single of his people. What am I missing here?'

Kirei was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the five girls were already outside in front of him. Still not noticing the newcomers Yasaka moved forward and stood beside our hero.

POKE!

With a poke to his cheek by the courtesy of Yasaka, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the Kyuubi Matriarch's face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention…" Kirei said as he stood up straight.

His eyes then wandered behind Yasaka's back and saw the four girls. Arturia was wearing a white yukata with the embroidery of blue flowers as her hair was tied up with the distinctive bun showing her smooth neck. Kunou wore an elegant red yukata designed with sakura petals her hair was done with the same ponytail style. Tsurara wore a plain white yukata with snowflakes design but the most distinctive of her outfit was the white scarf around her neck. Amaterasu wore the same outfit as Kunou but the design was of it is a simple embroidery of a sakura tree. And lastly Yasaka wore a white yukata but with a red pentagram like design.

If normal men were in Kirei's place they would no doubt be blinded by the beauty of the five women.

But…

This was Hyoudou Kirei, a man who does not know the meaning of 'Beauty'. A concept he does not understand and know.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something to us, Kirei-kun?" Yasaka then asked as she stepped back and stood along with five girls.

With his dark brown eyes gazing upon each one of them, under his stare all women unconsciously fidgeted in slight embarrassment especially Arturia who now was turning red. They all waited for his response in eagerness.

"Your outfit looks…" Kirei then opened his mouth. The five of them unknowingly held their breath for the compliment he was about to give.

"Okay…"

Just like that all of the women's expectation was shattered into pieces. They all stare at him with lifeless look; their pride as women was completely decimated with a simple 'Okay'. Expecting the words 'You all look beautiful'

Kunou and Amaterasu both stared at each other's eyes and nodded. Both girls marched directly at Kirei who still was oblivious from the effects of his words looked at the two in confusion. With their cheeks puffed up in annoyance and little fists, they began to punch him.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kirei although was not affected by the punches still felt it. "Why are you two punching me?"

"You're supposed to say compliment us!" Kunou complained as she continued her barrage.

"….." Amaterasu also felt the same and the words of Kirei took a blow to her ego. Just like her best friend she continued her barrage of punches.

"Ama-chan's right. Do it again proplerly!" Like a Stage Director the little Kyuubi ordered Kirei to redo the scene again.

As the Executor continuously being berated by Kunou and Amaterasu the three other women who watched the scene before them smiled in amusement

"Is he always like this, Arturia-san?" Tsurara asked the Last Pendragon

"Most of the time unfortunately" Arturia replied as a sigh escaped from her lips

"Ufufufu, So Kirei-kun's always been this oblivious" Yasaka added as she giggled.

"Okay! Try it again, Kirei-san!" Kunou excitedly stated as she went back with her mother along with Amaterasu in hand.

The Executor silently stood straighter before coughing a little.

"You all look gorgeous." It was simple statement that Kirei can only conjure up in his mind.

The five girls were silent as a rock. Until each of them giggled.

"Ehehehe…Kirei-san called me gorgeous…" Kunou silently told herself as she turned red

"Gorgeous…Not beautiful but gorgeous" Tsurara held her face in embarrassment as she continued repeating the same line like a mantra

"Kirei-kun…" Yasaka held her cheek avoiding his gaze as her face heated up.

"…." Amaterasu was not faring better as her face was completely red from embarrassment. Trying to hid her face with the sleeves of the Yukata

"Uh…Uh…Uh…" Arturia head was steaming as her mind replayed the words of her partner/husband-to-be.

Hyoudou Kirei watched the reactions in complete silence.

'Hmmm…Are they sick?'

"Aren't we supposed to be going to the Gion Matsuri?" Kirei called out snapping them out of their own little word.

They all then blinked in unison and snapped out of their individual musings.

"Y-yes Let's go"

As they began walking out of the entrance, they all stop when Kirei suddenly turned his head around.

"Have you all attached the Talismans that Omoikane-sama gave us?" He inquired.

Raising their sleeves the five women showed the talisman that was attached under their arm. Closing his eyes, Kirei began to use his senjutsu to detect their presence and to his surprise that he could not even feel any energy reading from one of them.

"Oh that's right" Yasaka suddenly spoke up as she almost forgot to hide her ears and tails. With a wave of her hands the ears were hidden along with her tails.

Just like her mother Kunou with a wave of one of her little hands. Her ears and tails were completely gone as it was hidden under some illusion magic

Kirei's eyes then went to Amaterasu who was in her own world before she realized that the Executor was looking at her. Understanding the look that he gave her, Amaterasu's body suddenly glowed. Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense light that the Sun Goddess made.

As the light died down they were met with a woman wearing the same Yukata as Amaterasu. Her figure and height was the same as Arturia's however much to the Last Penndragon's annoyance the Sun Goddess new form has a bigger chest size than her. Having beautiful amber eyes, thin lips and pearly white skin. **(Her appearance completely looks like Shoukaku from Kantai Collection)**

"Ama-chan?" Kunou called out in shock to the woman in front of her.

The white-haired woman turned and faced the little Kyuubi. Her eyes full of warmth as she smiled at her.

"Are you surprised, Kunou-chan?" The woman's melodious soft voice answered back with a question.

"AMA-CHAN!" Kunou then shouted before hugging Amaterasu wrapping her short arms around her waist. Kunou then looked up her cheeks puffed up."You promised me that you'll transform back to your original form when I grow up…"

"I don't remember promising anything~" Amaterasu teasingly stated

"Ama-chan you meanie"

As Kunou and Amaterasu were in their own world, both Arturia and Tsurara joined them. Kirei was then approached by Yasaka who seemed confused by the Sun Goddess' transformation.

"What made you convince Amaterasu-sama to change to her adult form" Yasaka whispered.

"Security measures"

"Security?"

"Almost all of the Youkais know Ama-san as a little kid,right?"

Yasaka responded with a simple nod.

"There you have it. Ama-san is well known and if we go out in her child form, any youkai will immediately recognize her. But with her adult body she will just look like any other women on the street." Kirei explained.

Satisfied with his explanation the Kyuubi Matriarch turned to others calling out to them. She then began walking alongside Kirei towards the exit.

"Let's go! We'll miss the Gion Matsuri if we stay here any longer"

The Four girls scrambled to their feet as they catch up to Kirei and Yasaka. Exiting the Clan grounds they eventually started their journey down the dirt path.

 **An hour later.**

If there was one thing that can describe the Gion Matsuri is that it was noisy. Not that it was the annoying kind but the kind of noise that creates the atmosphere. The sounds of children running around, couples sweet talking each other, and the drums creating a vibe that resonated throughout the city of Kyoto.

It was the Yoiyama or the Eve of the Grand Parade. A day before the Grand Parade the Yoiyama is celebrated along the Shijo Street of Kyoto.

Among the people participating the festival are Kirei, Arturia, Yasaka, Kunou, Tsurara, and Amaterasu. The five of them are currently walking along the Shijo street. However much to Kirei's displeasure they became the center of attraction. All eyes were upon them most especially the women who were with him.

"We'll so much for not drawing attention…"

He then felt a tug from his arm and was met with the face of the now adult sized Sun Goddess. Amaterasu didn't say anything only to flash him a soft smile as she hugged his arm more tightly. Getting death glares from almost all men in the vicinity.

"Mou…Ama-chan. You cheater" Kunou voiced out in annoyance as he held Kirei's other arm. Gripping his hand more tightly

As they walk down the bustling street Kirei only wondered on what they should do. He doesn't know much about Festivals as he rarely went to one. Slightly turning his head he saw Arturia, Tsurara and Yasaka chatting idly while they followed him. Much to Kirei's amusement he saw his partner drooling as they pass the various food stalls that occupied the whole street.

"Yasaka-san. Do you know anything that we can do? I don't know much about these kinds of events" Kirei asked.

The Kyuubi Matriarch didn't reply immediately instead her eyes wandered around to see any kind of activity stall. Then her gaze landed on a certain stall.

"Kirei-kun, How about that one?" Yasaka Pointed to a certain stall. A stall that can be seen in every festivals, a Goldfish Scooping Stall.

'That's the Goldfish Scooping I have heard about'

Upon seeing where Yasaka was pointing, Kunou and Amaterasu began to drag Kirei towards the stall. Reaching the stall they were with a large square basin filled with different kinds of goldfish. Manning the stall was an old man with a scar running down the side of his face. The old man's eyes lit up as he realized the customers before him

"Oho Hello there" The Old man spoke up." A hundred yen a scoop"

The stall owner then took out a scooper and handed it to Kirei who in turn handed him a hundred yen. He then examined it realizing it was a piece of wire with what seems to be a small paper dish.

"Can you really scoop with this?"

"Do your best, Kirei-san" Kunou cheered beside him as the other women squatted alongside him.

With a determined fire in his eyes he then dipped the scooper in the water. After a few seconds a one of the fishes approached the scooper.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration Kirei then lifted up his scooper as fast as he can. With a swift motion as he raised his scooper.

'Now'

"Huh?" Not catching any fish, with a confused expression Kirei stared at his now melted scooper leaving only the wire.

"You seem to be bad at this, Kirei" Arturia squatted beside him as the other girls giggle at his mistake.

"Old man, isn't this scoop defective?!" Kirei complained to the stall owner as he showed his melted scooper

"That ain't so. You're just bad" The stall owner explained.

With narrowed eyes Kirei took the stall owner's words as a challenge.

"One more time…"

 **A few hundred yens later**

A dejected Kirei walked with his head down wondering how he did not even catch a single goldfish wasting a total of a thousand yen. He was trailing alongside Yasaka as the both of them are behind the four girls as they idly enjoyed the festival. Just after the Goldfish scooping they jump from stall to stall, Kirei was amused as they mostly ate their way from a fried squid stall to a yakisoba stall.

Arturia who was now holding three sticks of fried squid while eating a takoyaki with her other hand. Tsurara eating a strawberry flavored shaved ice as expected since she was a Youkai of the cold. Both Kunou and Amaterasu are sharing a large cotton candy, eating the large puffy sweet.

"They're really enjoying it…" Yasaka stated as she smiled at the four girls who were now finding a next stall to go to.

"…" Kirei didn't say anything instead he too stared at the scene in front of them. Even though he can't explain it he seems to be enjoying the festival.

Yasaka then nudged the Executioner, getting his attention.

"What are you thinking about, Kirei-kun?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if this is okay" Kirei replied

"What do you mean?" Yasaka tilted her head in confusion at his statement

"When we are just here enjoying ourselves as the other Shinto Gods and your Youkai subjects are fighting. I know that I'm out of bounds and this is something that I should not question." Kirei stated

She was touched by this man's words even though this was not his fight. He was concerned to the situation even though he is a part of a Neutral faction.

"I really think it's okay. The Shinto Gods and my subjects are fighting for the future. They are not just protecting me, Kunou and Amaterasu-sama but rather they are fighting for a world that where we all understand each other" Yasaka said as she stared at her daughter before looking back to Kirei who was listening attentively "We all want to protect something that we hold dear and for me it's my daughter, Tsurara and my loyal subjects. But when the time comes when I can't protect them"

Kirei stiffened when Yasaka suddenly stopped and stared directly into his dark brown eyes.

"…Will you come and protect them in my stead?"

He didn't even need to comprehend what she was asking for he understood. She trusted him enough to shield them from the dangers that is about to come. Baffling him why would she entrust them to a man she had just met.

"…Why me?" Kirei asked

"Because you are Hyoudou Kirei, the [Black Death] and I believe that you would do them no harm. Kunou and Amaterasu-sama trust you and that is enough for me" Yasaka responded with a simple response.

Kirei understood one thing from her words. Is that she believes in him. It was not on his reputation as a skilled fighter or his position as the Head Executor but rather because he was Hyoudou Kirei

"KAA-SAMA! KIREI-SAN!" Kunou shouted at the two of them getting their attention. Just beside Kunou are Arturia and Tsurara who were now waving to them as they had lagged behind.

"COMING!" Yasaka shouted back before walking towards them. Kirei watched the Kyuubi Matriarch went before her daughter as he stood amidst the crowd. Watching the two blonde interact, wondering how the both of them put so much faith in him.

With a small step he began his rejoined them

 **Another hour later (So many timeskips. LOL!)**

"You all right?" Kirei asked the Sun Goddess beside him, seeing her holding her head as if she is in slight pain

"Yes" Amaterasu tiredly replied while holding the side of her face with her right hand.

"S-Shoot"

Kirei's ears perked up and saw that Arturia, Yasaka, Tsurara and Kunou were running across the street before a staff closed the way with a barricade indicating the start of the folk dance as the crowd began to file along the street

The others turned and realized that they had left both Kirei and Amaterasu across the street. The dance was an hour long and the whole street was practically barricaded for the Folk Dance.

"Go ahead. We'll catch up later!" Kirei shouted with a wave of his hand.

"Got it!" Arturia shouted back from the other side of the street

Turning his gaze at Amaterasu who was now holding onto the sleeve of his Yukata

"Shall we?"

"Yeah" With a simple nod Amaterasu followed Kirei.

After a few minutes of strolling alongside the sidewalk Amaterasu suddenly fell on to her knees.

"Ah!"

Rushing to her aide Kirei knelt down examining what was wrong and realized that one of the sandal's string was now broken.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I tripped on something" A flustered Amaterasu explained

For Kirei the now adult Amaterasu was a complete opposite of the little Goddess he had met days ago. It as if something changed from that hyperactive girl to this timid woman now in front of him. He then stood up and faced the other direction before squatting down again.

"Hop on" Kirei commanded as he offered her a piggyback ride.

"Yes. Thank you" Amaterasu complied hugging his neck as Kirei held both of his legs.

"Up we go" Lifting the Sun Goddess behind his back Kirei was surprised that she was not that heavy.

No words spoken between the two of them as Kirei began walking. Passing the lights of the festival, Amaterasu only closed her eyes as the sounds of the drums and the noises of the crowd. Feeling Kirei's warmth she felt a comforting sense of security wanting more, she unconsciously hugged his neck tighter.

"Umm…Ama-san?" Calling out her name she opened her eyes and stared at Kirei who was still walking with his eyes on the road. "Can you loosen your grip? I can't breathe properly"

Realizing that she was practically choking him, she quickly loosened her grip.

"O-oh, Sorry" Amaterasu quickly apologized

"You seem to love this kind of festivals, Ama-san" Kirei said as he continued walking.

"Yes, you can thank my brother and sister for that" Amaterasu smiled slightly as she began reminiscing "Back when we were not too much occupied of our duties as Shinto Gods, we'd always attend this kind of events"

"Somehow, I can picture that" Kirei stated as he pictured Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi and Susanoo walking around eating takoyaki.

"We always have fun whenever we went to one" The Sun Goddess continued as her eyes then shined with longing "…That's how we've always been."

Kirei listened to her tale as his head stayed forward still carrying her behind his back.

"Hey, Kirei-san" Amaterasu whispered to his ear.

Moving his head slightly Kirei stopped from his tracks, his eyes widened as he saw Amaterasu's amber eyes looking at him for help.

"Help me someday, Kirei-san…" She stared at his eyes as the wind blew blowing her long hair.

Kirei only stared back as the sounds of distant fireworks drowned the sounds of the Festival

* * *

 **ENDING THEME**

 **MEMORIA by Aoi Eir**

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no nakaomoide ni yorisoi nagara kimi wo omoeru nara)** Camera showing chess pieces of the 9 Core Members of the Iscariot Order

 **8 second intro music**

A shot of a Bayonet (Anderson) followed and sequenced by Bloody Razor Wires(Walter) Casul and Jackal (Alucard's Pistols), Black Chains (Arcueid), Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe (Diarmuid), Seventh Scripture Cannon (Ciel), Yellow scarf (El-Melloi II), Excalibur Proto (Arturia) and lastly Bab-Ilu (Kirei)

 **(Itsumo minareteru madobe ni utsutta)** Alexander Anderson is shown leading a battalion of exorcist during the Great war all bloodied. With Walter C. Dornez being surrounded by metal wires

 **(sono hitomi wa ashita wo muiteita)** A long haired and young Arcueid Brunestud sitting on the throne of the Brunestud Castle with Alucard wearing whole black armour as her eyes shone red

 **(Sakaraenu sadame to shitte mo)** A young Diarmuid is shown alone in an abandoned house as a shadow of his parents leaving him

 **(kowakunaikokoro kara shinjiteiru)** A crying Ciel being forcibly separated from her parents during an evacuation by Vatican Exorcists

 **(Shizuka ni utsuriyuku tooi kioku no naka)** A young El-Melloi II experimenting with Alchemy in a class in the Clock Tower

 **(Kimi to sugoshita akashi wa tashika ni koko ni aru)** Arturia watching the Pendragon estate being burned down by flames as corpses surround her

 **(Afuredasu kimochi wo oshiete kureta kara kono sekai ga naku natte mo watashi wa soko ni iru)** A flying shot is shown with a young Hyoudou Kirei with his eyes closed being surrounded by the 'Black Mud' with the silhouette of the Tower of Babel behind him.

* * *

 **SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

 **I know that no matter how many apologies I make that there was no excuse for me not to update. It's just that I was too busy with my life**

 ***BOWS***

 **As Always thank you for your support. I know I have let many of you down for not updating for so long**

 **I have been Playing Overwatch and it is AWESOME.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **We'll find out why Amaterasu always assume her child form and doesn't speak. Especially some action**

 _ **The End of the Festival**_

 **As Always Reviews are very helpful**


End file.
